The Eternal Fleet
by TamariMizu
Summary: Ensign Yuudai Mizushima, a proud new member of the JMSDF, has always loved the stories of the ill-fated Nishimura fleet sortie into the Surigao strait, and especially his grandfather's tales of his beloved ship, the Shigure of Sasebo. While wreck diving on the shattered remains of the Shigure, this warship otaku is about to see all his dreams and nightmares come true!
1. Chapter 1-The Gulf of Thailand

**Chapter 1-The Gulf of Thailand  
**

Inside a gently anchored ship, at 0530 the alarm clock blared the opening bars to the Japanese Naval Anthem, and a groggy young man with half-lidded brown eyes and a messy black bedhead silenced the music. Ensign Mizushima Yuudai hopped out of his cramped berth and efficiently brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and got dressed in his khaki pants, matching short-sleeved shirt, black epaulets adorned with a gold stripe and cherry blossom star, and black leather shoes. He topped off his smart appearance with a navy ballcap with JMSDF block yellow letters, and wire rimmed rectangular glasses. The hallway on the converted fishing boat was less smart looking than the serious officer; the pale green walls were starting to rot at the base, and paint flakes were piling up on the maroon deck. He went up a short flight of stairs he entered the cluttered bridge filled with choking cigarette smoke.

A grey haired bald man in a stained undershirt, dirty Chiba Lotte Marine baseball cap, and black shorts looked over the radar and sonar scans as he used a cigarette stub to light another one. He took a puff and started to cough with a phlegmy rattle. He looked over to his naval attaché with a slight grimace as he sipped his tea, "'Morning Mizushima-kun."

Yuudai saluted snappily, "Captain Abe, at your service!" Despite his the skipper of the _Pacifica Maru_ being generally gruff and tactless, he was happy to work with his father's retired naval buddy. He looked over at the storm clouds coming out from the southeast from Malaysia. "Hmm. Will that storm system impact my dive to the wreck today?"

The Captain shook his head, and smirked. "It'll be choppy on the surface but you should have a good chance on reaching your girlfriend today."

"Thanks Captain. I'll suit up once the diving crew are ready." He blushed a bit at the crack as Captain Abe Taro was obviously well aware of his notorious military otaku habits. He was enraptured with all things involving the Imperial Japanese Navy for as long as he could remember; with a borderline obsession regarding Admiral Nishimura's star-crossed final sortie in the battle for Leyte gulf. His grandfather had been rescued off the fatally damaged S _higure_ on January 24, 1945 in the closing months of WWII and had been inordinately fond of his 'lucky girl'. The legendary _Shigure_ had been the only Japanese survivor from the disastrous night battle of Surigao strait in the autumn of 1944 in which six of her comrades went to the seafloor. He was rather obsessed about the plucky little destroyer and had spent his third year of high school hand crafting a 1:100 scale model that had been good enough to win a local modeling build. His widowed grandfather had displayed it proudly on a shelf above his bed until he had passed away in his sleep late last year. Yuudai was going to lay a wreath and commemorative plaque from the JMSDF brass honoring her crew on the shattered bow once he was at the dive site.

"Getting going, you little twerp!" Captain Abe puffed out a smoke ring and chuckled. He was a nice kid if a bit of a dweeb, he mused silently.

"Sir!" Yuudai sighed under his breath as he reached the stern in the balmy midwinter tropical air, and found two crewmen at the ready within his diving gear laid out. He bowed slightly to Abe's sons, and soon striped to his trunks.

The elder son Kentaro snickered as he helped the Navel Ensign into his synthetic black dive suit. "Give your honey a kiss when you reach her for me!"

He smiled good-naturedly, "I will Ken-kun. Oh, thanks for ratting out my hobby to your old man."

Kentaro laughed hysterically while his dour younger brother Daichi helped to attach the air tanks. "Hey, I ain't the Navy nerd that you are. Seriously, good luck down there."

Yuudai smiled and shook his rough mannered friend's hand. After having been family friends for years, he knew well that despite their rough-hewn ways he genuinely liked the slovenly Abe family, as they were all expert seamen. "See you two in 2 hours and 30 minutes exactly. He set the dive timer, donned his mask and stood at the cutout in the stern.

Daichi gave his tank a pat, "Be safe."

He gave a thumbs up and entered the blue sea with barely a ripple. He was truly in his element now.

An hour later he was swimming above the rotted stern deck and he carefully took pictures of the wrecked #2 torpedo launcher, with less than fifteen minutes of dive time left. The sleek destroyer was everything that he had dreamed of, despite its extreme decay. Above him the storm had started and he was working in a murky twilight. Suddenly a loud racket at the surface drew his attention up. He saw three other vessels silhouetted in the overcast sky.

He exhaled bubbles and his eyes widened as he heard distorted booms and suddenly the _Pacifica Maru_ blew apart into three ruined sections! His eyes couldn't register what what happening until he saw the stern section spiral down directly on his position! He dove under the torpedo mount as the stern with its still spinning screw missed the _Shigure's_ hull by half a dozen meters at most, kicking up a tremendous cloud of silt that engulfed the wreck. With his visibility at zero, he felt along the deck by hand, and quickly decided to swim furiously to the hatch leading into the bridge tower, as that was his best short at survival. He didn't have time to think what catastrophe had annihilated the dive ship or killed his friends, but he had to reach that door! He dimly saw behind him the bow section impact the _Shigure's_ stern caving in the weakened fantail. Just as he reached the hatch, the massive steel trawling spool smashed down on his body, badly crushing his left arm, and trapping his foot!

He screamed in pain and tried to wiggle out from the cylinder, but the weight was unyielding. He quickly evaluated his options as the kicked up sediment started to gently waft down again. He scrounged around for a pipe to use as a crowbar, and found a rotted handrail that he tried to use as a lever. After a half hour of futility he fatalistically gave up and glanced up at the now empty churning waves above. He had the uncanny feeling that he wasn't alone as he managed a slight smile, as he unsheathed his dive knife. It was pointless to try to cut his way out as he would bleed out in minutes, so there was only one last alternative. He prayed silently, I'm sorry mom and dad, but I won't be coming home. Grandfather, I'll be with you soon. It least I'll be with your lucky girl. He affectionately gave the teak planking a feathery pat with his fingertips, angled the knife under the airhose, and cleanly severed it in one stroke. He quickly inhaled water and his vision soon blackened out just as he saw a glowing ball of white light descend from above.

…

A sudden lurch of the ship caused Yuudai's head to hit the bulkhead. The jolt startled him back into alertness. "Oh shit!" He staggered up and fell off the small bed. He flung off the itchy wool sheets and gaped around the unfamiliar room in white starched boxers. Something looked off about his left arm, but he was in too much of a rush to attend to it. The stateroom was very small, but there wood paneling adorning the walls indicating it was a senior officer if not the captain's stateroom. He glanced outside the porthole and could see the ship was slicing through the water at 30+ knots. Apparently he was on some sort of destroyer based on the hull's curvature, and speed. He donned the vintage rounded wire-rimmed glasses and found to his surprise that they perfectly corrected his myopia. He found the closet and found to his dismay that there was a pristine white uniform tunic, pants, and leather shoes. The rank epaulets were single stripes overlaid with two cherry blossoms. The cap was adorned with a leather visor and the IJN logo including an anchor, a cherry blossom, and decorative feathers. He hastily put on the museum-quality WWII reproduction uniform, and tugged on a pair of white gloves.

The PA system came to life and a voice spoke with urgency and emotion, "Admiral! You're up! Please come to the bridge immediately!"

Why the devil was that voice calling for an Admiral? She couldn't be referring to a lowly ensign like him! He shook his head in confusion and hesitated at what he should do.

A voice rang through his skull, _Please tell me you're okay, sir!_

Why the hell was he hearing voices? Was he going crazy? Keep your shit together, he berated himself. _Who's there_ , he inquired in return.

 _Ah! I'm so sorry, sir! You didn't answer the page, so I thought you were in trouble. My humble apologies for using the telepathic link without your permission, Admiral!_

It was definitely a soft-spoken, feminine voice. He was still stunned as he asked the mystery lady, Are y _ou an esper, Miss?_

 _It…it's a long story sir. Are you free to come up to the bridge?_

 _Sure. See you soon_. As he numbly walked down the deserted corridors he wondered if he was still dreaming, he was insane, or he was in some sort of strange purgatory. He intuitively knew the layout of this destroyer, so he turned the corner, went up a few dimly lit flight flights and came into the bridge. What he saw was the last thing her expected. Standing at the ship's wheel was a sixteen year old girl! She had a mop of dark brown hair that was plaited into a single braid and she was wearing a black sailor outfit with a white collar, cuffs and belt. Narrow crimson stripes and a red neck scarf adorned the outfit as accents and she was wearing black socks and loafers. He stopped short and simply gaped at bewildering sight. There was no one else visible on the cramped grey bridge. He removed his cap and cleared his throat.

Luminous blue eyes turned to meet his, and went wide with glistening tears at the corners. She could no longer contain her grief in front of her savior! She let go of the wheel and ran sobbing into his arms! "T-thank God! Admiral, you're alright! You could have died on my deck and I'd have another death on my head!" She wailed as Yuudai gaped as he saw the wheel subtly adjust itself against the winds and shifting currents. Did this antiquated destroyer have an autopilot? Questions atop of questions rattled inside his head but comforting the little girl came first.

"There, there miss. It's okay now. I won't let anything happen to you." He hugged her back and patted her head. For a solid five minutes the girl poured out what seemed like decades worth of bottled up emotions. After she finally stopped crying all over his uniform he gave her a handkerchief and smiled, "Blow in this. Do you feel better?"

She noisily blew her nose and nodded vigorously. "It's just that seeing you almost die brought back all my failures. I let them all die! It's not fair that only I survived the battle!"

The ensign saw the destroyer was headed northeast into the dark ocean, and noted with a start that fore of the towering bridge was a boxy twin 12.7 cm mount on the bow shaped exactly the same model he had crafted 3 years prior! The ship he was on was undoubtedly of the WWII vintage _Shiratsuyu_ class. He pushed his shock to the side and focused in the immediate issue at hand. He spoke softly, "Who? Who did you lose?"

"F-Fusou-sempai, Yamashiro-sempai, Mogami-sempai, Michishio, Asagumo, and Yamagumo! They all died on my watch!"

Wha-? Why was she rattling off the six ships lost at the battle of Surigao strait like they were her classmates at school? He broke out into a sweat at the sheer absurdity of it all. "That battle was 70 plus years ago! Are those nicknames for your friends?"

She wiped at her eyes and tearfully shook her head. "Those were their real names. Even though I was sunk the following year, nothing will atone for my sins." She reluctantly pulled away from her kind superior, and saluted him with a serious expression, "My apologies, Admiral Mizushima! I was behaving most disgracefully for a proud destroyer! I am the _Shigure of Sasebo_ , proud second born of the _Shiratsuyu_ class, reporting for duty!"

Despite his head reeling from this ridiculous discussion, he composed himself. If this "Shigure" was pulling a prank, he would just have to play along for now. He grimaced inside as he realized she already knew his family name. He saluted in return, "Ensign Mizushima Yuudai, of the Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force. It's a pleasure Miss Shigure."

Just meeting the dedicated Ensign lifted her crushed spirits from seven decades of self flagellation for her inexcusable failures. She managed an earnest smile, "You don't believe me, do you sir?"

"Er, of course I do!"

She couldn't resist teasing her commanding officer. She tittered, "Give me an order then."

He quickly thought of something, "Right full rudder!"

"Aye sir!" The speeding ship lurched by itself as it sped in a clockwise circle. He had to hang onto a support column for dear life as the ship tilted in a starboard list. The ship completed the 360° arc and resumed a northeast heading. Her smile increased, "Anything else, Admiral?"

He leaned heavily against the bridge wall staring at this incredible girl with flat disbelief, "H-how…how the hell did you do that?"

She gently brushed her hand across the cool metal of the bridge wall, and felt a faint tickling sensation on her own skin. "I am a fleet girl. This is my combat form. I can summon and control this ship like a marionette, but it is of my flesh, and these two bodies share one mind. Those main cannons, torpedoes, and anti-aircraft cannons are my fists of fire. That steam engine amidships is my pumping heart and blood. This hull is my steel skin and bones."

He couldn't stop his making an ass of himself much to his horror, "What? You are the real _Shigure_ wreck? The one my grandfather served on and called his 'lucky girl'? The same one I made a 1:100 scale model of? The one Captain Abe jokingly called my girlfriend?"

She gasped and turned beet red at his unexpected statements. Her heart almost exploded from shock! She panted and caught her breath. "Y-yeah. I am the same _Shigure_ that you almost died on."

He blurted out the obvious, "What restored you to life? You were a ruined wreck just this morning!"

She was stunned he didn't remember. It took her a few moments to find her voice again as she looked at him with a pleading expression, "You did, sir."


	2. Chapter 2-The Sulu Sea

**Chapter 2-The Sulu Sea  
**

Yuudai stood in the lukewarm stream of water in the closet-sized shower, and hoped to God his host couldn't see him completely naked! In the dim incandescent light he could now see both his left foot and arm that had been crushed were now a ghastly shade of ash grey instead of flesh tones. The nails were a creepy shade of charcoal that wouldn't come off with any amount of acetone. Something about that vague silver ball of light he had seen as he had blacked out was responsible he surmised; it drove him crazy that he just couldn't be sure. He sighed as he stepped out and toweled himself dry and headed back to the captain's quarters. Once inside, he blinked as he saw his recovered waterlogged sea duffel sitting on the steel deck. She was such a kind soul, this mysterious fleet girl.

By 1900 his stomach was growling as he hung his newly laundered JMSDF uniform and duffel up on a jury-rigged drying line in the boiler room. With a great deal of sadness he also hung up captain Abe's baseball cap. The metal was too hot to touch with bare hands so he used rags to hoist himself up to the exit hatch. He was humbled to have experienced firsthand to finally see his grandfather's post as one of the _Shigure's_ boilermen. He went up a deck and was surprised to see Shigure herself beam down at him. "Good evening Admiral! Would you like some dinner?"

The young ensign nodded eagerly. "Sure thing, Shigure-san." They walked to the officer's mess and sat around a cramped table where there were two servings of grilled salmon, miso soup, and steaming barley rice resting on the wooden table. It smelled heavenly. He sat down with his new friend and after giving thanks, they both dug into their meals with gusto. He smiled across the table and softly chuckled, "So good! You're a great cook! You'll make a fine bride someday!"

The shipgirl fidgeted and flushed pink. She distracted herself by eating another bite of the grilled fish. "T-thanks! I'm wasn't sure if I could cook at all considering I'm not human."

He nodded sympathetically and removed his left glove. "If you'll look at this, you'll see I'm not exactly human either."

Shigure's shoulders slumped, and she wiped at her watery eyes, "I-I know. I witnessed your rebirth firsthand."

His eyes widened at the realization. "Please tell me what happened, Shigure-san."

Once again, she had to fight off her implacable guilt as she slowly nodded, "It is my fault you were cursed, sir. I'm s-so sorry."

…

After over seventy years of being an intangible spirit haunting the decayed decks of her rusted derelict, Shigure had been overjoyed once again have the company of a human prowling her mangled body. She was only sorry that the JMSDF naval wreck diver would only grace her with his presence for a few precious moments. She had watched his every move, and been deeply moved to see he seemed to have a great deal of affection for viewing her shattered hulk. She had read the names of all her departed crewmembers on the brass plaque next to a floral wreath now decorating the ship's prow, and her heart was full to bursting.

Then hell had once again opened up under her feet as she helplessly watched the small fishing boat above her head blasted into scrap by the trio of _I_ -class Abyssals and she had screamed as she saw her honored guest get fatally pinned by the fishing spool and coiled green drift net. As he struggled to free himself she had heaved at the wheel with all her might again and again despite her ghostly hands passing right through the rusty steel. She cried out in the depths of despair, "No! Not again! God, not again! Not another death on my head!"

The handsome young man was amazingly persistent to attempt to free himself despite his massive injuries. Eventually as his strength ebbed a sobbing Shigure collapsed by his side, and placed her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

To her shock, he interrupted her mantra as he reached out and patted her right hand. Then out came the shiny dive knife and he knew what he was about to do!

She screamed at the oceans above as she saw him inhale water after cutting through his air line. As she stared in abject horror a presence alighted on the deck right behind her causing all the hairs on her neck to stand on end.

The amused woman's telepathic voice poured acid on Shigure's already shattered soul, My, my. _What do we have here? A pathetic insect and a little broken dolly! How droll!_

Shigure whirled around as she took in the sight of a tall woman with light grey skin, dressed in a flowing white dress, with mechanized pearlescent cannons and limbs sticking out of her sides and back. Her white hair pulsed in the ocean currents as her glowing pupiless white eyes fixed the forsaken spirit with a beaming smile. She reached out with a taloned hand and caressed Shigure's chin. _Oh how rude of me to interrupt, Miss Shigure of Sasebo! I'm Princess Argent of the Typhoon. Please don't mind me. Carry on watching your pathetic friend perish! We can have our little chat once he's dead!_

The girl had no pride left as she cried out, "Demon! Save him and I'll join your navy of the damned!"

The Abyssal Princess roared with laughter, _Hee hee, this will be so much fun to take your soul! After all you were always one of the "lucky" ones weren't you?_

Shigure nodded fatalistically, knowing she was condemned either way.

With a gigantic whoosh, the sea in a 10 meter radius at the back of the bridge tower including the base of the tripod mast and the hole where the forward funnel had once been was pushed back to make an air pocket. Instantly, the delirious human diver started to puke up seawater. Shigure slowly sank to her knees with a wave of overwhelming relief. She stroked the man's head, as his lungs cleared out with hacking coughs, "Shhh. Its okay mister. You'll be okay now." She stood up, and steeled herself to join the ranks of hell.

The Princess extended her left arm which pulsed with purple power, and sent the fishing spool flying off the port side rail, freeing the hapless human. Shigure felt a new physical alien body painfully materialize. She shrieked in agony as her limbs twisted and distorted into elongated travesties of flesh, as mechanical extensions embedded themselves in her back and thighs, and small horns spouted on her head as her eyes started to glow infernally crimson. She felt the despair and angry curses rained to the cruel fates by her former crew as she felt them die all over again. She realized she had gained the telepathic Abyssal link, _It-it hurts! The hate and fury of my precious crew! I can't take it!_

Argent spoke almost like a mother soothing a baby to sleep. _Shhh. It's almost over, Shigure-chan! You'll soon be a gorgeous elite destroyer in the holy invasion force. Now the last step is to fuse your new body to your steel hull so you can properly channel your crew's hatred towards the insects called humanity!_

A croaking voice racked with coughs spoke barely above a whisper, "L-leave….Leave…her alone!"

Typhoon looked behind her in shock as the human stared fiercely into her eyes despite having a shattered body with two crushed limbs.

Shigure's tears streamed down her face as she looked at the magnificent young man give a weak thumbs up to her. He now reminded her eerily of her assistant boilerman during the war, a hardworking crewman named Seaman Mizushima Makoto. She remembered everything now. All of her crew laughing and sharing the joy of comradeship. She remembered the unflappable Captain Hara cheat death over and over, and how her crew had seen her as a shining beacon of hope even as the US Navy relentlessly crushed the empire into rubble. "My crew…"

The Abyssal looked massively confused. Why was her corrupting power failing her? She angrily snapped, _Your soul is mine! You promised!_

Shigure had her voice back as she could now control the unbearable pressure of the water on the air pocket. This priceless human could now be saved. She spoke in a confident tone, "You're a fool, Princess Typhoon! You forgot that my crew adored me!" She felt overflowing pride as she picked up the unconscious human in her monstrous arms and kissed his forehead joyfully. Her glowing eyes burned, "Yes, I promised to become an Abyssal; but I never promised that I would fight your unholy war! Take my soul and destroy my body Princess Argent of the Typhoon! I may be a demon now, but I will never hurt another human ever again!"

Typhoon's face contorted into a fang filled snarl, _So be it! There will be nothing left of you two but dust!_ She targeted her guns and her fury at the intolerable pair, just as a marine-encrusted type 93 oxygen torpedo deployed by Shigure from the #1 launcher detonated into the back of the Abyssal's armor. Black blood sprayed across the sodden deck and Typhoon crumpled to her knees, with both her shoulder cannons wrecked. _Aaaargh! You little….you…damn you._

Shigure walked over to the damaged alien with a strange clarity of purpose and calm, "Next time, remember to read up on your naval history. My Captain Hara always said to hit the foe exactly where they aren't expecting a blow."

Princess Argent started to laugh, _My, my. How amusing! You take this round! You are truly the lucky charm of the Imperial Japanese Navy! I should have known not to underestimate you. But know this, little child. Once I depart, I will claim the broken bodies and souls of your precious friends littering the bottom of a nondescript little strait in the Philippine islands!_ Inwardly she fumed how that little runt remind her that she had once been a proud steel-hulled ship herself and possessed a crew that had loved her despite being a decrepit battleship stripped of all her armament.

Shigure's already pale skin was now ashen. Not her six sisters-in-arms that fell in the Surigao stait! The Princess couldn't take them for the Abyssal force. She wouldn't dare!

Argent's left arm dissolved in a flash of light where it replaced the human's mangled limb. _Ask that insect to summon your fleet maiden body. Even unconscious, he will happily give you the form you truly aspire to. Fare thee well, Shigure of Sasebo._ The princess calmly ascended to the storm tossed surface.

Once she was alone, Shigure's tears splashed on the man's cheek, "Oh please forgive me. I need you…Admiral."


	3. Chapter 3-The Surigao Strait I

**Chapter 3-The Surigao Strait I  
**

Yuudai was aghast. "You were an Abyssal? You were willing to sacrifice your life for me?"

She gave him a small, devoted smile, "Yes. I'd do it again in a heartbeat." Her face fell, "I'm so sorry you were corrupted."

He reached over and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "There is nothing to forgive, Shigure-san. You saved me and I can't ever repay my debt to you."

She shook her head vigorously as he released her, "Please Admiral, no! You don't owe me anything! I owe you everything!"

The Ensign laughed softly, "If we both owe each other an insurmountable debt to each other, I think it's fair to say they cancel each other out." He adjusted his glasses, "Let's swear to always have each other's back."

"I…I would love that, Admiral!"

He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled sheepishly, "Um, I don't know how to say this, but I'm only an Ensign in the JMSDF. I don't think I'll ever be an Admiral. You can call me Captain as long as I command a ship."

Shigure shrugged, "I can't help it. It is engraved in my mind that you are Admiral Mizushima. The Admiral's job is…hmmm…I guess the Admiral's job is being the Admiral."

He looked as his grey fist, "If I created your fleet maiden body with this power, do you think I could revive your comrades?" He faltered, "Maybe I don't have the strength of spirit to pull it off more than once."

Her eyes blazed fiercely, but her voice was soft as always, "I know you can!"

He still had his nagging doubts, but he didn't contradict his loyal ally. He slurped up his stone cold soup and finished it off quickly. "I saw the navigational charts earlier. We're on course to the Philippines islands, aren't we?"

She clutched at a hair decoration from her precious Yamashiro-senpai concealed in her hand, "I-I will alter course if you give me the order, but I have this overwhelming compulsion to go to my sisters' graves again."

He suspected as much. "This is a rematch isn't it? To finally rescue your friends, and break through to the end of the Surigao strait after all those years?"

She stood up with tears clouding her eyes and frantically bowed, "I must go there. They'll be waiting for me. I beg of you Admiral Mizushima! Please let me save them from the Typhoon Princess!" She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and nodded. "Even as I die I will do my best to take as many of the Abyssals with me as I can."

Yuudai looked stern and snapped, "Don't be so cavalier with your life, Shigure-san!" She flinched at his harsh tone. "We, not just you have a debt to settle with these aliens!" His hands gripped the edge of the table tightly, "We'll make those bastards pay, together!"

Her heart soared with renewed fire, "Yes sir!"

…

Just over a day later a raging downpour pelted the ship as it plowed through the restless water as it passed the glowing lights on Pananon island on the port beam. The clock ticked over to 0400 as Shigure at the helm notably tensed up. Newly afixed to the rear of the bridge was the newly polished brass plaque honoring her lost crew from WWII. She nearly jumped into the ceiling as a firm hand squeezed her shoulder. "Ack!" She whirled around and exhaled sharply. "Good morning Admiral! We are at 30 knots at a north-northeast heading. Enemy contact is eminent." She suppressed a giggle with difficulty as she saw the magnificent commander resplendent in his white officer's uniform paired with a silly looking ballcap adorned with a cartoon seagull wielding a baseball bat. "Nice hat, sir!"

Yuudai struggled to smile as the painful loss of his friend was still raw in his mind. "It's in honor of a friend. I think he'd appreciate the gesture of insanity on my part."

Suddenly Shigure looked alarmed, "Radio transmission detected! It's in English! It's got to be an enemy warship!"

"Let's hear it!"

A gruff voice echoed across the bridge, " _USS Mason_ to all allied units! The enemy is too strong! All missiles expended! We are afire and grounded on Hibuson island! All available sea and air units, please retreat!"

"A-an American ship!" She gritted her teeth in surging fury. She had lost six of her friends to those-

"Shigure-san, it's been seventy years since that fight! The Abyssals are our foe! That is the DDG-87, and she's an ally!"

"T-that can't be!" How? How could Japan ever side with the Americans after all the damage they inflicted on us?

"Put me on!" He patted her shoulder and smiled to his new friend with kindly brown eyes.

She didn't want to believe the truth, but she had to trust her Admiral. "Wireless is on, sir!"

He spoke in heavily accented English, " _USS Mason_ , this is the Japanese destroyer _Shigure_ , Captain Mizushima commanding! We are en route and will intercept the enemy in under a half hour!"

" _Shigure_ , this is Captain Hollis! I strongly advise you to fall back! This alien enemy has been sighted off the coast of Japan, Vietnam, Philippines and China! Over 15 American, Chinese, Korean, and Japanese ships have been damaged or sunk over the past 24 hours! Our target to your one o'clock just took direct cruise Harpoon missile, torpedo, and aircraft strikes without any damage!"

"I know for a fact they are called Abyssals. Thanks for the warning Captain, but my ship has countermeasures! Count on us!"

"Godspeed Captain Mizushima! _USS Mason_ out!"

I'll need every bit of luck, Yuudai mused to himself. He saw Shigure start to shiver uncontrollably. "Hey, what is it?"

Her face paled, "It's Asagumo! I feel her corpse on the seafloor below!"

He looked down at his left hand uncertainly, but he decided that he must always act decisively, even if doubts swirled in his mind. As her new commander he had a reputation to live up to the legendary Captain Hara Tameichi. "Good. Our first recruit! Be ready to say hi to your friend again!"

Dare she get her hopes up? Could she ever be absolved of her sin; the eternal punishment of being the sole survivor? She gave a melancholy gaze outside as the streams of water washed over the rectangular bridge windows and she firmly reminded herself that even the worst rainstorm always had to end! She had to believe him even if she couldn't believe in herself. She forced a smile and nodded with determination, "Thanks, Admiral! I'm ready to fight at her side once more!"

He gave her a wink and descended down to the fore deck right behind the forward gun mount in the pouring rain. He removed his left glove and extended his hand. In his minds eye he suddenly saw a ruined hulk embedded in the silt far below which was vaguely identifiable as an _Asashio_ class Japanese destroyer in the inky darkness. As the summoning started to falter, he spat out, "C'mon work, damn you!" He felt his arm pulse with purple waves of energy as the _Asagumo_ was writhed in the same waves of violet power. He had blinding flashes of explosions, blood, and screaming as the seas themselves were on fire! The vision passed as he realized he had briefly synchronized with the dying visions of her former crew. The twisted wreckage reformed into its pristine form and rapidly ascended to the surface. He also saw a girl materialize on the waterlogged bridge with streaming reddish brown hair and pine green eyes. He saw he smile as the water drain away as her clothes resolved into a white blouse, sky blue neck ribbon, black socks, brown shoes, and olive skirt with matching suspenders.

She gave him a fierce smile through their telepathic link, _Hey Commander! I'm happy to be back! I'm the Asagumo; fifth born of the Asashio class! Are you going to get my sister Yamagumo back into the war too?_ She burst out into a gleeful laugh as the sleek destroyer with triple twin gun mounts and twin quad torpedo launchers breached the surface!

Shigure started to cry uncontrollably as she clipped Yamashiro-senpai's treasured decoration into her hair. _Y-you're actually back Asagumo! You're back! You're back!_

 _Aww, quit yer blubbering Shigure! Don't we have an Abyssal force to drop kick into next week?_

 _O-o-of course! I'll fight with all my strength!_

Mizushima shook his aching head and swallowed hard as he detected a massive ship below. Was he up to this? He forced a smile in the stinging rain, _The Fusou is next!_

 _You can you do that?_ Shigure was flabbergasted. Fusou-senpai and Yamashiro-senpai were battleships. Could he possibly have the strength to fix them too?

 _Trust me! Dead slow!_

Asagumo cut in, _Aye sir! Dead slow! Hey Shigure, three against the enemy is a hell of lot better than just the two of us!_

Shigure steeled her self and slowed the ship to a crawl. _Dead slow, aye!_

The ensign threw over an inflatable life raft and jumped in, quickly paddling between the two destroyers. He focused his arm as he had done with Asagumo, but the pain and memories were far worse and more damaging to his soul. He felt the explosion that ripped the bow off, and the shellfire that rained down on the battered hulk; the great pagoda mast breaking off as it sank, and the raging fires and explosions. Yuudai was seared by feeling the pain of the loss of hundreds of her crew, and felt the corruption of his alien arm claim another two centimeters of his human arm in exchange for its unbelievable power. The hull violently jerked off the seabed and the prow and mast slowly welded themselves back into a whole warship again. He could see the six main turrets shed all their marine growth. He flopped back into the boat exhausted as the massive main battery director breached the surface directly under his rubber raft. He slid and fell out with a cry of terror, and barely caught the barrel of the director's starboard side telescopic arm as the impossibly tall superstructure rose higher and higher. The black boat slipped off the director and bounced off several levels of the foremast before landing upside down six stories below atop the #2 turret. He could now picture a classical Japanese beauty standing on the bridge far below with raven waist length hair, penetrating red eyes with a curious hair decoration that resembled the pagoda tower with red beads strung through with hanging yellow cords. Her outfit looked like a miko shine outfit with the white shirt with draping sleeves, a black obi sash, split toed socks and sandals, and red skirt. However her upper arms were uncovered and the pleated skirt was unusually short. She gasped as she breathed in the night air, and looked stunned as she joined the conversation. _What? What happened? Where's my sister Yamashiro? I was damned by my eternal misfortune! Why aren't I still dead at the bottom of the strait?_

Yuudai tried desperately not to look down as made his way painfully slowly to safety as the massive tower slowly rocked side to side. He finally wiggled over to the director proper, and hopped onto a platform below, panting for breath. Luckily the remote link didn't require an ability to speak. Keep it together and sound confident, he ordered himself. _Good evening Fusou-san! We need your help against the Abyssals!_

He could see her eyes blink and start to visibly moisten, and she spoke with wavering disbelief, _I-I'm alive? You revived me? Why me? I'm such a flawed, outmoded, unlucky ship!_

He couldn't hide his disappointment. _A-all right Fusou-san, you've been through enough. Stay where you are. I'll get back on the Shigure and with the Asagumo we'll take the fight to the enemy!_

She bit her lip in horror as the cowardice of her words sunk in. She steeled herself, bowed contritely, and looked furious at herself, _I'm so ashamed, Admiral Mizushima! There is no excuse my bout of self pity! Without my sister Yamashiro, I must be the command ship for this sortie! Please use me as you see fit sir!_

Shigure's sobbing abruptly cut in, _Waaaaah! Fusou-senpai! I failed you! Forgive me! I swear this time to protect you with my life!_

Fusou replied with a wavering voice, _Oh, Shigure-chan, my poor dear! I'm the one that let you down! It was my own weakness as a battleship that doomed our expedition!_

Asagumo rolled her eyes and snarked, _Great, two crybabies. Lucky me._

 _Ladies please focus! All ahead full. Enemy contact in ten minutes!_

Three voices chorused in unison, _Aye sir!_

The ensign quickly slid down a three story ladder inside the mast and emerged out onto the third spotting platform from the top which gave an unobstructed view of the unfolding battle. He synchronized with the heavy battery director and radar grid and heard them whirring overhead, as he saw through the _Fusou's_ eyes. As he reached the panoramic row of windows overlooking a dizzying drop featuring a sweeping view of the massive bow and superfiring twin turrets, he gently touched one of the dozen or so megaphone-shaped brass voice tubes leading to other vital parts of the ship.

 _Ah, I feel like you're blowing into my eyes Admiral! That tickles!_ , Fusou-san protested with an amused chuckle.

Now clearly within visual range of Hibuson island, he saw the wedged-shaped Arleigh Burke class destroyer beached on the island with its stern superstructure burning into the night sky. The tsunami siren was wailing as a mournful cry. Outlined in the flames were two floating enemy vessels that seemed to be hideous hybrids of black sea monsters and naval artillery. They looked like distant cousins to H.R Giger's nauseating Xenomorphs. What was far worse was he could see the additional silhouette of a black hulled IJN battleship, heavy cruiser and two destroyers with organic outgrowths coating every surface. His eyes widened in horror as he recognized the unmistakable Pagoda mast. It was the _Yamashir_ o herself.

Shigure's eyes burned with despair, _Oh God, no! I'm too late! Yamashiro-sempai, I…I failed you utterly._

A pale Asagumo shook her head at the sight of her tainted sibling, _Yamagumo, is that really you? No! It can't be!_

A sharp edged voice remarkably like Fusou's rang out in everybody's minds, _Fusou-neesama! Neesama! Where is my neesama? I lost her and I've been searching for her in vain for seventy years!_ Embedded in the superstructure above the bridge and clad in a black sleeveless dress, with tormented white eyes, gigantic mechanical talons for hands, and a black horn jutting out of her forehead, Yamashiro tapped into her optical main battery director and focused on the approaching battleship and escorting destroyers with insane glee. _Heh. Heh, heh. Hahahahahaha! Neesama's ghost is in front of me!_

Fusou winced and just barely managed to contain her flaring nausea, _Oh God Yamashiro! What did..what did they do to you!_

With white hot vengeance on her mind, the Typhoon Princess levitated up to the bridge level of her newly minted soldier, and whispered in Yamashiro's brain, _That is not your precious sister. She's an imposter. Kill her._

Feathery blue glowing flowers growing out of the oily black superstructure bloomed around the tortured Abyssal as tears appeared in her eyes, I-I can't! _Princess Argent, she looks just like Fusou-neesama! I've missed her so much! No one loves her more than I do!_

 _She's aligned with the insects. Give her the mercy kill she deserves, and I swear I'll reunite you as the Night Strait Princesses! You will be together for eternity!_

Fusou tried one last time, _Yamashiro! We're your family! Join us please! The Fusou sisters can be together again at long last and defend the homeland with pride!_

 _Nonononono! No, you're not my precious neesama! I hate you! Sink back to the depths where you belong you hideous fake!_ Her face screwed up into an anguished expression. _Main battery fire,_ Yamashiro screamed as Typhoon broke out into a soft titter, and basked in the despair of her opponents.

Four 35.6 cm shells whistled through the air straight at Fusou! Yuudai screamed, _Incoming! Brace yourselves!_

Fusou sank to her knees and sobbed as three shells splashed around her and the forth AP shell plunged though her unarmored bow causing flooding damage and a 5° port list.

Yuudai knew at that moment they were totally screwed!

…

In the living room of a cramped little 3 bedroom house jammed on a crowded little alleyway with a cobalt blue tile roof and cream colored walls overlooking Route 27 in Yokosuka, a 10 year old boy lay on the couch with a wet towel covering his forehead in order to control his fever. His father was out at sea on the _JS Akebono_ for the next three months, and his mother was out buying medicine and ingredients to make miso soup for him. Clutched tightly in his arms was his most treasured possession: a handmade, well worn cute plush with fraying seams of a grey hulled IJN destroyer with cartoon eyes in place of the bridge windows and a broad smile adorning the bow. In neat stitchwork both sides were decorated with the white katakana symbols spelling out "Shi-Gu-Re". A stirring voice coming from the TV recounted in solemn tones about the tragic last ditch campaign for the IJN to disrupt the Allied landing in the Leyte gulf in the Philippine archipelago.

An amused chuckle came from the hallway as grandfather Makoto shuffled in, "Yuu-chan, you'll wear my videotape out if you watch it every week! I only have the one copy of the 50th anniversary of the battle for the Leyte gulf that I recorded off NHK."

Yuudai managed a laugh himself despite his achy body, "Sorry, Ojisan. I just can't get enough of it! It gets my blood pumping! My seven favorite warships bravely sacrificed themselves for the honor of the Emperor!" He tucked his legs back to make room for his grandfather to sit down.

The stooped, elderly gentleman gave his only grandchild a sly wink as he eased into the cushions, "You do realize that if my lucky girl hadn't escaped in the end, you wouldn't be here my young sailor!"

Yuu-chan beamed and nodded. He looked at the program zoomed in on a grainy black and white picture of the _Yamashiro_ , _Fusou_ , and _Haruna_ battleships on maneuvers as the narrator spoke gravely about Admiral Nishimura's desperate gamble to attack the Letye landing forces from the south by threading the narrow strait between the South Leyte and Panaon islands to the west and Dinagat island to the east. His brows furrowed.

"I know that look. What's on your mind my young man?"

He looked at his frail grandfather and wondered how he could have possibly survived 10 major engagements without a scratch! "Wasn't everyone terrified of going into the Surigao strait? Did they know they were going to die?"

His grandfather teased him, "Oh hell yes! Do you think we were idiots?"

"No, not at all ojisan! I mean why did they do it even if the crews knew it was a death trap?"

Mizushima Makoto's intelligent brown eyes were absurdly magnified by his plastic bifocals, "Officially the line from Tokyo was to use the three pronged pincer attack at Leyte Gulf to deliver the Kantai Kassen to the Americans, the decisive battle that would force them to the negotiating table if Japan won the day." He looked at his bony hands with a troubled expression, "Honestly, most of us were just scared out of our minds. We only did it because our sense of duty to our emperor, our homeland and our families."

Yuudai's eyes were very wide as he squeezed his _Shigure_ plush, "How did you deal with the terror? Wasn't it too much to bear?"

His beloved grandfather chortled as he tousled up the child's hair. "War isn't like you see in your beloved _Uchu Senkan Yamato_ anime, son! It has no glamour or glory to it. It is 99% ceaseless drills, endlessly repeated tasks, and skull crushing boredom; the other 1% is so terrifying you always need to have a spare change of underwear handy! I hope you and your father never have to experience it firsthand. It is beyond heartbreaking."

"Yeah. But if I do have to go to war someday, how do I not cower in fear?"

He smiled sadly, "Picture your loved ones and your shipmates, and not least of all whichever lucky girl you get assigned to as a warship. They will be your greatest buddies on this Earth! Not letting them down sure as hell worked to motivate me not to screw up!"

"Thanks ojisan!" They both sat in contented silence as the documentary continued.


	4. Chapter 4-The Surigao Strait II

**Chapter 4-** **The Surigao Strait II**

High up in the pagoda mast, Yuudai took out a water stained picture of him as a child standing proudly next to his grandfather in front of the 1/10 scale _Yamato_ model at the Kure Maritime Museum, stuck it into the corner of the window, and gave a grateful bow, "Thanks ojisan! I won't screw up! I won't let my lucky girls down!"

Despite his gnawing fear, and being outnumbered 7 to 3, his Academy tactics training kicked in, _Shigure, Asagumo, pull ahead so that Abyssal battleship can't wipe us out in a single blow! I'm going to recruit Michishio._

 _Yes sir,_ Asagumo replied with an undercurrent of fear plainly evident in her voice _._

Shigure linked up as well, _Understood Admiral! Please be safe sir!_

He sacrificed more of his humanity as the grey flesh on his arm reached his shoulder as a second _Asashio_ class destroyer joined the new Nishimura battle fleet. She was attired in a grey skirt and suspenders and her scarf was dark blue. Her light brown hair was tied into two tight buns as she glared at night battle scene with annoyed light brown eyes. _Hmph! Commander, I'm Michishio, third born of my class._

He replied, _Michishio, join your sister Asagumo and Shirigure and deploy oxygen torpedo salvos!_

 _I was going to do that already, Commander! Don't think that I don't know what I'm doing!_

Asagumo chimed in, _Hey Michi-neechan, don't give the Commander a hard time! He needs our help!_

 _Geez! Coordinating attack with Asagumo and Shigure, Commander!_

The three fleet maiden destroyers racing ahead of the Fusou started zigzagging randomly to avoid shell hits.

He then turned his attention to his most immediate concern. _Fusou, initiate counterflooding in the starboard void tanks, and left rudder 15 degrees! Ahead full. Prepare an AP salvo for Turrets one through six!_

Fusou was still in paralyzed shock, _B-but…my sister!_

 _Fusou-san, Shigure was once an Abyssal too! After we defeat Yamashiro-san, I can pull her back to the light! Trust me!_

She clutched her pale hands on the ship's polished wooden wheel, and her red eyes narrowed, as she spun the wheel, _I…I understand sir! I am a battleship, and I was built to fight! Preparing to engage the Abyssal fleet! All ahead full, aye! Counterflooding in progress. Left rudder 15 degrees!_ Deep in the magazines, invisible and intangible helpers moved powder bags and shells into hoists that led up several stories up into the main turrets. Automatic rammers pushed the heavy shells into the spirally grooved gun barrels followed by the powder bags encased in silk. _All turrets report ready, Admiral!_

Yuudai used the Abyssal link to synchronize with the ship's analog computer to increase its accuracy, and quickly realized only half the guns could train on the enemy; _Turrets four through six are still masked. Fire turrets one through three!_

Fusou nodded fiercely, and swore that she would not sink beneath the waves a second time! _Main guns…fire!_

The concussive force of six 35.6 cm cannons blazing in quick succession caused light bulbs all over the ship to shatter!

The shells arced gracefully though the air, two missing the demonic _Yamashiro_ entirely, one smashing through one of the searchlights, and three striking home in her amidships citadel! An explosion deep in her belly took out two of the Kampon boilers, and one shell penetrated the #3 turret, wrecking the left gun sleeve! Yamashiro writhed in pain, and cursed as she exposed her broadside and shot off a salvo from her five operational turrets. _Ugh! Such misfortune!_ _Die, you false Fusou-neesama!_

The enemy fire rained down on the _Fusou_ , five falling short, one passing through the funnel, one clipping off the radio antenna, and the last three caving in her mainmast superstructure and devastating turret #4. The strike triggered a powder flareback that blew out the canvas bloomers attached to the base of the guns out into the sea!

The Typhoon Princess laughed merrily as she saw the twin sisters blast each other into scrap metal! The raw pain was so delicious!

Shigure felt a stab in her chest as she lived that hellish night 70 years earlier all over again. She cried out, _Fusou-senpai, no!_

Fusou staggered as she felt painful burns appear on her back and legs. She gritted her teeth and stood up painfully. _My apologies, sir! Turret four disabled. Reloading the three forward turrets!_ She gave Shigure a fond smile, _I'm tougher than I look Shigure-chan! I won't abandon you again!_

The Abyssal _Mogami's_ three bow turrets fore of its bridge fired off at the _Fusou_ , but only two of its far smaller caliber 20.1 cm shells struck the lightly armored pagoda mast, destroying secondary directors and the chart room, but failing to cripple the bridge. A third shell ricocheted off the armored conning tower.

Yuudai looked at his watch and silently counted down to the next expected salvo from the Yamashiro based on its reload time. It was time to pull a Captain Hara! _Fusou, ahead flank speed!_

The battleship fleet girl felt sweat drip off her forehead and down her back. Was her Admiral completely insane? She protested weakly, _Captain, it will take at least two minutes to switch out to the larger bore oil injection nozzles on the boilers!_

He clutched the railing and rued that he had fail to heed his grandfather's advice to bring a spare change of undergarments with him! _Flank speed now!_

 _Flank speed aye!_ The massive battleship drew ever closer to South Leyte island as her massive boilers started to choke on over-enriched oil/air mixture and spewed a tower of burning fuel oil out of the damaged funnel and all over her teak decks! The extra kick of speed threw off the aim of the incoming salvo from both the _Mogami_ and _Yamashiro_ , as only one of _Mogami's_ smaller shells inflicted scratch damage on the starboard torpedo bulge abeam with the #5 turret. Every other shell splashed harmlessly into the strait's dark waters.

Shigure laughed out loud as she saw Admiral Mizushima emulate her revered captain by doing the unexpected to confound the enemies.

This time the _Fusou_ was angled enough to get off a full broadside, even as she was veering into dangerously shallow waters near Leyte. Yuudai's guts cletched tight as he rechecked the ballistic computer's calculations. It looked like a good firing solution. _Ease off flank speed, and Fire at will!_

 _Aye sir! Main guns fire!_ The second volley arced through the rainswept strait as _Shigure, Michishio_ and _Asagumo_ unleashed intersecting lines of Type 93 oxygen torpedoes at the _Yamagumo_ , _Mogami_ and the I-class Abyssal destroyers. This time six shells from the _Fusou_ fell long, one smashed directly through the pagoda mast and out the other side, one hit the crew accommodations in the unarmored bow and two fell into the amidships magazine for the #3 turret behind the foremast superstructure. There was a few seconds delay, and then a towing blast that lit up the night sky for kilometers around blew out the sides of the hull, causing the _Yamashiro_ to jackknife and rapidly sink in the shallow waters near Hiburon island up to her deck.

The concussive blast flung Argent violently into the water. The dazed Abyssal breached the surface as the oil fires from _Yamashiro's_ tanks caught fire from the burning hulk. What the hell had just happened? Voices of her crew from long ago echoed in her head.

"Why are those plane dropping bombs on Hickam? Some of the army brass screwed up big time!"

"Captain there's fish in the water! Brace for impact!"

"Holy hell! Those planes have meatballs on the wings!"

"Port list sir! Flooding is spreading all over the ship! She's going to turn turtle!"

"Those Japs thought we were a flattop! Stupid bastards!"

"My God! The _Arizona_ is…she's gone!"

"We've got to go back and cut open the upturned hull! There are people still trapped inside!"

The former battleship cried inconsolably as she had remembered the noble sacrifice of her crew on that fateful Sunday morning at Pearl, where she had been utterly useless and impotent during the attack. She watched numbly as she saw both of the I-class destroyers detonate from torpedo strikes, and _Yamagumo_ took fatal damage from the enemy destroyers' gunfire. Typhoon's broken heart wasn't in it anymore, and now realized she just wanted to die. However her cursed blood compelled her to continue the attack. She commanded the heavy cruiser Mogami and air defense destoyer Suzutsuki, _Destroy them! Destroy them all!_

The two warships blindly obeyed, and started to rain fire on the _Fusou_ and her escorts.

She then levitated over to the burning battleship where Yamashiro's limp body had black blood seeping out of her mouth, _You still have one volley left, Night Strait Princess! Fire at once!_

The shattered Abyssal ignored her tormentor, hung her head and murmured softly, _Neesama, stop it. Stop it. It hurts. Stop it. Fusou-neesama, why do you hate me?_

 _I said fire!_

Despite being in agony, Yamashiro looked up at the Typhoon Princess and started to giggle, _Ha…ha…hahaha! You're beaten, Miss Typhoon! That really is my wonderful neesama! Isn't she amazing? I have the best sister in the world!_ She beamed at her nemesis with an insane glint in her eyes, _I know Fusou-neesama will never forgive me for having her blood on my hands, but my final wish is that I hope you'll die with me, Princess!_

 _You stupid bitch!_ Argent dove for the water as Yamashiro set off detonations in her remaining magazines, blowing the ship apart into twisted chunks of scrap metal. The proud Pagoda mast then toppled into the burning sea.

Shigure screamed in horror as she saw her idol die a second time! "Ya-yamashiro-senpai…I'm so..I'm so sorry! I failed you…again." She grimaced as she swerved to avoid a torpedo spread from the _Mogami_.

The Ensign ordered the _Fusou_ to angle to the right again to take on the _Mogami,_ just as a dark shape flew out of the rainstorm and blasted though the observation deck windows, sending Yuudai into the bulkhead. He groaned softly as he saw as oil coated Abyssal Princess with nothing left to lose grab him by the throat and lift him bodily into the air. Tears coursed down her face as he realized this Abyssal was irredeemably insane!

Completely out of her mind, Typhoon furiously shook Yuudai and screamed, _You filthy Japs! It's all your fault! I knew you cowards were about to attack the Philippines and Southeast Asia, but why a surprise attack at Pearl Harbor without a declaration of war? I was armed with useless antiaircraft guns, and I died along with two of my sisters and six others were in the dockyards for months!_

The Ensign gasped in her iron chokehold, _I'm sorry Miss Utah, but I'm not responsible for what the IJN did 70 years ago! We don't have to fight anymore!_

A quavering soft voice interrupted the fight _, You have one chance to release the Admiral, Princess! I just killed my sister, so I won't hold back against you!_

The Typhoon princess turned and giggled as she stared down the triple barrel of a type 96 antiaircraft gun hovering in the air next to an enraged Fusou. She laughed at the sight and flung Yuudai out of the shattered window out of pure spite.

In the next instant she was perforated by dozens of point blank 25 mm rounds, and evaporated into a fine red dust, still with a taunting smile on her lips.

Fusou didn't waste any time after dispelling her AA mount, as she leapt out the window and levitated down two decks down where the Ensign was desperately holding onto the lip of the rail wrapped around the open air spotting platform. Her heart restarted as she gently landed on ther platform and firmly took his hand, "Admiral Mizushima! Forgive my incompetence! I was so focused on the _Mogami_ I didn't see the Princess' attack coming!"

He groaned as he hurt all over and took her other outstretched hand as she effortlessly hoisted him over the railing to safety. After catching his breath he asked, "Are the destroyer girls okay? How about the _Mogami_ and the _Suzutsuki_?"

Fusou wiped tears from her eyes. "All the girls survived the battle with a few bumps and bruises. Now that their leader is dead, both of the remaining Abyssals are just sitting out in the strait. The new battle for the Surigao strait is over."

"Congratulations on your first victory, Fusou-san!" He coughed violently as he rubbed his sore throat, "I'm so sorry about Yamashiro."

"It's o-okay. It couldn't be helped." She embraced her Admiral and started bawling.

Yuudai already felt his power was redlining, but he would do anything to restore Fusou's smile. He linked with the _Mogami_ and _Suzutsuki_ , _Are you ready to join the Eternal fleet in defense of humanity?_

Mogami replied, _Uh..yeah. Sure. I mean I have to recognize you as my superior now. I'm in!_

Suzutsuki was more cautious, _Must I still be buried and shackled, Princess?_

 _Umm, I'm not a Princess, I'm Ensign Mizushima. No, being in chains isn't going to help our cause. You're free now._

 _Oh. My apologies Admiral. You have my most sincere thanks! I want to protect everyone._

He smiled as he sat down on the deck hand in hand with his new ally as he dried her salty tears. His arm picked up the purple glow as the former Abyssals were purified into fleet maidens, and the sunk _Yamagumo_ was restored to a fleet girl form. The scales crept up across his cheek as his Abyssal flesh was starting to overwhelm his body.

Fusou's crimson eyes widened as she belatedly realized what he was doing, "Admiral please don't summon my sister for my sake! You're too weak!"

Yuudai had ceased to care about his own welfare as he saw the stormfront passing out to sea, "I want to see your precious smile, Fusou-san! Yamashiro, I command you to come back to your sister's side!" His power kicked in, and his vision rapidly blurred out as he heard Fusou's cry of anguish, and he felt soft arms catch him as he blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5-Leyte Gulf

**Chapter 5-Leyte Gulf  
**

In the predawn light Shigure sighed softly at the helm as she led her 4 fellow destroyers ahead of the badly battered _Mogami_ and _Fusou_ around the east side of Hibuson island. Overhead, buzzing like a dragonfly, was a white civilian autogyro circling around the island. It was apparently filming the Nishimura fleet and the American warship for newsreel footage. Its spindly body was adorned with English text reading "ABS-CBN" and "TV Patrol" on its sides. It swept its floodlight across the sea to briefly illuminate her hull before moving onto her sister ships.

She steered a few degrees right and slowed to avoid the path of a small charter boat with a local couple and two primary school aged girls sitting near the prow presumably on its way from Dinagat to Hibuson to check on family. The boat adjusted its course so that Shigure would pass just to her port. The father wearing a white t-shirt, and blue "Global Cebu" football club cap waved vigorously and yelled out, "Maayong buntag! Maayo ka ba?"

The shipgirl blinked in confusion, leaned out of her wing bridge window and yelled back in Japanese, "Good morning sir! I'm sorry, but I don't speak Cebuano! I hope your family is alright!"

The man laughed and pointed to himself, "Ako si Ramon!"

Shigure managed a small chuckle and at least understand the gist of what the friendly mariner had just said, "Hi Ramon and family! I'm Shigure!"

He gave a friendly salute as he sped away towards Hibuson, "Shigure! Nakig-away ka pag-ayo alang kanamo! Salamat!"

She shook her head in disbelief at the brief encounter as the young girls on the boat waved at her. She gave a cheerful wave back as she remembered darkly how brutal and repressive the Japanese occupation of the Philippines had been during the war. Apparently a lot more had changed in seventy years than she had first thought. Not only the United States but the Philippine islands were also steadfast allies with Japan? It boggled the mind!

However Shigure had other things weighing on her at the moment. She was jittery about encountering the American allies that she had always seen as a dangerous and wily foe, but far above that concern was that she was worried sick that Admiral Mizushima failed to reply to her frantic attempts to contact him using her telepathic link. When she reached Fusou-senpai and asked about his condition Fusou had sorrowfully dodged the question until they could meet in person.

A hopeless voice piped up behind her, "Heh, such misfortune. I guess all the rumors about me being strange ship in the IJN was the truth! Oh God! Fusou-nessama, what I've done to you is unforgivable!"

The weary destroyer girl turned as she saw her favorite comrade in arms sitting on the deck, curled up against the back bridge bulkhead, hugging her knees and rocking back and forth. Like her sister, Yamashiro was dressed in a white long sleeved shirt with detached sleeves, a dark obi, and a red skirt. Her Pagoda mast ornament was clipped to barrette on the right side of her head, and her shorter hair barely touched her shoulders. Shigure tried again, "Yamashiro-senpai, don't be so hard on yourself! The Typhoon Princess tapped into the blind rage and pain of your dying crew and your feelings of being a failure! It wasn't your fault you became an Abyssal. Even I became one!"

Yamashiro looked up at Shigure with bleary red eyes. "I should have been left to rot on the seafloor!"

Shigure wordlessly gave her treasured ally a warm hug. After over a minute of hesitation, Yamashiro hugged her back as fresh tears stained Shigure's shoulder, "I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to hurt you Fusou-neesama! I love you with all my heart!" She sniffled and touched her forehead with her friend, "I don't deserve you, Shigure-chan."

"Never forget that every rainshower ends." Shigure choked up as her hands bunched up Yamashiro's sleeves, "You've always deserved my friendship! I couldn't ever forget you, or Fusou-senpai! I remembered even if everyone else forgot!"

A few minutes later aboard the _USS Mason_ , Captain Derek Hollis gritted his teeth as a damn WWII Japanese armada straight out of the Naval history books serenely sailed around the island his destroyer was wedged hard around on. Having wasted all his missiles on the Abyssals, and with three fatalities on his hands, he was stuck with his measly pea shooter on the bow and the CWIS gatling gun cannon below the bridge to defend himself. Maybe spitting at them would be the more effective option. His XO looked at the dark grey ships that could easily turn their ship into scrap metal should they have the inclination. She sighed and turned to her dark skinned captain, "Sir, based on its profile the battleship to our port is the unmistakably the battleship _Fusou_. That was the flagship that coordinated the attack on the alien warships. I suggest we hail her skipper first!"

He was damn lucky his Japanese-American subordinate could speak fluent Japanese. "Proceed, lieutenant Nakahara. Its obvious we wouldn't be alive now if they hadn't stopped to help us."

Miyoko nodded to her captain, " _Fusou_ , this is the _USS Mason_. What are your intentions?"

Fusou was surprised there was someone speaking flawless Japanese on the American ship. Shigure and Yamashiro had come aboard to tend to the gravely transmuted Admiral Mizushima in the medbay, as Fusou was stuck as the fleet commander by default despite her thermal burns. Best to get this over with, she mused. I hope my luck is better this time around she prayed. " _USS Mason_ , this is _the Fusou_. Do you need assistance getting off the island?"

Miyoko fought down her surprise that the Fuso's skipper was a woman. However, the matter of salvaging the _Mason_ took priority first. "We do. We've done our best to patch the bow, but we can't get off the shore without assistance. Can you secure a tow?"

"Roger that! I will get you out. Stand by."

" _Mason_ standing by."

The battleship moved to face away from the American ship, and shot out heavy cables that crashed onto the stern deck. Sailors on the destroyer quickly secured the lines and soon black smoke billowed thickly out of the crumpled stack of the battleship and her massive turbine engines tugged mightily on the stricken ship. Suddenly with a shriek, the _Mason_ was dragged roughly back out into open water. " _USS Mason_ do you have maneuvering?"

"We do _Fusou_. Thanks again. Would you kindly follow us to the carrier task group to the north? We are all headed to the Yokosuka seabase."

Fusou activated her radio, "All ships in the renewed first fleet, this is the flagship Fusou! Follow the _USS Mason_ to the north!"

The fleet of one American and six Japanese ships sailed clear into the gulf unopposed.

…

Fusou walked out of the bridge with a slight hobble and nearly bowled her twin sister over! "Oh! Yamashiro! Thank God you're okay!"

Yamashiro had been watching her sister smoothly command the fleet for over a half hour with breathless fascination as she hid behind the doorway. Now that she was caught her guilt crashed down on her and she panicked and tried to flee. However, her sister clung to her arm and refused to release her hold. The younger twin closed her eyes tightly and shrieked, "Neesama, the Admiral shouldn't have revived me! I nearly killed you and all our precious allies! I must never be forgiven for my sins!"

An emotional Fusou laid into her foolish sister, "Yamashiro, don't be an idiot! What would I do without you? As I was plummeting to the Surigao strait bottom seventy two years ago, my final wish was for us to be reborn as twin sisters again!"

Yamashiro sunk to her knees and hugged Fusou's waist in a death grip, and blubbered inelegantly over and over again that she was sorry.

Fusou sniffled and tenderly used her fingers to smooth out the tangles in her sister's hair. She soothed, "All is forgiven, my precious Yamashiro."

A few minutes later, Fusou walked into the medical recovery room with a noticeable limp followed by her contrite sister, and saw a puffy-eyed girl sitting quietly by Mizushima's side. "Shigure-chan, how is he?"

"He's under sedation." The young girl stared out of the portholes with bright sunlight streaming in with a bright vista of the orange tinted ocean. "Isn't Leyte gulf as beautiful as you imagined it to be, Fusou-senpai?"

With bandages covering her forehead, Fusou stood next to Shigure and stroked her head softly. She noticed the familiar hair decoration in Shigure-chan's hair but decided not to mention it. "It is a lovely sight. I died once hoping to see this view. Alas we all failed Admiral Nishimura all those years ago."

"Ad-admiral Mizushima got us through, didn't he? He kept his word, and reunited the seven of us again. Now we are sailing together though the waters of the Leyte Gulf and my dreams came true at last. Nishimura's Southern Force finally broke through the enemy lines." She started to sob openly and pulled Fusou into a tight grip, "He freed me from my burden of being the sole survivor, but he threw his life away to help it see fulfilled! I'll never forgive myself if he dies!"

Fusou warmly wrapped her arms around her dear friend, and tried to keep up a brave front. "Pray for him, Shigure-chan! I refuse to believe he will have the misfortune to leave us so soon. He will recover with our combined strength!" Yamashiro forced a small smile and squeezed Shigure's hand as well.

Shigure reluctantly released her sweet-smelling senpai, and then bent down and kissed Yuudai's face. To her shock, she felt a power drain from her body, and some of the ugly scales covering the entire side of his left face started to recede. She couldn't believe it. "Fusou-senpai, did you see that? Was that a trick of the light?"

"No I saw it too! Let's summon the rest of the fleet, and quickly." She left the medbay and hurried back up to the bridge with Yamashiro in tow.

Shigure was hoping against hope as she sat alone by her stricken patient. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a clawed talon gently take her clenched fist. "Admiral!"

The ensign slowly opened his eyes, and was in pain seemingly everywhere. Everything seemed to be blurred and out of focus. He felt around his face and discovered his glasses were back on his face. He saw through his right eye that his dear ally was staring at him with bloodshot eyes; the view through his left eye showed the insane sight of dark shadows, swirling purple pulses of energy and miniaturized mechanical guns and torpedo launchers grafted onto Shigure's body as if she was a cyborg. That couldn't be good! He groaned, "Did…did we all make it? Is Yamashiro okay?"

"Mm-hmm! We broke through! We're traversing Leyte gulf as we speak!" His face looked at her with warmth, but the grey alien flesh, silver hair and glowing white eye was deeply unnerving to the young girl. However, she refused to let go of his hideously misshapen hand, as she knew she owed him a debt she could never repay.

Yuudai smiled, although he was in great pain from his battle wounds and his mutated flesh. "How bad was the damage?"

She wiped the moisture from her eyes, and she nodded vigorously. "Most of us are a bit battered, especially Fusou-senpai, but we've suffered much worse before."

His breaths were labored, "Sorry…sorry to hear that. Where did you get hit?"

Shigure flushed red as she had a hidden bandaged over burn on her posterior! Both her flesh and steel forms took symbiotic damage. She couldn't admit that fact to her superior though as it was far too humiliating! "Y-yeah, the number two torpedo mount was wrecked by a lucky shot from Suzutsuki. Still it could have been much worse."

Fusou's cooing voice interrupted the tender scene, "Admiral Mizushima, are you up? We are en route to Yokosuka naval base!"

He looked around and thought he saw Fusou advance to his bed, but was surprised to see she had crossed arms and a pointed frown. She shuffled her feet and muttered "Hello Admiral. Thank you for rebuilding me as a fleet maiden." She bowed deeply, "You have my gratitude for reuniting the Fusou twins."

He shook his head and suddenly felt like an idiot. This must be Fusou's younger identical twin sister, based on her shorter hair, and sullen demeanor. He nodded in response, "Yamashiro-san, it's a pleasure."

Fusou reached the bedside and affectionately touched Yuudai's shoulder. "This is my younger sister Yamashiro. We are most humbly in your care."

He chuckled inwardly, as they really did look like cookie cutter twins; but their personalities were sharply distinct. "A pleasure."

"Admiral, here are the rest of your subordinates." Fusou stepped to the side as several more girls stepped forward.

The first was a girl in her late teens dressed in a brick red sailor shirt with a deep red ribbon, brown shorts, black socks and boots. Her black hair was cut short, and her sparkling grey eyes registered sympathy, "Heavy Cruiser Mogami reporting for duty! I apologize for trying to blow you to bits during the battle! It won't happen again!"

Asagumo stuck at her tongue at Mogami, "Sureee! We believe you! Your reputation as a screw-up precedes you!"

The cruiser looked adorably sheepish, "Erm…yeah. Ugh. Man, I suck."

The perky destroyer giggled, "I'm Asagumo in case you forgot! I am the fifth born of the Asashio class destroyers! Anyway! You haven't officially met my sisters, have you? Come on over you guys! Don't be shy!" She pulled at two girls her age dressed in the same style of skirt, white shirts and blue neck scarves.

The first sister looked a little spacey with blue-grey eyes and matching wavy hair held in a braid and a lime green barrette. "Hello Commander Mizushimaaaa! I'm Yamagumo, the sixth born Asashio class destroyer. I'll be serving you from now on!" She gave a low bow as the last girl shoved past her.

The last Asashio sister sniffed audibly and shook her head. "I'm Michishio, Commander. We've already met."

The final destroyer girl fidgeted in the background. She had shoulder length silver hair with a small sidetail clipped off on the left side, and a black headband that read "61st Destroyer Division" in gold colored kanji. Her sad eyes were brown tinged with a hint of grey. She wore a white bodysuit under a black and white sailor fuku and white pleated skirt and knee high grey boots. A grey jacket was draped across her shoulders. She bowed deeply and spoke barely above a whisper, "I'm…the _Akizuki_ class air defense destroyer Suzutsuki. I am most humbly in your care, Admiral."

Yuudai managed to laugh despite his body's agony. He could never have guessed even a few days ago that Nishimura's mighty Southern Task Force could all reborn as such adorable young ladies! "I'm glad…I'm glad to have met you all." He winced, "If I don't make it with you all to Yokosuka, Fusou-san will be the new commanding officer."

Shigure winced and berated him, "Admiral, you mustn't say that! You will pull though!"

"Don't blame yourself Shigure. It's not your fault." He gasped, "This alien body is killing me. I…I was an idiot and used up too much of its power this morning. I don't want to turn into the new Typhoon Princess. Fusou-san, promise me you'll never allow me to turn on you, even if I have to die!"

Fusou flashed a determined smile, "We have an ace up our collective sleeves, sir! She gave a respectful bow. " _Asashio_ sisters, you're up first. Remember our agreement!"

All three of the young teenagers turned pink in the cheeks as one and stared at each other indecisively.

"Here I gooooo," Yamagumo smiled goofily and gently gave him a peck on his cheek, transferring her affection and power to heal his Abyssal taint.

Asagumo looked aghast at her sister's carefree action, "You can't throw away your first kiss like that! Geez!"

Mogami started to laugh heartily, "Its okay, everyone! An indirect kiss doesn't count!"

"Erm..please pardon me." Asagumo looked troubled as she kissed his clawed hand.

The third sister shook her head with a furious blush, "Fusou-senpai, I've changed my mind! I'm not gonna do it!"

Shigure went over and took her friend's hands in her own, "You owe him your life, Michishio! Please express your gratitude!"

"Urrrgh! Fine!" She stomped over and kissed the ensigns forehead curtly, and pouted. "Stupid!"

Suzutsuki knelt like a knight swearing allegiance to a nobleman. She kissed his Academy ring and gave him a subtle reassuring smile.

Mogami winked as she proceeded to trip over the deck and plant her kiss clumsily on Yuudai's nose! She looked flustered with a mortified expression as she frantically got to her feet, "Aww maaaan! Sorry!"

He broke into a pained smile, "No worries." It hurt like hell to even breathe but it was so hard not to laugh!

Yamashiro scowled, and walked over looking like she had just been asked to eat a cockroach. "I'm sorry Admiral Mizushima, I'm aware of everything you did for me, and I know can't possibly pay you back or ask for your forgiveness for trying to kill you." She leaned in and kissed his unblemished cheek.

Fusou beamed and patted her twin on the back, "Thanks Yamishiro! You've made me very happy!"

Yamishiro nodded gloomily, but seemed to be slightly encouraged by her sister's praise.

Yuudai felt his body pulse with power as he utilized the healing energy from his fleet maidens. The scars on his back slowly healed up and the grey flesh retreated off his face and down his arm, as well as his left leg. His pain eased as his white hair became black again and his luminescent white eye faded back to a shiny brown. He sat up shirtless and gaped as his restored body. To his slight disappointment, he saw his left foot and arm were still grey toned. It seemed Argent's cursed gift could never be completely eradicated. He grinned at his team, "I'm okay. Thanks so much everyone! I'm so proud of you!" He stood up and winced a bit at the residual soreness. "You saved my life. I am most humbly in your debt! I would expect nothing less from the Nishimura Seven! Oh, and you too Suzutsuki!"

Fusou smiled and flushed as she took his hand and kissed it. "No offense sir, but we are now the Mizushima Seven, Admiral!"

He blushed awkwardly in front of the gorgeous battleship. "Well sure. Thanks again, Fusou-san. Name your reward."

Now or never, she thought inwardly as she fought in vain against her roiling emotions. "I'll accept this as payment in full, Admiral." Fusou boldly took Yuudai's cheeks in her hands.

A wide eyed Yuudai squeezed Fusou's shoulders as her lovely face and pleading crimson eyes loomed in way too close! "Fusou-san wait a…mmmph!"

Fusou leaned in gave her Admiral a soft kiss full on the mouth! After a long moment, she reluctantly pulled away with burning cheeks as her twin was belatedly aroused from her self loathing apathy.

"Ah! Aaaaaaah! F-Fusou-neesan! Why?" She whapped Yuudai's arm in impotent rage, "Admiral, it's your fault! You have to accept responsibility!"

All the other fleet girls looked stunned or were doubled over with hysterical laughter.

He couldn't help it even as his face resembled a ripe tomato. He joyfully waved his friends over into a massive group hug! Yamashiro was still fuming even as she joined in, "I'm glad you didn't die, but I swear that I will never forgive you!"


	6. Chapter 6-The Philippine Sea I

**Chapter 6-The Philippine Sea I  
**

As the _Mason_ limped into the moonlit open Pacific to rejoin its mauled carrier group, the ensign and his eight very tired comrades bunked in separate rooms. Yuudai tossed alone in his bunk and had vivid nightmares about long dead sailors, Captain Abe, and Argent's sadistic actions that had forever contaminated his flesh with her unholy alien power. Just outside his door, draped in a USN blanket, Suzutsuki made good on her pledge to guard her Admiral by keeping watch.

The next room over, Mogami was snoring loudly on the top bunk as a sleepless Fusou sat up and started to get up, but Yamashiro took her hand possessively. "Fusou-neesama, don't go."

"He's in pain. I can feel it."

Yamishiro nodded curtly, "I feel it too. But you can't stop it. He has his burdens as we have ours."

"I can help him, if only slightly."

"Neesan…he was cursed by Princess Argent of the Typhoon! Nothing we can do will alter his fate! Besides, I don't want our pitiful luck to rub off on him."

Fusou knew full well that her sister's true motivation was to steer her twin clear of the admiral entirely. Still, she couldn't let her sibling's clinginess stop her devotion to her duty. Even if she was hopelessly outdated compared to her sister IJN battleships, she would fight what she held dear at any cost! She sighed audibly, "I wouldn't wish our misfortune on him either. Still he's seen worth in us that no one has before." Fusou smiled sadly at her sister, "Whenever he calls on me, I will be at his side. I owe him that much."

Her twin looked wounded, "Is that why you kissed him?"

"No, I know he won't ever return my affections. I just did it to convey my deepest gratitude for restoring us both to life, as any words I had to say were pathetically inadequate. But there is no one else I would rather bestow my first kiss on. It has always been my dream to experience just a single moment of bliss. If it is my karma to be sent to the bottom of the ocean again, at least I can die content. Good night Yamashiro." She got back into her bunk in her PJs and lay unhappily in the darkness.

Her sister spoke in a brittle tone, "Good night Fusou-neesama."

Fusou could tell her sister was restlessly tossing in the bunk above, but what else could she do?

In the third room over the _Mason's_ first officer finished showing the radar and night vision camera replay of the regrouped Nishimura force versus the Abyssals from the _Mason's_ perspective. Four very wide eyed girls watched the monochrome green action with open mouths. Yamagumo giddily bounced up and down on her bunk in excitement. Nakahara closed the video file and closed up the laptop. "A most impressive sortie, ladies!"

"Wow, Fusou-senpai looked so fearsome with her main battery barrage! She was so magnificent!" Shigure blushed, "Still the bulk of the credit goes to Admi-Ensign Mizushima! He gave all the orders."

"We all pulled our weight Shigure-san! Don't sell yourself short," Asagumo chided. "We were awesome!"

Michishio muttered, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Shigure smiled sadly, "It didn't work out so well the last time we fought together."

Asagumo patted Shigure on the back, "Man, you still hung up on that? We have a new lease on life, and I'm not screwing it up! Isn't that right Yamagumo-san?"

Yamagumo was already sprawled out the Lieutenant's lap, fast asleep.

Lieutenant Nakahara smiled and helped tuck the fleet girl into her bed. "I think its time to rest. We will all be up at 0530. Goodnight ladies."

Shigure waved, "'Night!"

Asagumo bowed, "See you."

Michishio sighed softly as she looked away, "T-thanks."

…

Promptly at 0600 hours Captain Hollis fumed to himself that he wasn't getting paid enough to put up with this crap! Standing in front of him were eight so called "fleet maidens" and most of them looked like little kids! The older twins looked like they were about to perform a Shinto ritual and the rest looked like they belonged in a Japanese grade school! He cleared his throat and saluted in return from the smart salute from his oddball allies. "So, Ensign Mizushima, you're in charge of this cosplay club?"

Yuudai nodded stiffly, "Yes sir! We are all pleased to render assistance to the US carrier fleet, Captain!"

"We are about an hour away from the rendezvous point." The tall Captain leaned against a table in frustration, "So, where did Nishimura's armada teleport off to?"

The ensign sighed softly, but had no viable alternative than to tell the truth. "The Nishimura Seven are standing right in front of you, sir. These young ladies are simultaneously both human and steel warships."

"I'd have you thrown in the brig if I hadn't seen your battle first hand last night!" He narrowed his eyes at Fusou, "So let me see if I got this. You are the spirit of an IJN battleship sunk in 1944, correct?" He waited impatiently as Nakahara translated for him.

Fusou nodded sternly, "Yes Captain! All of us except Shigure-chan and Suzutsuki-chan were sunk in the battle of Surigao strait by Admiral Oldendorf's overwhelming armada. The Americans crossed our "T" most commendably, sir."

Hollis looked at his XO, who smiled back at him after conveying Fusou's response. He looked back at Mizushima. "I'd like to see how it works first hand."

"Yes sir. I feel we are about to pass over another destroyer wreck sir. A _Shiratsyu_ class about 60 kilometers out of Yokosuka. He looked at the first officer. The _Yamakaze_ if I'm not mistaken?"

Lieutenant Nakahara consulted a computer monitor and looked troubled as she reported her findings in English and Japanese. "Captain, the Ensign is right! We are nearly directly above the wreck of the _Yamakaze_. She's a _Shiratsyu_ class destroyer torpedoed and sunk on 6/25/42 by the _USS Nautilus_."

Shigure's eyes widened. That was her luckless little sister! She fidgeted but stayed quiet.

Yuudai saluted sharply. "If I have your leave sir, please inform your crew that the _Yamakaze_ is going to materialize momentarily. I don't want them to fire on her as an enemy."

After clearing the insane plan with Commodore White on the _USS George_ _Washington_ , Hollis gave his reluctant consent. However he had to admit that a mere 48 hours ago alien sea monsters were merely a myth too!

Yuudai strode up to the starboard bridge wing and closed his eyes, _Yamakaze, can you hear me?_

 _Who's there? Admiral? What? Please, leave me be!_

He frowned at the panic stricken destroyer's reaction, _Please excuse my intrusion._ _Do you want to stay asleep in the bottom of the Pacific?_

Shigure cut in, _Yamakaze! It's your sister Shigure!_

Yamakaze sounded even more surprised, _Shigure-neechan? How can you be alive after all these years? Is the war over?_

Ensign Mizushima sighed, _One war is over, a new one has begun against an implacable alien foe from another dimension! Shigure and seven other fleet warriors have agreed to fight together. I'm not trying to pressure you, but you can join us if you like._

 _Ah! I can't fight…I can't do it! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!_

Shigure pleaded, _Yamakaze! You have friends who will be there for you! You will never be left behind again!_

 _Leave her be, Shigure-san._ He couldn't blame her reluctance to participate in another horrible war. _Sleep peacefully, brave warrior_ , he signed off regretfully.

Her voice was urgent and pitiful, _N-no! I can't bear it! Don't leave me alone! It's so cold and dark down here!_

 _Come back into the light my lady of steel!_ He grinned as his power activated. He inevitably saw the imprinted final moments of her doomed crew, as he had with all the other resurrections. He was willing to accept haunted and sleepless nights if his fleet warriors could defeat the Abyssals! The badly mauled destroyer quickly repaired its gaping torpedo holes as she rose up to the sunlight surface. Seconds later a sleek destroyer pushed aside the sea and fell into formation to the port beam of the _Mason_. On its bridge, a frail pale girl the same age as Shigure materialized, her blue eyes filled with tears and her unruly blue green hair billowed in the seabreeze. She was dressed in a black and white dress with a blue lines and neck scarf. Detached black sleeves with white cuffed accented with blue stripes swallowed up her slender arms. Black socks and brown shoes covered her legs and feet. Her long hair was clipped back and tied off with a black bow in a long ponytail.

Hollis swore in disbelief, "Holy crap! How the hell did you do that?"

The newest Fleet girl looked at the _USS Mason_ with massive confusion as the angular ship was completely unfamiliar to her. However a flustered panic set in as soon as she spied its unmistakable American flag fluttering high up on her foremast, _Oh God no! It's the Americans! They'll sink me again! Help me!_

The ensign and Shigure ran down to the bow abeam of the newly restored ship. He waved over to the _Yamakaze_ , "Shigure-san!"

"Yes sir!" Sporting a huge grin, she flung over a hauling line to her sister and tied it fast. After her commander shimmied across, Shigure followed and rolled onto her sister's deck with a clumsy thump on her sore rump. She fumed, "Oww!"

He laughed as he helped her to her feet and then cut the line. They quickly got up to the bridge.

Yamakaze was curled up in a ball beneath the helm looking traumatized. She looked up in surprise at the arrivals. "Admiral. Neechan."

Shigure wordlessly gave her a tight hug, and the siblings both cried softly. She knew her feelings of being absolutely alone all too well! She would never leave her to wallow in the darkness ever again!

Yuudai embraced them warmly and spoke with reassurance, "The Americans have been our allies for 70 years now. Everything is alright Yamakaze-san. You're with friends now. No one here will hurt you."

Yamakaze whimpered, "Admiral…I'll try…sir."

Approximately 2 kilometers ahead two Abyssal I-class monsters unexpectedly surfaced, and lobbed off volley fire that struck the _Mason's_ bow!

Yuudai exclaimed in English, "Shit!"

Yamakaze looked up at her commander and softly noted, "You…sound like Kongou-neechan."

"Time to get into action! Yamakaze, forward battery fire and activate torpedo mounts one and two!" They heard the volleying fire from the _Mason_ from its 12.7 cm cannon, but all the American's fire detonated meters from the Abyssals.

She shivered violently, "I c-c-can't do this! I'm sorry!"

He sighed, "It can't be helped. Shigure, we're up!"

"Yes sir!"

Yamakaze tearfully gripped her sister's arms, "Shigure-oneechan! You're already injured! Don't attack or you'll be sunk!"

Shigure's kind blue eyes looked into her little sister's as she wiped her tear-stained cheek dry. "I have to go. Unless you can fight, it's my duty to help Admiral Mizushima!"

Yamakaze curled up her small fists, "I'll f-fight! Main forward battery fire!" The 12.7 cm paired guns blazed and the high explosive shells sliced through the shielding and blasted out one of the monster's eyes!

"Great job! Left full rudder! Angle torpedo mounts one and two to the starboard!"

She obeyed as she took the wheel as her knees knocked together, "Left full rudder, aye!"

" _Yamakaze_ , this is the _Mason_! Take those bastards out! We'll cover you!"

He toggled the radio switch, "Thanks Captain!" He heard Fusou's urgent telepathic link, _Admiral, we can help!_

 _No need! Yamakaze has this! I'll take a raincheck Fusou-san!_

 _O-of course Admiral!_ She broke off the link.

The _Mason_ sprayed the beasts with deadly accurate gatling gun and cannon fire, but the shells ricocheted off the faintly glowing shields. The distracted monsters attacked the _Mason_ as Yamakaze turned away exposing her full broadside.

"Full torpedo spread, all batteries fire!"

"Aye sir!" Five 12.7 cm cannons roared in unison and eight torpedoes splashed in the water. Seconds later, there were a series of massive explosions as the sea creatures were turned to red sprays of debris! She looked completely stunned as she continued to veer away from the US destroyer.

Yuudai beamed and hailed his ally, " _USS Mason_ , this is the _Yamakaze_. The Abyssals are dead! We will be at your port railing within five minutes."

"Roger that _Yamakaze_! Good work Ensign!"

He breathed a sigh of relief and nudged Shigure playfully.

She giggled and hugged her sister warmly from behind, "Great job sis!"

"Eeep!" She looked around in muddled confusion. "Admiral, where is the enemy?"

Yuudai laughed and gave her shoulder a firm squeeze. "Rendezvous with the _Mason_. Your family is on board waiting for you."

She looked at the edge of tears as her sister released her and ruffled up her ponytail. She steered her steel hull back towards the intimidating American destroyer, "Aye sir." She panted softly and looked around her in disbelief, "I…I did it. How?"

The handsome officer beamed, "Because of your strength. I knew you had it in you."

"Ad…Admiral. Thank…you."


	7. Chapter 7-The Philippine Sea II

**Chapter 7-The Philippine Sea II**

After making the rendezvous with the Mason, the Ensign was concerned that Yamakaze immediately retreated to the stateroom she was berthed in with the other destroyer girls, saying she had a stomachache. Shigure reassured him that she wasn't sick, but was simply in too overwhelmed to be able to emotionally process her revival, and needed quiet rest more than food at the moment. After using his Abyssal power, he realized he was starving even more than usual. His charges readily agreed to hit the mess for breakfast. Although he had his JMSDF khakis to change back into, his host had not been amused with the shipgirls' "schoolgirl" attire. Much to Yuudai's amusement, Captain Hollis had thoughtfully provided his team with gifts from their American allies laid out on their bunks; USN digital camouflage BDUs bereft of insignia with navy blue, grey and black blocky splotches. Apparently some of the _Mason's_ crew with kids had donated child sizes for his destroyer maidens. Predictably the younger ship girls had been delighted with the novelty gear, while his battleship twins had both looked decidedly unhappy with the new look.

As they walked in a group to breakfast, several of the crew passing by of both sexes openly stared at the Fusou twins, but Yamashiro's piercing glare quickly convinced them to look the other way. Everybody in the Nishimura group looked surprised when a few of the _Mason's_ crew saw them enter and stood up in respect. The rest of the crew at mess rapidly followed suit, and gave a mixture of bows and salutes to convey their gratitude. Obviously their reputation had preceded them!

Yuudai felt deeply touched as he saluted back, followed by his underlings. Without a word, everyone in the room went back to their routines. Although the mess serving line had the conventional American breakfast options of cereal, yogurt, hot oatmeal, eggs, hash browns, toast, pancakes, bacon, and sausage links, to Yuudai's slight surprise the chef had a large rice cooker running as well, along with chopsticks in the utensil dispenser. Apparently some of the crew were Americans of Asian descent, much like the ship's XO. Most of the fleet maidens eagerly went for the hot tea and scrambled eggs with white rice as the food that most reminded them of their homeland; Suzutsuki, however, seemed to be unusually taken with the grilled potatoes. He chuckled inwardly as he noted Fusou, Yamashiro, and Mogami had about twice as much food piled up on their trays as the destroyer girls. It made sense in a weird sort of way as upkeep of their larger hull displacement logically required more resources.

Although the room was packed with sailors, most were engaged in quiet conversation or eating in silence. The mood was somber as the Ensign knew they had lost three of their complement during the fierce battle the previous night.

As they sat down together at bench seats and after giving thanks, dug in. However, familiar voices speaking in Japanese from the morning news program broadcast from Tokyo caught his attention on the gigantic wall-mounted flatscreen TV. "This footage was recorded at daybreak only a few hours ago from our friends at TV Patrol at ABS-CBN from Manila. As you can see after a fierce battle with the still mysterious aquatic alien invaders, an _Arliegh Burke_ class destroyer is seen grounded on Hibuson Island just to the east of Letye island."

Shigure turned and gawked at the TV screen in amazement, "Admiral? Is that a newsreel film playing in Technicolor? The colors are so vivid!"

Yuudai sighed, "Shigure-san, I'd rather you not call me Admiral in public. Please call me Ensign or Commander. To answer your question; it's not really a movie. It's actually a radio broadcast in real time along with pictures."

"Oh! My apologies sir."

Yamagumo beamed, "Woooooowww! These crepes are soooo sweet!"

Her sister Asagumo elbowed her, "Hey keep it down! Don't you know anything? They're called pancakes, not crepes!"

Yuudai shushed them as he stared at the helicopter footage of his destroyer fleet girls limping around the island. He cringed inwardly as the searchlight beam illuminated the battered Pagoda mast of the _Fusou_. So the existence of fleet maidens had been revealed on international TV! Well shit, he cursed inwardly.

The male commentator looked quizzically at the footage along his guest, who was identified using a subtitle as a History professor from Tokyo University, "Those Japanese ships look very old! We don't have anything like that currently in the JMSDF flotilla, do we Professor Nakahara?"

"Oh certainly not! This is so exciting! Those ships shouldn't be afloat at all!" The professor looked very enthused as she gushed, "Those are assuredly ships from the IJN of World War Two vintage! The lead ship is a _Shiratsuyu_ class destroyer, followed by three _Asashio_ class destroyers, an _Akizuki_ -class anti air destroyer, and a _Mogami_ class heavy cruiser. Only the _Suzutsuki_ from the _Akizuki_ class survived the war."

"Oh I see. How about the battleship? Could that be the mighty _Yamato_?"

To everyone in the fleet maiden groups' mutual mortification, Yamashiro spat out her tea, stood up and screamed at the TV, "You idiot! Don't you dare compare neesama to that overrated battleship hotel!"

Fusou miserably buried her face in her arms in shame.

Yamashiro saw every eye in the room gawking at her, quickly flushed pink, bowed and meekly returned to her seat.

On the TV show, the guest professor shook her head, "No, even half destroyed, that uniquely shaped mast and layout of her six turrets peg her as the _Fusou_. She was constructed twenty years before the _Yamato_ was laid down."

Over the PA, captain Hollis barked out, "Attention all hands, this is the Captain. We are rendezvousing with the rest of the Seventh fleet. Be at your stains in ten. Bridge out."

Everybody in the room efficiently wrapped up their breakfast, swabbed down their tables, stacked up their dirty trays, and hustled off to their duty stations.

Yuudai nodded to his team. "We need to be ready too! Let's go ladies!"

The girls gave crisp salutes in response.

…

A polite knock roused a crying Yamakaze from her horrible nightmare. She had been dreaming about her sinking and the despair of her crew as the seas swallowed the ship as she keeled over to the port from her fatal torpedo strikes. She frantically wiped her swollen eyes as she timidly spoke up, "Yes! Come in!"

The door opened and a short young American sailor with blond hair came in and saluted with a steaming mug of hot tea. He spoke surprisingly fluent Japanese, "Miss Yamakaze, I brought you some tea."

She wanted desperately to shrink back, but forced herself to stand up and bow. "Th…thank you."

"You're welcome. I know it's a poor thank you. You ladies are a godsend in our hour of need!" The man beamed and handed her the mug, "It's hot. Be careful."

She sipped at the green tea nod gave a nod of appreciation.

Suddenly the affable sailor remembered something important, "Oh that's right, I'm Doherty. Machinists mate Chris Doherty. Pleased to meet you." He vigorously shook her limp hand, even as she looked for floorboards to sink into. "I'm sure the brass for both the US Navy and JMSDF are eager to talk to and your friends."

"Y-yes. I'm…not very good at fighting."

"Still your weapons can take them out, and all our modern tech can't do jack squat." His blue eyes sparkled, "If you're wondering why I can speak Japanese, it's because I'm planning to move to the Yokosuka HQ eventually. I..I also have a girlfriend there too."

Yamakaze's green eyes widened as she flushed, "Um…Congratulations."

He burst out laughing, "Thanks! Say, if you're up for it, I'd like to show you the _Mason's_ engine room. The man upstairs says its okay."

She hesitated as she savored the tea. "I…okay. I'll go."

She shyly trailed behind the enlisted sailor and they headed down a few flights. Just as he was about to head aft, the fleet girl stopped short with cold sweat going down her back. "Oh no."

Doherty turned around, "Huh? What is it?"

Yamakaze started to desperately run down the transverse corridor towards the damaged bow, as she felt a very dark aura that she shouldn't be sensing!

"Hey miss! Wait up!"

She undid the dogs ringing the deformed hatch leading into the bow magazine, and stopped short once she was inside, her eyes wide with shock.

Leaning against the wall, and in obvious pain, a black armored humanoid Abyssal slowly bled black blood onto the water damaged storage room deck. It was vaguely human with white hair, eerie blue eyes faintly visible behind welder's goggles and it featured giant mechanical arms and legs with exposed hydraulics. Abyssal Seaeswon looked up in surprise on coming face to face with a ship girl! It hissed more than spoke, as it extended a yearning claw towards the petrified girl, "Pr…pretty. So pretty."

Yamakaze shrieked in terror just as Doherty arrived.

"Oh shit! He plucked up a wrench from his toolbelt and swung it at the monster!

Seaeswon caught the weapon effortlessly, collared Chris and flung him back out of the room and onto his ass! "Away!"

Chris groaned and staggered to a pull alarm and yanked it! Claxons started to hoot all over the ship!

The Abyssal swept Yamakaze up in a bridal carry as it lurched for the stairs! Several marines arrived with rifles with laser sights illuminating the monster's face mask. The squad leader swore, "Check fire! That thing has a hostage!"

Seaeswon thudded up the stairs, its heavy footfalls denting in the stairs as it ascended. Yamakaze was in too much shock to react.

The Mason's crew scattered as the armed marines grimly tailed the faceless monster. Once on deck below the bridge it came face to face with eight other pissed off ship girls and their CO!

Shigure pleaded, "Please release my sister! Spare Yamakaze! She would never hurt a soul!"

Yamashiro materialized two of her anti-air cannons and snarled, "You'd better release Yamakaze-chan at once, or you'll pay in blood, you monster!"

The Abyssal bowed its head and let its shoulders slump. After a moment's hesitation, it gently set Yamakaze back on her feet. "I…understand. Am monster." It gently patted the green-haired girl on the head. "Go to friends…pretty lady."

Suddenly the petite destroyer regained her bearings, "Y-yamashiro-senpai, don't shoot the Abyssal! It's hurt!"

Yamashiro's red eyes were narrowed to furious slits, "We've got this! Get out of the way please!"

Chris called out, "Miss Yamakaze, run away!"

Seaeswon shook its head, and moved to the port side railing. Just as the marines and battleship were ready to open fire, Yamakaze got in the way, spread out her arms and spoiled their aim! "Leave it alone! I beg you! Just let it escape!"

Yuudai felt incredibly conflicted as his enemy had gone out of its way not to harm a hair on Yamakaze's head! "Stay your fire Yamashiro-san! Abyssal! Are you aligned with Argent of the Typhoon?"

"Yes…Admiral." It looked down pleadingly at the crying shipgirl, "Don't…cry for me. Am monster. Am abomination."

She sobbed, "Just run away! Just go! I don't think you're evil!"

"You are too…kind. Thank…you." It gave Yamakaze a sudden push that sent her sprawling to the deck as Shigure's feet!

Yamakaze clung to her older sister and howled with grief as the roar of rifle and AA fire cut into the hapless Abyssal. After the firing stopped with the strong smell of gunpowder in the air, all she heard was the faint trickle that sounded just like sand striking the deck!


	8. Chapter 8-Yokosuka I

**Chapter 8-Yokosuka I**

With the coast in view, the Nimitz-class aircraft carrier _USS George Washington_ and its Abyssal battered escorts steamed through Sagami bay directly for the Uraga channel, which led directly to the Commander Fleet Activities Yokosuka USN seabase. Much to Ensign Mizushima's shock he had just been ordered by the JMSDF brass to brazenly deploy the seven Nishimura ships ahead of the Seventh fleet as a show of strength and to reassure a rattled populace that Japan now how a lethal countermeasure against the Abyssal threat. He could only assume the proudly militaristic prime minister had had his hands involved in this stunt as he couldn't imagine the Diet Parliament being thrilled with having constitutionally banned offensively oriented warships in the active Naval register! So here he was on the _Shigure's_ bridge alongside Shigure, Yamakaze and Suzutsuki as the graceful destroyer steamed at the head of the formation. She was closely tailed by the _Asagumo_ and _Yamagumo_ sisters. The _Yamashiro_ with her colorful square Alphanumeric signal flags in full display proudly took the lead for the capital ships, followed by the cruiser _Mogami_ and the _Fusou_. Rounding out the rear was the _Michishio_ , with the American task group following. To say he was nervous was putting it mildly! Both Suzutsuki and Yuudai were acting as bridge spotters with powerful binoculars taking in the scene of controlled pandemonium.

At least half a dozen helicopters from various media outlets buzzed noisily overhead, and he could already see countless thousands of astonished citizens lining the shore gawking at the sight of seven warships lost to the mists of time calmly returning to the Yokosuka seabase as if the curbstomp battle at the Surigao strait hadn't ever happened! As the seven battle-damaged warships majestically rounded the city of Miura to port, three modern _Murasame_ -class JMSDF destroyers off 2 km to the North in a neat row with white suited sailors manning the rails gave gunpowder salutes from their lone bow 7.6 cm cannons. Yuudai got misty eyed as he saw the _JS Akebono_. She was the ship his father helped commission decades ago. He still vividly remembered the highly polished commemorative bronze plaque of the crew that served and died on her WWII predecessor that had been salvaged from a blade from one of her screws. She was represented along with two of its sisters; the _JS Samidare_ and the _JS Yuudachi_.

The Nishimura ship girls gawked at the insane spectacle with open astonishment.

Shigure was standing at the helm, and nervously rocking on her heels, and she had her arm around her softly sobbing sister. "It's okay to cry Yamakaze. I'm here."

"Shi…shigure-neechan…it isn't fair! The Abyssal wasn't evil! Why did it have…to…to…" She broke into fresh tears.

Yuudai put down his binoculars and spoke sympathetically, "Yamakaze-san, if I can find out what ship it represented, I can probably summon it. When I have a moment I'll review the _Masons_ security footage and try to ID it."

Yamakaze looked hopeful, "Admiral! Could you? Really?"

He squeezed her shoulder and nodded reassuringly. Inwardly he had no idea if he had a chance in hell of reviving Yamakaze's Abyssal friend, but he was determined to give it his best shot!

"Thank…you." She sniffled and hugged his side gratefully. Yamakaze was truly so sweet, he could practically feel spontaneous cavities forming!

Suzutsuki turned and beamed at the sight.

Shigure softly nudged the Ensign, pointed at her little sister, and patted her own head with an urgent nod.

He quickly caught the hint and softly stroked Yamakaze's long pastel green hair with his left hand.

The ship maiden looked shocked at the contact and quickly flushed red, but didn't shrink away or object. After a few moments she closed her eyes and looked bashfully contented.

Shigure giggled, and flashed an earnest smile to the Ensign even as she secretly yearned for a headpat from the Admiral as well!

As they serenely steamed passed the honor guard to the starboard, a shrill voice that he didn't recognize from the _JS Akebono_ drilled through Yuudai's skull, _Hey, shitty admiral! You took your sweet time to get here!_

Who the hell was that? He looked around with his binoculars and gaped at a ghostly figure of a young girl fishing off the ship's prow while dressed in a white sailor fuku accented with blue stripes paired with a blue skirt, black socks, and brown loafers. She also had a long draping violet sidetail on the right side of her head decorated with a red spring wild chrysanthemum. She stared directly at him with resentful lilac eyes! The ship's human crew seemed entirely oblivious of the spirit at all. He gamely tried to restart the conversation, _Um, you are Miss…Akebono?_

The girl stood up, waved, and flashed a cheeky grin. _Wow! Great job! Congratulations on not being a complete idiot! I'm Akebono, the eighth ship of the Ayanami subclass class Special type destroyers!_ She scowled, _At least I was._

 _There's no need to be rude, Akebono!_ Shigure huffed and looked annoyed, _I know you were an unlucky ship, but there is no need to project your past miseries onto Admiral Mizushima!_

Yuudai sighed deeply, knowing that his gut was telling him to leave this mouthy little troublemaker behind, but he knew he needed every advantage against the Abyssal forces. _It's okay Shigure._ _I'll speak to your captain, Akebono-san. I assumed you manifested so you can join your shipmates in the fight. Is that correct?_

Akebono loosed her venom at her new superior, _Hmmph! What do I care what you think? Command never gave a shit what happened to me! I was blamed whenever an operation crapped out or my escorts sank, and even when I was sunk at the dock at the Cavite Naval yard in the Manila bay, I was left out there to rot for eleven years before I was dismantled!_

Yuudai exhaled sharply at the tongue lashing, but decided to follow through on his decision to get on the radio, " _JS Akebono_ , this is Captain Mizushima. I have an unusual request."

A mature female's voice replied, "We read you _Shigure_. This is Captain Sanjou of the _Akebono_. How can I help you, son?"

"I need the dedication plaque from the WWII era Akebono! It is still aboard, right?"

The older officer sounded a bit taken aback, "The bronze memorial? It's hanging up in a place of honor on the wall of our mess hall. Do you need it for something?"

Here goes nothing, he thought. "Er… yes ma'am, we do. If I have your leave, I believe we can use it to rebuild the WWII version of the _Akebono_."

"Amazing! You can revive her? I'd love to meet our namesake ship!"

You may regret those words later, Yuudai noted dryly. "Bring it on deck, please."

"Of course! _Akebono_ out!"

He hung up the radio and watched the ghostly girl turn sheet white as she saw the only physical remnant of her past life brought out on deck by a seaman; it was heavy, flattened polished bronze plate. She looked betrayed and screamed accusingly at the Ensign as tears burned in her eyes. "Why did you have that taken out? Are you going to destroy that screw blade and banish my spirit to the Abyssal depths you shitty Admiral? Go ahead! See if I care!"

Fusou cut in assertively, _Akebono-chan, please calm down! Admiral Mizushima is a kind CO! Trust him, as we trust him!_

 _My beef isn't with you, Fusou-senpai, but he's just like the rest of the crappy Admiralty! I hate him! I hate them all!_

Yuudai realized she was speaking so harshly as a defense mechanism against her luckless life, which was on par with Fusou and Yamashiro's awful fortune. Enough pointless arguing, he told himself. It was time to act! His left hand gained its infernal purple glow as a nearby docked barge loaded with crushed cars slowly levitated out of the water and fragmented apart into a vaguely ship like form, and took on its familiar Special destroyer _Ayanami_ configuration with a 12.7 cm twin mount on the bow, two more on the stern, and three triple launchers dispersed between and aft of the funnels. A stunned Akebono materialized into a physical body on her restored bridge, looking too shocked to even hurl a single insult in his direction!

Yuudai gave her a thumbs up, "You're welcome to join us at the Yokosuka seabase, Akebono-san!"

Akebono touched the smooth wood of her ship's helm as real tears meandered down her cheeks for the first time ever, _I…understand, Admiral._

…

A few minutes later a still numb Akebono sat on the prow of her newly reformed steel hull with a fishing line draping into the water, watching the parade of ships pass by. Next to her, glistening in the late morning sun was the bronze memorial plaque that had tethered her to the human world for 7 decades. While waiting for a bite off her bamboo fishing rod she ran her delicate figures over the tiny names of those who served etched into the metal in black kanji and those that perished in red script. She had watched the shitty Admiral Mizushima steam away aboard the _Shigure_ followed by the _Asashio_ sisters and the _Fusou_ twins. The only ship she had waved to and apologized to was the _Mogami_ , the unlucky cruiser that Akebono had scuttled in the wave of the Surigao strait battle with a torpedo strike. She had even picked up a few hundred of her survivors; an act that still filled her with pride. For her part, Mogami hadn't seemed to hold a grudge and cheerfully welcomed her friend back as a fleet maiden.

A bright voice just below her cut into her swirling thoughts, "Akebono? Permission to come aboard?"

The flustered girl stood up in surprise and looked down at the skipper of the _JS Akebono_ standing on an inflatable motorized raft with two other crewmen. She was a woman in her late thirties dressed in her khaki outfit with short black hair and warm eyes that regarded her crew with motherly affection and pride. Akebono saluted and dropped the pole on the deck, "Akebono, eighth destroyer of the _Ayanami_ class reporting for duty, Captain Sanjou!"

The lady officer grinned and clambered aboard, and saluted back. "A pleasure to meet you in person at last, Akebono-chan!"

The purple-haired girl nodded, "Yes ma'am! Welcome aboard my renewed steel hull."

Lieutenant Commander Sanjou Sae waved at her crew who saluted and headed back to the ship. She chuckled as turned to the suddenly bashful girl. "Ensign Mizushima was kind enough to fill me in on your unexpected reappearance in our hour of need, Akebono-chan. I'd like to be aboard as you return to the Yokosuka Seabase."

"Um…yeah. I'd like that too, Captain." She headed back into the superstructure carrying the heavy plaque effortlessly up to the bridge where she hung it up on the back bulkhead. "You must hate the fact you've been having a ghost haunt your ship ever since it was commissioned 23 years ago." She averted her gaze as she tenderly caressed the smooth metal surface. "It's this memorial that tied me to my successor ship. If your great uncle hadn't made it when my hulk was scrapped I would have been cut loose to roam the sea as a lost soul."

"You were never a bother Akebono-chan." Captain Sanjou gently squeezed her shoulder, and continued, "Granduncle Toji adored you, even as you were scorned by the IJN brass and sent on increasingly quixotic quests, doomed to fail each and every one. You can feel the love in every etching he carved on that memorial. He was determined to honor you, even as he returned as a civilian 11 years later to scrap your remains in Manila."

She sniffled, "It's..it's not fair! I had such a talented and dedicated crew! Why were they made to suffer? Your granduncle was gravely wounded in the explosion that took out the _Akishimo_ at the Cavite Naval Base and sent my crippled carcass into the mud!" She pounded her bridge wall with her tiny fist. "The shitty Admiralty didn't care that it wasn't the crew's fault, it was the scumbags sitting in safe harbor on land that felt free to brand me as a ship of misfortune!" She whirled on her Captain, "Ma'am I have nothing but the highest respect for your crew of the ship named after me. Every day since my screw blade was enshrined on your ship I have silently watched the men and women serve the JMSDF with pride and honor! I want to get back in the fight. I want to do my part to defend Japan!"

Sae nodded with an affectionate smile, "Then go to Ensign Mizushima's side and support him with all your might! Be his sword of righteousness to strike down our alien foes, and the rest of the JMSDF and USN will at your side whenever you need our help!"

Akebono's eyes flared with anger, "Why should I have to wait on that shitty Admiral hand and foot? Let me fight with the _JS Akebono_ as your escort! I'll kick any Abyssal heads back to where they came from! Watch me!"

"No, that's not your role. You must serve with your sisters." She sighed, "And please don't call Ensign Mizushima shitty. He serves the JMSDF with as much passionate devotion to duty as you do."

"Call him Ensign if you must, ma'am, but he is the Admiral of the Kantai Collective Task Force. The conflicted girl tapped her foot and pouted, "Look, if I don't say it out loud I can still think it, right Captain?"

Sae laughed and patted the adorable girl on the shoulder, "As long as you discharge your duty, you can think whatever you like. Let's go back to our base. Right rudder ten degrees. Ahead half speed. "

Akebono took the helm, "Aye Captain! Right rudder ten degrees. Ahead half speed." She looked over her shoulder as Captain Sanjou took out her binoculars and observed the _USS Washington_ as it steamed past the tiny destroyer. "Captain?"

"Yes Akebono-chan?"

Akebono blushed in her cheeks, "T-thanks."


	9. Chapter 9-Yokosuka II and Pearl Harbor

**Chapter 9-Yokosuka II/Pearl Harbor**

After steaming into the massive dockyard, the Ship girls quickly shed their steel forms to make room for the battered Seventh fleet. All except Akebono were still dressed in their Digital Nautical Naval BDUs. Immediately, Akebono ran over and gave the tomboyish Mogami a crushing hug, the brass bell tying off her ponytail chiming softly!

The cruiser laughed and patted her friend on the head, and gave her an affectionate hug back, "Heya 'Bono! How's it going, squirt?"

Akebono looked up at her comrade with watery eyes, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I had to finish you off! I wish I could have helped you when you were dying, instead of putting you out of your misery!"

"There is nothing to feel sorry for." Mogami's dark eyes radiated kindness, "You saved hundreds of my crew that would have drowned otherwise! So I am in your debt. I preferred to be scuttled rather than end up as a war prize."

"Naw. We've even then." She beamed as Mogami ruffled up her hair. Akebono then noticed the rest of the fleet's attire and pointed and guffawed, "You guys look so dumb! So is this the blueberry brigade or what?"

Yamashiro gritted her teeth. "Akebono-san, Fusou-neesama and the rest of us were not given a choice in the matter! It isn't our fault these uniforms are unfeminine and unflattering!"

Fusou looked at Yuudai and lamented, "Ah, well. It can't be helped Yamashiro. The Japanese Empire that we once knew is long departed. Ugly or no, we must dress the part of the nautical warriors that we are."

The Ensign smiled and obliviously tossed a hand grenade into the conversation as he stoked his chin, "Actually, I think the modern, professional look suits all of you. You are all graceful ladies no matter the outfit."

Yamakaze, Yamagumo, Michishio, and Asagumo instantly turned beet red and all of them looked too flustered to properly react.

Shigure flushed but softly chuckled. "Thanks sir! You look rather dapper yourself!"

Mogami gave a thumbs up with a broad grin, "Thanks Admiral."

Akebono crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at her Commander.

Suzutsuki looked mildly flattered and gave Yuudai a polite nod.

"Admiral…I…t-thank you." Fusou buried her burning face in her hands in mortified embarrassment, and half seriously wished she could sink back into the Surigao strait!

Yamashiro looked like she was torn between throttling Yuudai and sinking into the dock in shame. "Admiral! If you think you can just butter us up…!" Damn it, he's succeeding she rued inwardly. What the hell was with that disarming sincerity of his?

Yuudai was a bit surprised by their reactions of varying degrees of embarrassment. Wasn't a compliment just a compliment? He smiled to his lucky girls, "Let's go in."

…

As they entered the long hallway leading to the base conference room with a pair of US Marine guards, he noticed Fusou still had a slight hitch in her step. He asked her with mild alarm, "Fusou-san. Are your burns still bothering you?"

"Oh! It's nothing major, Admiral! The doctor on the Mason treated all of us, and our wounds are gradually healing up."

Yuudai extended his arm to his ally, "Here. I'll help."

Fusou's cheeks turned pink again, as she realized how considerate he was. He really is a gentleman, she happily realized. She beamed as she reached out to use his arm as a support.

An irate Yamashiro cut in and took her sister's arm instead, "Don't worry, neesama. I'll support you! I swore an oath never to leave your side!" She flashed a nasty glare in Yuudai's direction as the twins took the lead. She inwardly cursed her misfortune as she saw her sister's badly concealed disappointment.

Fusou was grateful to her sister's concern, but rued that she had just missed her chance to be closer to Admiral Mizushima, "Thank you for your kind assistance, Yamashiro."

"Anything for you, Fusou-neesama."

Yuudai wondered why his heart twinged as he watched the twins walk ahead. It was true he couldn't help to be attracted to Fusou's kindness and exotic beauty, but he knew they were just comrades in arms. Besides she was a splendid personification of a mighty battleship, and he was a nerdy and obsessive naval otaku with no desirable qualities in a potential boyfriend. After his run in with Argent, his maimed flesh would doubtless mean that he would never have the chance to continue the Mizushima line. He jumped a bit when he felt a girl firmly take his still outstretched arm. He looked to his right as Shigure softly snuggled against his side with an amused twinkle in her bright blue eyes.

"Admiral, shall we?"

"S-sure." As they started to walk together, he was a bit surprised to see Yamakaze take his other hand. The shy ship girl was radiating heart from her cheeks, but looked like her need to be close to her CO outweighed her embarrassment.

After a 5 minute walk they entered the conference room preceded by their marine escorts. The room had the usual layout, with the usual array of tables, swivel chairs, wall mounted maps, and two cameras set up on tripods. The back wall was covered with at least 2 dozen muted flatscreen TVs showing media channels from all over the region as well as the United States. All three of the major US cable outlets and the BBC had a consensus that having an effective weapon against the alien invaders was an advantage to humanity. Predictably he saw CCTV was broadcasting a speech by the Chinese Premier indignantly condemning Japan's embrace of its warlike imperialism with its revived battleship program, and proposing draconian economic sanctions. Even more predictably KCTV out of Pyongyang showed a fiery speech by the DPRK government spokeswoman threatening a nuclear strike on Yokosuka. He shook his head at their bluster as he knew the Japanese Prime minister had the advantage of possessing the only warships capable of besting the Abyssals.

One of the American channels switched from the aerial shot over Yokosuka to a Skype interview, and it instantly caught Yuudai's attention as he immediately recognized the CNN reporter was remotely interviewing a National Park service rep on the dock leading into a low slung, blindingly pearlescent building with a roofline that curved up at the ends and featured seven giant hexagonal cutouts in the center. It always gave him a chill to see the memorial in Pearl Harbor, Hawaii that straddled the caved in remains of the once mighty _USS Arizona_ as it continued to seep oil from its shattered tanks as it had every day since December 7th, 1941. He unmuted TV # 18, and raptly took in the conversation.

"So Mister Thompson, so you're telling me that the no one in the National park service has any idea what became of the _USS Utah_ after it vanished from its memorial berth a week ago?"

"That's correct, Sandy. The only thing left behind was the memorial plaque, carelessly discarded on the Northwest bank of Ford Island. Frankly, it must have something to do with our alien invaders, as I can't imagine how anybody could have stolen a 20,000 plus ton wreck in the dead of night without anyone being the wiser." He shook his head. "No human with any decency would have the audacity to desecrate a war grave."

Everybody watching the TV froze as they suddenly saw a strikingly dressed lady exit the memorial in the background. All of the mingling tourists instinctively gave her a wide berth.

Fusou's mouth hung open, "My God! A-admiral. I think that's an American…an American battleship!"

Yuudai looked at the short woman with tan skin, sad brown eyes and long braided hair tied into a long ponytail. She was wearing a short sleeved white blouse and blue skirt with a dramatic black cape trailing behind her. Her eerie presence alone caused the Park service ranger to turn around and gawk at her.

She cleared her throat, "Good afternoon. I have just been ordered to see the memorial evacuated immediately. I strongly advise that you take cover as well."

The ranger blinked and turned pale, "Miss…why do you think we should evacuate? Who are you?"

The American fleet maiden shook her head, "You may call me Okie if you must. However, who I am is of no consequence. The Abyssals are on their way. The Admiral has matters in hand, but you must leave now!"

The CNN reporter piped up, "Mister Thompson, what is going on?"

Thompson cursed and plucked his tablet off the tripod and ran into the memorial. "Everyone, get to the boat now! The memorial is closed. Please make your way to exits in an orderly fashion!"

"Mister Thompson!"

He jerkily panned his camera out to the Southeast where a trashed auxiliary ship was being raised from the mud by having water pumped out. Abruptly he gasped as a group of at least five WWI era _Clemson_ class destroyers with oversized countershaded bow numerals steamed past the memorial to the Southwest to exit the loch. At that moment the base sirens started to howl with a lamenting wail.

Okie's voice raised above the din. "Over here everyone! Now!" A giant grey steel battleship resolved right next to memorial with portholes dotting its flanks, 5" guns jutting out all along the center hull below the main deck, and main battery paired 14" dual mounts superfiring over triple mounts both fore and aft. Even with the main superstructure and conning tower as well as aft of her sole funnel towered twin tripod masts with lighter colored triple layered spotting tops. Discretely adorning the bow was the small white numeral "37".

Yuudai barked out in shock, "Holy shit! That's the _Oklahoma_!"

Fusou covered her mouth in shock, "One of my American rivals! She looks so strong!"

"Not as strong as Fusou-nessama," Yamashiro groused,

The tourists screamed as incoming shell fire rained down on Ford Island and Hickham. They raced in a panic aboard the steel battleship and disappeared below deck as explosions rocked its aft superstructure.

Thompson's voice was breathless, "I don't know if you can hear me Sandy, but that's the _USS Oklahoma_ , BB-37! She was torpedoed and quickly capsized on Dece-"

The guns from turrets 1 and 2 blazed with a mighty roar, the concussion wave knocking the brave ranger over! For the next minute the only view from the camera was straight up at the clear blue sky through the hexagonal skylights as the rumble from the reciprocating piston engines in the near distance indicated that the damaged battleship protecting the memorial visitors was steaming down the channel.

The clearly alarmed reporter kept trying to contact Thompson, but was interrupted by a flash of light materializing just at the extreme left side of the cameras view. A concerned girl's face soon hovered over the camera. The girl had short brownish red hair and haunted light brown eyes. Her outfit included a naval white jacket, blue skirt, a matching jacket with gold buttons and white USN cap. Her voice was soft but seemed to be burdened with unbearable sadness, "Miles, can you hear me?"

Thompson groaned softly. "I'll live…I think. Thanks Miss."

The girl helped him up, "I'm Ari. Why did you stay behind? My sister Okie is a lot safer than here."

"I have to. The memorial is my charge, Miss Ari. My grandfather died on her."

Ari winced and nodded, as her voice wavered "I know. All 1,117 names from that day are forever burned in my soul. I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect your grandfather for you."

The tender scene was interrupted by another volley of incoming fire blowing up the memorial dock, smashing through the memorial in three places and striking aft of the wreck's #3 barbette. Fuel oil sputtered to the surface from a freshly ruptured tank.

Ari gritted her teeth, "Admiral Ramirez, let me fight! I will destroy the enemy with all my might if you grant me the power!" She shook her fist at the attacking aliens as the Okie's guns in the near distance roared to life with its second salvo, "Not one more! Do you hear me! Not one more lost life will be my fault! Not on my watch!"

The poor CNN reporter tried in vain to get Thompson's attention, "Our experts said that based on its hull markings and profile the _USS Oklahoma_ just materialized in Pearl Harbor! Can you confirm that Mister Thompson? Who is Admiral Ramirez?"

The auxiliary transport across the loch wrenched into pieces as the metal was grafted into new structural elements for the long destroyed warship. The number 3 and 4 triple turrets reassembled for battle as well as the aft spotting tripod tower. Ari gritted her teeth as the wreck wrenched free from the mud and backed out under the straddling memorial, as metal on metal contact shrieked with an unearthly wail. As the bow cleared the now heavily damaged memorial, she and Thompson hopped aboard as more repurposed ship fragments rebuilt the trashed fore sections including the bridge conning tower, and the number 1 and 2 triple turrets rose back into place. Miles spoke in disbelief, "Miss Arizona?"

Ari nodded once with a determined glint in her eyes, "Let's go, Miles."

The damaged camera flickered out and went back to the studio. Yuudai''s mouth hung open. Only then did he become aware that they had company. He turned around and saw naval brass from at least a half dozen countries raptly staring at the same screen he had been watching.

A white haired American admiral gleefully whooped and raised his fist, "Woo-hoo! Up and at em, Ari! Kick those Abyssal bitches into hell!"


	10. Chapter 10-Osaka

**Chapter 10-Osaka**

Inbound to Osaka-Kansai from Tokyo-Haneda on a completely empty chartered JAL 737-800, Shigure was in a civilian disguise consisting of a white long sleeved shirt, black and grey tartan skirt, and black shoes. She marveled at the droning turbofan engine out the oval window as she drank from an ice cold Ramune bottle. A week ago she never could have believed that not only would her rusty hulk would be raised and restored to service, but that she would reunite with her long lost comrades from the Nishimura fleet as well as her younger sister! As she gazed wistfully out the window at the rapidly darkening landscape below full of bright lights, she mused that she still couldn't process how well Japan had recovered from the hellfire of the great war.

A pat on her head snapped her out of her daydream as she looked up at Fusou wearing a black skirt and tights tastefully matched with a thin sky blue sweater. The battleship mused, "Amazing isn't it? I remember when aircraft were made out of wood, canvass and wire! The Admiral says that this magnificent aircraft is unexceptional!"

Shigure nodded moodily, "I keep feeling like this is a cruel dream, and I'll wake up any second at the bottom of that horrible strait once again."

Fusou smiled sadly, "Me as well." She looked over towards the last row in coach where Yuudai sat hunched over a laptop with his weary eyes looking like the world's problems were weighing on his shoulders. He removed his glasses, cleaned them, and put them back on, muttering to himself. She noted that he was dressed in a casual but attractive attire consisting of blue jeans, brown boots, red t-shirt, and black leather jacket. She leaned on her hand and gazed at the Ensign while sighing deeply.

Shigure knelt on the chair cushion next to her beloved friend, "Fusou-senpai, Admiral Mizushima is a kind man. Why don't you take a chance and tell him how you feel?"

Fusou utterly failed to conceal her embarrassment, as she sputtered, "W-what feelings, Shigure-chan? The feelings of admiration towards a talented superior?"

The destroyer shook her head with a sympathetic smile, and found it oddly amusing that a battleship that fearlessly faced down suicidal odds in two different lifetimes couldn't come to terms with her own romantic feelings, "You love him don't you?"

"S-s-shigure-chan! I-I..our relationship is purely platonic!" She exhaled miserably, "Plus, I just know that he will surely find other battleships like Kongou-san, Haruna-san, Nagato-san, or Yamato-san more to his liking! They were all gorgeous and graceful battleships that were never seen as unfortunate has-beens!"

Shigure squeezed her friends' arm, "Did the Admiral say any of that?"

"No, but I can feel it. Any streak of good luck I experience is doomed to fail in the end. I just wish Yamashiro could dodge my awful karma this time around!" She hugged her friend gently, crimson eyes downcast, "Oh, what's the use! I can't ever fool you Shigure-chan. You're too clever by half just like your former CO Captain Hara." She released Shigure and stared longingly at Yuudai, "Yamashiro is going to kill me, the Admiral, or both of us when she finds out! I have to know, Shigure-chan. How did you figure it out?"

"Yamashiro-senpai already knows, so it is pointless to fret about it." She gave a wink to her treasured ally, "Besides being completely obvious to everyone Fusou-senpai, I know that look because I've seen it in myself. I love the Admiral too."

Fusou's eyes grew very wide, and then she broke out into a giggle, "I guess we're both into guys with glasses!"

"Don't worry about me, as I'll support you." Shigure smiled hopelessly, "I'm four times his age, but I know he can't help but see me as his little sister." She finished off her drink and got two more soda bottles for Fusou from the air steward. "Take these to him. He's overworking himself, and he needs a break. Plus it will give you an opening."

She nodded with bottles in hand and girded herself for her risky sortie as she whispered, "Fusou sallying forth!"

…

A few hours earlier at the conference in Yokosuka Commodore Montgomery White, the CO from the _USS George Washington_ who had blurted out a modified version of the _USS Arizona's_ rallying cry as he witnessed her resurrection, smirked at Yuudai's question. "Yeah, Petty Officer 2nd Class Bethany Ramirez is our first fleet maiden commander for the USN."

The top JMSDF officer present, Admiral Yamagata, looked mildly annoyed to the Ensign's eyes as he knew that the United States had concealed their assets before the forcible reveal at Pearl Harbor. With his warships sitting on either side Yuudai pressed on as his left hand twitched slightly, "Sir. Commodore White, is she part Abyssal as I am?"

The other U.S. brass looked at each other and White replied sympathetically, "I wish I could answer that question. I know that if I was in your shoes I'd want to know too."

No surprise in the non-answer there. The Ensign was impressed that there was representation from all the countries that had close ties with the U.S. in the region including Taiwan, The Philippines, South Korea, and Australia. He cleared his throat, "Can you tell me how many fleet maidens Miss Ramirez has summoned? I know about the _Oklahoma_ , _Arizona_ , and the _Clemson_ class destroyers that were lost at Point Honda disaster in 1923. I recognized the _Delphy_ , _Woodbury_ and _S.P. Lee_ by their hull numbers."

"I'm sorry son, but that's classified." He smiled warmly, "Still once you're cleared for Top secret status, you'll be placed in the loop."

Admiral Yamagata gave a folder to an aide, who walked it over to Yuudai. The JMSDF official softly noted, "Now that Japan has an Abyssal countermeasure, it's time to launch a counteroffensive. The details are in that folder. We must seize the Abyssal fortress that they established at Udon-shima, and clear the sea lanes back into Tokyo. I fear the entire nation rests its hopes on you Ensign Mizushima, along with your ten steel warriors." He looked at Fusou and Yamashiro and smiled slightly, "Wherever his spirit rests, I'm certain Admiral Nishimura is elated to see his mighty fleet rising to defend our sacred soil once more."

The battleship twins rose and bowed deeply, followed by the destroyer girls. Yamashiro nodded with determination, "We will fight to our last breath, sir!"

Yuudai frowned as he noted his orders. "We're going to need air support for this operation?"

Admiral Yamagata spoke assertively, "Yes, we're sending you, Fusou and Shigure on a side mission to recruit a standard carrier. The remaining fleet maidens, with Yamashiro as a flagship, will serve as our frontline defense Yokosuka for the time being."

Yamashiro looked at her sister with alarm as she realized that they would be separated again, and even worse she'd be alone with the Admiral! She steeled herself and inwardly cursed her misfortune as she knew her responsibilities outweighed even her oversized devotion to her elder sibling. She saluted sternly, "Aye sir! I Yamashiro will discharge her duty to the best of her ability!"

…

"W-would you like a Ramune soda, Admiral?"

"What?" Yuudai snapped out of his dark ruminations on what would happen to his country, his parents, and his precious maidens of steel should he utterly fail. Standing in front of him was Fusou-san with a slight bit of color in her face as she handed over a glass bottle with an embedded marble in the neck. He frankly thought she looked adorable in her civilian attire. He gave a weak smile as he pushed in the marble and took a slug from the bottle. "Have a seat."

"Thanks Admiral." She had a drink herself and fidgeted. "You seem troubled sir."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Umm, Fusou-san. You know you can call me Yuudai if we're off the clock."

That was an unbelievably forward gesture! She shook her head vigorously, "I…I wouldn't dare, Admiral! It would be too familiar and disrespectful!"

So much for the casual approach, he glumly thought. Crap. Nice job idiot. He stretched out, "Yeah, there's a lot on my plate. I'm that transparent, huh?" He booted up an e-mail exchange between Yuudai and his dad breaking the bad news about the Abe family, and let Fusou read it. Although he knew his father was crushed by the news, he still tried to keep up a brave face to his son indicating that he knew his old friends were at one with the sea and that would be happy in their small role in helping Yuudai become the avenging guardian for Japan. He also asked him to phone his mom the next chance he got.

Fusou looked deflated, "I'm so sorry about your friends, Admiral Mizushima."

The Ensign took another drink, inwardly wishing it was something more potent. "Yeah, as the Americans like to say on occasion, _Shit happens_." He sighed and powered down the laptop. "Thanks for the interruption, Fusou-san." He smiled, "Shigure sent you on your recon mission, right?"

"Oh!" I keep forgetting how smart the Admiral is too, she mused. "She did. She's a very clever girl."

Yuudai laughed, as the fasten seatbelts chimed as the jet airliner made its final approach to Osaka-Kansai. "My grandfather said that about her too. I still can't believe how lucky I am to have met you all. It like I'm a megafan that got to meet my favorite rock stars!"

Fusou squirmed a bit under his relentless compliments. Why did he see such value in her? She was the worst possible choice to be put on a pedestal! "S-surely, when you summon superior, well designed battleships like Nagato-san, or the perfect Yamato-san you'll see far more worth in their lethal perfection. I'm certain that Yamashiro and I can go back to our rearguard positions as we did in our last lifetime."

Mizushima snapped, "You are the very heart of my armada, Fusou-san! I will never put you or Yamashiro on the sidelines ever again! I'm certain I'll be proud to serve with other fleet maidens, but the only fan posters I have ever had on my wall was you, your sister, and your five comrades!" He frowned, "Don't you see? If I had been an IJN officer during the war, I would have wanted to serve under Admiral Nishimura!"

Fusou blushed mightily and was trapped between conflicting emotions urging her both to kiss the Admiral again as well as restraining herself and letting him find a more worthy partner.

Yuudai flushed red as well, not knowing what to do. There was a vast difference between how girls behaved in video games and how real ones acted! Crap! Had he just been coming onto Fusou?

The thud of the rear wheel trucks hitting the tarmac as well as the reverse thrust from the engines abruptly broke the impasse.

Up in business class, Shigure gently pushed her face into the seat cushion in front of her in utter frustration, and groaned softly. Fusou-senpai and Admiral Mizushima were her idols, but how could they be so dense at the same time?

…

After a Taxi dropped them off at the entrance to a hole in the wall Ramen shop on Route 204 within a few blocks of the docks, Yuudai held the door open for his shipgirls. "Remember our agreement, ladies."

Fusou nodded, "Thanks, M-Mizushima-kun."

Shigure looked equally ill at ease, "Yes Ad-…I mean Mizushima-sama."

He grinned as he saw his friends stumble over his name without the rank attached. "Come on Shigure-san, Fusou-san." He threw open the door and was shocked to see a pair of eyes belonging to a ghostly girl stare back at him cheekily.

"New customers! Welcome to Katsuragi's Ramen! Try the House special, it's yummy!"

He blinked, "Are you the standard carrier Katsuragi?"

The young teen stopped short, and suddenly shrieked! "At last! After 70 years, someone can actually hear me!" No one in the crowded restaurant seemed to even notice the outburst. Katsuragi was a short girl with messy, long black hair tied back with a long white ribbon, impish green eyes, and an elaborate furisode kimono patterned with elaborate tree patterns based on her hull's camouflage colors of brown, light green, pine, and dark green. She yelled as she spun around in tight circles, "Finally, my hard work has been noticed!"

Yuudai waved her over to an empty table. "Have a seat Katsuragi-san."

"Yay! Thanks Admiral!" She bounded over and sat across from Yuudai as Fusou and Shigure took their seats as well. After ordering ramen bowls, the carrier girl took note of her warship companions, "Woah, you're the famous 'Shigure of Sasebo'!"

Shigure shrugged, "I guess. I was more lucky than skilled."

"Yeah, sorry all your friends had to kick the bucket at Surigao."

Fusou's eyebrow twitched, and then she sighed in exasperation. This little carrier was going to be quite the trial to work with, she presumed.

Suddenly Katsuragi realized her gaffe, "Oooh…sorry Fusou-senpai! I'm an idiot! I know I'm a loud motormouth who doesn't think before she speaks. I wish Amagi-nee was still here to gently admonish me."

Fusou managed a charitable smile, "Its okay, Katsuragi-san. I know being alone can drive you stir crazy. I also know what its like to miss your sister. If we can find an artifact from Amagi-san's scrapping, we'll recruit her too, right Ad-I mean Mizushima-kun?"

Yuudai nodded, "Absolutely. It's a pleasure to have an Unryuu-class standard carrier on my team."

"Standard carrier, huh? I was never called that once in my life." The brash girl looked subdued, "Yeah. Except, unlike Unryuu-nee, I never sortied into battle. I was stuck as a glorified AA battery at Kure Naval base, and then I transported thousands of Japanese personnel back to the home islands after the war ended. I'm..I'm not sure if you can use me."

The ramen arrived and Yuudai as his friends slurped up the piping hot noodles in a clear broth. The ensign beamed, "Of course I can use you! The Ministry of Defense is pulling planes from museums from all over the country to supply your airwing. You are absolutely vital to this operation." He paused, "Still I always leave an out. You don't have to accept the assignment. It has to be what you want."

Her eyes blazed, "Oh I'm, in, Admiral! I'm sick of being a ramen café hostess that no one can see! I've always wanted to fight!" She grinned toothily, "Yesss! This is getting me so pumped!"

Shigure and Fusou both giggled at Katsuragi's infectious enthusiasm.

As they finished the owner grumpily came over holding onto a polished ship's wheel like it was made of glass, "Hey kid, you're Mizushima, right? Your taxi to the Hitachi-Zosen factory is here."

Yuudai gently took the wheel and paid his bill. "That's me. Were the settlement terms from the Ministry of Defense acceptable?"

The older gentleman crossed his arms, "I don't care about the damn money! I'm only doing it because my girl will help defend Japan. My father was Katsuragi's final helmsman as a repatriation ship, and I don't want to give up his prized possession to any random asshole!"

Katsuragi's eyes filled with tears as she stood up and saluted, "Master Okuma, I promise not to ever let you or your dad down! I swear!"

"I swear I will treat her with the utmost respect. Can you spare some time, Mister Okuma?"

A few minutes later the group stood next to a rusted out container ship destined for the breakers. Okuma kicked at a rock on the dock, "Are you sure this will work, kid?"

"It will. I have someone that has wanted to meet you for seventy years. His power activated and the ship wrenched apart and reconfigured into the dark shape of a 200 plus meter long carrier with blocky splotches of green, brown, and black adorning its deck and sides. A tiny superstructure formed on the starboard side along with over a dozen antiaircraft sponsons extending off the deck edge. A small teenaged girl burst out of the island and hollered out into the salty night air, "Master Okummaaaaaaaa! I'm freeeeee! Yipeee!"

The old man took a step back and looked shocked at the sight, "What the hell?"

Katsuragi tearfully dashed down the gangplank and flung herself bodily into the Ramen shop owner as her hull immediately dissolved into vapor. "Master Okuma! I can talk! I can talk! Thank you for looking after me! Thank your dad when you see him! Tell him Katsuragi will do him proud as a real standard carrier this time! Thank you!"

Yuudai panted from the exertion as he felt the relentless creep of Argent's taint spread up his arm again. He chuckled wearily, "Tell me Mister Okuma. Is this how you pictured Katsuragi's avatar?"

Okuma looked at a loss for words, but then his expression softened as he gave Katsuragi a joyful bearhug, "She better than I could have imagined! She's so beautiful!"

"Aww shucks! Thanks Master!"

"Ojisan." He beamed as he patted her head.

Katsuragi blushed as she addressed him as she would her grandfather, "Thanks Okuma-ojisan!"

"Don't be a stranger Katsuragi-chan. Come visit your ramen shop anytime!"

"Uh-huh! You got it!"

As the tender farewell was playing out, both Fusou and Shigure beamed and kissed Yuudai's right and left cheek simultaneously to restore his humanity!

Yuudai blinked in surprise and looked at his subordinates, and then laughed sheepishly as he squeezed their hands. Many hands lighten the load, he recalled.


	11. Chapter 11-Udone Island I

**Chapter 11-Udone Island I**

Under the starlit sky on the fantail of the _USS Mason_ , Admiral Yamagata walked past the line of fleet maidens with Ensign Mizushima at the end. Many of the Mason's crew including Captain Hollis and Lieutenant Nakahara stood quietly nearby. Yuudai and his fleet girls were all dressed in the dress dark blue uniforms of the JMSDF. Unlike the typical Naval personnel all the rank insignia were sky blue instead of the standard gold, to indicate their unique place in the rank hierarchy. As officers, Mizushima, Mogami, Katsuragi, Fusou and Yamishiro were dressed in visored caps with white belts, gloves, shirts and black neckties. As enlisted personnel, Shigure, Suzutsuki, Michishio, Yamagumo, Asagumo, Akebono, and Yamakaze were all wearing black sailor shirts with white stripes and black trousers. All of them had shoulder flashes that depicted the old golden Imperial Chrysanthemum logo with superimposed navy blue text in Kanji that read "Kanmusu Collective Task Force" Admiral Yamagata saluted in return from the crisp salute from his unusual allies. "Ensign Mizushima, step forwards."

"Yes sir!" Yuudai swallowed his nervousness as he slightly adjusted his glasses.

The middle-aged senior officer smiled slightly as he handed over the new shoulder rank epaulets, "For selfless service to the nation of Japan, you are hereby given the rank of Provisional Rear Admiral of the Kanmusu Collective Task Force, hereafter known as the KanColle TF for short. Congratulations, Admiral Mizushima!"

"Thank you sir! I will do my best to live up to your expectations!"

The assembled crew of the _Mason_ as well as his faithful team applauded loudly with the exception of Akebono who pouted as she halfheartedly clapped, and Mogami who whistled instead. Yamagata smiled to the newly promoted officer, "I hate to burst your bubble, son. The Provisional Admiral title only applies to your KanColle command. As far as the rest of the JMSDF is concerned you're still Ensign Mizushima."

Yuudai chuckled softly, and bowed deeply, "Sir. Honestly I'd be content to be an Ensign commanding the fleet ladies, but they have a persistent need to confer a higher rank on me." He saluted again.

The departing admiral returned the salute, "Good fortune on your sortie to Udone-shima, Admiral!"

"Yes sir!"

…

Precisely at 0300, under a perpetually dark sky caused a pillar of swirling storm clouds overhanging the small speck of land called Udone-shima a grimly dignified Abyssal followed by her attendant surfaced at the entrance to the base. Despite the naval facility being newly hewn out the volcanic rock, the buildings were decayed and rotting, the railings and mooring posts were covered with rust and the pathways were choked with black plants. The dormitories had a caved in side wall, affording a view of the mold-covered interior rooms from the outside. The administration building was similarly derelict and the east end had collapsed into ruin. The giant factory reeked of neglect and the skies were visible through a section where the ceiling girders had collapsed. The repair docks were similarly deserted, and the concrete ship slips were engulfed in inky darkness. Towering in the night sky was the empty rusted scaffold that would normally support a naval crane. The Battleship Princess frowned as a row of elite Abyssal warriors formed an honor guard for her arrival. The Princess was tall even by Abyssal standards, had cold glowing red eyes, possessed a pair of horns jutting out of her grey forehead, wore a sleeveless black dress with a fluttering ebony cape with iron bracers. She turned to her lackey, who looked like human-sized, masked, grey and white, ball-jointed doll. She also had bleached out lilac hair, and biomechanical black guns fused onto her arms. The Princess commented dryly in a forceful alto voice, "I suppose this decrepit facility is still preferable than our last home in the radioactive lagoon that the insects call Bikini Atoll."

Despite being a heavily cybernized _Chi_ -class torpedo cruiser with only one artificial azure glowing eye visible behind her chipped white ceramic mask, the diminutive Princess' aide bounced in a decidedly un-Abyssal like manner, clapped her hands together and enthused, "Pya! Its waaay cooler here, Princess Nagato!"

"Do not ever call me by that name again," the Battleship Princess snarled as she glared at her eternally chipper underling. Ever since she had resurrected the former _Sakawa_ light cruiser as an Abyssal, the Princess was aggravated that this naïve fool hadn't seemed to absorb the "Conquer the oceans!", "Crush the enemy's toy boats!", and "Obliterate the puny humans!" mantras from the Hive Empire.

The _Chi_ -class cruiser bowed contritely, "Oh! I'm so, so sorry Battleship Princess! I just remember our last moments together before those awful fires from the sky and sea seared our hulls! That wasn't…fun, your highness."

"If you do not want to rest on the bottom of that Atoll again I strongly suggest you-"

The cruiser chirped, "Shut up?"

The Princess nodded grimly, and proceeded to meet her elite shock troopers.

Two _Ru_ -class battleship warriors stood rigidly at attention. Both wore sleeveless black vests, grey shirts, and long black pants with integrated boots. Their shoulders were adorned with mechanical extensions bristling with cannons, and they had pasty skin with long raven hair. The taller one with luminescent violet eyes and parts of her hair tied into tight buns saluted and smirked at her superior, " _Hey!_ _Good morning_ , Battleship Princess! We will destroy the Nishimura fleet without a hitch! _No_ _problem_!"

The Princess sighed inwardly. Of course her sprinkling random English into her speech was an unfortunate side effect of her formerly being Japan's first battlecruiser, having been constructed in England instead of Japan. She saluted back and moved onto her younger sister who had eerie amber eyes.

She spoke softly, "I-I'm alright Princess! Ru is ready to fight!"

"Carry on." The last elite warrior present was a _Wo_ -class standard aircraft carrier. She was short, slightly built Abyssal with a white skintight blouse, long black pants with high-heeled boots, and a rather dapper walking cane in hand. Her waist-long hair was white with a slight haze of green freely flowing atop her voluminous cloak, and her burning green eyes blazed with unusual intensity. Grafted atop her head was an arachnid-looking headdress with paired green compound eyes and tendril like appendages. Its front was lined with a double upper row of jagged teeth, as well as a choker around her neck that formed the lower row. The Princess asked firmly, "Are you ready to sacrifice your life for the Hive?"

"Yes ma'am! I am a proud _Wo_ -class standard carrier, and I will pulverize the enemy! I will fight until all my arrows are expended and my blade is shattered!"

The Princess liked this one's spirit! "Where are the other capital ships, little one?"

"The _Ho_ -class cruiser is in the factory extracting the intel from the revived repair ship, ma'am! The other _He_ -class cruiser is monitoring enemy communications in the Administration building's radio room."

"Very well. Prepare for our intercept mission. Dismissed!"

As the Battleship heavily trod into the litter strewn factory she saw the Abyssal light cruiser, who had inexplicably spray painted her carapace fluorescent orange. Her shell was built vertically with its rear section with three rows of guns stacked one atop the other like pancakes fused into the back armor with paired cannons in its flanks. The mutilated grey humanoid torso was inset into the curve of a lower jaw with monstrous teeth. It looked like a zombified corpse, with the upper row of teeth replacing its head! Supporting its weight were three pairs of insectoid hydraulic limbs. Her voice was raspy and hoarse, as she finished hammering in another electrode into her hapless victim with a small Ball Pien hammer, "My apologies Princess! It took me seventeen cycles to hack Abyssal Seaeswon's implant recordings."

The Princess' attendant gasped in horror at the sight before them. Strung up on chains by the wrists, with part of the chest armor ripped open, dripping hydraulic fluid like blood, and with both mechanical legs cut off with an acetylene torch, the black clad Abyssal groaned softly as painful electrodes jammed into its skull tore out its precious memories. Its blue eyes looked pleadingly at the alien noblelady. "Please. Please Princess. Just…let die."

"I will not give you the satisfaction to take the coward's way out again!" She angrily collared the repair ship by the throat as the chains shrieked, "And I should have left your forlorn malformed spirit to wander the oceans forever instead of reviving you! You dare to call yourself an Abyssal, and you failed to slay a single human or ship maiden when you were aboard the _Mason_! You even dared to cozy up to that pathetic mouse Yamakaze like she was your girlfriend!"

"My…apologies. Can't…hurt them. Sorry."

The cruiser hissed, "Princess! I have the data!"

Battleship Princess sneered and released the pathetic auxiliary ship to dangle helplessly by its chains. "Let's see the download, Ho-san." Her eyes lit up with smug satisfaction, but she was utterly oblivious that her assistant had badly wobbling knees. "Superb! Two _Fusou_ -class battleships! The _Fusou_ is still damaged in its secondary starboard-side battery director as well as an inoperable number four turret. One _Mogami_ -class heavy cruiser, with damage to the number two and three turrets. Two Shiratsuyu-class destroyers, one with a nonfunctional torpedo mount. Three _Asashio_ -class destroyers, one lightly damaged in its number one mount. One _Ayanami_ -class destroyer, one _Akizuki_ -class Antiaircraft destroyer, and one _Unryuu_ -class standard carrier. Well done!" She managed a fierce grin as she saw the schematics of the _USS Mason_ 's strengths and weaknesses. She mocked her crippled underling, "This will do nicely Seaeswon! Thanks for finally being of some use for once!"

The dangling Abyssal started to sob behind its respirator mask, burdened with unbearable guilt. It knew that the pretty green-haired destroyer it had such affection for was going to die because of its betrayal!

"Ho-san, leave the factory doors open."

"Yes, your highness."

The Princess viciously smiled and patted the Abyssal on the cheek, "Stay here and watch the fireworks! I'm so proud of you!" She turned on her heel, followed by the _Ho_ -class cruiser.

"Pyon! Mistress! Please let me stay a minute! I need to review the rest of the data. I'll compile it into a summary plan for you!"

The Princess was now in a magnanimous mood. She clapped her shivering servant on the shoulder, "Go ahead _Chi_ -san. Catch up with the assault armada when you're finished!"

"Yes Princess!"

…

As soon as they were alone a softly crying Seaeswon looked at the petite cruiser carefully downloading the extracted data off the crude terminal. "S-Sawaka-san."

The _Chi_ -class cruiser visibly jumped and hissed sharply, "Shh! Not so loud! You mustn't call me that!"

"I…Seaeswon. Know I'm worthless…but…happy to meet."

The ex- _Sakawa_ felt flustered as she hastily typed in commands as she heard the Abyssal Armada depart from the docks on their way to smash the fleet girls and to demolish the Yokosuka Naval base. "An annoying ditz is what I am, Seaeswon-san! My Battleship Princess has twice my brains! Why don't you admire her rather than me?"

His tormented eyes fixed on her, "The Princess…a viper. You…kind, Sakawa-san."

She was torn between finishing her task and running the hell away! "Pya? What do you mean by that? I'm an Abyssal _Chi_ -class light cruiser, nothing more! My old life is dead! I'm a cruel, nasty, hateful, spiteful, evil Abyssal! The Hive directive reigns supreme in my heart!"

It sadly shook its maimed head, "No…you not bad. You…like me. Want to help…not hurt."

She held her head and shook it and shrieked at herself, "No! No! No! I can't help you betray the Princess! Remember the directives, idiot! Remember!"

"You…Sakawa-san. Nice. Friend."

The cruiser screamed so piercingly that the rafters rattled, dislodging the soft patter of falling dust, and collapsed to her knees. She clutched her mask and howled with pain as she pulled off her head-up display ceramic visor off her face, snapping off contacts that interfaced with cybernetic patches on her cheeks and forehead! She vindictively threw her mask onto the stained concrete causing it to shatter into a thousand fragments! Her tear-stained face underneath was that of a terrified teen girl with an artificial monstrous left eye and a flesh and blood eye of violet, and closely cropped pale violet hair in a bob haircut. A few loose wires dangled free, and black blood seeped from the severed connections from her visor as she managed a weak yet determined smile, "I am Sakawa, the forth _Agano_ -class light cruiser and I must protect my homeland at any cost!" Her gun arm materialized and with two brilliant flashes in succession, the chains tethering Seaeswon were severed! "We have to save our shipgirl friends and Japan from monsters like us!"

The mauled auxiliary groaned and yanked out the electrodes without care for its well being, "Yes…Sakawa-san!"

Inside the Administration wing radio room, a _He_ -class Abyssal carefully tuned in the human's broadcast frequencies on a hundred different channels and relayed only the most tactically relevant tidbits to the Abyssal fleet. She was an immobile, grossly malformed Abyssal with a toothed demonic face for a torso, a multifunctional cybernized right arm delicately tuning onto different human transmissions, and a stump of a right arm typing in succinct reports. Other than her long raven hair protruding out from under the bag-like mask and a single green eye visible in an eye slit, her face was entirely obscured. She linked up with the Battleship Princess and calmly commented, _Your Highness, based on decoded military channels and social media sweeps the humans have deployed two destroyers to Udone-shima. Based on cross references the destroyers are the JS Akebono and the USS Mason. Undoubtedly the Nishimura fleet and the half breed Mizushima are aboard the USS Mason due to their ill advised emotional attachment to her crew. Recommend attacking the Mason first to force them into a defensive, reactive stance, and they will doubtless lose the initiative. Next update in thirty minutes…Mark! Over?_

 _Thanks He-san. Keep up the good work, and those puny fleet girls' corpses will be littering the seabed once more! Battleship Princess over and out!_

The _He_ -class cruiser suddenly whirled around as the door was kicked open and her only visible eye widened as she saw a crying, maskless _Chi_ -class cruiser with the wrecked body of Seaeswon chained to her back regard the communications expert with a twisted expression of guilt and pain. "Forgive me Ooyoda-san!" One of Sakawa's disembodied 15.2 cm cannons materialized and pumped a HE shell right into the delicate communications nest! The explosion blasted Sakawa and her friend out the splintering window and into the flooded drydock just outside of the building!


	12. Chapter 12-Udone Island II

**Chapter** **12-Udone Island** **II**

As she raced to catch up with the Battleship Princess, Sakawa cried guiltily over having to slay Ooyoda. Her body was fused with the conning tower just below the bridge windows. Although it was covered with the Abyssal tar like organic growth and the metal underneath was cracked and pitted, the _Sakawa's_ hull still had echoes of her formerly graceful lines. The former 174 m _Agano_ -class light cruiser was armed with six 15.2 cm cannons in twin mounts with two of them fore of the 5 deck high bridge tower, and one near the stern just aft of the pole mainmast. Just ahead of the aft mast with its seaplane handling crane were the two quad torpedo launchers and a light framework supporting the lone floatplane catapult. Sitting on the port side cradle was an Abyssal recon plane which was shaped like a gunmetal gray triangular wedge featuring an underslung machine gun ball turret aft and an upper jaw of blocky white teeth protruding out of the undercarriage.

Propped up on cauterized stumps of its cybernetic legs, Abyssal Seaeswon gazed out of the gaping holes of the bridge windows at the dawning sky through its smoky grey welders' goggles as the wind blew its messy white hair around. It fixed its pain-filled blue eyes on its new friend and gently tousled her hair to comfort her.

The petite _Chi_ -class cruiser jolted, "Pyaaaa! You scared me Sea-san!" She looked up at her maimed ally and managed a teary smile, "Thanks for everything! Sakawa hates having to turn on Miss Nagato, but what we're doing as Abyssals is just mean!"

"Yes, Miss…Sakawa. Sorry about…friend."

She wiped at her face, "We weren't really friends, but I did admire her effortless grace and her selflessness in our past lives. Sakawa knows she had no choice to silence O-ooyoda-senpai, as I couldn't let her warn Princess Nagato!" Her face wrinkled and she looked up as her sputtering turbines reached their top speed. "Sea-san? Can I ask you something? Pyu?"

"Yes."

"What's your…um, deal? I don't sense a girly vibe to you at all! Are you really a shipgirl?"

The former auxiliary ship shook its head in deep shame. "No…not girl…not anything."

Sakawa gasped, "Wait! All of us are female! How can you be an it?"

"Princess Argent. Botched summon. Also…craneship. Freak."

"A craneship? Wow! I remember hearing about a US battleship turned into a huuuuuugeee floating crane! Wait! Was that you? Are you Craneship-1?"

Behind its respirator mask, Sakawa could see the cheeks lift as hinting it was smiling slightly. "Sound name out."

"Yeah! Hmmm. Seaeswon. Sea…Ess…Won. CS-1!" She winced, "Argh! Sakawa's such a dummy!"

"No. Very brave…kind."

Sakawa giggled, "Be careful with the compliments, good sir! I think there is a certain destroyer girl that thinks very highly of you, Sea-san!"

CS-1 shuddered in embarrassment, "N-No! Pretty girl…can't like! Am hateful travesty!"

"Pyaaa~ I think she miiight like you!"

"Please…stop!"

Sakawa laughed merrily, as her pal was way too much fun to tease! Abruptly a telepathic voice cut into her mind with a razor sharp bark, _Chi-san! You're late! Deploy your scout plane at once! It's time to snuff out our puny foes!_

She saluted, _At once Princess!_ She looked up at Seaeswon and beamed, "Woah! Sakawa just got an idea!"

…

Aboard the _USS Mason_ , Yuudai sighed and looked to his faithful team all dressed in Naval BDUs with their nametags above their breast pockets and the KanColle emblem on the right shoulder, "Everybody, let's get into formation! Do your best!"

The fleetgirls saluted and dispersed to their stations in the renewed JMSDF Battleship Division 1. He turned to Fusou and Yamashiro, "Oh! I forgot my lucky hat!"

Fusou smiled warmly, "I'll get it, Admiral."

"Thanks Fusou-san! I still have to consult with Captain Hollis and Captain Sanjou."

Yamashiro automatically started to follow her sister, but Yuudai stopped her, "Yamashiro-san. You need to be in on this as you're the designated flagship. It will only take a minute."

Ugh! Yamashiro fumed inwardly but she nodded coolly, "Yes sir! I'll see you soon Fusou-neesama!"

Fusou tentatively entered Yuudai's three bunk cabin alone, and soon found the baseball cap sitting on the desk. She paused as she saw an ultramarine t-shirt with line art of a sakura blossom superimposed over a white anchor hanging off a locker. She removed the shirt from the hanger and as she traced her hand over the JMSDF logo she mused that Admiral Mizushima was ready to lay down his life in service for the homeland, just as Fusou had done two generations earlier. She blushed as she smiled and gazed dreamily out at the morning sky.

"Neesama! Ready to go?"

"Ack!" Fusou nearly jumped into the ceiling. She hastily tucked the shirt into her tunic rather than get busted by her own sister! "Y-yes Yamashiro! I'm ready!" She would return the shirt at the first possible moment. That last thing she wanted to do was to steal a treasured possession from Admiral Mizushima!

Ten minutes later the Human/fleetgirl task group steamed south to Udone-shima with _Shigure_ , _Asagumo_ , and _Yamagumo_ serving as the tip of the spear. Directly behind them the twin battleships steamed at flank speed. On either side of the battleships the _USS Mason_ with Yamakaze aboard paired with the _Yamashiro_ and the _JS Akebono_ with Akebono as the fleet maiden rep escorted the _Fusou_. They were backed up by the green-striped _Katsuragi_ who had giddily emulated her idol _Zuikaku_ by having the katakana for 'Ra' painted on the leading edge of her flight deck. She would have preferred the kana 'Ka' from the beginning of her name rather than from the middle, but that hull marking eternally belonged to the legendary _Kaga_! The _Suzutsuki_ and _Michishio_ flanked her as escorts with the _Mogami_ bringing up the rear of the formation.

Katsuragi bounced up and down from the bridge island as her rear elevator trundled back up bringing an eighth Mitsubishi AM6 "Zero" gray-green colored fighter plane up to her flight deck. A third rate silver Mitsubishi AM5 "Type 96" scout plane sat in takeoff position ready to heed the expected order. _Hey Admiral! I'm ready to get these birds up in the air!_

Yuudai linked back with an amused chuckle, _Okay, okay!_ _Standard carrier Katsuragi! Fire up your airwing's engines!_

 _Yes sir! Yahoo! I'm…I'm a standard carrier!_ She laughed maniacally and shouted to her airwing, "All planes on deck…contact!"

As one, all nine planes sputtered and roared to life with flames shooting out of the radial piston engines. Katsuragi squealed, her green eyes glittering, "Zuikaku-senpai! Watch me now! I may never be as good as you, but I'll try my best to catch up!"

Yuudai was really starting to like the overly exuberant carrier in his fleet. The newly minted Admiral had reluctantly opted for using the undamaged _Yamashiro_ as his flagship, despite his misgivings for working with the prickly ship maiden. Her only dockyard modification was a new number "6" painted on her prow. The Yokosuka repair docks overnight had made jury rigged patches on the _Fusou's_ hull fore of the #1 mount, plated over the windows of the ruined observation deck, sealed off the gaping holes in her funnel, cut away the top of the wrecked aft superstructure, and welded the gears in position on the #4 barbette roller race to keep the crippled turret from moving. Newly adorning her bow was a striking numeral "5".

Yuudai turned from scanning the horizon with his binoculars to smile at his ally at the helm, "I just realized that I haven't had a good moment until now to thank you for your hard work Yamashiro-san!"

Yamashiro narrowed her eyes at Mizushima. It was striking that although she had same eyes as Fusou, they were so different at the same time. "Please don't misunderstand. I will not question your tactics, undermine your authority, or disobey an order. However, my top priority will always be Fusou-neesama!"

That was putting it mildly! He nodded at her comfortingly, "I have absolute faith in every ship warrior in this fleet, including you. But, I must have your faith in me as well." His expression briefly hardened, "We've been dancing around the issue ever since we first met. Please cut the crap and speak to me honestly!"

Yamashiro looked taken aback by his bluntness but soon he saw a tight smile form on her lips, "Very well, Admiral. It's nothing personal but don't break Fusou-neesama's heart! You will regret the day you make her cry!" She had to admit his unexpected frankness made her dislike him just a bit less.

He felt it was actually refreshing to see her true face without the polite but constantly strained façade. "I actually have admired you both nearly all my life. I first heard of the _Shigure_ on my grandfather's knee and he regaled me with all her amazing adventures starting when I was five years old. His saddest story was _Shigure's_ last sortie with you, Yamashiro-san. He was bitter that his proud ship failed to protect their charge. My grandfather Mizushima Makoto said that it deeply troubled him to hear the snickers about the _Fusou_ and _Yamashiro_ around the fleet for being badly maintained, obsolescent, has-beens. Quite the contrary, he thought you were both graceful and regal ladies. I have pictures plastered all over my corkboard of the Nishimura seven."

By this point Yamashiro was looking down at the steel deck with a pink face of mortification.

"Although I had my share of childhood crushes, I obsessively researched about the seven of you, rather then try to get a girlfriend. My first year high school history project was interviewing WWII survivors and their children about the battle of Surigao strait. I enlisted in the JMSDF because of my grandfather's and father's service. I've always wanted to give something back. It is a cherished dream come true to fight at your side, Yamashiro-san, as well as your sister, Shigure-san, and all the others." He finished softly, "I would never hurt Fusou-san or any of you. You are all far too precious to me."

She nodded in acute embarrassment, "O-okay. It's just that the two of us have been dogged by misfortune from the moment our keels were laid! I am the only one Fusou-neesama has been able to truly rely on. She has been hurt over and over again by unkind remarks and an even crueler fate of neglect followed by a pointless sacrifice. Her heart is so brittle and vulnerable! I have to protect her!"

"You can't see it?" His brown eyes were serious and clear, "You've already broken your run of bad luck. You were both revived, your sister was instrumental at decimating the Abyssals and breaking through the Surigao strait, and I have to depend on both of you to win this war. So, I'm very lucky to rely on the two of you. So, thanks."

She sputtered, "A-admiral," and promptly lost her train of thought. Yamashiro fumed and found it increasingly difficult to resent the young man who had finally given the Fusou twins the chance to prove themselves in battle. She exhaled sternly and muttered, "It can't be helped. I will continue to watch over neesama, but thank you for your inspiring story, Admiral."

"Thanks Yamashiro-san. Please deploy your spotter plane." He activated his link, _Mogami-san, Fusou-san, Kasuragi-san, launch scout aircraft! It's time to find our foes!_

All three ships eagerly replied in the affirmative.

Three WWII vintage green Aichi E13A reconnaissance floatplanes and a single silver Mitsubishi AM5 fighter with red sunbursts on their wings soared overhead and split off to SSE, SSW, southeast and due south trajectories. As Yamashiro resumed her radar and optical scans, and linked to her floatplane, she concluded that although no one would ever be worthy of her sister, something intangible about Admiral Mizushima was at least worth her respect.

…

Five minutes after launching off the _Sakawa's_ catapault a terrified CS-1 finally stopped screaming as it clung to the upper framework of her Abyssal scout aircraft! It had half jokingly sworn to kill Sakawa in revenge for her 'brilliant' idea! It briefly saw two other identical aircraft launched from the _R_ u-class battleships veer off to the NNE and NNW as its ride went north. It gaped as it saw the entire Abyssal fleet laid below out like toy ships from hell!

Five 100 m long _I_ -class destroyers in a 'V' formation led the assault force with their unmistable charcoal hued blimp-shaped hulls and their glowing green eyes staring ahead. Strangely the three lead destroyers had unique crude paint markings adorning the dorsal bow sections. The leader had a half sun symbol on a horizon line just fore of its shielded searchlight platform. Its siblings both had lightning bolt symbols. Just behind them was the massive Battleship Princess flagship _Nagato_ followed closely by the two _Ru_ -class fast battleships. Behind them steamed the _Wo_ -class carrier flanked on either side by the _Ho_ -class _Yuubari_ and _Chi_ -class _Sakawa_ light cruisers.

It had to act quickly! It soon left the Armada behind as the coastline started to resolve in the hazy distance. Seaeswon blinked as a fleetgirl controlled seaplane buzzed several hundred meters below heading in the opposite direction mostly concealed by cloud cover. Shortly afterwards it saw was it was waiting for, the Fleet maiden task force! The craneship was getting the hang of this crazy flying thing as it willed the ghastly aircraft to head towards the battleships. _Sakawa…found fleet._

 _Great job Sea-san! I have to relay your observations to the Princess! Quickly! Give our allies the warning! Pyon!_

A ping from the plane indicated that it had been spotted by enemy radar!

Inside the _Yamashiro's_ bridge Yuudai received a flurry of reports.

Mogami piped up, _Enemy fleet spotted sir! They are just out of range of our wonder twins' guns!_

Yamashiro barked, _Mogami!_

 _Heh! Sorry ma'am!_

Yamakaze chimed in, _Sir. Captain Hollis…spotted enemy air-_

Akebono rudely butted into the conversation, _Sh-, I mean Admiral! Captain Satou just spotted an enemy scout! Shall I shoot 'em down or what?_

 _Ladies, enough! One at a time!_ Yuudai sighed. _Yamashiro, Fusou, ready main battery barrage as soon as we are within range! Katsuragi, turn into the wind and launch your Zeros! Suzutsuki, ready AA guns! Akebono and Yamakaze, synch with the human destroyers and activate the Phalanx CIWS point defenses. All other destroyers, protect the capital ships! An air raid is imminent!_

The fleet moved into position and angled to the southeast so the light breeze would blow directly down Katsuragi's flight deck. Katsuragi waved to her comrades and bellowed, _Alright! Antiair dual mount 40 Type 89 and triple mount Type 96 cannons prepare to enga…Awww maan! That's all wrong! Take it from the top! Attack fighter squadron one launch! Prepare for Torpedo bomber deployment._ One after another the eight Zeros roared off the deck and took to their natural element, heading off in an attack wave. Very quickly one peeled off and headed directly towards CS-1.

The Abyssal had been admiring the fleet with such rapture, it had forgotten the little detail about being the enemy. The craneship dryly commented, "Oh…Shit."

 _Pyaaa! Waggle your wings!_ That's what the IJN did to show friendly intentions!

Seaeswon dubiously ordered the craft to rapidly yaw left and right just as machine gun cannon fire tore through the fuselage and its right arm! The Zero dove past and elegantly went into a steep ascent to dive bomb and take the enemy scout out!

Yuudai saw the plane's eye view through Katsuragi's eyes and suddenly interrupted the killing blow! _Katsuragi, wait! It's not hostile!_

 _But Admiral!_

 _Have your Zero escort it to the water!_

 _I-yes sir!_

CS-1 gaped as the enemy fighter sat directly behind him and waggled its wings in response. He banked and gently alighted in the damaged craft just to the port of the _Mason_. The craneship looked up as the human crew deployed point defense weapons and the destroyers Gatling cannons pointed directly at it!

Suddenly a short, green-haired girl ran up to the bridge railing and shouted, "I don't believe it! You're back! Are you okay?"

The craneship grimly raised its strained voice, "Quickly miss! Protect _Mason_! First target…is you! Princess wants _Mason_ sunk!"

An annoyed Hollis yelled out, "What the hell? Why us? Why not target our battleships or carrier first?"

"To break…Admiral spirit…use human affection…against Mizushima!"

Hollis gritted his teeth, "Crap!"

"Be safe…miss! Have to go."

"T-thank you for the warning!" A teary-eyed Yamakaze wailed, "Wait up! My name is Yamakaze! Eighth ship of the Shiratsuyu-class! What's your name?"

"Seaeswon! Am friend…Miss Yamakaze! Good…luck!" It saluted and gunned the engine forcing the damaged Abyssal craft into the skies again, feeling overwhelming warmth in its chest. The Abyssal had blissfully seen her face once last time, and it knew it would never get the chance again! It knew exactly what it would have to sacrifice to save its dear friend!

Several kilometers away having already ordered the _Wo_ -class carrier to deploy her attack planes several minutes earlier, the Battleship Princess acquired a firing solution on the pesky _USS Mason_ based on _Sakawa's_ relayed intel. Unfortunately the _Ru_ -class battleships' range were still too short to join her salvo. No matter. Her sharp fangs were bared as she hissed, "Time to see what the seafloor looks like you puny insects! Main battery turrets one through four! Fire!" Eight 41.0 cm HE shells blasted out of her black turrets and started their multi second arc towards the _Arleigh Burke_ -class destroyer!


	13. Chapter 13-The KanColle Citadel I

**Chapter 13-The KanColle Citadel I**

As she commenced evasive maneuvers the _USS Mason's_ proximity alert sirens sounded and Hollis grimaced as he saw the radar indicate eight rapidly incoming shells. He called over the PA system as he failed to notice Yamakaze silently levitate up from the portside wing of the bridge onto the roof, "All hands, brace for impact!"

The meek destroyer girl with her pastel green hair blowing in the wind deployed her transluscent _Shiratsuyu_ hull overlaid and intersecting with the upperworks of the _Mason_ as a shield. She linked with the fleet but her final message was for one fleetgirl in particular, _Everyone, Shigure-neesan…Sorry._

CS-1's warning was almost enough for the nimble destroyer to evade the murderous salvo. However six shells splashed into the water between the _Mason_ and the _Yamashiro_ , one clipped the destroyer's starboard fantail railing, and one scored a direct hit on the _Yamakaze_ , hollowing out the boiler room with a massive concussive blast. Burning debris and cooked off ammunition fanned out like ghoulish fireworks in a wide radius as rivers of burning fuel oil splashed onto the aft destroyer's deck. Yamakaze shrieked at the top of her lungs and collapsed face down on her bridge.

Shigure wailed in impotent fury, _Damn you Demon Princess! Yamakaze! Sis! Answer me!_

The other fleetgirls gasped in horror as they saw the wrecked _Yamakaze_ burn atop the Mason. _Yamashiro_ fired off all six turrets of her main battery as she screamed with tear filled eyes, _You Abyssal bastards! Get out of my way!_ By sheer force of will despite being at the very edge of her main battery range two of her shells obliterated two of the leading _I_ -class destroyers in gruesome showers of metal and flesh. As the lead destroyer sank in two ruined halves, its fractured searchlight flashed out in Morse code, I…D-I-E…A…L-A-D-Y! Its one remaining sister fired fruitlessly with a main battery barrage that fell thousands of meters short of the allied fleet.

Far overhead Katsuragi's Zeros tore into the wedge-shaped Abyssal fighters launched by the _Wo_ -class carrier. All of the enemy craft and six of allied aircraft soon spiraled into the sea in smouldering pinwheels, leaving the sky temporarily open. Yuudai grimly linked as he tried to avoid thinking about Yamakaze's fate, _Good job Katsuragi! Deploy your torpedo bombers! Mogami move over to the Mason and dowse the fires! Shigure, prepare torpedo salvos with Asagumo and Yamagumo!_

Shigure punched the bulkhead hard enough to dent the metal slightly as a sympathetic bruise appeared on her cheek. Her temper boiled, but she forced herself to focus on the enemy to avoid contemplating the unthinkable about her only resurrected sister. _Understood Admiral! Asagumo! Yamagumo! Arm Type 93 Oxygen torpedoes!_

Both _Asashio_ -class sisters replied as one, _Ready!_

Mogami fired up her turbines glad that she had some use considering two of her forward turrets were only barely operable. She soon used her water hoses to spray down the blacked hull of the destroyer improbably straddling the far larger ship below. Inside the Mason's crew sprang into action with firefighting efforts. As Captain Derek Hollis coordinated rescue efforts, he tried to fight back tears as he knew the timid little shipgirl that had just been on his bridge had just saved his ship from utter destruction!

Fusou yelled angrily, _Main battery, fire!_ All but one of her shots missed the elder _Ru_ -class battleship but one lucky shot pieced the number two turret and the AP shell exploded into the turret race, jamming it in place.

The lead _Ru_ -class bitterly swore with violet eyes ablaze, _Shit! The precious equipment I got from the Princess! You'll pay Miss Misfortune!_

At the rear of the formation, the _Wo_ -class carrier furiously deployed a second wave of torpedo planes after seeing her first wave fall into the sea. She seethed, _You stupid little Unryuu_ -class _brat! No one will ever call me a turkey again!_

Nagato calmly ignored Shigure's empty threats as she smirked at the dark plume in the distance that indicated that Admiral's precious _Mason_ was ablaze and foundering. Time to plunge the dagger in the insect's heart one more time and make them all pay for Operation Crossroads! _All main cannons! Full salvo! Fire!_

Her lethal fire ranged in on her second assault against the admiral, his beloved _Fusou_! Five shells straddled the unfortunate battleship, one hit collapsed what was left of the mainmast, one detonated on the starboard aft torpedo bulge, and one scored a bullseye on her main battery director and radar! Fusou fell down covered in burns in agony as blood seeped into her eyes, blinding her!

Yuudai yelled out in panic, _Fusou, no! Hang in there!_

An equally distraught Yamashiro yelled out, _Neesama! Don't die! I can't bear losing you again!_

Fusou groaned as remnants of the top of the pagoda mast thundered down all around the bridge and decks, and she slewed around her only remaining director, the starboard side secondary director. She could only see through the puny optics as her blood from her head wound obscured her vision and stained the Admiral's t-shirt she was wearing, _Admiral, Yamashiro, listen well! I am a warship! I'm not dead yet! Reloading all operable turrets!_

Shigure urgently linked, _Admiral! Pull yourself together! Please!_

The Ensign cursed his lapse, _Thanks Shigure! Fusou, Yamashiro fire at will!_

Nagota chuckled as the the _Ru_ -class ships got into firing range, _All ships, the Mason is down! Concentrate all fire on the Fusou!_ She knew that that pathetic Admiral would have his heart caved in by losing his most precious fleet maiden! Just as she locked in a killing blow, a glint far above drew her attention. Her glowing red eyes widened as she saw a tiny figure separate from a scout plane that emerged low from the midmorning sun at a shallow angle and suddenly saw it turn into a bloated shape of a US craneship plunging towards the younger _Ru_ -class battleship!

Seaeswon had seen what the Princess had done to its dear friend and decided that its best revenge was to screw up the Battleship's Princess' plans the only way it could. _This…for…Miss Yamakaze!_

The amber-eyed _Ru_ -class Abyssal screamed out loud in terror, "Ru isn't allri-!" Her cry was cut off by the insane sight of an ex-battleship craneship plummet from the sky in a shallow trajectory, T-boning her superstructure, causing her to capsize, splashing into the water and ramming the elder Ru-class even with her citadel causing severe flooding in her bulges.

 _You freak! Damn you!_ Nagato was so furious that she adjusted her cannons and blasted four AP rounds through CS-1, blowing though its boiler room, detonating its crane cabin and caving in the crane gantry onto the bridge fatally crushing Seaeswon. The ruined Abyssal linked to Yuudai one last time, _Save Yamakaze…please._ The mangled ship rapidly sank below the waves to join the _Ru_ -class battleship it had just felled.

 _I promise! Fusou, Yamashiro, target the Nagato and fire!_

The torpedo planes from opposing sides were quickly mauled by effective antiaircraft fire from the _Nagato_ , _Wo_ -class and _Ho_ -class ships on the Abyssal side; by the _Katsuragi_ , _Suzutsuki_ , _Yamashiro_ , and the Phalanx CIWS on the _JS Akebono_ controlled by her mouthy namesake on the Allied side. Akebono whooped in joy as the Gatling cannon synched to her body shredded into the bloated black bombers, _Take that you shitty planes! Take your medicine! This is for Yamakaze!_ Only a single Abyssal torpedo plane loosed a torpedo at the _Katsuragi_ before being blasted down into the ocean. It tracked wide and missed by a hundred meters.

Katsuragi pouted, _Sorry Admiral, I only got two damaged Zeros, the AM5 and one crashed torpedo plane back on deck! I don't think I can mount another attack!_

Yuudai sincerely thanked his stars that he had a standard carrier to even the odds. _Thanks for your efforts Katsuragi-san_!

An infuriated Nagato roared, _All ships fire!_ The princess tried to pull the shattered shards of her battle plans back together as the _Sakawa_ behind her deployed a spread of four torpedoes at the _Ru_ -class and four at the _Nagato_.

 _I will show you what I'm made of! Burniiiing Hate! Ru_ fired off six AP rounds from her three remaining turrets scoring further hits on the Fusou's conning tower and forward turrets, causing only moderate damage against the thick armor.

The Princess vowed as her main battery drew a bead on the battered and blinded Fusou, _I'll drag you to hell, Admiral! Watch you luckless battleship maiden die!_

Five explosions in quick succession rocked the Ru-class and the Princess as the deadly torpedoes found their mark. The elder _Ru_ screamed, and went limp as her forward magazine detonated, ripping off the bow and dooming the oily black ship.

Nagato got up with one of her horns snapped off and tears and blood staining her cheeks in numbed shock, _S-sakawa! How…how could you betray me?_

An openly sobbing Sakawa waved to her former idol, _Y-you said my name! Pyaaaa! I'm so happy! I love you Nagato-sempai! You always will be the mighty big seven warship that I idolized! Take care Nagato-neesama!_

Nagato screamed as her rear cannons blasted the thin hulled cruiser in two blazing fragments with a massive fireball.

Two more _I_ -class destroyers were shredded by torpedo spreads from Shigure and her two Asashio allies. The _Wo_ -class carrier started to get shell hits from the vengeful _Mogami_ and lead enemy destroyers, _Princess! The battle is lost! We must withdraw!_

The utterly humiliated Nagato watched _Sakawa_ sink again under the waves, but this time her blood was on her hands, not the Americans. Blood seeped from Nagato's tormented face, _Admiral Mizushima! You will pay! I promise on the honor of the Hive you will suffer the torments of the damned!_ The _Ho_ -class cruiser, _Wo_ -class standard carrier and Princess shed their steel hulls and dove into the waves into their natural element. The lone _I_ -class left was abandoned to its fate. It killed its engine and ceased hostilities once the compelling presence of the Battleship Princess was severed.

With a lead weight pulling down on his heart, Yuudai looked over at the crippled _Fusou_ on his starboard beam and the burnt out _Yamakaze_ on his portside aft. Added to the loss of two friendly Abyssals, he honestly felt despite the resounding tactical victory that his fleet had merely survived rather than triumphed.

…

An hour later, at the wheel of the _Fusou_ , Yuudai did his best to keep his mind on his course rather than on the softly groaning Fusou lying on a cot with bandaged legs, arms and eyes. Of course her twin was aboard tending to her every need with a despairing expression.

Yamashiro tightly took her sister's hand in both of hers and squeezed it, "Fusou-neesama, be strong! I'll never leave your side!"

Fusou managed a weak smile, "I'm tougher than I look Yamashiro. Please don't fret."

The anguished battleship kowtowed, "I can't help it! I wasn't powerful enough to protect you! I'm so sorry!"

"You did you best, Yamashiro. I'm proud of you. Can you get me some hot tea?"

"At once!" The younger twin hastily raced out.

The Admiral toggled the radio, " _USS Mason_ , this is the _Fusou_. Do you copy?"

He heard Hollis' exhausted voice, "We copy Fusou. How you holding up son?"

He opted for the truth. "I feel like crap, Captain. Two of my irreplaceable warriors nearly died on my watch!" He took a deep breath, "How is Yamakaze?"

"She's heavily sedated, being tended to our ship's doctor and her damn hull is welded into the _Mason's_. She was badly burnt, but I think she'll pull through. I have to say that the cute little pipsqueak saved my entire ship!" He dryly chuckled, "I feel like shit too, son. _Mason_ out."

" _Fusou_ over and out."

Fusou tilted her head, "I can see our course to Udone-shima. I can control the helm for a minute. I need your help Admiral."

He wiped his glasses and then knelt at Fusou's side. Despite the bandages covering her eyes, Yuudai could still feel her intense stare go right through him. "I have to ask. How did you end up with my t-shirt?"

The fleet maiden looked puzzled and then giggled, "You'd never believe me sir! I stole it completely by accident!" She looked serious again, "I'm sorry about the blood. I'll make sure you get it back-"

"Don't bother," Yuudai cut in. "It's yours now." He smiled as he squeezed her shoulder, "Is there anything else I can do to help you?"

Fusou sighed dejectedly, "Yes sir, there is. However I know it isn't possible."

The young man spoke with spirit, "Name it!"

Fusou realized hiding her feelings was pointless. She managed a helpless smile as she put her right hand on her chest, "You stole something from me too, Admiral."

He spoke in a near panic, "What? I'll give it right back!"

"It's far too late. My heart belongs to you now and forever. I love you, Admiral Mizushima!"

"You…love?" His breathless half-formed question was answered as Fusou gently locked her lips with his for a second time. Must to his shock he found himself gently enfolding her in a warm embrace and caressing her silken hair as he reciprocated the kiss.

A crashing tea set hitting the metal deck interrupted the tender moment. "You craven, conniving Admiral! How dare you force your attentions on my Neesama!"

With his head spinning Yuudai pulled away and hung his head, "I'm sorry Yamashiro. But I think I have feelings for your sister."

A distraught Yamashiro wailed, "What? You can't! Fusou-neesama, you can't give the Admiral your maiden's confession!" She sobbed, "It's…it's not fair!"

Fusou blushed deeply and shook her head, "I love the Admiral. I've loved him from the moment he pulled me out of the inky blackness of the Surigao strait. I must stand by his side whenever he calls on me."

He affectionately kissed the top of Fusou's head and turned to face her sister. "Go ahead and hit me. I won't hold it against you."

Her red eyes burned with confusion and fury but she unexpectedly hugged him in a crushing embrace. She cried on his shoulder for a few long minutes before pulling herself together. "She rubbed at her red eyes and glanced at Yuudai defiantly, "You'll never love Fusou-neesama more than I do!" She sighed, "I'll take over here sir. You need to help Yamakaze before we reach our new home. There is only one friend that can save her now."

He nodded firmly, realizing belatedly that Yamashiro didn't actually hate him! "I'm on it! Rest well Fusou. Soon we will be at the Kancolle Citadel!"

Fusou waved with an affectionate smile that made him feel warm all over, "Be safe, Admiral."

…

A few minutes as the fleet entered the harbor of the newly reclaimed and renamed island; a heavily bandaged Yamakaze opened her eyes as she slowly came to, as she was ministered by a blurry giant shape. "Ow…It hurts…everywhere."

A soft baritone spoke barely above a whisper, as a large hand gently closed her eyes, "Rest."

She murmured, "How are you healing me? My hull is…destroyed."

Her mysterious benefactor spoke humbly, "The Admiral. Called me. Let me help. Put in few patches. Fix properly in Citadel drydock."

Suddenly the badly battered Yamakaze sat bolt upright and stared at the figure dressed in a bulky peacoat, respirator mask, and smoke colored welders goggles in a futile effort to obscure its identity. She gasped, "Seaeswon!" She threw herself into a tear-filled hug with her stalwart friend.

"M-m-miss Yamakaze, please!"

Her blue green eyes locked with the ex-Abyssal's blue, and then she boldly yanked off the respirator. "I need…to see my friend's face!"

"Please…" Seaeswon gave up and shrank back in defeat as Yamakaze gasped. "Yes. Stare at me. I'm still a freak."

She looked in astonishment into the face of a burly young man with freckles dotting his cheeks, a mop of unruly straw colored hair, and dark blue eyes filled to capacity with self-loathing. Beneath his coat was a pair of dark blue grease-stained overalls, a white t-shirt and a red neck scarf. He cringed, "Admiral call me Kearsarge. Go ahead, Miss Yamakaze. Call me monster."

She shook her head in wide eyed amazement, "You're not a monster. You're…a…a boy?"


	14. Chapter 14-The KanColle Citadel II

**Chapter 14-The KanColle Citadel II**

After docking the _Fusou_ and the _Mason_ with the piggybacked _Yamakaze_ in the two drydock slips, the spent Admiral sighed and turned to face the _I_ -class destroyer that had meekly followed his fleet all the way to Udone-shima. Up close the torpedo-shaped monstrosity was even more hideous than through a pair of binoculars. The pair of baleful glowing green eyes were as large as serving platters. It had boosted its 'chin' on the lip of the crumpling dock retaining wall so its gaping skeletal jaw was half jutting out of the water. Shrapnel damage had embedded oily metallic chunks in its armored 'skin'. He pulled a jagged piece out right under the lightning bolt symbol and realized with a wince it was a fragment from one of her eviscerated sister ships. He threw the chunk into the water and shook his head at the sheer waste of it all. He initiated the link, _I'm sorry we had to fight to the death before. Are you ready to join your sisters?_

The _I_ -class apparently incapable of verbally linking back but he felt a surge of overwhelming hope from the beast.

 _I'll take that as a yes. Here goes_. His left hand compelled her transformation as a _Fubuki_ style "Special type" destroyer materialized directly in front of him. It was dark grey with a streamlined three story tall bridge, three type three 12.7 cm dual purpose twin mounts at the bow, and in a superfiring pair at the stern behind the pole mainmast. She also carried twin funnels directly aft of the tripod foremast, and dispersed between and behind the stacks were three triple Type 93 oxygen torpedo mounts. To his great surprise the shipgirl with sparkling brown eyes as she popped her head over the prow looked even younger than the Asashio sisters! She appeared to be a girl of 10 at the most with chocolate brown hair, cutely pointed canines, and a confident smirk. She dispelled her hull and alighted in front of her new commander. He could now see clearly that she was attired in a white sailor shirt trimmed with a red cravat and navy blue cuffs and collar decorated with an anchor logo, black pleated skirt, dark knee-high socks and dark brown loafers.

She gushed as she hugged his waist as she couldn't reach any higher, "Good to meet you Commander!"

He leaned over and embraced her back awkwardly, "Uhh. Good to meet you too. You're a _Fubuki_ class, and _Akatsuki_ -sub class destroyer right?"

She released her boss and saluted, "Sure am! How do you do Commander Mizushima?"

Okay a one in two chance, he thought. It would be nice to impress his newest teammate, as he knew the lightning bolt symbol indicated she was Ikazuchi (thunder) or Inazuma (Lightning). He smiled warmly, "Welcome to the KanColle Seabase, Inazuma!"

Her face briefly clouded over, and then she broke into hysterical laughter.

Yuudai cursed inwardly.

She quickly recovered, "Aww, nice guess, but I'm Ikazuchi. Once you summon my sisters Inazuma, and Akatsuki-neechan you will never mix us up again! Oh and don't call me "kaminari", please. I'm not an actual thunderclap, I'm just named for one."

He found her boisterous cheerfulness very welcome after a somber and tense battle. "I promise to make it a priority to raise them from the ocean depths as soon as we have the base secured." His smile flickered. "Wait, you didn't mention _Hibiki_. Wasn't she in the fight?"

"No…no I can't locate her. She out of contact range."

Understanding dawned for Yuudai, "Hibiki was turned over to the USSR as a war prize after the war. They renamed her _Verniy or 'faithful'._ "

"She's Russian now?"

"She is. Don't worry. I'll figure it out." He nodded warmly, "Go meet your old friends. Dismissed."

She saluted, "Aye sir! You can always count on me Commander!"

After his newest recruit left, he took in the view of his new mist-shrouded base. Its new name as the KanColle Citadel Seabase implied a polished dignity lacking in its presentation; although it did possess a certain melancholy grandeur as a deserted ruin. The concrete docks were lined with rusty brown stained concrete block walls with a massive metal Naval crane with heavily flaking white paint towering overhead. To the right of the drydocks was a massive store house. To the left was three story tall brick administration building with a collapsed stone portico, arched windows with broken panes, and cracks running up the sides. Directly behind the docks was a dingy massive six story tall steel-framed factory built into the volcanic mountain designed to supply ship and aviation components. Holes through the metal walls gave a dim view of its cluttered interior. Beyond the Administration building was a field completely overgrown with shrubs and trees. Flanking the edges of the all-purpose field were several run down dormitories, a bath house with a tall brick chimney behind it, storage buildings and what appeared to be a stand alone wooden boarded up restaurant.

A smiling Shigure in her Naval camo BDUs walked up and gently embraced Yuudai from behind.

He jumped at the sheer unexpectedness of the affectionate gesture, "Oh! Shigure-san! You surprised me!"

The brown-haired ship girl released her treasured superior and bowed deeply, "Please pardon me sir. I just felt after that awful battle that you needed a hug."

He smiled back a bit sadly and patted her head, "Yeah. I did. Thank you." He shook his head in mild dismay, "Shigure-san, am I really up to this? Can I really fight off the Abyssals and protect Japan's sovereignty by myself?"

Shigure's bright eyes displayed confidence as she relished the headpat, "Absolutely!"

"Hmmph! Have more confidence in yourself, Commander!" An annoyed Michishio pouted with her hands on her hips and fire behind her brown eyes as she joined them. "With all due respect, I don't like that long face, so knock it off!"

Mogami beamed as she added to the growing crowd, "You're not flying a solo mission, Admiral Mizushima! You have the Nishimura seven behind you and many others on your team!"

A silver haired Yamagumo tugged at his sleeve, "You're so cool, Commandeeeer~! I am happy to fight for a refreshing boss!"

The auburn-haired Asagumo sighed audibly, "Honestly Yamagumo, what am I going to do with you?" She pointed at Yuudai with a steely eyed face, "Listen up, Commander! I'm reprimanding you for your lapse! You must lead with a serene confidence at all times!"

Suzutsuki bowed slightly, "We all rely on you Admiral, so please rely on us as well."

Yuudai tried to tell his brave and lovely underlings how much all their words meant, but before he could thank them a bounding Katsuragi tackled into his stomach knocking out his breath.

Her unruly raven hair flew into his face as the short girl crushed his midsection in a tight embrace, "Admiraaaaal! Thank you so much for letting me deploy aircraft! I-I can fight! I'm a standard carrier at last! I'm so happy!"

"You're…welcome," Yuudai squeaked out as most of his blue-clad fleet maidens burst out into polite giggles or outright laughter.

The violet hair Akebono joined in the merriment, although there was a taunting edge to her amusement. "Heehee! I kicked some real Abyssal heads today! That CIWS gun was so much fun to play with! Make sure to praise me you shi-…shifty Admiral!"

He finally extracted himself from the enthusiastic carrier's embrace, and smiled, "Great job Akebono! I'm proud of you."

"Hmmph! You don't stand a chance of impressing me, Admiral! I was fighting for my teammates, and Captain Sanjou of the _JS Akebono_ , not you!"

Yamashiro with a broadly grinning Izazuchi completed the assembly as Kearsarge, Yamakaze and Fusou were otherwise engaged or under repair. She crossed her arms in mild exasperation, and gave grudging praise, "You did well, Admiral. Yamakaze promises to do better for the next fight, and Fusou-neesama sends her wish for all of us to build on our successes from the last two battles."

The new Admiral bowed stiffly, and wiped the moisture away from his eyes, feeling just a bit like his heroes from the _Uchuu Senkan Yamato_ anime! He grinned fiercely, "Thank you all. We are the charter members of the KanColle Citadel Seabase. This is our fortress, our training ground, our refuge, and our home! We must hold this island at all costs because this is our first step from taking back the seas from our foes! We will recruit your sister warships to our cause, and will fight with our American fleetgirl allies as well as our brothers and sisters in arms from navies from around the world! We must triumph!"

His spirited maidens of steel raised their fists and cheered for their Admiral, and for themselves.

…

Three days later, in the dim pre-dawn light, Yuudai could hardly put one foot in front of the other as he reached the lower level of the Administration building. He yawned as he suffered from extreme sleep deprivation from overseeing the base overhaul. The Admiral's office desk had splintered from rot as soon as he tried to use it, so cardboard boxes had become his _de facto_ workspace for his laptop. A simple futon currently rolled up on against the office wall served as his humble bed. He had a censored e-mail exchange with his worried parents, but he was restricted from telling them the truth about the Nishimura fleet being reborn as charming ladies. He had gotten commendations from HQ for his victory, and the attack on international shipping around Japan had declined notably after the defeat of the Battleship Princess. Soon the Pacific trade routes would restart with destroyer escorts from both the US and Japan guarding dozens of container ships in every convoy. However, he knew the ex-Nagato out in the endless expanses of the Pacific would inevitably seek her revenge sooner rather than later with a far larger assault fleet. They had to be ready!

The fleetgirls had put their all into pruning the massive field and repairing the administration and one of the dormitory buildings. Yamagumo and Suzutsuki had eagerly cleared and tilled a patch of soil in preparation for planting a meticulously arrayed vegetable garden. Kearsarge had figured out that the factory could be automated to manufacture planes and ship equipment when provided a blueprint or a physical prototype. Yesterday it had rebuilt two Kampon boilers which were already fitted into _Yamakaze_ to replace the destroyed models. The repairs had finally allowed the brave shipgirl to separate her hull from the USS Mason. The factory had also constructed a cubical replacement secondary director for Fusou, and was in the process of assembling a replacement funnel, new electrical motors to reconstruct Turret #4, and Pagoda foremast and mainmast components. A steam-powered switch engine trundled the parts down the tracks to Drydock #1 to restore Fusou back into fighting trim. Captain Hollis had assured him that a replacement main optical battery director for the _Fusou_ was on its way from the PSNS yard in Bremerton, Washington. Yuudai could only imagine it was a holdover from the long ago scrapped Iowa-class battleship _USS Kentucky._ Another assembly line was assembling Zeros when provided with bauxite ore along with a crippled plane from Katsuragi. He was proud of his introverted American craneship. Despite his compromised speech, crippling shyness, and extreme self loathing, he had pleaded with Yuudai that he only wanted to contribute, and support the fleet as he was incapable of combat himself. However by far the biggest surprise on the base was that he had run into a miserable Ooyodo calmly sitting in the basement level brig quietly awaiting his judgment on her fate.

" _Good morning_ Admiral!" A cheerful and very loud voice slashed apart his thoughts like a switchblade as a hyperactive brown haired battleship girl jumped on his back. He staggered unsteadily as he grumbled to himself that it was far too early in the morning for Kongou's hijinks. She was a very pretty young woman with waist-long brown hair, with strands tied into small buns in the back, a loose strand jutting over her forehead, and passionate brown eyes tinged with grey. A golden barrette with trapezoidal fins decorated her head. Her costume superficially resembled the miko design with a form fitting white sleeveless shirt with a red v-necked collar, matching sleeveless vest with long tails decorated with a golden cord, and detached white sleeves decorated with bold red dashes along the draping cuffs. She was also dressed in a black skirt with white frills, paired with black stockings and short boots. "You're my _hero_ , desu!" She hopped off still wearing a broad smile and freely mixed English words into her speech, "You restored my imouto Haruna and me to service after kicking our Abyssal butts into next week! _Thanks_!"

Yuudai cracked his neck back into alignment and nodded, "It's a real pleasure to have two of the _Kongou_ -class battleships in the fleet. I'm honored to work with you and Haruna."

Kongou's younger sister walked up as well and bowed deeply, "Good morning Admiral. Haruna is ready for anything!" Yuudai was intensely grateful Haruna was far calmer than her hyperkinetic sibling. She had an appealing face with warm amber eyes and dark grey hair worn straight down her back. Her costume was identical to Kongou save that her skirt was crimson. "What is today's agenda, Admiral?"

"A decision. I'd appreciate your input." The trio walked down the long wooden hallway lined with broken windows. After a short walk they reached the brig, where Mogami was playing solitaire at the security desk. She looked a little guilty as she stood at attention and saluted, "Uh, hi guys!"

Yuudai chuckled, "Who's winning?"

"Well. Sorry for shirking my responsibility. Ooyoda has been a model prisoner, sir!"

His face became stern, "Mogami, unlock the door."

"Sir!"

Just inside, the raven-haired Ooyoda looked up at the sympathetic face of Ensign Mizushima, and saw the Kongou sisters looking at her with more uncertain glances. "Have you decided my fate, Admiral?"

He adjusted his glasses. "I have. I'm releasing you to fight at our side."

"Sir? Are you quite sure?" She couldn't believe the man she had tried to kill as an insane Abyssal was letting her go just like that!

Kongou gave a thumbs up, " _Hey_ Yodo! Chill out! We were all Abyssals once! We're all on the right sidde now!"

"Abyssals and fleetgirls are the light and dark sides of the same crazy coin aren't they? By that logic, I'd have to throw Yamashiro-san, Yamagumo-san, Mogami-san and many others in the brig with you!"

"But sir! They just fought honorably in combat! I cowardly gathered intel and relayed it to the Battleship Princess." She removed her oval glasses and wiped at her bright green eyes, "I deserve to rot in here."

Yuudai walked over and gave the communications ship a brief but tender hug as a response. After releasing her he managed a pained smile, "As Nagato's right hand, I think you possess invaluable knowledge of the Abyssals. With our forces vastly outnumbered, that is knowledge we need desperately. I need a right hand too, Ooyoda-san."

Oooyoda was a bit pink in the cheeks as she bowed humbly. "I accept sir! I will do whatever it takes to redeem myself!"

"I'm counting on you. Every pair of hands helps us towards victory!"

The bespeckled communications ship saluted joyfully.

Kongou cheered as she glomped everyone in turn, "Group hug!"


	15. Chapter 15-The Sagami-naga Sea I

**Chapter 15-The Sagami-naga Sea I**

Clad in her standard issue Naval BDUs with her pale green hair splayed out under her, the newly recovered Yamakaze silently lay on her back on the dark red metal deck comprising the lowest level of the engine room, her melancholy blue-green eyes stared blankly up at the white walls and ceiling lit by incandescent shaded lamps. Flanking her, rotating in opposite directions, the rhythmic hissing and clatter of paired tri-level marine triple expansion piston engines rattled the engine room of Craneship-1. The silver outer steel framework and heads for the High, Intermediate and Low Pressure pistons trembled while the frantically oscillating piston rods, cross-heads, connecting rods and crankshaft were highly oiled and reflective. Since her near brush with destruction at the hands of the Battleship Princess, she had resolved to never again give into her terror of being sunk. She was far from certain that she could keep that pledge, but she would try her utmost. In a backhanded way she was grateful that fusing her hull to the Mason as a steel shield had prevented her from plummeting back into the inky depths of the ocean. She had no words to express her gratitude for the kind, inarticulate shipboy who had sacrificed so much for her sake with no expectation of repayment. Why did he strive so hard to protect and care for a luckless destroyer like her when there were at least a dozen fleet maidens far more worthy of his time? The question burned at the back of her mind like a candle flare.

"Found you!" The voice could be none other than her awesome neesan! An amused pair of blue eyes and soft face blocked out the ceiling lights, as Shigure beamed down at her gloomy imouto. "I'd ask if you preferred a quiet place to escape, but this is the noisiest space aboard Kearsarge-san!"

Yamakaze felt heat in her cheeks and inwardly rued that she would never be as strong or brave as her determined older sister, "He repaired my turbines and boilers. I…I just wanted to see what his engine room felt like in operation. A-American technology is so familiar, but…It's so odd and alien…too. I can't read any of the text or make out the English units on the gauges."

Shigure smiled and extended a hand to help her sister up. "That brass plaque on the base of the portside VTE engine reads, 'Newport News Type Engine, 1898.'" Her smile faded out, and she unexpectedly gave her sibling a tight hug. "I hate being left all alone! I thought I lost you again, Yamakaze-chan!"

She hugged back and sniffled, "I'll always come back from our sorties…I promise, Shigure-neesan."

A sharp Naval whistle resounded through the machinery space, and the Admiral's confident voice echoed, "Bridge, engine room. Attention all _Shiratsuyu_ -class destroyers! Please report to the bridge. We have just entered the Sagama-nagi Sea and the site from our last battle for our recruitment mission. USFA Yokosuka reported that we are to rendezvous with elements of the Seventh fleet in an hour. You won't want to miss this, ladies! Bridge out!"

The sisters walked closely together as they walked over to the nearest ladder. Up a few flights, they found themselves in the massive chamber that served as the stationary roundhouse foundation for the massive crane overhead. It was a vast cylindrical machinery space, filled with massive rotating gears and mechanisms. Unexpectedly lining the walls were hundreds of thriving plants placed in stacked tiers. Apparently the cripplingly shy shipboy was a talented gardener on par with Suzutsuki and Yamagumo. Yamakaze peered tentatively out of one the rectangular windows and gaped at the sight of an angular battleship with the bold white numeral '1' off the starboard steaming parallel with the _Kearsarge_. _Kongou_ was armed with four twin superfiring turrets fore and aft consisting of 35.6 cm cannons, a secondary battery of eight single 15.2 cm guns in casemates tucked under the main deck, four twin 12.7 cm turrets on the main deck near the forward stack, and dozens of Type 96 25 mm AA cannons in triple and single mounts. The bridge tower resembled a sheer cliff evoking her namesake of Mount Kongou. Aft of the bridge was a sparse tripod mast topped off with the main battery director, twin funnels, a spindly tripod mainmast, and the aft batter director.

Shigure smiled, "Kongou-senpai's an awesome looking ship! Come on Yamakaze."

"S-sure." They exited the cylindrical room out onto the main deck and saw the vast silver arcing framework of the titanic crane boom looming over the rotating turntable amidships, locked in place at the end by a six story scaffold built up awkwardly above the extreme stern. Jutting out comically off the sides was the unwieldy external bulges that allowed the hardworking ship to perform his heavy lifting stably. Walking forward they entered the white boxy bridge tower containing a single stack exhausting smoke from its two boilers, climbed up two ladders and entered the puny bridge. The destroyers saw that Yuudai was standing on the starboard open wing bridge with a pair of binoculars as a masked Kearsarge silently manned the rickety helm. Despite towering over both the Admiral and every fleet maiden on the KanColle Citadel the young man seemed to be eternally trying to fade into the background.

Shigure smiled impishly and nudged Yamakaze towards the bashful helmsman. She saluted, "Admiral, Kearsarge. Shigure and Yamakaze reporting for duty!"

The Admiral smiled easily in return. "We're at the battle site. I have a feeling you'll both want to see this. Besides Ikazuchi's sisters, I sense that at least one of the _I_ -class Abyssals is a _Shirastsuyu_ -class like you."

Her eyes widened, "That's…amazing! All of us were sunk during the war. It's always nice to welcome another one of my sisters back!"

Admiral Mizushima gave his orders, _Kongou-san, Ikazuchi-chan, Akebono-san, and Kearsarge-san, all stop!_

 _All stop Aye! Hey, Admiral, are you looking at me, an excitable Kongou enthused as she slowed to a stop._

He sighed good naturedly as he saw the hyper brown-haired lady vigorously wave from her portside wing bridge through his binoculars, _Yes Kongou-san, I see you fine. Is there something you need?_

 _Nope! I just like watching you in action! You're so dashing, Admiral! Important; make sure I'm in the next battle! Watch me blast the Abyssals into dust!_

 _Understood, Kongou-san. Yuudai scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. Ever since her recruitment Kongou had a persistent habit of following him around singing his praises…loudly. He had once asked Haruna how she ever got used to her boisterous oneesan's antics, and she had smiled and mentioned her talents far outweighed her quirks. He was a bit surprised as Shigure tugged on his camouflaged BDU sleeve. "What is it?"_

"Shh." She winked and nodded in the direction of the wheelhouse.

She was too adorable, his priceless 'Shigure of Sasebo'! "Ah, I see! The little matchmaker strikes again!"

She flushed deeply red and chuckled, "I just want my family to be happy. That includes you, Fusou-senpai, and Yamakaze!"

He winked back with a sparkle in his brown eyes, "Time for the summoning ritual. Kearsarge, hold position. Yamakaze, stay here on observation duty. Shigure, you're with me."

"Aye…sir!" Kearsarge saluted, and adjusted the kerchief around his face to better hide his mortification as he was left alone with Yamakaze!

Yamakaze picked up a pair of binoculars and tried to focus on the expected flotilla from Yokosuka, but she couldn't shake the feeling the muscular young man at the wheel was sneaking glances at her! After five minutes of unbearably uncomfortable silence she spoke up, "K-Kearsarge-san…you're staring."

"Ah! M-m-miss Yamakaze! I'm sorry! Sorry!" He covered his face, and cursed that he couldn't completely avoid the bevy of vivacious fleet ladies that resided at the Seabase and overheated his hormones! He kept his head down and spent nearly all of his time laboring and slumbering in the sprawling overheated factory. Most of his time outside was spent using a land version of his crane dockside to hoist naval components into place. He snuck into the base commissary only in the dead of night and ate alone from reheated tinned food using his shipboard galley. His few off duty hours were spent in the turntable roundhouse in monk-like solitude tending to his plant seedlings earmarked for the base gardens and flowerbeds.

Yamakaze whirled around and bowed frantically, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!"

He shuddered and clutched the wooden wheel, "Miss Yamakaze…just ignore me. Not worth time."

The short destroyer girl belatedly realized that she had been set up by Shigure-neesan and the Admiral! Apparently her real assignment involved helping out the craneship, as she had once been helped by the Admiral, Captain Hollis, and Shigure-neesan. "Are you okay…Kaersarge-san?"

He averted his gaze and shook his head, "I should be…shipgirl like you. Not freakish male. Then feelings wouldn't hound me."

She took a deep breath, "I want to help. Are you hiding from us?"

"Y-yes." He ripped off his bandanna in frustration and poured his heart out in a raspy whisper to the ally he trusted the most, his bright blue eyes radiating abject misery, "I can't fight. No guns. Slow as molasses in water. I'm ugly. Better off alone. Better off behind the scenes…out of the way…unseen."

The destroyer gasped in partly in horror, partly in self recognition. She marshaled her courage and gently placed her small hands on his white knuckled calloused fists tightly clenching the wheel.

He flinched and looked panicked at her feathery and cool touch, "Miss Y-yamakaze?"

"I won't…hurt you." She looked at his tormented face and managed a tearful smile, "Please don't hate yourself! You're a noble and strong fleetmate!" With a fair bit of effort, she dislodged his hands and interlinked their fingers. "You were kind to me…even as an Abyssal."

He shook his head in disbelief, as his fingers gently enclosed her hands. "Thank you. Don't deserve faith in me."

"Some of our family is…loud. But they are all good and kind. They already accept you." She squeezed his hands in reassurance before breaking contact, "Don't sit out. Join our company…please."

He simply could not say no to his friend. Despite only coming up to his chest, he realized that Yamakaze had a spirit far oversized compared to her diminutive frame. After agonizing moments of indecision, he finally managed a flustered nod, "Can't do it alone…too scared. Can do it with you. Will you help?"

She wiped freely flowing tears off her cheeks and she smiled shyly, "Yes…I will."

…

Standing on the snub-nosed bow of the _Kearsarge_ just behind the blue jack flag with 50 white stars embroidered on it fluttering in the breeze, Yuudai, Shigure and Ikazuchi stood in the bright crisp February morning and watched the sunlight play on Oshima island off the port beam, and the mainland of Chiba prefecture visible in the distance off the starboard prow. The admiral deeply inhaled the salty air, and braced himself. Here goes, he thought to himself, _Akatsuki, Inazuma can you hear me?_

 _Of course commander! A bright, talented lady like myself should be able to have exceptional focus!_

Next to Mizushima Ikazuchi giggled merrily, _There's no mistake! That's our fearless leader, Akatsuki-neechan!_

 _Akatsuki groused, Hey! Don't make fun of me! I'm the oldest after all!_

 _Inazuma pleaded, A-Akutsuki-neechan, please don't be angry! The Commander is just trying to help us, nanodesu!_

 _Hold on_ _ladies_ , he reassured them as his grey arm pulsed with Argent's cursed power. Soon enough two nearly identical Akatsuki-class destroyers breached the surface.

Ikazuchi jumped excitedly in the air and yelled, "Hey there! Ya-hoooo!"

Shigure tittered at their amusing antics. "They're so cute, Admiral."

He couldn't agree more, "Sure are!"

Soon enough the three sisters were joyfully united on the bow of the ungainly craneship. Both wore the identical sailor fuku outfits that Ikazuchi typically wore off duty on the base. The only differences were that Akatsuki was dressed in black tights instead of knee socks, and wore a ultramarine naval cap with white pinstripes and an anchor adorning the front. The eldest sister had dark violet hair that went past her shoulders and matching eyes that seemed to always be seeking for reassurance that she was as mature as she bragged. The other sister was practically a carbon copy of Ikazuchi with identical brown eyes and hair colors. Unlike Ikazuchi who wore it loose, the much more reticent Inazuma had her hair folded up in back and pinned in place. After a seemingly endless round of hugs and joyful tears, they finally got in an orderly line and saluted Admiral Mizushima. Akatsuki beamed, "Three of the _Akatsuki_ -class sisters, reporting for duty, Commander!"

He saluted smartly in return along with Shigure, "At ease ladies. I still have three more allies to recruit."

Akatsuki nudged her siblings, "Did you hear that? He called us ladies! I'm so happy! As expected."

Ikazuchi shook her head, "C'mon neechan, he's just being polite!"

The class leader broke out into a brief, but adorable pout as she crossed her arms, "Hmmph! I shall calmly ignore your insult, as the first class lady that I am!"

Inazuma giggled behind her hand but refused to get involved in the teasing.

He dismissed the _Akatsuki_ sisters to go below deck and catch up in private. Yuudai returned to business as a blushing Yamakaze joined the group on the bow. He could also see Kearsarge alone in the background at the base of the bridge tower. He linked with the _Shiratsyu_ -class destroyer, _Are you ready to see your sisters again? I'm afraid I didn't catch your name when you were an I-class Abyssal._

A soft voice linked back, _Oh! Commander Mizushima, right? I'm Haru-_

A different high-pitched girly voice linked so forcefully he felt it rattle around in his brain, _Admiraaaal! I'm so annoyed, Poooooooiiiiiiiiiii! I'm sick of being stuck underwater again!_

 _Dial it back a little, please! You're shouting!_

 _Ah! Sorry, Admiral! I can be a bit scatterbrained at times, poi!_

Shigure burst out laughing, _Well met, Yuudachi-san! We've never worked together before, but your reputation precedes you. I'm Shigure of Sasebo, the Second-born Shiratsuyu. Was that Harusame I just heard?_

 _Yeah, I guess? I'm Yuudachi, the 'Nightmare of Solomon', forth-born of the Shiratsuyu class. Are you the only revived Shira sister, poi?_

Yamakaze hemmed and hawed and finally linked in, _I…erm…I-I'm here too Yuudachi-neesan. Yamakaze…eighth born of the Shiratsuyu-class. Pleased to…meet you._

Harusame finally got a word in edgewise, _Wow! Four Shiratsuyu sisters together? It's so exciting Commander Mizushima!_

The Admiral wondered what exactly he was in for as he pulled the destroyers back to the sunlight after being sunk twice over. Both quickly dispensed with their hulls and hopped aboard gratefully. They looked around Shigure and Yamakaze's age and wore the same black skirt and sailor fuku with a white collar and red cravat that Shigure first materialized in. Yuudachi wore a thin black hair ribbon on her forehead. She had long, flowing ash blond locks and pretty green eyes. Her younger sister was wearing a white beret, and had shorter pastel pink hair and orange-red eyes.

Yuudachi beamed and saluted, "Great to meet you Admiral!"

"Likewise."

Harusame hesitated and shyly saluted as well, "Commander, Harusame reporting for duty!"

"Great to have you on the team."

The taint was starting to make the deck appear to spin around as he pulled up _Sakawa_. The light cruiser finally was able to shed her hateful identity as a Chi-class Abyssal. Much to Yamakaze's shock she leapt on the deck run at full tilt and tackle-hugged Kearsarge! "Pyaaa! Seaesswon! Great to see you again, partner!"

"Good to see you too…Miss Sakawa." The flustered shipboy recovered from his surprise as the lilac-haired girl grinned, stood up on her tiptoes, and tousled up his dirty blond hair.

Sakawa laughed merrily as a crestfallen Yamakaze looked on in dismay. "Pyuuuu! Oh hi guys! I'm the Agano-class light cruiser Sakawa!" Sakawa had bright violet eyes, her hair was cut very short, and her dress consisted of a white sailor top with an ultramarine blue collar and anchor-embroidered tie, a pleated red skirt, short black boots, and a thigh high stocking only on her left leg. She looked over to Yamakaze and bowed to the green-haired destroyer, "You must be Yamakaze-san! Seaesswon talked about you incessantly when we served as Abyssal footsoldiers together! He really likes you a lot!"

The cripplingly shy destroyer looked ready to sink through the deck plates as her face burned, "Uh…I...sorry."

Yuudai smiled warmly and patted Yamakaze's herad reassuringly. "He's actually Kearsarge now."

Yuudachi blinked in confusion, "Hey. You're a shipgirl, Kearsarge…and a boy? Um…I don't get it, poi."

The female attention was too much for Kearsarge as he gave a flustered salute, banged his head in the hatch frame, and raced back into the superstructure to hide!

Admiral Mizushima shook his head, "Kearsarge-san is our first, and only, shipboy. Please don't tease him Yuudachi-san. He's very nervous around company." He nodded to the shortest destroyer girl warmly, "Yamakaze-san is helping him learn to socialize."

Yuudachi giggled and hugged Yamakaze tightly, "Aww! Way to go, sis!"

Kongou abruptly cut in, _Hey! Admiral Mizushima! Yoda-chan has the Seventh fleet task force on Seabase radar, and I have them in sight!_

 _His dizzy spell finally passed as he replied wearily, Copy that, Kongou-san. What do you see with your main battery director?_

 _Okay! Let's see! Hmmmmm….Wow! It looks like a towed barge behind a very funny-looking old warship, a couple of Clemson-class destroyers…aaannnd-Holy Shit! It's the USS Arizona sir!_

 _Yuudai's mouth hung open for a second in amazement. The only possible reason for the Americans to deploy their most iconic warship was to protect their most precious sailor. That could only mean that Admiral Bethany Ramirez was here!_


	16. Chapter 16-The Sagami-naga Sea II

**Chapter 16-The Sagami-naga Sea II**

A young lady with auburn hair tied up into a bun topped off by a jaunty straw hat with dark brown eyes was attired in a handsome but extremely archaic dress from the late 1890s. Within the boxy highly oiled oak-lined wheelhouse, Olympia hummed to herself as she spun the massive ship's wheel to line up with the expected rendezvous with the JMSDF Battleship Division 1. Her ultramarine ankle-length dress was accented with white piping at the hemline, her white blouse was ruffled, and the narrow sleeves puffed up at the shoulders.

A huge yawn caught her attention. "'Morning Pia. _Odio las mananas_ ," a grumpy Hispanic-accented voice muttered behind the ship maiden.

The older teenager softly chuckled at noting how polar opposite her CO was to her, although they were both passionately devoted to defending the United States from the alien incursions. The Admiral was feisty woman wearing the solid blue USN BDUs and a ship patch that read _USNS Navaho_ as well as shoulder insignias each adorned with a white eagle with upraised wings above crossed anchors with two downward facing red chevrons at the bottom. Completely coving her luminescent blue eyes and facial scarring was a pair of dark wraparound sunglasses. "Admiral, Arizona has picked up the JMSDF BatDiv 1 on optical sweeps and radar."

Ramirez sighed with annoyance, " _Infierno!_ Pia, I keep trying to tell you, I'm just a damn Petty officer! Whatever the Pentagon says, I'm still an enlisted tugboat pilot, and I always will be!"

The armored cruiser chuckled softly, " _Perdon, Almirante Ramirez._ "

Bethany grumbled as just a month ago she been the last helmsman of the _USS Navaho_ , a cold war era oceangoing tugboat that had been blasted to ruin by an Abyssal salvo just outside of Point Honda on its final run to the Bremerton Naval base. The blinded Petty officer had come to clinging to wooden deckhouse debris with no sign of her 4 comrades. After she had slipped underneath the freezing cold ocean waves, she had heard a soft Abyssal voice whisper in her brain as she was drowning, and then she had awoken on the deck of the _USS Delphy_ with a frantic teenage shipgirl tenderly tending to her injuries. Losing Captain Gano, Seaman Stewart, Seaman Blackstone and Seaman Recruit Taber had crushed her heart into pulp. She mourned their sacrifice every day, which was part of the reason she refused to relinquish her ship's emblem or her Petty Officer 2nd Class rank insignia despite her promotion to head the Revived First fleet: Pacific USN Fleetgirl division.

As on cue the sprightly Delphy linked up, _Admiral! We are closing in on the JMSDF fleet!_

The Admiral couldn't help but smile as Delphy was an earnest and adorable _Clemson_ -class destroyer that had vowed to stand by her Commander's side through hell and back. Even though the US shipgirl fleet now numbered ten destroyers, a submarine, two cruisers, two carriers, and four battleships, Bethany still had the tightest bond with the steadfast Delphy, her first recruit. She replied as _Craneship-1_ , _Kongou_ and their escorts neared, _Understood. All ships, dead slow. Olympia, break out ship's boat #2, and we will rendezvous with the Kearsarge._

All four USN shipgirls answered together, _Aye ma'am!_

…

Yuudai was mesmerized as the _Kearsarge_ , _Akebono_ , and _Kongou_ escorted the 122 year old Armored cruiser _USS Olympia_ back to the KanColle Seabase as she towed a barge laden with USN surplus fittings including a _Iowa_ -class Battery director under canvas. The Spanish-American war veteran had spindly military-style fore and mainmasts reminiscent of sailing ships. She was only 105 meters long and was armed with a mixed battery of four 8" guns in dual turrets fore and aft, ten 5" single guns in main deck casemates, and fourteen sponson-mounted 2.24" guns below the deck level. She had a unique two tone color with a tan superstructure with twin funnels, and a white hull.

The Akisuki sisters bounced up and down excitedly as the American shipgirls reached the _Kearsarge_ , shed their hull forms and mounted the gangway. _Sakawa_ and the reunited _Shiratsuyu_ sisters watched from the deck with interest as their new allies reached the main deck. Right behind them followed the Admiral on one of the Olympia's ship's boats. After the small boat handling cranes on the starboard stern hauled the boat out of the water, Kearsarge fired up his VTE engines and got underway. Akatsuki, Inazuma and Ikazuchi ran over to excitedly greet the American Admiral, but three young teenage girls wearing enlisted US Naval whites with black ascots suddenly blocked their path. All three wore expressions that seemed to be a mixture of confidence and quiet pride. The leader stepped forward and gave a cursory nod. She had chocolate brown her hair in a loose ponytail, and her hazel eyes looked over the fleet maidens with keen interest. She saluted Yuudai and spoke in English, "Admiral Mizushima, I'm Delphy, aka DD-261. I've been given the honor of officially greeting the JMSDF KanColle fleet on behalf of Admiral Ramirez, and the United States Navy."

Yuudachi's eyes widened in realization, "Delphy-san. You're a destroyer ship maiden like us, poi?"

Mizushima kept up a running translation as best as he could.

The destroyer snickered as did one of her sisters, "I can't put anything past you, Miss Yuudachi!"

"Wooow! Amazing! You're destroyers too!" Akatsuki beamed and tried to shake hands, but Delphy crossed her arms huffily.

Ikazuchi got in front of Delphy and pointed her finger up at her, "Hey that's my big sister you're picking on!"

The rest of the JMSDF fleet felt the tension climb and awkwardly looked at each other. Sakawa bowed, "Pyuuu! Delphy-san, It's a real please to meet some of our American allies! Please give Saratoga-san my best when you return to Pearl Harbor! We met briefly at the Bikini Atoll after the war ended!"

The WWI vintage destroyer sniffed, "Allies, yes. Friends, not a chance!" She balled up her fists and stewed, "What your carrier pals did to Miss Okie and Miss Ari is utterly unforgivable! They are so strong and noble but I know they won't ever get over what you did to them on December 7th!"

Yuudai sighed inwardly. Of course the great war between the US and Japan was still unbearably raw in many fleet girl's minds. "Delphy, I'm sorry our two countries were once bitter enemies. This is the part of the Kantai Collective Fleet fleet. This is Sakawa, Shigure, Yuudachi, Harusame, Yamakaze, Akatsuki, Inazuma, and Kearsarge. _Kongou_ and _Akebono_ are our escorts back to the base."

The short haired sister with pale brown hair and green eyes squeezed her irate sibling's shoulder. "Del, cool off. These girls weren't at Pearl." She reluctantly stepped forward and nervously shook Akatsuki's hand. "I'm Woodbury, DD-309 from the _Clemson_ destroyer class. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Yuudai vividly remembered seeing the flush-decked, 'four piper' destroyers in action at the new battle for Pearl Harbor. "You three were all wrecked at Point Honda along with four of your sisters in 1923, right?"

"You get a gold star, Admiral Mizushima," the third sister with raven pigtails and dark eyes drawled, "S.P. Lee, DD-310. Sorry 'bout our ill manners. I'm afraid we all kicked the bucket between the great war and WWII. Don't take personal or nothing, but Miss Ari won't take kindly to y'all."

A quiet, but authoritative voice from the top of the gangway spoke up, "It does not become United States warships to treat our comrades with disdain. They are not our enemy."

All three _Clemson_ sisters instantly stood rigidly at attention, as a short, pale woman with her brownish-red hair cut to shoulder length came up wearing an unadorned khaki naval officer's shirt paired with dark trousers. Yuudai felt a chill as he shook hands as he realized this American battleship was more powerful than either the _Kongou_ or _Fusou_ sisters! "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Arizona."

Her sorrowful light brown eyes registered restrained dignity, as she took stock of his Abyssal hand, "Admiral Ramirez was right. We shouldn't underestimate you or your team."

Yuudai smiled, as meeting an a legendary American battleship was truly awe-inspiring. "What's it like working for Admiral Ramirez?"

Delphy flipped into fangirl mode, "Wonderful! She's the Bee's knees!"

Yuudai nervously rubbed his scalp, "I'm kinda glad we're steadfast allies now. Fighting against you ladies would be a surefire bloodbath."

Ari nodded sympathetically, "I understand how you feel all too well. I don't suppose you summoned any standard carriers yet?"

The young Admiral nodded once, but quickly added, "Just the _Unryuu_ -class _Katsuragi_. No ships from Admiral Nagumo's Pearl Harbor raid have manifested to date, although we just fought off the ex- _Nagato_ as an enemy."

Arizona exhaled softly, and seemed deeply relieved. "Very good. I present to you, Admiral Bethany Ramirez, of the USN revived First Fleet."

He bowed deeply, "A pleasure."

The dark-haired Latina took one look at Mizushima, saluted, and started to laugh uproariously, "Look at the pair of us! You were a damn Ensign and I'm a Petty Officer 2nd Class! Why did those _tonto_ Abyssals pick us of all people?"

"Yuudai Mizushima." They shook hands firmly as he realized all too well that she had been tainted by the Abyssals as well.

Delphy sighed, "Admiral Ramirez, with all due respect, we will always see you as our CO, our Admiral."

Bethany sighed in good-natured exasperation as she patted Delphy's hair, " _Si, si. Lo se, ninita_ Delphy."

The destroyer practically purred at the gesture of affection.

Yuudai smiled as Shigure reached his side. "Shall we go in? I'm sure your team could use a rest after your transpacific flight."

"Fine. Ari, Woody, Lee, take ten. Del, you're with me."

Her underlings saluted, "Yes, ma'am!"

…

In a cramped mess table in Officer's country below deck Yuudai and Shigure sat across from the American Admiral and Delphy. Both destroyers were acting as secretaries for their respective COs.

Delphy gave Shigure a challenging look. "I can tell. You were Admiral Mizushima's first recruit weren't you?"

After Yuudai translated, Shigure nodded and smiled softly, "Yes Delphy-san. My heart is overflowing with pride that he picked me first to fight at his side. He rescued my comrades at the new Battle of the Surigao strait. I owe him a debt that I can never repay."

Delphy looked unsettled, "Well, Admiral Ramirez could have summoned any of my seven sisters that crashed into the Devil's jaw at Point Honda, but she picked me. I know that I'm even prouder than you are to serve my Admiral!"

Bethany giggled, "You don't need to be so competitive about everything, Del. I'm proud to serve with you. You have met every expectation I laid out for you."

The American destroyer blushed at the praise and fidgeted, "T-thanks." She closed her eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry, Shigure. I know you are famous for your actions in WWII."

Shigure bowed and smiled sweetly, "No apology needed. I understand as well as you do what it means to protect someone irreplaceable. I'd gladly lay down my life for my Admiral in a heartbeat."

Yuudai was nearly too embarrassed to translate as his cheeks became quite hot.

Delphy's eyes sparkled, "Of course! I'd take a bullet for my Admiral!"

A flushed Bethany took off her sunshades revealing her ugly scars around the bridge of her nose and her glowing bright blue eyes. She decided to change the topic to something less mortifying, "Anyway…Mizushima right?"

He smiled, "Yuudai is fine."

"Okay Yuudai. Bethany." As they exchanged a firm handshake she eyed his alien arm. "So...Which Princess ran over you like a freight train?"

"Princess Argent Albedo, the ex- _USS Utah_. I haven't seen her since Fusou defeated her."

Her eyes widened in display. "Shit! I can't imagine Okie or Ari will like that news." She shook her head, "My savior was the Destroyer Escort Princess, the ex- _USS Reid_. She told me that she had died a painful death at the hands of the IJN aircraft at Leyte. She promised to help me see with a clear vision to defeat the Abyssals and sacrificed her body to restore my sight." Her face became pained at the memory, "I never asked the idiot to trade her life for mine!"

Delphy pattered her superior's arm, "I would have done the same, ma'am!"

Bethany was annoyed at her foolish ally, " _Eres es tanto, Delphy._ "

The fleet maiden beamed at the affectionate insult, " _Si, Almirante!_ "

Yuudai smiled as Shigure took out strategic plans from a briefcase, "Time to lay out the convoy plans." They got to work quickly to restore the Transpacific trade routes.

…

Kongou blinked in amazement at the surprise visit as one of her rivals from WWII stood on her foredeck even with Turret #2. She spoke in heavily accented English and gave a dramatic arm sweep, "Nice to meet you Ari-san! I'm Kongou, the eldest of-"

Arizona glared at her with resentful brown eyes as she cut Kongo off, "I know who you are! Both of your sisters _Hiei_ and _Kirishima_ were in Admiral Nagumo's task force!"

Kongou was a bit baffled. Wasn't the war over? Why was that burning glare that could start a fire directed at her? "Yes! They served with pride in the IJN as I did."

Arizona snapped, "Then I suppose they were happy being complicit in a backstabbing attack that killed over two thousand USN sailors! Where was the damn honor in that?"

Kongou recoiled but she shook her head, "There was a declaration of war made before the attack. It just got held up by red tape. But you're right; I would have preferred the 'old ladies' of the US fleet to sail into the Pacific where we could deliver the decisive blow against you! That's the way it should have been!"

Ari tried to hold back tears, "I lost most of my crew in a single magazine detonation. I don't hold you personally responsible as you weren't there, but know this. I love the US, and I would gladly die a second death to defend her. She locked eyes with the excitable Japanese battleship and spoke firmly, "I can't help it. Although I will always discharge my duty and I will work with you against our common foe, I will always hate you, and all your fleetgirl friends!" She turned on her heel with clenched hands, and spoke more softly, "I'm sorry that my damaged heart can never be swayed."

Kongou looked sympathetic and displayed an uncharacteristic sadness in her brownish grey eyes as she wiped at her eyes, "Unlike you I did get to fight. However, in 1944 I lost over 1200 of my brave men in a forward magazine explosion thanks to the six torpedoes inflected on me by the _USS Sealion_. I know what loss feels like. It shatters your heart, but we are maidens of steel, and fighting is our calling and destiny." She regained her smile, "No matter what you say, I am happy to call you my friend, Ari!"

Ari sighed deeply as she went over the side railing, "I will fight by your side, Kongou. I can promise nothing more."

The battleship cheerfully waved as the unmistakable profile of the _Pennsyvania_ -class battleship entered the ocean again, "Thank you Ari! Be safe!"


	17. Chapter 17-The KanColle Citadel III

**Chapter 17-The KanColle Citadel III**

In the late afternoon late winter sunlight, the _Kearsarge_ crane finally mated the main optical rangefinder from the ex- _USS Kentucky_ into its new custom mount atop the extensively reconstructed Pagoda foremast of the _Fusou_. Entire decks had been stripped of fittings to shed weight, wraparound walkways had been added to improve visual sight lines, and the observation deck directly above the bridge had been cut back to accommodate a JMSDF Phalanx CIWS point defense AA mount. Within the navigation bridge directly behind and above the armored conning tower, Yamashiro tenderly unwound the bandages covering her seated sister's face, "Its okay Fusou-neesama. I'm right here. Open your eyes when you're ready."

Fusou blinked a few times and gasped as she saw daylight again after days of darkness. The first thing that she saw was her loyal twin's face with joyful tear streaks on her cheeks. The second was a beaming Admiral Mizushima in the near distance leaning against a bridge wall lined with rectangular windows. She started to blush at the memory of her second romantic kiss with her cherished CO! "I-I'm okay Yamashiro. You don't need fuss over me."

Yuudai cleaned his rectangular glasses, and nodded appreciatively to his fully repaired and newly upgraded battleship maiden, "How's the new director?"

Fusou smoothly traversed the Mark 38 main battery director around in a 270° arc and focused on different ranges with the optical rangefinder, and was astonished by how much her long range vision had improved. Her jaw dropped when she activated the Mark 13 fire control radar mounted atop the director, and realized how much the teardrop shaped cylindrical apparatus completely outclassed her destroyed Type 21 FC radar set. She realized its resolution allowed her to see individual shell splashes! It made her dizzy until she acclimated to the far superior sensors. "Its…its amazing Admiral!"

Yuudai chuckled, "It's like trying on a more powerful set of glasses, right?"

Fusou stood and nodded in astonishment.

"Traverse and elevate the guns on Turret #4."

"Yes sir." The amidship turret behind her funnel slowly rotated around its axis, and each of the main battery guns elevated up and down. "Turret #4 is operational, Admiral!"

"Great! Now try the CIWS."

She synced to the point defense Gatling gun and it automatically used its built in radar to search for air targets. She fired off a few test shots far out into the sea. She beamed, "Operational, sir!"

"Finally, test the magazine AC units." 

"Aye sir!" She focused and the newly installed air conditioning units both fore and aft of her boiler rooms started up and soon chilled the adjacent magazines to a stable operating temperature. She giggled and clutched Yamashiro's hands joyfully, "It's all so wonderful! You remedied one of my design defects! I've been worried about those magazines overheating ever since I was constructed!"

"I'm so happy for you neesama!" Yamashiro gave her older sister an ecstatic hug, "You deserve it! You're no longer the 'mis-fortunate' battleship! You're now better than _Ise_ or her sister _Hyuuga_ could ever hope to be!"

Suddenly Fusou's elation evaporated. She looked crestfallen as realization dawned, "Oh no, you should have been refitted before me Yamashiro! I never meant to outclass you! I'm so sorry!"

The younger twin looked amused at her sibling's sudden panic, "Baka neesama! Of course you should get the upgrades first! You are the name ship after all, and you should always be the best!"

"Fusou-san, your imouto is catching up to you fast! Try not to fall behind," Yuudai said with a devious smirk. He tried his hardest to avoid bursting out in laughter, "Yamashiro, you will soon be in the dock for your own refit! In about a week the Mark 38 director from the _ex-USS Illinois_ will adorn your pagoda mast. You'll get the new generators and magazine AC units in at the same time."

"But…what? Why?" Yamashiro couldn't believe her change of fortune. All throughout her 29 years of service in the IJN she had been considered hopelessly flawed and was relegated to the backwaters of the fleet with her ever faithful sister at her side. Now mere weeks into joining the JMSDF, she was slated for a substantial combat upgrade alongside her treasured older sister! Why was this young man so concerned for their welfare? Why was he showering such flawed battleships with such consideration? She looked at the deck and curled up her hands into tight fists, "Admiral, I'm happy beyond words that neesama was refitted, but shouldn't you save this new equipment for more advanced battleships?"

Mizushima was tickled pink at Yamashiro's fidgeting. She was nearly as adorable as Fusou when she was flustered! "You mean store it for future use on the _Ise_ , _Nagato_ or _Yamato_ class if I manage to recruit them?"

Yamashiro nodded and sighed, "Yes. Save the other _Iowa_ -class director for them. They will get more out of it than I will."

He shook his head slowly, "But I need both you and Fusou-san to be at your best. The battles will only get tougher from here on out, and the Nishimura battleships will be at the front lines until this war is over!"

"Oh, thank you Admiral!" A crying Fusou happily embraced Yuudai in a crushing hug!

"Neesama, please!" Yamashiro frowned, and finally gave up the struggle to hate the thieving Admiral that had stolen her sister's heart away, try as she might. She still couldn't believe she had found someone who channeled her sister's compassion and kindness like the young Admiral. He really was a lot like her neesama. She exhaled softly, and bowed respectfully, "We won't let you down, Mizushima-niisa-!" She stopped dead as a look of complete and utter horror crossed her pale face.

Yuudai gawked at Yamashiro in stark disbelief. Had she just called him…?

"Aaaaaaaah!" Yamashiro ran out of the bridge looking for a high cliff to fling herself off of!

A worried admiral squeezed Fusou's shoulder, "Go after her."

"I will." As they reached the gangplank, Fusou broke into loud giggles, "It's so adorable! I never thought Yamashiro would warm up to anyone except me and Shigure-chan!" She beamed, "Thank you for everything Admiral."

He blushed a bit himself, "I think Mizushima is a better fit off duty." His warm brown eyes looked affectionately into her kindly crimson eyes, as he squeezed her cool, slender hand.

She flushed deeply red and managed, "Okay! M-Mizushima-kun." She saluted and ran after her irreplaceable sister as her hull vanished into mist leaving Yuudai behind on the dock. She silently swore would use her marvelous upgrades to decimate the Abyssals. After all there was a man that she loved with all her being that she always had to return home to!

…

As she sat on the mountaintop, Yamashiro wailed, "Kill me! Just kill me now!"

Seated next to her, enjoying the chilling breeze, a sympathetic Shigure shook her head, "What happened exactly? I heard the scream, but not what happened before. Is it about Fusou-senpai?"

The red-eyed battleship miserably slouched, "Such misfortune! Why are the fates always looking to slap a 'kick me' sign on my back?" Why had she been such an idiot? She had been swept up in the absolute elation of finally, _finally_ seeing her incredible twin sister being given the recognition, praise, and refit that she had deserved all along! And she had blown the mood with one careless word! She muttered, "I just called the Admiral 'big brother'."

Shigure nearly slid down the mountainside as she burst into uncontrollable peals of laughter!

" _Et tu_ , Shigure-chan?" Yamashiro stood up sulkily, "I'm leaving."

The young destroyer took her idol's arm, "Please don't! I swear I'm not laughing at you! Promise!" She giggled softly, "Isn't wonderful? It means you, Fusou-senpai and I all see Admiral Mizushima as our new family!"

The battleship sighed deeply and sat down again, "I still think that no one will ever match the depths of my love for Fusou-neesama, the Admiral included."

Shigure leaned against Yamashiro contentedly, "There are many different kinds of love, Yamashiro-senpai. I think Fusou-senpai found out one kind, and you discovered another." She sighed as she watched the blue skies dotted with cirrus clouds high above. "All I know is that I've never seen either of you happier."

The dubious battleship groused, "When do I ever sound happy, except when I'm around my sister?"

Shigure's eyes mirrored the skies, "It's not what you say, Yamashiro-senpai. It's how you carry yourself. You and Fusou-senpai have bravely fought to the death against dangerous Abyssal Princesses and triumphed! Now you both can finally fulfill the unused potential that I've seen in you all along. You are now the pride and hope to save our homeland!"

Yamashiro gave a firm nod, "I guess my verbal blunder is a minor hiccup compared to our service to the homeland." She gave a small smile to her loyal friend as she tousled up her brown hair, "Thanks Shigure-chan."

The _Shiratsuyu_ -class destroyer smiled sadly and decided that Yamashiro deserved to know the truth as Fusou already did. "I know how disheartening it is when the one you love is looking at someone else instead of you."

"Tell me about it! The Admiral made me so mad when he waltzed in and thoughtlessly ensnared my sister's heart like she was a butterfly in a web!"

Shigure smiled and wiped at her eye, "Mine as well."

Yamashiro stopped mid-rant and gaped at Shigure. "Oh no! Not you too? What is it about that infuriating Mizushima-niisan? He's just a geeky naval otaku from Yokosuka!"

"I know, senpai. It doesn't matter."

Yamashiro gently gave her kouhai a tender hug, "How long have you known?"

"From the moment he touched my wrecked hull under the Gulf of Thailand, I knew I would follow him to the ends of the Earth."

The battleship sadly shook her head, "Why not tell him?"

"I won't burden him by forcing him to turn me down," Shigure softly spoke as she hugged her knees, "He loves me the way you love a family member. He's lovestruck with Fusou-senpai."

"To my eternal frustration!" She stood up, "Come on. You've made me realize something I never thought I'd hear myself say. I like seeing Fusou-neesama happy. She's suffered for so long, and if that dweeb makes her soul sing, then it is my duty as a loyal sister to support her!" She pumped her fist, "I will make sure she won't lose to that flaky, annoying, tea-obsessed battleship!"

Shigure's sour mood broke and she giggled, "Apologies Kongou-senpai, but you're no match for the classic maidenly appeal of Fusou-senpai!"

Yamashiro had an adorable smile as she yelled, "Yeah! Kongou-san, you're sunk!"

A chirpy voice chimed in behind them, " _Bring it on!_ A _love_ rivalry really gets me pumped, desu!"

Yamashiro turned deathly pale and thought, oh crap!

…

Kearsarge sat at the crane controls as he deftly removed a damaged gun barrel from turret #2 aboard _Mogami_ and hoisted it effortlessly onto a waiting railcar. He took quiet pride in his work as he began the refitting process for the tomboyish heavy cruiser.

"The seabase looks so…pretty in this light."

Kearsarge turned a bit pink in the cheeks as his guest spoke for the first time in three hours. "Miss Yamakaze, I don't pay any mind…to view. Focus on work. See what is forged…built…moved. Too busy to just look."

"You sound so…sad." He turned as saw Yamakaze gazing at him with blue-green eyes as she knelt on a mat in the control cabin. "Don't you want to relax and have fun? Just a bit?"

His blush intensified as he hastily turned back around, "Don't know how. What you do for fun?"

The destroyer sounded melancholy, "Not much. I'm not very…sociable."

"Once ground thaws…I will plant. Do you-? No you wouldn't!" He berated himself, you sound like an idiot! Don't foist your inane hobbies on her!

Yamakaze tilted her head in puzzlement as the crane hook was tethered to the next gun barrel by the invisible sprites. "Did you want…help in the garden?"

Kearsarge tensed up, but then sighed and nodded slowly. "Yes. Like being…around you."

She gently touched her fingertips to his trembling wrist, "I'm clumsy. But, I will help…gladly. Whatever we do together...is fun."

The craneship looked back at her in amazement, "I'm doing boring work. Isn't fun!"

She shrugged as she smiled ever so bashfully, "Its fun for me."

"Uhhh," was all a muddled Kearsarge could manage as his brain switched off.

"There you are poi!"

Yamakaze recoiled from her friend as two of her sisters entered the base of the towering crane cabin, "Yuudachi-neesan. You're…loud."

The blond-haired sister destroyer quickly reached the top control level and beamed, "Wha'cha up to? We were looking for you and Shigure-neesan!"

Harusame came up as well and was charmed at the sight of Yamakaze with the hunky shipboy! Her little sister was growing up so fast! She bowed humbly, "Sorry to intrude, Yamakaze, and Kearsarge-san!"

Yamakaze solemnly shook her head, "It's no trouble...Harusame-neesan."

Yuudachi imply tousled up Yamakaze's messy pale green locks, "Aww! You're so cute, poi! You're such a dutiful little sister!"

Yamakaze squirmed, "Hey…stop it."

Harusame beamed and spoke in a gentle voice, "Have you seen Shigure-neesan? We've having a _Shira_ sister reunion party tonight!" 

"I saw her go up the mountain slope...after Yamashiro-senpai."

Yuudachi finally stopped her teasing, "Wow! Shigure really loves the Fusou twins! They are cool battleships! Still I think Hiei and Kirishima are way cooler, poi!"

Kearsarge finally managed to regain his breath despite the cluster of female company making his heart pound crazily. He finally secured the other gun barrel on the last railcar. He was finished for the day! He wiped his brow, "Uhhh…Miss Yamakaze. Go with sisters. Have fun." He gave the shy ship maiden a thumbs up.

Yuudachi giggled, "You're coming too, Mister Kearsarge! You can come as Yamakaze's date!"

Yamakaze was as red as a beet as she wailed, "Uwaaaa! Stop teasing!"

Harusame's orange eyes sparkled with amusement, "The _Shiratsuyu_ sisters formally invite you to dine with us tonight at the party. How about it?"

A furiously blushing Kearsarge looked helplessly at Yamakaze, and then squeaked out, "Okay."

"Great! We've see you both at the dinner, poi! Let's go find Shigure!"

"Of course!" Harusame bowed as she left, "See you later!"

After the elder destroyers had left Kearsarge looked at Yamakaze and let out a shuddering breath.

Yamakaze knew what an anxiety attack looked like all too well. She was alarmed for her friend, "Please…don't go if you're too nervous! I'll tell them later." She shrank back, "I'm not worth it...anyway."

"You…you are worth it, Miss Yamakaze." He steeled himself, "I'll go…for you."

The destroyer broke into a bashful smile as she took his hand in hers, "I'm…so happy. Thank you."


	18. Chapter 18-Abyssal Hive and KanColle IV

**Chapter 18-The Abyssal Hive and The KanColle Citadel IV**

In the stygian darkness of the mid Pacific seafloor a blimp shaped Abyssal destroyer swept forwards in the deep ocean current with its inhuman orange circular eyes searching for the Hive complex. Adorning its forehead was a stylized group of three cumulus clouds and a pair of unique rabbit-shaped radar antennas jutting out of the lateral bow section directly above the eyes. A large section of its back had been blown off by a glancing blow from a 14' shell from the _USS Oklahoma_. Two badly crippled _Chi_ -class cruisers in humanoid form clung to its carapace. Out of an armada of 14 warships, they were the only Abyssals to return from the Pearl Harbor sortie designed to reveal the Pacific USN shipgirl's strengths and weaknesses. They had been delayed from a quick return from the battle due to the _I_ -class constantly breaking down, and requiring jury-rigged repairs and patches with cannibalized parts from destroyed Abyssals.

The elder _Chi_ -class had the standard ceramic, black and white doll-like appearance with single glowing amber eye, and a pair of blade-shaped sensory fins on either side of her head. Both her legs were missing from the knee on down and she was using a chitinous sword to keep from falling off her ride. She exhaled in deep frustration, _Oi, we got our butts handed to us real good didn't we, sis?_

Her imotou chuckled with a menacing air, _Fufufu! Maybe you did, Chi-chan! I've still got more limbs than you do!_ The other _Chi_ -class cruiser was missing her left arm and had two mechanical eyes that were luminescent violet. Her remote sensory drone, shaped like a luminescent levitating ring, hovered only a few centimeters above her head. Much to her chagrin, her treasured Naginata was still stuck in the mud outside of Oahu along with her blown off arm.

The _I_ -class impatiently signaled that the titanic undersea complex was in range. The sisters stopped ribbing each other long enough to brace for the transition through the outer shield and into the oily domed complex that had the look of more of being grown like a gigantic termite mound than fabricated. Once inside the air pocket a faintly visible levitation beam took hold of the destroyer and deposited into a massive docking port built into the side of one of the larger towers the sizer of a huge skyscraper. Over a hundred nearly identical destroyers were arrayed on either side. The older sister collapsed onto the rough textured elevated walkway and groaned in pain. A shadow loomed over her, and she looked up at the intimidating presence of the Battleship Princess! "Yo! How's it hanging, Senkan Hime?"

Nagato was in no mood as she hoisted the cheeky cruiser up by her neck, "Spill it, peon!"

Although this _Chi_ -class usually liked to ask other Abyssals if they were scared, frankly, her Princess was scaring the crap out of her instead! "Heh! Sorry 'bout that! We were engaged by at least fifteen different ships based on shell distribution and caliber size. There were at least three battleships, seven destroyers, at least one cruiser, planes from two different carriers, and torpedo strikes from at least one submarine. You were right that the Destroyer Escort Princess gifted the American forces the ability to produce powerful fleetgirls!"

The other Chi-class commented, "Princess. Based on salvo splashes were we pummeled by _New York_ , _Pennsylvania_ and _Nevada_ -class battleships. The plane markings indicated they originated from _Lexington_ and _Casablanca_ -class carriers. The flagship Hiei-chan sends her sincere regrets for being sunk…again."

Nagato sighed as she dropped the annoying Abyssal cruiser to the deck with a loud thump, "It can't be helped. Thanks to Hiei's and Kirishima's sacrifice we now can deliver the decisive blow against the Americans when our forces are sufficiently powerful!" She smirked down at her underpowered team, "Go to the dock to get debriefed by _Ho_ -san and get repaired." She turned to depart with an imperious sweep of her cloak.

The older _Chi_ -class raised her hand, "Princess?"

Battleship Princess glared with menacing red eyes, "What?"

"Well this _I_ -class really helped us out! Can we see her repaired so we can sortie with her again?"

Having received the intel of the Pacific USN shipgirls that she coveted, the Princess was in an indulgent mood. She snapped her fingers with a purple glow of flames around her hand and the _I_ -class shed her combat form and assumed a teenage human body. She was short with waist-length straight white hair, orange eyes, and deathly pale skin. She had a draping black cloak around her shoulders and a short white corseted dress underneath. Her head was adorned with a helmet that mimicked the bullet-shaped prow of the _I_ -class featuring miniature eyes and glowing biomechanical sensors sticking out the sides. The small Abyssal fell to the ground and started coughing violently as Nagato silently strutted out of the storage bay.

The elder _Chi_ -class patted her ally on the shoulder, as she toothily grinned behind her featureless ceramic mask, "Thanks a lot squirt! Ya really saved our blistered behinds!"

The newly humanoid destroyer calmly retrieved a trident shaped weapon from the deck and stood up, and cleared her throat. She then promptly exploded, "What the hell kind of a battle plan was that, you idiots? We got our cans kicked by the USN all over again! I've never felt such humiliation since I was first sunk!"

The younger sister giggled, "Fufufu! You're so cute, little one! I think we'll keep you!"

"Hey! I'm, not your toy, _Chi_ -senpai!" She huffily crossed her arms, "Honestly!" She calmed down, handed her spear over to the less damaged sister and hoisted the older cruiser into a piggyback carry.

"Were ya scared in the last battle? Hehhehheh!"

The destroyer flinched at the unexpected voice in her ear, "Wha-? I-I most certainly was not! Hmmph!" She started the long walk to the repair bays. She muttered almost in a whisper, "Don't take this the wrong way…but thanks."

Both light cruisers tried in vain to suppress small chuckles as they both realized that this ex- _Fubuki_ -class destroyer was going to be so much fun to tease!

…

A different type of confrontation was taking place on an island Seabase thousands of kilometers away. A mortified Yamashiro squeaked out, "W-what did you say, Kongou-san?"

The hyper battleship beamed, "I'll win Admiral Mishy's _heart_ , desu! I'll be a spirited competitor to Fu-kun! You might outgun me 12 to 8, but my cannons won't miss!"

A blushing Shigure shook her head, "Um, Kongou-senpai, I don't think that this is a race. Matters of the heart aren't-"

Kongou gave the flustered destroyer a big hug and beamed, "The _Admiral_ is such a hunk! I knew as soon as we met in battle that it was my destiny to sail beside him!"

Yamashiro desperately tried to discourage the overexcitable battleship, "Look here, Kongou-san! He's a dateless and dweeby Naval otaku! Why would you like him?"

Kongou hugged Yamashiro with her other arm, "Because he's so _awesome_! I can't wait for him to use me as a flagship!" She giggled as she blushed red as she imagined the Admiral walking over her decks, looking over the field of battle with a pair of binoculars, and sharing a cup of black tea and scones with her in the officer's mess! How dashing and romantic!

A thoroughly exasperated Yamashiro squirmed under Kongou's affectionate embrace, "Hey, what's going through that screwy brain of yours?"

Shigure softly sighed as her plan to comfort Yamashiro-senpai went completely to pieces.

Kongou released her comrades and winked, "Yama-kun, I thought you loudly proclaimed that only you were allowed to _love_ Fu-kun!"

I never said that! Don't put words in my mouth!" She seethed, "And stop using those insipid nicknames, Kongou-san!"

Shigure tugged on Yamashiro's tunic and laughed weakly, "Um, Yamashiro-senpai…actually you did say that…repeatedly."

"No I didn't!" She huffed and then looked a little ill, "Oh crap…yes I did!" Such misfortune! Yamashiro now regretted her big mouth loudly hollering at the world that Fusou-neesan only belonged to her! She belatedly realized that this flaky battleship was far wilier than she had first guessed.

Kongou gave a triumphant arm sweep, " _Yes_! Then the Admiral will be all mine! Mwa-ha-ha!"

As on cue, with flawless bad timing, a panting Fusou reached the mountaintop, "Ya-Yamashiro! I was so worried! Are you still mad at me?"

"Neesama! No, I'm not mad at you at all! I'm just trying to dissuade this nitwit ex-battlecruiser from going after your precious Admiral!"

Fusou's eyes widened, "You love Admiral Mizushima too, Kongou-san?"

" _Of course_!" She winked, "I hadn't realized that anyone wasn't aware of my infatuation! I didn't think I could be subtle about anything!"

The elder _Fusou_ -class battleship smiled bashfully, "I noticed. I just thought you were teasing him."

She beamed and clasped her fellow battleship on the shoulder, "Oh I love to rib my fellow fleetgirls and the Admiral, but I never joke about love."

Fusou nodded and returned the smile, "If Admiral Mizushima decides that you are more worthy of his affections then I am, then I promise to bow out gracefully. You will have my full support, Kongou-san!"

An irate Yamashiro cut in, "Fusdou-neesama, stop helping your rival! You can't just give up! You love him dearly!"

"Ah! Yes, of course I yearn to walk at his side."

" _Great_! I love a great love duel! May the best battleship win!"

Fusou bowed humbly, "Good luck to you, Kongou-san."

Kongou giggled and winked, "And to you as well Fu-kun! You're already two kisses ahead of me! I'll endeavor to even the score. See you gals around!" She whistled cheerfully as she strode past a darkly muttering Yamashiro back down the mountain path.

A blushing Fusou smiled warmly as she took her sister's hand, "Thank you for rooting for me. I appreciate it more than you know."

A frustrated battleship spat out in comical despair, "Damn it! Now I can't decide if I like or hate Mizushima-niisan!"

…

At that moment Yuudai blew his nose on a tissue.

Bethany smirked, "Bless you!"

"Thanks. This dust makes my nose twitch."

The two Admirals had been supervising a clean up for the dinner party in the main refectory, the dining hall large enough to accommodate a hundred fleet maidens at once.

Akebono jeered, "Hey slippery Admiral! When you sneeze like that it means someone's talking crap behind your back!" She prodded his side lightly with her broom handle, "Now get back to work, sir!"

Yuudai went back to good naturedly wiping down the long mess table as he watched the hard-working violet-haired destroyer resume her sweeping. He had mixed feelings about Akebono as she still seemed to loathe him, yet she worked as dilligently as any fleet maiden to help the cause to protect Japan. He guessed that Captain Satou had impressed on the prickly destroyer to curb her potty mouth, although her acidic wit remained just as potent.

Bethany handed a soapy bucket with a sponge over to Delphy, "Here you go, _ninata_."

The hazel-eyed destroyer grinned, "Thanks Admiral!"

Admiral Ramirez ruffled up the cute Clemson-class's hair playfully, "Go on."

"Aye-aye!" She rushed off to work with her sisters.

"Admirals?" Both Bethany and Yuudai turned to see a serious face of Ooyoda with her glasses reflecting the light off the narrow windows. Her green eyes looked from one to the other. "I need a moment."

The shipgirl and two humans walked into a backroom chef's office after passing by a dozen girls hard at work cooking and cleaning. The communications officer softly closed the door, and deposited two small packages that were covered with aged brown paper bound with twine on the dusty desk. One of the boxes was decorated with cancelled 20 sen Mount Fuji blue stamps and addressed to 'Admiral Mizushima Y., Udone-shima, Tokyo Prefecture, Nippon' in indigo Kanji in vertical columns. The other said 'Admiral B. Ramirez, Pearl Harbor, Hawaii, United States of America'. Colorful teal 3 cent stamps with a Liberty ship was used for postage. Strangely, the boxes had no return addresses. They were too small to contain blueprints or more than one sheet of paper. Something about these ominous parcels made Mizushima break out into a cold sweat.

" _Infierno_! Let's just get this over with!" Bethany looked annoyed as she ripped off the wrapping to reveal a small 1940's vintage white padded box with a blue anchor emblazoned on its top. Her skin turned a few shades paler as she let the jewelry box fall to the tabletop where it dislodged a cloud of fine dust.

Yuudai's mouth went dry as he carefully used the knife-shaped letter opener on the desk to slice off the string, and pulled out a black ring box with a gold Chysanthemum logo and white anchor adorning its top. He opened it and saw a platinum-iridium band adorned with finely detailed grooves around the ring's circumference as he felt the room start to spin gently around his head! "Oh…no." He looked over to Ramirez in deep shock, "Does this mean we're…engaged?"

The deeply embarrassed American Admiral blurted out reflexively as she stared at her own gold band in pure horror, " _Esto no puede estar pasando! No me voy a casar contigo,_ Yuudai!"

"English please, Bethany!"

"Oh! I said there's no damn way that I'm marrying you, Yuudai!" She shook her head furiously, "I like you a lot, but not at all like that!"

Ooyoda's face scrunched up and then she laughed merrily behind her curled hand, "What a comical misunderstanding!" She giggled as both of her superiors glared at her with mild irritation. "I'm sorry, I just wish I could have taken a picture of your faces just now!"

"Laugh it up, _chica_! I nearly dropped dead of a heart attack!"

The raven-haired cruiser wiped tears out of her eyes and smiled as she pointed to the rings, "Read the inscriptions. It's not designed for Admirals to marry each other, although there is no specific prohibition. It's reserved for one of your subordinates."

Bethany used an old detective-styled magnifying glass with a wooden handle and saw inscribed text that read, "Bethany Maria-Nieve Ramirez", a heart symbol with flared wings, and a blank space. "Huh? Who's it for?"

Yuudai groaned softly as he saw his ring had an intricate umbrella symbol and the name "Mizushima Yuudai to the left in Kanji, and no text to the right. He sighed in frustration, "'A Ship To be Named Later', right?"

Ooyodo blushed faintly and nodded firmly, "Exactly, Admiral. We're not sure who made these, but they turned up in an old wooden crate among the supplies loaded on the barge that the _USS Olympia_ was towing. As far as I can tell, those boxes were languishing in some dusty warehouse since the last World War. Any ship maiden, or Kearsarge-san would be able to instantly intuit that this is for tethering the Admiral's heart to his or her beloved ship."

Bethany looked at Yuudai's ring with puzzlement, "Why the umbrella?"

Ooyoda smiled, "It's called 'The Umbrella of Togetherness'. You draw the names of two lovers under the canopy, on either side of the handle. Japan is kind of prudish when it comes to public expressions of affection."

Ramirez caught on, "Oh I see! If there's a rainshower, you can huddle under it together and it won't draw stares!"

"Precisely."

Yuudai exhaled heavily and deadpanned, "So when's the happy occasion?"

Ooyoda gently patted his arm, "Not for awhile. When the fleetgirl of your choice peaks in strength, you can use it to draw out their true potential. It can only be used once though."

"Lucky me. I have to marry one of my fleet maidens? I thought the prospect of going on arranged dates in the next few years was going to be tough but this is far more pressure than I need!"

" _Si, si_ , my condolences. You don't have my problem of marrying a girl, Yuudai!"

"You're not obliged to use it all, Admiral Ramirez. You may find another shipboy joining your armada later on." She smiled, "Or you can keep it as a memento. With the weight of your responsibilities, this is one of the few perks of being a fleet admiral."

He pocketed the box and the wrapping with decidedly mixed feelings, "Thanks, Ooyoda-san. Try to find out more about where these came from." He took out his ID tags on the chain and hooked the ring on the main loop. He knew it was impossible to keep this bombshell a secret for long.

She saluted, "Aye sir!"

They exited through the kitchen and out into the main hall. Instantly the two Admirals felt like they were irresistible magnets pulling iron fillings helplessly in from all directions!

All three of the _Clemson_ -class destroyers and Ari hovered near Ramirez looking out of sorts. Bethany felt like sinking through the floor, " _Oye_ , what gives?"

Delphy looked up at her boss with a spaced out expression, "You look so pretty…Admiral."

"Ugh! I'll kill the _perro_ that made these cursed rings! A little help here Admiral Mizushima!"

He found himself quickly overwhelmed by intense female attention, "Sorry, Admiral Ramirez." The Japanese destroyer girls crowded around him, ohhing and ahhing at his new decoration. The ring on Yuudai's chain glinted off the sunlight at exactly the wrong moment as the _Fusou_ twins and _Kongou_ sisters walked in.

Fusou looked at the ring and drew towards it with a look of pure wonderment with her hand outstreched. "It's so beautiful…"

Kongou, as was her custom, refused to keep silent, " _Hey_! No touching the _bling_ , desu! It isn't yours yet!"

Great just kill me now, Yuudai gloomily thought. He would never had guessed that this morning that a tiny hoop of metal could cause more trouble than an Abyssal assault!


	19. Chapter 19-Offshore of To-Shima

**Chapter 19-Offshore of To-Shima**

As she and Yuudai ran across the seabase Bethany cursed impotently, "I'm going to kill Ooyoda!" Both she and Yuudai were trying to keep ahead of their horde of their fangirl fleet maidens!

Yuudai muttered grimly, "Noted!" He was astonished that the rings they had just received from his communication ship had made the shrieking younger destroyer girls completely lose their self control and gave the admirals chase, wanting nothing more then to hug the stuffing out of them!

A flustered Shigure stammered as she was pulled along by the hand by Admiral Mizushima, "H-Hey Admiral, let go!" Due her maturity, she was the only unaffected destroyer.

As they reached the pier, Yuudai gasped in desperation, "Ship form please!"

A blushing Shigure complied, and soon the _Shiratsyu_ -class destroyer steamed away from the Naval base as fast as her turbines could take her!

At the head of the pursuing destroyers, Yuudachi bounced up and down at the dock's edge and fumed, "Hey, no fair Shigure-neechan! You can't have the Admiral to yourself, poi!"

Harusame giggled behind her hand, "Oh dear! I think we were possessed, Yuudachi-neesan."

Akebono quickly recovered from her trance as her violet eyes widened in dawning horror, "What…what just happened to us? Why was I gushing over that shitty Admiral anyway?" She wailed, "I'm tainted forever!"

Ikazuchi giggled, "That was so much fun!"

"Hey Admiral, running away like a coward is no way to treat a lady," Akatsuki fumed with a cute pout.

Inazuma flushed in shame as she realized what they had been doing, "Oh my! Why were we chasing the Commander, nanodesu?"

"That stupid ring hypnotized us! We all acted like idiots," Asagumo grumbled as she shook her long red-brown hair in frustration.

Yamagumo laughed as she hugged Asagumo, "Let's do that again!"

"What? No way, Yamagumo!"

Nearby Lee gently shook a still starstruck Delphy, "Del, you with us again, hon?"

Delphy blinked and then turned beet red, "Oh God! Lee, I just made an ass of myself!" The _Clemson_ -class destroyer slumped to the teak dock in despair, "Admiral Ramirez will hate me forever for chasing her and shouting how much I love her!"

Woodbury hugged her sister, "I-its okay sis. We all got in on it. She'll be mad but I don't think she'll scrap us."

The cluster of destroyer girls silently watched _Shigure_ steam away at flank speed bathed in the amber colors of a brilliant sunset to the West.

…

About 10 km away to the Northwest of To-Shima, the sparsely inhabited island due North of the Kancolle Seabase, a retired roll-on ferry with fading white paint streaked with rust labored in a southerly course with an eerily deserted car deck deep inside its lower decks and dusty stripped passenger cabins. Sun-bleached red sunbusts adorned the hull on either side from the waterline up to the lowest passenger deck, and a cobalt blue line decorative wrapped around the bow and stern.

At the helm, a 50ish man in a dress shirt and khaki pants helmed the retired _Sunflower Satsuma_ after pulling every favor from his contacts in the JMSDF that he could manage. After all, he would do all that he could to see his son again, even if he was acting as a glorified delivery service for the _Mitsui O.S.K. Lines_ passenger ferry. A kind masculine voice interrupted Mizushima Hiroshi's stewing thoughts, "Lieutenant Mizushima, its time to announce our presence!"

Hiroshi chuckled at his equally grey-haired friend, "I know you've got three months left of active duty Lieutenant Commander Moto, but do we really need to use the ranks? I retired two years ago, remember?"

Moto Hisame, dressed in a khaki JMSDF officer's BDUs and ballcap that read _JS Samidare_ , smiled at his buddy, "You're a Navy man forever, Hiroshi." He played with a green signal directional lamp on loan from the Kure maritime museum that had one adorned the starboard side bridge of the long ago scrapped _Amagi_ standard carrier.

"Hmmph!" He cleaned his thick glasses and donned them again. "How are the cadets in the engine room doing?"

"They've got those old diesel engines purring again after a year in mothballs! Have no fear. They're good kids, just like your Yuu-chan."

Mizushima Hana entered the bridge and smiled at the two old salts shooting the breeze like they frequently did over Kirin Ichiban beers at the local bars back in Yokosuka. She was a short and still attractive woman despite graying streaks in her hair and a tiny round pair of reading glasses perched on her nose. To her unspoken sorrow the only one missing from the group was the crusty Abe Taro who had died in the same mysterious alien attack that had nearly killed her son as well. The JMSDF brass and government officials were frustratingly vague in detailing what had happened. All that she knew that her Yuudai was deeply entwined in the Emergency Anti-Abyssal Naval Rearmaments program that the Diet had passed a few weeks back. The new law championed by the Prime minister decreed that authorizing the use of mysteriously reconstructed WWII warships solely against the aquatic aliens would not violate the Article 9 anti-war prohibition in the Japanese constitution. Her husband had been obsessively trying to dig out the truth of the revived Nishimura ships but only ran into stonewalling and endless second-guessing by hitting up dozens of contacts, browsing news shows and reviewing social media sites. She bowed reflexively as the two men noticed her. "Hisame-san. I just gave your boys some tea and onigiri snacks. They want you to know they'll have this ship to the Seabase in no time."

Hiroshi smiled at his dependable wife. He sincerely hoped that his son could someday find someone as kind and as generous in spirit as his gentle Hana. "Thanks dear! Try not to mother them too much!"

Hana laughed behind her hand, "But that's what I do best! They only needed a few pointers anyway."

Hisame suppressed a smile at the playful banter between his old friends as he got on the radio, "Kancolle Citadel Seabase, this is the _Sunflower Satsuma_ with Captain Moto in command. We are en route to your location and are about 10 km out. We have clearance to drop off this ship for military repurposing!"

" _Sunflower Satsuma_ , this is Ensign Ooyodo of the Kancolle fleet HQ. You are cleared to dock at the main North pier. Welcome to the Citadel! The _Shigure_ will meet up with you and escort you in. Copy?"

"We copy Ensign. Over and out!"

Hiroshi clutched the small ship's wheel tightly as he felt a familiar frustration and helplessness wash over him, "Unbelievable! My dad's ship! How? How could the brass rebuild her overnight? Why remake a WWII ship and not assemble a modern destroyer? Why reconstruct the entire Nishimura fleet? How did they build and crew them without anybody being the wiser? I still don't get it!"

Hisame shrugged and frowned, "It's not for us to know I guess. The Americans somehow restored the _Arizona_ , _Oklahoma_ , and _Saratoga_ to service along with a bunch of other vintage ships, and both their citizenry and military were also taken by complete surprise. I haven't spoken with anyone in the USN Seventh fleet that anticipated this war or the emergence of these mystery ships."

"Well hail the _Shigure_ if you don't mind. Maybe we'll reach the ghost of Captain Hara while we're at it!"

" _Shigure_. This is Captain Moto of the _Sunflower Satsuma_. You're rendezvousing to be our escort, correct?"

To everyone's shock the voice that replied was that of a young girl! "We read you _Sunflower_! This is…um…Seaman Shigure of the JMSDF aboard the _Shigure_. It's a pleasure to be your escort, Captain!"

Hiroshi's eyes went wide as he snatched the radio mic, "Are you the _Shigure of Sasebo_ that my father Mizushima Makoto served on?"

"Huh? Y-yes I am!"

Hiroshi grinned fiercely, "Copy that Shigure! I knew it! I knew it had to be you!"

To everybody on the _Sunflower's_ bridge shock, they unexpectedly heard Yuudai's voice, "Shigure! You can't just tell them that!"

"Oh no! I'm so sorry I just blurted that out Admiral!"

Hiroshi wiped as his eyes as he sternly commanded, "Yuudai!"

"Yessir! I…er…hi father!"

Hana burst into sobs as she finally heard her son's voice again after weeks of silence and a few censored e-mails! "He's really alive!"

"Are you okay son?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I wish I could explain about the _Shigure_ , but this is her…helmsman, Seaman Shigure."

They heard the girl's voice again, "It's a true honor to meet you Lieutenant Mizushima! My comrades in arms have heard nothing but good things about you and Mrs. Mizushima! The Admiral has missed you a lot."

Hiroshi looked at the closing radar blip of the approaching destroyer as he gaped in astonishment, "Let me see if I've got this. Yuudai, am I to understand that you've been made an Admiral?"

"Only on a technicality! I'm actually a provisional Admiral in charge of the KanColle Citadel Seabase and its…shipgi-ships! As far as the JMSDF is concerned I'm still an Ensign in the rank hierarchy."

Shigure's alarmed voice got on the line, " _Sunflower_ , evasive maneuvers! Two Abyssal destroyers just surfaced at your 10 O'clock!"

All three of the people on the ferry's bridge gaped as two hideous skull-shaped grey and black craft with single luminous green eyes breached the surface about two km to the port bow! Hiroshi spun the wheel hard to port to face the Abyssals head on. Their skeletal jaws wrenched open and 12.0 cm cannons blazed, raining fire on the superstructure two levels below the bridge causing detonations in the passenger accommodations section. The ship lurched as Yuudai's voice spoke with authority, "All base alert! This is the _Shigure_! Abyssals detected! Katsuragi, deploy your attack squadrons!"

A high-pitched voice answered, "Copy that Admiral Mizushima! My birds are on their way!"

Hiroshi barked urgently as the unwieldy ship slewed to port, "Hana, get down below!"

"I'm not leaving you dear!" Hana took the _Amagi_ signal lamp from Hisame, as he briefed the JMSDF cadets about the battle over the intercom.

Lieutenant Mizushima marveled that for being scary, inhuman aliens, these particular adversaries were pathetically undergunned!

Yuudai poured sweat down his back as he swore that these damn Abyssals wouldn't claim his father as they had Captain Abe! He winced as they fired into the hull of the _Sunflower_ , obviously trying to sink the passenger liner before it could be retrofitted as a fleet maiden vessel. "Fire when ready, Shigure!"

The fleet warrior nodded firmly, "Aye sir!" She veered to starboard and unloaded a broadside of five 12.7 cm high explosive shells at the small enemy _Ha_ -class destroyers. A lucky shot blew the top of the dorsal section off the lead destroyer, wrecking its single cannon. It responded by hurtling two depth charges into the bow section of the civilian ship at the waterline causing massive detonations and admitting water into the car deck!

"Sons of bitches," Yuudai cursed. "Take them out!"

"Aye sir! Reinforcements are five minutes behind us! All guns reloaded!"

"Fire!"

A second volley lightly damaged the second destroyer and blasted the lead destroyer apart! The second _Ha_ -class tried to arm its depth charge projectors but a swarming mass of a dozen greenish Zeros from the _Katsuragi_ swooped in and raked the hapless vessel with machine gun fire that caused both of the charges to detonate, crippling the alien combatant!

The Admiral slumped against the bulkhead as his exertions finally caught up with him. That had been way too close! Bethany grinned at him and chucked his shoulder, " _Beuno, Almirante Mizushima!_ "

He exhaled and weakly smiled as he picked up the radio mic. "This is the _Shigure_. What's your status _Sunflower_?"

"We'll live thanks to you son. Hisame and your mother says thanks too."

Yuudai's knees buckled as the realization sunk in that those horrid Abyssals had nearly wiped out his family!

…

The seven story high ferry ship met up with the far smaller destroyer as Mizushima climbed up to the deck gangway. Before he could take two steps, his crying mother rushed down and hugged him in a death grip! "My boy! My boy! You're okay!"

"M-mother!" He quickly hugged her back as his eyes misted up. "I'm sorry I made you worry."

"It doesn't matter now! I have you back and that's all that matters!"

He looked up as he saw his father climb down the ramp, "Hello son! Nice shooting! You look good!"

Yuudai pulled away from his mother and gave a firm salute. "Lieutenant Mizushima!"

His dad laughed and gave him a tight hug as well, "Good to see you, Admiral!"

"I should have known you would figure out a way to sneak onto the KanColle Seabase!"

Mizushima Hiroshi winked, and smiled as he saw Shigure hanging back. "Who is this lovely young lady? Aren't you a bit young to be in the JMSDF, Seaman?"

Yuudai sighed good-naturedly, "Cat's out of the bag anyway. Go ahead Shigure-san."

She saluted as well, noting that despite his wrinkled face, and graying black hair, the father very much resembled his son, "Thank you Admiral. Actually I'm older than you and your son combined, Lieutenant Mizushima. I was born in 1936. Seaman Shigure at your service!"

Both of the Yuudai's parents laughed and then looked confused. Yuudai's mother blinked in surprise, and bowed. "How do you do, Shigure-san? I'm Mizushima Hana, and this is my husband Hiroshi. You were named after the ship my father-in-law served on?"

The fleet maiden looked bashful as she lightly kicked her heel with her other foot. "Ummm…Actually I am the ship he served on."

"My folks can be trusted." Yuudai smiled sadly.

Both of the Mizushimas looked amazed as they took in the sight of the dark grey _Shiratsuyu_ -class destroyer serenely floating in the water with wisps of smoke drifting out of its twin funnels. In the near distance, easily a dozen warships ranging from tiny destroyers to a massive aircraft carrier and battleships were converging on their position.

Hiroshi looked stunned, "That's really my dad's ship! I've never seen it outside of a few grainy black and white photos! H-how can it both be a ship… and a girl?"

"She's now a resurrected fleet maiden. After the _Pacifica Maru_ was destroyed, one of the aliens granted me the power to resurrect lost ships with human avatars." With deep shame, he took off his left glove and showed his parents his grey hand with black nails. "The alien left me with this 'gift'."

His mother hesitated and then gently touched his palm, "Oh sweetie, does it hurt?"

"No. But I can't rejoin civilization, even as I will fight for it to the death." He shook his head and sighed, "I will never be an ordinary human being again. For whatever reason, fate chose me to be the keystone to defend our homeland with these unearthly powers."

She clenched his hand tightly, with fresh tears, "Now I understand why you've been kept away from us. But still, I am more proud of you than words can say."

Yuudai cried too as he embraced his mother again. Soon he felt another join the hug. He smiled down as he saw a teary-eyed Shigure.

Hidden in the shadows of _Shigure's_ bridge, Bethany beamed at the sight as she wiped a stray tear away from her cheek.


	20. Chapter 20-Vladivostok and To-shima

**Chapter 20-Vladivostok/Offshore of Karamzina/Offshore of To-Shima**

As the heavy snowfall blanketed the street in front of the tan and brick façade of the Military and History Museum of the Pacific fleet in the massive Russian port city off Vladivostok, three teenage girls wearing blue jeans, hooded sweatshirts and dark glasses wordlessly obtained their tickets for entry, despite the quizzical look from the Museum's employee. Once inside, they quickly retreated to a nearby bathroom for a conference. The tallest abyssal lowered her hood and sighed in exasperation at her pasty grayish skin was hastily covered with peach-hued makeup. She adjusted her long raven hair into a ponytail. The ex- _Agano_ -class light cruiser's white horns were filled off and covered by a black headband with white kanji that read 'Operation Ten-Go' to better conceal her alien identity. She spoke in Japanese as she frowned at her reflection in the mirror. "Yuki-san, now can you tell us why we are here?"

Ironically the shortest and youngest looking Abyssal was the flagship in charge of the recruitment drive by the Battleship Princess herself. Yukikaze was a diminutive abyssal ex- _Kagerou_ -class destroyer with dark brown hair cut just above the shoulders, and strangely innocent amber eyes. "Sorry Yahagi-senpai. We're obviously not here for your idol, as she lies in the depths of the East China Sea. Still we need an ally here that is essential to our plan." Yukikaze clenched her fist and donned her own headband that matched Yahagi's and her own sister's, "Yamato-senpai will rise again, and we will win this time around. Neither our turncoat Japanese sisters nor the American ships will be able to stand up to her decisive blow! Once we neutralize the Fleet maidens I'm sure the humans will capitulate."

The third girl about the same age as Yukikaze sighed as fixed her sweat soaked shoulder-length silver hair, as her only uncovered left eye glowed green. Her voice was deeper than her sister's and utterly humorless, "Yuki-neesan, please don't be naïve. Just as we never gave up despite suicidal odds seventy years ago, the humans and fleet girls will fight us at every step. The casualties will be unavoidable and immense."

Yukikaze shook her head sadly. "I know. Still the last thing we need is unnecessary deaths. Yamato-senpai would want us to fight with honor." She took a deep breath, "Everyone ready?"

Yahagi nodded sternly as she donned her sunglasses, "Ready!"

Hamakaze nodded sternly, "Mm!"

They exited the bathroom together and started walking up the main stairwell and down the corridor on the nearly deserted main floor, with intimately scaled rooms branching off on either side. Every horizontal and vertical surface was covered with display cases and countless naval artifacts of every description from the Russo-Japanese war, October Revolution, and displays from WWII on both the Soviet and German sides. Yuki silently lamented that they were unable to spend a few minutes pouring over the exhibits before they had to steal the vital component to further Battleship Princess' plan. Once they reached the nook that profiled the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor, Yukikaze's eyes lit up as she spotted an inoffensive ship's compass under glass. She felt a pulsing in her chest as the shard of Yamato's hull lodged in her body gave her pseudo-Abyssal princess powers. "This is it! The repair ship _USS_ _Vestal_!"

Yahagi smiled triumphantly, "Wonderful! With the _Vestal's_ help we'll see the mightiest warship of the IJN to ever sail again! I can't wait!" A katana materialized in her right hand and she used it's unnaturally sharp blade to cut a perfectly circular hole in the glass. As soon as the cutout fell free an ear-piecing buzzing sound emanated from an alarm on the case! "Oh, well that isn't good," she remarked with a frown as she plucked up the compass.

"стой!" All three turned to see a middle aged guard in a dark blue uniform with a drawn revolver pointed at them! All could see the fear in his dark brown eyes as he barked, "Не двигайся!"

The light cruiser handed over the prize to Yukikaze, and brandished her katana as her eyes narrowed and jaw clenched. Some pathetic human wasn't going to deter her from reuniting with her doomed idol! She surged forward and screamed, "Banzai!"

Yuki shrieked, "Don't kill him!"

The guard managed to fire off three shots before Yahagi sliced off the front half of the gun and then knocked the wind out of him by bashing him against the wall with superhuman force, denting in the plaster! He groaned and collapsed, as the now wounded Abyssal wiped black blood off her cheek. She dematerialized her sword and kicked out a window, setting off the building alarm. "Let's go!"

"O-okay!" Yuki leapt out into the snowshower and levitated back down into the ground followed quickly by her sibling and senpai as the building alarm blared in the building behind them. Now exposed as aliens, they made a mad dash across a beautiful park covered with leafless trees, sending panicked locals and tourists scrambling in all directions. The cruiser left a trail of black blood from her side wound. As police sirens blared in the near distance Yahagi winced as she vaulted over a lime green midget sub built into the museum courtyard and ran down a gentle hill followed by the destroyers.

Now with the sea in sight, they leapt off a low slung wall to cross over a small train track and parking lot overlooking the Ruskky white cable suspension bridge dominating the harbor cityscape. A white and blue police car bore down on them just as they reached the narrow road! Hamakaze grunted and morphed into her monstrous whale-shaped _I_ -class form, causing the police car to screech and smash into her side, crumpling up the hood. She called out, _Hurry up neesan, Yahagi-senpai!_

Yukikaze glanced over and made sure the stunned police in the totaled car were alive before she ran across the asphalt and dove into the murky water followed by her team. They quickly swam undetected underwater under the massive bridge, turned south and exited out into the Pacific.

…

A few hours later the trio had evaded the irate Russian frigates sent after them from the Vladivostok Naval Seabase. Still in her human form, Yahagi clung to the dorsal 'forehead' of Yukikaze as a cautious Hamazake closely tailed behind. A murky shipwreck became illuminated by the searchlights provided from the glowing eyes of a pair of _I_ -class destroyers. Much to the Abyssals' surprise a pair of human divers stared back at the monsters in horror. Apparently they had been photographing the wreck. Although it was an exploded shell with her turbines littering the seabed, to the Abyssal's trained eyes she still had an identifiable prow of an _Fubuki_ -class _Akizuki_ -subclass IJN destroyer. Yuki resumed her humanoid shape and swam up to the male diver and pointed her thumb upward with a broad smile that suggested that their time was better spent elsewhere! He exchanged a wide eyed glance at his female companion and they both as one decided to swim for their lives back up to their charter boat.

Yahagi linked, _Shouldn't we-_

 _No!_ Yukikaze was insistent to let the humans flee unharmed. If _Verniy's_ siblings could show clemency to the enemy as they had done during WWII, so could Yukikaze.

After the site was deserted again a ghostly figure of a young girl materialized next her wrecked portside turbine. She was dressed in a white and black sailor fuku, black tights, and a red scarf, and dark brown shoes. A mismatched white cap with crimson piping and a hammer and sickle logo adorned her head. Her hair was silvery white and tired ocean blue eyes regarded her new masters with quiet resignation. She spoke with the calm inevitability that once again forces outside her control would dictate her fate, "Здравствуйте. Меня зовут Верным. Каковы ваши заказы?"

Yuki felt her head spin, as the only Russian words she knew was 'yes', 'no', 'thanks', and 'vodka'. She linked with her team, _Um, ladies, can anyone here speak Russian?_

 _I cannot_ , Hamekaze replied quietly.

Yahagi crossed her arms impatiently and drummed her fingers on her elbow, _Yukikaze-san, please just get this farce over with!_

Yukikaze sat down in front of the spirit of the _Akizuki_ -class destroyer and smiled ruefully, _Hi there! I'm Yukikaze! Um…my apologies but the Abyssal Hive needs your power. I wish I could give you a choice in the matter…so…I'm sorry._

The ghostly shipgirl inwardly grieved that now she would never see her sisters again, except perhaps as cannon fodder. However, she kept her deeply felt emotions tightly bottled up. _Hello Yukikaze. I'm Verniy. I know you're bound by duty as I am. What are your orders?_

 _Well…I'm sorry but you're joining our ranks._

The stoic ship maiden nodded, _Understood._

Yukikaze activated the Yamato fragment, and the destroyer wreckage picked up debris from nearby wrecks and then sprouted flesh to form the bulbous form of the demonic _I_ -class. Verniy's skin turned ashen, tiny black horns spouted from her forehead, and her eyes radiated pale blue light as a black and white form-fitting dress took the place of her schoolgirl outfit. Then her spirit was fused to her new hideous jet-black body.

Yukikaze resumed her monster form, _Let's go, everyone!_

The three destroyers and light cruiser headed south into the depths of the Pacific Ocean.

…

Hundreds of kilometers away, Shigure, both of the Admirals and the Mizushimas finished embarking on the _Sunflower Satsuma_ after everyone had dried their eyes. Both of Yuudai's parents as well as their best friend Hisame watched the armada of WWII era warships pull beside them to protect them from any further Abyssal surprise attacks with amazement.

Mizushima Hiroshi gawked at the mighty steel fleet, "Look dear! That's undeniably the _Yamashiro_ , _Kongou_ and an _Unryuu_ -class standard carrier. That must be the _Fusou_ , although the foremast and mainmast have postwar modifications.

Yuudai's mother blinked in astonishment and interest, "And…are all of them young women as well, Yuu-chan?"

The admiral rubbed his forehead in mild annoyance as Shigure broke into an amused chuckle at his mother's insistence of still calling him the by same name when he was six years old. "Yes. All to a ship, with the exception of Kearsarge."

He could already see the gears turning in his mom's head as she calculated the likelihood that her son had finally found 'the one'. She gently squeezed his shoulder, "Are there any in particular your father and I should meet?"

Yuudai tried to deflect the question with diplomacy, "Well, actually you should meet them all, mom. They are all special and dedicated and unique in their own way."

His father was still hopelessly engrossed in his ship-spotting along with Captain Moto, "I think I see at least two American destroyers. I think they're _Wickes_ …or maybe _Clemson_ class. I can never tell them apart!"

Moto turned pale and tapped him on the shoulder, "If…if I'm not mistaken, the battleship to our three o'clock is the _USS Arizona_ , Hiroshi-san."

"What?" He looked through his binoculars, "Battleship number 39. It is her! Amazing!"

The fleet sailed into the North dockyards, and the Sunflower took berth #2. Yuudai summoned Katsuragi, Kongou and Fusou aboard once the escort fleet had shed their steel forms.

The miko-wearing maniac raced up the gangplank and tackle-hugged Yuudai to the deck! "Admiraaaaaaaal! You're _okay_!"

"Ow! That hurt, Kongou-san!" He groaned and got back up. "Mom, dad, this is battleship Kongou."

"Ohhhh! Are these your folks, Admiral Mizushima?" She beamed and bowed, "I'm Kongou-desu! I'm Anti-Abyssal Battleship _number one_! I'm very happy to meet you!"

Hana tittered behind her hand, "My, my Yuudai, she's very sprightly."

Kongou took her beloved's arm possessively, "I thank the fates daily that he was bestowed upon us as our savior and Admiral."

"Don'cha think you're laying on a bit thick, Kongou-senpai," Katsuragi gleefully teased her elder.

The smitten battleship completely ignored the carrier's jab, " _No!_ Not at all. Admiral Mizushima is so cool!"

"You must be Fusou-san," Hana spoke as she looked at the other IJN battleship.

Fusou had been deliberately hanging back, despite being thoroughly exasperated by her fellow battleship's clingy antics. The last thing she wanted was to put pressure on the man she treasured as much as Yamashiro! She bowed deeply to his parents. I am Fusou, JMSDF Anti-Abyssal Battleship number five. I'm humbled to meet you in person, Mr. and Mrs. Mizushima."

Hana whispered into her son's ear, "She's a sweetie, isn't she? I like this one."

Yuudai helplessly flushed, "Mother!" Fusou quickly turned pink in the cheeks as well.

Hiroshi smirked, "Hmph!" He saluted the assembled fleet maidens and quickly got return salutes. "Thank you for your sacrifices to protect the homeland. Everyone back home appreciates it more than you can know."

Kongou nodded seriously for once, "Of course! It is our highest honor to serve again."

Yuudai was desperate to change the subject from his mother's way too observant eyes! "Well, Katsuragi, I have a present for you!"

The petite carrier saluted and grinned impishly, "Yes sir! What is it?"

Yuudai smiled as well as he took the signal lamp from Captain Moto and used his Abyssal powers to reconfigure the roll-on ferry into a standard carrier, as the metal shrieked and warped into a new form. Once he was done, the signal lamp flew to its former position on the starboard side of the _Amagi's_ island, and lit up again after 7 decades. Everone assembled marveled at the flight deck camouflaged with stripes of light green, pine green and dark grey.

Suddenly to Bethany's left a very pretty buxom girl materialized out of thin air. She was dressed in a ornate furisode kimono patterned with elaborate tree patterns based on her hull's camouflage. She shook her head in disbelief at possessing a human-like form for the first time ever. She had a cute beauty mark under her left eyes, her long brown hair was tied neatly off in a ponytail, and her honey brown eyes were full of grateful tears. "A…admiral, sir!" She stepped forwards and saluted Yuudai, but ended up getting hugged by her little sister!

Katsuragi wailed, "Amagi-nee! Amagi-nee! I've missed you!"

The carrier hugged her sister tenderly, as both unashamedly cried copious tears.

Yuudai enjoyed the blatent mushiness as long as it didn't involve him. "Welcome to the fleet, Amagi-san. I'm honored to have a second late war Unryuu-class aircraft carrier on our team."

Amagi smiled and gently squeezed his hand, as she continued to embrace her softly sobbing imouto, "You're very kind, Admiral. But I'm not of much use to anyone without aircraft. I can do AA with my dual mount 40 Type 89 and triple mount Type 96 cannons if the Abyssals attack this facility." She sighed at the unpleasant memories, "Deprived of fuel and airplanes, it was all I could do at the Kure Naval base after all."

"That's in the past. We'll have you stocked in no time. I've already requisitioned HQ to supplying bauxite ore to embark a proper air wing. Your sister Katsuragi helped turn the tide in the last major engagement with her torpedo and attack aircraft."

Amagi looked astonished, "You'll get me aircraft? Really?"

Katsuragi wiped her eyes dry and she snuggled into her warm sister's side, "He means it Amagi-nee! I already have 24 aircraft aboard my hangers!"

Amagi blushed as she visualized finally having a carrier air wing. What bliss! "Oh thank you Admiral!"

Yuudai chuckled, "Don't take your words back later when you're in the thick of battle. It's not fun to get blown up!"

Kongou winked, "Speak for yourself, _Admiral_! Fighting is a lot of fun! Kicking the crap out of our foes is what we were built to do!"

"We will support and protect you, Amagi-san," Fusou noted with absolute conviction.

Amagi and Katsuragi both saluted their CO. The older Unryuu sister spoke quietly but firmly, "Aye sir. I won't let you down." She felt fresh hope that maybe, just maybe, she could finally prove her worth!


	21. Chapter 21-East China Sea and KanColle V

**Chapter 21-East China Sea and** **The KanColle Citadel V**

An Abyssal Armada plowed through the placid seas due south of Kyushu Japan, headed by a small cluster of _I_ -class destroyers, followed by the ex- _Yahagi_ _Chi_ -class cruiser, twin _Ru_ -class battleships with the _Kongou_ configuration, two _Chi_ -class cruisers with Tenryuu silhouettes, a _Ho_ -class cruiser, the Battleship Princess, and two _Wo_ -class carriers.

Fused to her superstructure the short-haired Hiei yelled over to her sibling, "Hey sis!"

Her younger sister sighed in mild exasperation. Her sister was infamous for being a bit of a scatterbrain, _Check…1-2-3. Okay it works. Oneesan, just use the link._

"Naw I want to talk to you this way! I know Kongou-neesan, and Haruna defected to the enemy forces. Do you think they hate us now?"

The former _Kirishima_ shook her head, and pointed out the obvious, "Can you picture Haruna hating anyone?"

"Er…nope! Good thinking."

"Kongou-oneesan will fight against us to be sure, but I can't imagine she'd take any pleasure in it."

"Yuudachi-chan joined the humans too. She fought so bravely with us at Guadalcanal! It makes me sad that she's our enemy now."

"If we defeat them, then we get them back on our side. Trust the Princess."

The former _Hiei_ nodded vigorously, "Right! I'll fight with all my spirit!"

The _I_ -class directly in front of them groused, _Ru-senpais, we have a battle to win! Geez! Show some professionalism!_

"Hieeee~! Sorry!"

Aboard the leading _Chi_ -class with her trusty binoculars in hand, Yukikaze sighed as she reached the grave of her greatest failure, her glowing amber eyes displayed obvious melancholy and regret.

"It isn't your fault, Yuki-chan. We all failed her that spring back in Showa 20." Yahagi at the helm took out a small resin block with a single pastel pink cherry tree petal embedded within and gazed at it with a longing expression. "I've waited 70 years to be at her side again."

The younger Wo-class sister linked in, _Listen up ladies! My recon planes indicate clear skies above. The humans dare not approach us. It's now or never, Battleship Hime!_

The ex-Nagato replied, _Very good Wo-san. Is CarDiv 5 ready to fight?_

 _You know it, Princess! We'll outrange any enemy for sure, and outfight CarDivs 1 and 2 whenever you recruit them! Isn't that right Wo-nee?_

 _My, my, you're so spirited dear sister! Be sure to welcome our sister carriers with open arms!_

The ex- _Zuikaku_ groused, _Wo-nee, c'mon! Why do you have to give our rival carriers the benefit of the doubt?_

Yukikaze urgently chimed in, _Wo-senpai, please! I've finally got her signal!_

The Princess inquired, _What do you detect, I-chan?_

 _It's definitely her!_ Her face broke into a beaming smile, _Yahoo! We did it!_

The Battleship princess imperiously steamed past the recently revived former _Kirishima_ and _Hiei_. She crossed her arms as her hull drew even with lead light cruiser, _Ready I-chan?_

Yukikaze giggled and hopped up and down, _Ready!_

With pulsing waves of energy the Princess scowled as her powers combined with the tiny destroyers wrenched the two halves of the most legendary battleship in history off the murky seabed. The massive _Yamato_ reassembled and sprouted organic growths all over her hull. On her bridge a tall, statuesque Japanese maiden in a tight pure white robe and short skirt with thigh high black boots materialized on her vessel's bridge. Her long black hair was tied back in a long ponytail that reached her upper thighs. Two horns emerged from the sides of her head and branched into two prongs each.

The Princess looked the massive battleship over with smug satisfaction, _Welcome to the hive, Yamato-san. You will help us defeat the human ants infesting our waters! Follow me._

Yukikaze's eyes widened, _Princess! Something's wr-_

 _Quiet!_

The cowed destroyer bowed deeply, _Yes, your highness!_

Tears of blood cascaded down Yamato's cheeks as she took out a small knife and hacked off her ponytail, letting the hair slip down to the spoke in a terse monotone, _I'm ready to finish the mission, your imperial majesty! I humbly apologize that my assault was delayed. I will restore my honor at whatever the cost, I swear it!_

The Princess testily snapped, _Yamato-san! Forget about Operation Ten-Go! You are under my authority now!_

Yahagi grew even paler than usual, _Princess! You need to get out of her way!_

 _I will stop the Americans at Okinawa. I will use my guns to bombard the invasion fleet. I will honor the Emperor as my lost crew did. I will obey my orders. I will achieve victory this time!_ She burst into insane giggles, _I will depart at once!_

Nagato lost her patience, ignored her panicking underlings, and snarled, _Listen you stupid battleship, you answer to the Abyssal hive now! The war ended decades ago Miss 'Yamato hotel'!_

Yamato projected a violet field all around her body and hull and screamed piercingly, _I…am…not…a…hotel!_ She opened her eyes and they were jet black! Six 46.0 cm cannons in the front two turrets roared to life and two AP shells found their mark its mark blasting through the Nagato's tower foremast causing a massive fireball at the lower levels. The Princess was blasted through her own bridge windows and atop her #2 turret. The 70,000 plus ton battleship fired up her engines and steamed past the unconscious Princess as her AA battery targeted the _Wo_ -class carrier planes. She yelled, _Antiair batteries, fire at will! You won't get me again!_

The ex- _Tenryuu_ watched the largest battleship in the world pass her portside beam with her mouth agape, _Holy crap!_

Her younger sister was uncharacteristically subdued, _I may be wrong, but I think that summons was botched._

Yukikaze tearfully watched her crazed idol steam away as the fleet crash-dove to avoid the Princess' fate. _Wait, Yamato-senpai! I'm coming with you!_ She dove off her friend's bridge and formed her blimp-like _I_ -class hull to follow her charge. Her sister Hamakaze quickly followed suit.

Yahagi grimly opted to join in the fool's errand as well. She bowed respectfully to the Princess as Hiei and Kirishima frantically scrambled aboard to attend to their ruler. The cruiser's devotion to Yamato-senpai trumped her oath to obey the Battleship Princess. Four ships from the Ten-Go operation sailed south towards Okinawa as the remaining Abyssals watched with stupefied disbelief.

…

As the admirals and their entourage entered the dining hall, loud cheers from the assembled fleet maidens rang in their eyes. All of them were dressed in their elaborate costumes. In addition, several officers and crew from the _USS Mason_ and _JS Akebono_ were watching from the sidelines in casual civilian attire, as the feast was designed to help everyone forget about the war for a few precious hours.

Yuudachi joyfully bounced up and down, "Mealtime~! Mealtime~!"

Her sisters Shigure and Harusame both broke into amused giggles. Yamakaze looked muddled and bashful as a visibly anxious Kearsarge in a borrowed dress shirt and khakis loomed behind her.

Captain Hollis gave Yuudai and Bethany hearty backslaps, "Welcome back! I'm starving!"

Yuudai managed a grateful smile to his friends. Luckily he had surrendered the ring to Ooyoda for safekeeping in the base safe to prevent from being mobbed again.

Admiral Ramirez made a beeline for her faithful American girls.

Olympia smiled, "Welcome back, ma'am."

All five ships saluted, and Delphy stammered, "A-admiral, I acted so stupidly, and k-know you must hate me…"

Bethany beamed and wordlessly hugged the three Clemson class ship girls. Dephy started to sob into her superior's shirt.

Lee noted with a content smile, "I said she'd forgive ya, hon."

The admiral nodded vigorously, and was shocked as Ari gave her a tight embrace as well. "Apologies, ma'am. I acted most foolishly."

"Oh Ari, you're still a national icon. You could never disappoint me!"

The battleship's light brown eyes registered intense gratitude, " _Gracias, Almirante Ramirez_."

" _De nada._ "

Elsewhere in the room, Yuudachi bowed to Yuudai. "I'm sorry we acted like fools, poi!"

"We've all messed up Yuudachi. It's okay." Taking a cue from Shigure's reaction he reached over and gently patted the blond destroyer's head.

The cute destroyer practically purred, "Yay! I was praised by the Admiral, poi!"

Yamashiro bowed, "Welcome home, sir."

Fusou smiled to her sister, although she was uncomfortably under Mrs. Mizushima's analytic gaze alongside her rival Kongou.

Yuudai's dad blinked in astonishment, "Son, are all of these ladies warships?"

"Yeah. All but Kearsarge so far." He nodded in the direction of the overwhelmed craneship, as DesDiv 6 all gave the Admiral enthusiastic hugs.

Akatsuki then saluted her Admiral and sighed, "I'm sorry that we didn't act like the elegant _ladies_ that we are, Commander."

He smiled and patted her dark purple hair affectionately. "I would never think less of any of you."

"Uuuuu! Commaaaandeeer! I'm not a little kid!"

Yuudai beamed and dropped his hand, "My apologies Akatsuki-san."

Ikazuchi giggled, "Well then give us a headpat instead! We don't mind!"

Her shy sister fidgeted, "I-it's okay if the Commander doesn't want to…"

He gave the younger Akatsuki sisters a playful pat on their heads. Both of the sisters looked unashamedly content. Yuudai was beginning to realize that the younger fleet maidens really enjoyed this gesture of affection.

Akatsuki looked annoyed and crossed her arms. "A-anyway, we should get to the serving line. We have to relieve Suzutsuki-san, Akebono-san and Ooyoda-senpai in their sea patrols in an hour."

"You got it, Akatsuki-neechan!"

"Of course, nanodesu!"

With a camera in hand Captain Satou from the _JS Akebono_ came over with a broad smile, as the fleetgirls happily and noisily partied around her. "Hey I have an idea! Why don't we put the Nishimura fleet together in one shot?"

Fusou looked over to her Admiral with flickering uncertainty.

Yuudai gushed as only a true military otaku could as he enthusiastically took the twin sisters' hands in his, "Hell yeah! That a fantastic idea! Send me a copy while you're at it Captain Satou!"

Yamashiro grumbled under her breath, "Please Admiral, this is unbecoming of us!"

Satou ignored the flustered battleship, and grinned as she waved them into position, "Okay, back row from left to right; Fusou-san, Mogami-san and Yamashiro-san."

Fusou smiled, "Our former Admiral would be happy to see this photograph, Yamashiro."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it Fusou-neesama!"

Sae waved the destroyers over, "Front row on one knee. Left to right; Michishio-san, Yamagumo-san, Asagumo-san, and Shigure-san."

Shigure swelled with pride as she got the privilege to kneel in front of Yamashiro-senpai.

"Everybody blink! Now say Nishimura!"

A chorus of seven voices said, "Nishimura!"

"Great! I just got five shots off! Thanks ladies!"

Yuudai took a few cell phone pictures and was giddy with enthusiasm as he saw his idols all in one place. His mother squeezed his shoulder. "Heh! Sorry mom. I love them all so much!"

"Did you tell Shigure-chan about your model of her?"

He hissed in embarrassment, "Mom! Please don't tell me you brought the wooden _Shigure_ model I made in high school. I'd never live it down!"

Shigure wandered over with a friendly smile, "Who's a model, Mrs. Mizushima?"

Hana giggled, "You are my dear child."

"Thanks. I'll see you later. It was a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Mizushima. Admiral." The destroyer gave her superior a salute before rejoining her sisters at their table.

A flustered Admiral felt like he was a guilty schoolboy again, "Anything else you want to humiliate me with, mother?"

"How serious are you about Fusou-san?"

Ugh! Once again, his all-knowing mother scored a bullseye. "I think the brass at the JMSDF would discourage me from dating a warship."

"Oh? So why are your maidens of steel gushing about you having a wedding ring in your possession?"

"Okay, okay! I like Fusou-san…a lot. I think I might even love her. I don't even see her as a battleship. She is an amazing and graceful person."

Hana smiled knowingly at her beloved boy and the girl that all too obviously adored him. "So when can we set an Omiai for you two?"

He had dreaded this day for a long time, as he had known his mother had made him promise to start the search for an eligible partner as soon as he had graduated from the Naval academy. However, he had never dreamed in a million years that the first girl he could potentially end up with on an arranged date would be the avatar of the grainy poster that was reverently hanging over his bed. "Er…It's a bit premature yet."

"Of course Yuu-chan."

On the other side of the room, Ari and Bethany looked up in surprise as two girls in green kimonos made their way over to the American battleship, followed by Lieutenant Nakahara, Hollis' XO. The elder sister knelt on the wooden floor and prostrated herself. "Miss Arizona, please forgive our shameful actions in the war between our nations. We were mistaken to attack a foe that was so dedicated and resolute to win at any cost." Nakahara translated the heartfelt plea into English.

Ari sighed as the raven-haired younger sister followed suit. "Look, you two weren't in the Pearl raid, right? Why should I blame you for anything?"

Amagi looked up sorrowfully up at her former enemy, "Because my sister Katsuragi and I are standard carriers. I know it can't be easy for you to be around us."

Katsuragi nodded in agreement, "Amagi-nee is right! Of all of the Kanmusu, you need an apology the most, Ari-senpai!"

"Look…um…please get up."

Both _Unryuu_ -class carriers got back on their feet, looking gloomily at Ari.

"If I ran into Akagi or Kaga I'd be mad as hell, but you two never saw any action at all." She tapped her foot and her face softened, "Okay. Apology accepted. I know all of you were just tools in the service of a vindictive empire."

Amagi bowed deeply, "You have my sincere thanks, Ari-san!"

"You rock," Katsuragi chipped in gleefully.

After the carriers and Nakahara returned to serving out food, Arizona muttered under her breath as she nodded to her Admiral and made her way over to a certain very loud Japanese battleship. "Hey…um. Kongou."

Haruna and Kongou both turned at gawked at BB-39. The elder sister recovered quickly and spoke in English, "Hey there. I'm sorry I was a pest today. I shouldn't have opened up old wounds."

Ari steeled herself and firmly took Kongou's right hand in hers and gave it a firm shake. "I'm sorry about what I said. I hated the warmongering Empire of Japan, not you."

Kongou's somber face morphed into wide-eyed delight. "Wonderful! I'm happy to be your friend, Ari-san!" She impulsively gave her more powerful former antagonist a crushing hug.

Haruna bowed demurely, "Haruna is happy to serve alongside you Miss Arizona."

The flustered American finally gave up the struggle and hugged Kongou back, "Oh alright, friends."

Bethany wiped at the damp corners of her glowing eyes at the heartwarming sight.

Just then, an ashen-faced Akebono ran in and screeched, "Girls! We're in deep shit!"

Everyone turned in shock, as all three of the Akatsuki siblings dropped plates onto the floor at the sight of a ghost that haunted their nightly dreams.

"Меня зовут Верным." Dressed in a tight black corset and white cape, a white-haired horned girl with glowing blue eyes sadly looked at her sisters, "Здравствуйте, Akatsuki, Inazuma, Ikazuchi. Yamato атакует Okinawa. Вы должны остановить ее."

A horrified Yuudai knew that if that the Abyssal version of _Verniy_ was warning the enemy fleet maidens about the _Yamato_ , then they were all screwed!


	22. Chapter 22-To-Shima and North of Okinawa

**Chapter 22-Offshore of To-Shima/North of Okinawa**

In the darkness, illuminated only by searchlights and glowing building windows, two olive drab, twin-rotored _Chinook_ cargo helicopters lifted off from the Kanmusu seabase. One headed nearly due north towards Yokosuka, and the other veered sharply to the southwest towards Okinawa. Seaplanes launched by _Mogami_ and _Haruna_ fell into formation acting as escorts for their precious cargo.

A few kilometers to the north, perched on an insignificant rock, a miserable former Abyssal Princess hugged herself even though her left arm terminated above her elbow. She muttered in a low voice as tears streaked down her face, "Heh. I see you're off to tilt another windmill, Mister Mizushima. I'd wish you good luck, but I want to watch your aircraft fall into the sea. I hate you and all of your happy little toy ships." She shivered in revulsion, "Oh God Ari! My dearest sister, I'm so sorry. I know I can never be redeemed or absolved of the blood on my talons!"

Moments later, on either side of her, two skull-shaped single-eyed _Ha_ -class destroyers silently surfaced. The one to Argent Typhoon's left had a violet eye; the one to the right had a lime green eye.

She half wanted to summon her cannons to swat the annoying pests away, but in her weakened state she knew if she revealed her location, then she would be no match for a battleship, two cruisers, and a number of destroyers left behind to guard the citadel. She snarled, "Go away, gnats! I may have accidentally summoned you with my despair, but I failed the hive. Go to the Battleship Princess, the Midway Princess, or the Northern Ocean Princess. They will find a use for you." Her irritation grew as the sibling destroyers patiently bobbed in the water behind her.

She finally whirled around and threw a rock off the forehead of the elder sibling causing a gouge in its charcoal-hued skin, as she raged, "I said get out of here! I'm a useless, idiotic and impotent ship and I should be a wreck under the waves!" Neither ship budged a millimeter, and both radiated blind trust through the Abyssal link, despite being completely terrified of the ex- _Utah_.

"Ugh! Suit yourselves!" She waved her right taloned hand and purple ethereal flames forced the puny destroyers into humanoid form. She was a bit surprised to see that looked that they were tiny eight year old girls. Both pale Abyssals were cloaked in black robes, black boots, and white cowls. The elder sister had bright purple eyes and short mahogany-colored hair with tiny braids in front of her slightly pointed ears. She had a small gash on her forehead that oozed black blood. Her younger sister had wide green eyes and straight black hair with ruby tips that cascaded all the way down to her severely wobbling knees. She bit her lower lip in terror as she cowered in front of Argent of the Typhoon.

The grey-skinned Abyssal in a white dress put her one remaining hand on her hip and sighed in complete exasperation, as terrifying puny allied coastal defense destroyers wasn't in her job description. "You two were very brave to try to sink that roll-on ferry the other day; brave but stupid." She crossed her arms, "Look I know you're of the _Ha_ -class, but what were your names before?"

The bolder pipsqueak broke out her trance and piped up, "Uh…yeah! Your highness, I was _Etorofu_ in my last life, ma'am! I'm very happy to be of service!"

Her eyes shifted to her now blubbering sister, "You?"

Tears pooled in her eyes as she stammered, "Ma-ma-ma…I'm Ma-matsu-matsu…"

The ex- _Etorofu_ smiled sheepishly, "That's my kindly imouto, Matsuwa-chan! She may look like a creampuff, but she fights way out of proportion to her size!"

"Why are you tailing me?"

The former _Matsuwa_ blurted out, "We…we want to help you Princess!"

Argent's pupiless white eyes narrowed, and then she let out a mirthless laugh, "Ha! It serves me right." She flashed a joyless smile, "Last chance. I can direct you to the hive. You'll do better in the long run there. My path inevitably leads to a dead end."

The younger _Ha_ -class vigorously shook her head, despite being too overwhelmed to speak.

"Yeah, I'm with you, sis! We both have your back Hime-sama!"

"Just Argent then. I lost my title when I was defeated in the new battle for the Surigao strait."

"U-understood, Argent-sama!"

"Y-yes."

Why were these would-be destroyers so persistent, the annoyed Abyssal wondered. She was better off alone. She dove into the black ocean followed closely by her new fan club.

…

A few minutes earlier Bethany yelled over the roar of the rotor wash from the nearby _Chinook_ helicopters sitting on the parade grounds in front of the admin building. "What do you mean we can't go together? _Estes loco_?"

"With _Yamato_ on the loose you need to get back to Pearl! I'm certain the Abyssals will attempt more attacks, and you need to be with your fleet maidens."

"Ugh! You're impossible!" With an annoyed expression, she gave Yuudai a salute, and then waved her American team over. "You guys are with me. We're going back to Fleet Activities Yokosuka, and then back to Hawaii."

Ari spoke quietly, "I'd like to help out Admiral Mizushima's operation, sir."

Bethany looked at her unassuming battleship and then gave her a firm nod, "Good luck. At 'em, Ari!"

She wore the barest hint of a smile at her old crew's affectionate rallying cry, "Yes Admiral." She gave her comrades a rigid salute as she watched them board the first helicopter. It soon took off for the Seabase at Yokosuka.

Yuudai gave his parents a crushing hug. "Take care. Don't worry, mom and dad. My fleet maidens will take care of you."

Hana wiped at her eyes, "I'm so proud of you. Be safe, my boy!"

Hiroshi gave a salute, and his son saluted back.

After Ooyoda escorted his folks back inside, he handed out the marching orders. He looked at his assembled fleetgirls, all professionally dressed in Naval digital BDUs. The capital ships were armed with Minebea 9 mm pistols as sidearms. "Okay everyone! I know all of you want to go, but we still have a homeland to protect. Mogami-san, you're still in the docks, so stay put. Haruna-san, please look after the Citadel."

Both warships saluted. Mogami muttered in disappointment.

"Cruisers: Sakawa-san, you're on the team."

"Pyuuuu! Great to hear Commander!"

"Carriers: Amagi-san and Katsuragi-san. Your help will be critical."

Katsuragi bounced in the air giddily, "Did you hear that? He called us carriers, Amagi-nee!"

Amagi patted her sister's head with a warm smile.

"Destroyers: Shigure-san, Yuudachi-san, Akebono-san, Suzutsuki-san, Michishio-san, Akatsuki-chan, Inazuma-chan, and Ikazuchi-chan. The rest of you are on guard duty."

Yamakaze looked on with huge relief that she wasn't going into battle; although she was worried sick about her elder _Shiratsuyu_ sisters. Shigure gave her green haired sibling an affectionate embrace.

Akebono glared at her superior, "Why me?"

"Do you want to stay here then?"

The violet-haired destroyer looked conflicted, "N-no. I want to kick heads! I just thought I'd be given the crap assignments like always."

He flashed a sincere smile, "I'd never do that. I need your help, Akebono-san."

"Hmmph! I'm not impressed you sniveling Admiral." She sighed, "It guess it can't be helped. I'll give it my all!"

"Battleships on the mission: Kongou-san, Fusou-san, Yamashiro-san…"

A predictably loud battleship bellowed out joyfully, " _Yay!_ I finally get to fight with the Admiral!"

Yamashiro giggled, "Go kick _Yamato's_ tail, Fusou-neesama!"

A new voice chimed in, "Count me in as well, Admiral Mizushima."

He blinked in surprise, "Ari-san? Are you sure? Doesn't Admiral Ramirez need you at Pearl Harbor?"

"I have her leave sir. I'll help save Okinawa, I promise."

Despite the urgency of the situation, he managed a smile, "Welcome on the team." He turned to her loyal maidens, "Dismissed, and good luck everyone! I promise we will return!"

Their proud voices chorused, "Aye-aye sir!"

High in the air in one of the cargo helicopters, Yuudai moodily looked out of the round window down at the citadel, and wondered if he would ever see his new home or his parents again.

"Admiral?"He looked across the aisle at Ari, who was looking him with concern. She was attired in a USN digital Naval BDU, a ballcap that read BB-39, and a holstered M1911 pistol on a utility belt. "Yes, Arizona-san?"

"I'm sorry about that exchange with Admiral Ramirez."

"Don't sweat it. She shoulders a lot of burdens, as do you. She is a professional sailor first and foremost, and I see her as a sister in arms now."

"I am pleased to hear that. I just hope I can be of aid. Outside of that one battle outside Pearl Harbor recently, I've never used my 14" main battery in war."

"You'll get your chance this morning, I'm certain."

Ari gave a confident nod, "Thank you, sir."

Up near the cockpit, the three Akatsuki sisters looked across the aisle awkwardly at their alien sister. Sitting next to Verniy was Machinists Mate Doherty, on loan from the _Mason_ as a translator. He smiled to the diminutive Abyssal, "Верным, Что случилось с Yamato?"

Verniy replied in a flat tone, "Она сумасшедшая. Она сражается в битве за Ten-Go."

"Basically Verniy says that Yamato's nuts, and she's refighting the Ten-Go battle from seven decades ago."

Akatsuki nodded and swallowed hard, "She's the greatest battleship ever built, but we can s-stop her as a team. We _ladies_ need to strive to our utmost!"

Ikazuchi looked over at her long lost older sister, "Do you remember fighting with us, Hibi-I mean Verniy-san?"

Her pale blue eyes looked at her former sister with faint sorrow as she listened to the translation, "нет."

Chris sighed, "She said-"

Ikazuchi started to cry softly, but still wore a determined smile, "I know what she said. She doesn't know us."

"Erm…yeah. Sorry about that."

Inazuma wiped at her eyes as well, "It's not your fault Doherty-sama. We all knew that after we were all sunk, our sister Hibiki ended up with the USSR."

Akazuki sighed deeply, "Veriny, I hope we can one day bond as sisters."

"Я хочу быть твоей сестрой, Верным," Chris translated.

The tiny Abyssal nodded slowly, "спасибо, Akatsuki."

"Thanks, Akatsuki."

The helicopter sailed on into the predawn light, with the vintage piston engine floatplanes droning on its flanks. Suddenly a dozen F/A-18F Super Hornet jets from the _USS Washington_ screamed through the sky overhead and plummeted down towards the sea north of Okinawa and the insane Abyssal battleship. The fleet maidens watched the USN aircraft quickly vanish out of sight on their sortie.

Michishio shook her head, "It's no use isn't it? Modern tech can't penetrate their shields."

"They are defending Japan with all their spirit," Suzutsuki solemnly replied.

Mizushima walked up to his precious destroyers, and smiled at his silver-haired protector. Ever since arriving at the Citadel, Suzutsuki had insisted in sleeping in the file room adjacent to his office. Apparently when she spoke of guarding him, she was deadly serious. "I'm sure the Kadena air base on Okinawa has continuously sortied its F-15C Eagles for hours as well. Unlike the last time, they can't kill _Yamato_ , but they are engaged in a delaying action."

Fusou joined him and looked out of the same window, "They're stalling for us. We had better live up to their heroism!"

Kongou nodded fiercely, " _Admiral_ , we'll show her who's boss!"

The _Chinook_ hovered low over the ocean, in between the north shore and the oncoming armada. Kongou leapt out first and summoned her steel hull. Yuudai clambered aboard her stern, and dashed up to her bridge. After she steamed ahead, Arizona jumped out, followed by Fusou, Yamashiro and Sakawa. The Unryuu sisters followed suit, and then the destroyers were the last to deploy. The chopper swung around and took to the skies again. The battlefleet fell into formation with most of the destroyers ahead with Kongou and Arizona as the lead capital ships, followed by Fusou, Yamashiro and Sakawa. Behind them, guarded by Suzutsuki, Amagi and Katsuragi ordered their Mitsubishi A6M Type 21 "Zeros" to their takeoff positions after deploying two scout Mistubishi AM5 Type 96s each. Like her sister, Amagi had opted to have her bow painted with the katakana 'ma' to avoid using Akagi's 'ah' symbol.

Yuudai took his place next to Kongou, and grimly ordered, _Amagi, Katsuragi, launch your fighters!_

 _Go get em_ , Katsuragi gleefully commanded as her 12 mighty aircraft roared down her wooden camouflaged deck and into the skies. The planes aboard the _Amagi_ remained stationary, much to Yuudai's puzzlement.

 _Amagi! Did you hear the order?_

Amagi sheepishly linked, _Oh, right! Sorry admiral! I was mesmerized by the sight of my precious zeros._ Her own aircraft shot off her deck and joined her sister's.

The admiral thrilled at the sight of the two dozen aircraft roaring overhead heading towards the lightening horizon and the waiting Yamato and her consorts. _Bring up your Nakajima B5N2 torpedo bombers up to your flight deck for the second wave!_

Both sisters excitedly linked back, _Yes sir!_

…

In the earliest illumination of dawn, a true leviathan dementedly steamed implacably southwards. The alien 70,000 ton battleship dwarfed her _Chi_ -class cruiser and _I_ -class destroyer escorts. Even coated with black and grey organic growths, the Yamato's profile was unmistakable. She had a long bow extending in front of her integrated tower foremast and funnel. Two massive three-gun turrets housed the infamous 46.0 cm 45 caliber cannons, the largest ever put on a ship. An identical turret was housed aft of the superstructure overlooking the massive aircraft hanger and catapults. Between the main battery and superstructure two triple turrets contained the secondary 15.5 cm guns. Amidships her deck was covered to the deck edge with antiaircraft cannons. Her brutish mast taller than a ten story building was capped off with a tubular rangefinder with radar grids. Aft of her angled funnel was an inverted tripod mast topped off by a black battle flag with white kanji that read: "Foolishliness is beneath sensibility, sensibility is beneath the law, law is beneath authority; authority is beneath the divine." Two of her triple Type 96 25 mm antiaircraft batteries were wrecked by the continuous attack by the American USN and USAF jet fighters. A dozen more USAF jets swooped in and fired off rockets that imploded off her abyssal barriers with only parts of the warheads starting small fires on her teak deck. Her antiquated antiair batteries had little chance to strike the barely subsonic jet aircraft but at least three had been damaged enough by stray hits to be put out of action. Yamato grimly pressed her hull forwards as her secondary batteries poured fire into the air to deter the attackers. Her blank black eyes widened as her rangefinder spotted an airfield on a small island to the northwest of the northern tip of her destination. _Yahagi, I see Okanawa! At long last! I am confirming location of American airfield. Targeting the airstrip._

 _Understood Yamato-senpai! I'm happy to see it too. We'll keep the aircraft off you this time!_

The two forward three-gun turrets majestically trained 33° to starboard. _The tall Abyssal grimly ordered, Load beehive bombardment shells! Turret 1, Turret 2 fire!_ The massive cannons roared into life and many seconds later, blasted apart the tarmac of the Ie Jima Auxiliary airfield. Above them, one of the squad leaders from the USAF attack wing incredulously swore, "Damn! Over 500 missile strikes and that beast is still coming!"

"Attention all allied planes, this is Ensign Miszushima from the _Kongou_! Our attack fighters are attacking the Abyssal armada. Kindly give them your support!"

The airforce captain watched with disbelief as two zero attack squadrons from the Kanmusu Collective Task Force swooped in and pummeled the Yamato with machine gun and bomb fire. Her return fire downed at least eight of the attacking aircraft.

Yamato seethed with fury, and linked with Yuudai, _Not again! You betrayed the emperor! Traitor!_

 _Yamato-san, stand down!_

The crazed Yamato spoke in an eerily calm tone, _I must finish my objective. And now you're in the way. Turrets 1 and 2, target the traitorous standard carriers! Fire!_

Behind the Kongou, just after launching her torpedo bombers, _Katsuragi_ received a 46.0 cm salvo from Yamato that blew out the rear half of her flight deck and caused her rear elevator to collapse into the hanger deck below. The short girl reeled in pain as burns covered her legs, "Owowow! That hurts!" She staggered across the bridge and banged on the railing, _Admiral, my fight deck is out! But my engines are still intact!_

 _Copy that, keep up the attack!_

 _Aye-owwie…aye sir!_

Next to the Admiral, Kongou was uncharacteristically serious. "Four weaker battleships against Yamato. This is so exciting!"

Yuudai grimly guessed they had a fifty-fifty shot at this. He just hoped he could stop the insane abyssal from succeeding in her delusional Operation Ten-go.

Yahagi noted, _Four battleships in sight, Yamato-senpai!_

 _Turret three, target the Kongou! Fire!_

Mizushima ordered his attack force to spread out to prevent _Yamato_ from targeting more than one battleship at a time. _Ari-san, Fusou-san, Yamashiro san, target the Yamato! Fire at will as soon as you are within range! Sakawa, commence firefighting operations on the Kat-_

Fusou yelled out, _Incoming!_

A blinding explosion lit up the Kongou's bow with a massive fireball that shattered the bridge windows and knocked both the stunned Kongou and the Admiral to the deck!


	23. Chapter 23-North of Okinawa

**Chapter 23-North of Okinawa**

Just a few kilometers off the North end of Okinawa, Fusou watched with wide-eyed horror as she saw Yamato's devastating salvo blast apart Kongou's #2 turret, and heavily damage the foremast. As she, _Yamashiro_ and _Arizona_ unloaded thirty six 35.6 cm armor piercing shells at Yamato from their main batteries; she desperately tried the telepathic link. _Admiral Mizushima! Kongou-san! Are you okay?_

Silence was her only reply as she saw _Kongou_ 's navigation lamps and shipboard lights wink out as her engines cut out and her hull idly drifted in an aimless arc.

Shigure tried as well, as her tears blurred her eyesight, _Admiral Mizushima; answer me, please!_

Fusou wiped tears of bitterness away and took action, _Yamashiro please assume command as our flagship!_

Yamashiro as a former flagship before and during the second WWII effortlessly took charge, _Of course neesama! Everyone, let's execute the plan! All capital ships, fire everything you've got! Standard carriers, keep the pressure on our foes. Focus all fire on the Yamato! Destroyers, move in with torpedo barrages. Akebono, go help Kongou-san and the Admiral!_

 _Ugh! Fine Yamashiro-senpai, Akebono groused as she made a wide turn to starboard to circle back._

The armada steamed in a NNW direction so all the capital ships could bring all their guns to bear on the implacable, crazed _Yamato_ and her escorts _Yahagi_ , and the ex- _Kagerou_ -class _Yukikaze_ , _Hamekaze_ and newly recruited _Isokaze_. Both the Amagi, and the wounded _Katsuragi_ had their hands full coordinating Zero strafing runs, and lining up their Nakajima torpedo bombers for their attack runs targeting the starboard side of Yamato's hull. The destroyers headed due north to attack the escorts and sink the Abyssal _I_ -class destroyers.

Steaming abeam of _Yamato's_ port side Yahagi gasped in astonishment as she saw a ship silhouette that she assumed she's never see again, _Sakawa-san! What are you doing here?_

The light cruisers stared at each other with shock. Sakawa bounced up and down with glee, _Pyaaa! Yahagi-neesan! It's great to see you again! I was so lonely without my sisters! How are you doing?_

 _Sakawa-san, what the hell are you doing? We're enemies! I have to help Yamato finish her mission!_

The purple-haired cruiser shook her head and smiled, _I don't care. Even if one of us has to sink the other, we'll always be sisters!_

Yahagi fumed helplessly as she was caught between her mission and her affection for her youngest sister, _You idiot!_

 _Yeah, I know, Yahagi-neesan! I'm a dummy, pyu. Good luck!_

Yahahi wiped tears off the corners of her crimson eyes as she looked to her starboard and her lady Yamato, wreathed in black flames from numerous shell hits. Her duty, as always outweighed her feelings, _It can't be helped, Sakawa-san. I'm so sorry._ She started to fire her 15.2 cm main battery at the 8 approaching destroyers, and continued firing her 25 mm Type 96 AA batteries at the attacking Japanese vintage aircraft as well as the modern American fighter jets.

 _Yukikaze_ barely evaded main battery fire from the _Michishio_ and _Yuudachi_ as she yelled, _Onwards Hamakaze, Isokaze! We must help our lady!_ She winced as _Suzutsuki_ opened fire on her with her 8 rapid-fire 10.0 cm 65 caliber DP guns and peppered her superstructure and deck with HE shells. She returned fire with a torpedo salvo and switched to her 12.7 cm cannon.

Seconds later, a lucky shot from Yukikaze blasted into _Suzutsuki's_ bow, causing a magazine detonation that took out her #1 mount. Suzutsuki herself grimaced in pain as her wrecked bow wrenched free and sank into the sea. She noted in contrite pain as both of her hands were now covered in burns, _I lost my bow again. I failed to protect the Admiral…and my friends._

 _Michishio_ signaled the now crippled AA destroyer, _You did your best Suzutsuki! Leave the rest to us!_

Suzutsuki bowed her silver-haired head in apology as she ran her engines in reverse to retreat from the battle as her invisible sprites enabled damage control.

Shigure clenched her teeth, _We won't give up! Every rainstorm ends!_

 _Yuudachi_ deployed her salvos alongside her sister, _Shigure_ , _Let's have a party! Eat this, poi!_

 _Yahagi's_ counterfire hit Shigure hard, disabling her powerplant and #1 gun mount. The black-haired girl cursed, but took solace in the fact that two of her torpedoes blasted _Hamakaze_ in half.

 _Yamato_ unloaded another barrage that pounded _Yamashiro_ amidships, striking the back of her pagoda mast, holing her hull in three places, damaging two of her four turbines, cutting her speed in half, and damaging the right cannon barrel of her #3 turret. Yamashiro cursed as she reeled under the super-battleship's hammer blows, _Such misfortune! Keep firing everyone!_ She rained down main battery fire at the stubborn _Yamato.  
_

 _Akatsuki_ , _Inazuma_ and _Ikazuchi_ steamed in behind the Shiratsuyu-class destroyers, and launched their torpedoes as well. Yukikaze dodged all of the torpedoes but luckless _Isokaze_ took a bow hit that caused her to capsize.

On her bridge, the dark-haired Akatsuki hopped up and down next to the Abyssal Verniy, _Woo-hoo! Witness what a real lady is capable of!_

Her alien sister sighed softly and apologized for turning on her allies, _Извините_ _, Yamato._

 _Fusou_ fired off a main battery barrage with her highly accurate Iowa-class director, and scored three hits on Yamato's mast, and penetrated her forward secondary 15.5 cm triple mount causing numerous explosions and fires.

Behind the _Fusou_ , the _USS Arizona_ fired a full salvo that mostly missed but three shells inflicted severe damage to her crowded starboard side AA fit, disabling five of her antiaircraft mounts.

The surviving Nakajima bombers dove on their attack run in 3 waves, loosing their torpedoes at _Yamato_. By this point _Yahagi_ had crossed _Yamato's_ path to take at least some of the hits. Of the 11 successfully launched 'fish', 4 missed entirely, 3 hit the _Yamato_ amidships, and 4 hit the _Yahagi's_ stern and amidships causing severe damage and flooding. Yahagi winced as she felt her hull buckle under her and her boilers went offline. With the last of her strength, she flung her battered body onto her idol's deck and collapsed as explosions and fires raged all around her.

Yuudai couldn't hear anything other than a high-pitched whine as all he saw were blurred grey and white shapes swimming around him. He heard a chorus of concerned voices through the telepathic link, but ringing in his skull made it all sound like incoherent noise.

Suddenly small hands pulled him upright, and a blurred face framed by violet hair intruded in his vision. "Hiti..hadmirror…geh pup!"

He shook his head and his vision cleared as a small destroyer put on his scratched glasses for him. It was Akebono! She had tears in the corners of her purple eyes as she yelled, "Shitty Admiral! You can't die! Get the hell up!"

"Uhhh. Ake-akebono." He slowly stood up as he heard booming salvos from his three other battleships. "What's the situation?"

She yelled, "You got tattooed by Yamato's shells! You've been out for nearly five minutes; so Yamashiro-senpai took command!"

"Thanks Akebono-san!" He grimaced as he felt the back of his tunic was saturated with blood from flying glass.

"D-don't think me! Just do your job!"

"Understood." He and the lippy ship maiden exchanged salutes, "Look after Kongou-san, please!"

"Aye sir!" She knelt down and gently roused the wounded battleship. "Kongou-senpai! This is no time to take a nap!"

"Aw, give me…five more minutes."

Yuudai linked up again, as he focused in through _Kongou_ 's sensors and saw both Yamashiro and Arizona were puffing out plumes of smoke from superstructure fires. He zoomed in and saw that only one enemy destroyer was still operational, _Yahagi_ was nowhere in sight, and _Yamato_ herself had deck fires and damage to her superstructure and her forward secondary gun mount was crippled. She had a 7° starboard list from the torpedo bomber runs but obviously wasn't out of the game yet. His brave battleships and cruiser continued to desperately fire to put their insane foe out of action.

Kongou raged as she fired off her aft turrets, _Turrets three and four, fire!_ _Look what you did to the precious equipment my Admiral gave me!_ Her shots detonated in the hanger at Yamato's extreme stern.

By now _Yamato_ 's # 3 turret was jammed by warped armor plating from inflicted damage, but her forward two turrets billowed out fire as she rained fire on _Arizona_. Seven of the shells missed, but a lucky hit blasted out one of the tripod legs of her mainmast, causing the tri-level main and secondary battery director to cave in aft atop her #3 and #4 turrets. Ari flinched at her wounds, but gritted her teeth and returned fire on the demon battleship with her two remaining functional turrets. She knew all too well that she had suffered far worse before. To the American fleet maiden's frustration, all of her hits on _Yamato's_ forward battery only inflected cosmetic damage.

 _Yukikaze_ relentlessly scored further hits on the now crippled _Shigure_ , disabling her #2 turret and jamming her rudder.

Shigure bled from a head wound, but still smiled; after all she had to admire this small Abyssal's inhuman determination. _You did your best, Yukikaze-san. I salute you._

Yukikaze cried to herself, _I couldn't protect everyone again. I tried…so hard. I'm so sorry._ Six destroyers ranged in and combined their main battery fire to blast the _I_ -class into at least a dozen different pieces.

By this time _Yamato's_ port side secondary and AA batteries opened up on the small destroyer flotilla. The frenzied alien capital ship swore to take as many of these fleetgirls with her as she could.

Michishio swore, _Aw crap!_

 _Run! Run like hell_ , Shigure pleaded to her friends just before she fainted from her battle damage.

 _It's too late now! Still DesDiv six did our best nanodesu_ , Inazuma sighed as incoming fire started to splash around the destroyers.

Yuudachi smiled maniacally as her main battery guns inflicted scratch damage on the gigantic black battleship, _We fought like tigers today, poi! We have nothing to be ashamed of! We die with honor, poi!_

Yuudai pounded the bulkhead as he saw his precious ladies get mauled by the seemingly invincible _Yamato_. She burning from stem to stern but she was still advancing! What the hell was it going to take to stop this demon? He looked helplessly as her adorable destroyers came under her murderous fire.

Katsuragi groused, _We're getting our asses kicked, Admiral! What now?_

 _Keep up the air attacks_ , Amagi softly insisted.

Ari screamed as her two bow turrets roared again, her shells toppling Yamato's spindly inverted tripod mast and her funnel, _You're going down, you monster!_

With her torpedoes expended, Yuudaichi waited for the death blow, but suddenly gaped in surprise as an unarmed American battleship covered with the characteristic black and grey organic goo steamed past her followed by two loyal _Ha_ -class destroyers! The disgraced Abyssal Princess bonded to the front of her superstructure laughed at Mizushima, _You stupid boy! Can't you do anything right?_

Yuudai was too stunned to reply at the insult.

Ari covered her mouth in horror, _U-Utah? Is that you?_

 _Sorry Miss Arizona, but I'm Argent of the Typhoon now!_ The crazed Abyssal giggled as she steamed on a collision course for the now badly listing _Yamato_. As a radio-controlled target ship sunk at Pearl Harbor, all of her 30.0 cm main battery guns were long gone, as well as her 12.7 cm secondary armament. Her puny peashooters atop her #1 and #2 turrets remained silent, as her hull was her only useful weapon.

 _For the glory of our Princess_ , Etorofu shouted as her tiny cannon did little more than mar _Yamato's_ organic skin. Her sister Matsuwa cried out in terror as she fired as well.

Michishio looked at the insane sight, not quite believing what she was seeing. _Am I dreaming this?_

 _Yamato_ belatedly broke off from ravaging Mizushima's armada to aiming her main battery at Argent. Her first salvo detonated all over her stern, caving in her deck and sending burning teak planks everywhere. All of the remaining portside guns concentrated on the dreadnought striking the Typhoon Princess through her body, but she steamed forward out of pure spite. The two ships violently collided as _Argent_ caved in _Yamato's_ portside torpedo bulge even with her #2 turret. _Yamato's_ point blank shot blew Argent's mast apart, and caused a massive explosion. The debris from the sympathetic explosions on both ships destroyed the hapless _Ha_ -class destroyers. The ex- _Utah_ cracked apart and quickly sank with both of her escorts following her to the seabed.

On _Yamato's_ bridge as her engines finally died from progressive flooding, a prone Yamato rested her head on Yahagi's lap. "I'm…tired. Yahagi-san, did I perform my duty?"

The dying Yahagi smiled sweetly as she stroked her Lady's bloodstained hair, "Yes, Yamato-senpai. The emperor is smiling down on you. You fought with honor. I...adore you, my Lady."

Yamato finally gave up her fight as she murmured, "Duty…is as heavy as a mountain; but…but death is as light as a-"

The combined fire from 4 battleships, 6 destroyers, 1 cruiser, and a dozen aircraft finally set off her aft magazines as _Yamato_ burst into a gigantic fireball. Small fragments and debris pelted the entire fleet, with one of the secondary gun barrels impaling _Ikazuchi vertically through her #1 torpedo mount._

Yuudai watched the destroyed _Yamato_ sink up only up halfway up her foremast, as she finally touched Okinawa's shoreline after 70+ years of futility. In a way, she had finally fulfilled her goal as being beached was part of the Ten-Go operation. He was in shock from what he had just witnessed.

Fusou cried with tears of joy, _Admiral, you're okay!_

 _Good job everyone! I'm so proud of you._ He bowed humbly to his magnificent maidens of steel. A tap on his shoulder made Mizushima look at Kongou with a dazed expression. "Hi, Kongou-san. I'm glad you survived."

Despite her wounds, Kongou bowed, "Admiral, I know that a kiss from me can help restore your energy and health."

He nodded numbly, "Sure. The cheek is fine, if you like."

Yuudai blinked in surprise as Kongou's soft lips touched his; as that definitely wasn't on his cheek!


	24. Chapter 24-Okinawa

**Chapter 24-Okinawa**

In the shadow of the tall rock monument concluding the US occupation of Okinawa, Mizushima sighed as he wearily sat and looked over the rough hewn cliffs out to sea. Sitting on the seabed in the middle distance was the top five decks of wave-battered, tainted foremast of the _Yamato_ , tilted slightly to starboard. Although the marker at Cape Hedo was normally a popular tourist destination, a cordon of local police as well as US Army troops kept civilians at bay. Still at least five helicopters from various news agencies clattered overhead transmitting the unbelievable images to an astonished world. Yuudai knew well that no other Imperial Japanese Navy warship could ever match the fame of the eternally iconic _Yamato_.

"How are your injuries Admiral?"

He turned and smiled painfully up at Fusou who looked down at him with concerned crimson eyes, with her raven hair tied into a loose ponytail. Despite her legendarily bad luck, she was the only battleship to come through the new battle of Okinawa without a scratch. Her CO hadn't been so fortunate; the dozen cuts on his back from the glass shards had been efficiently glued shut by Army medics. He gave a weary thumbs up, "It only hurts when I laugh."

Her face took on a deeper frown instead of smile, "I thought for a second when _Yamato_ -san hit _Kongou_ that I had lost you!"

With her arms covered in bandages, Kongou herself woozily retorted, " _No way!_ I'm a lot tougher than I look. The Admiral was in safe hands with me! I even gave him a kiss to help heal his wounds!"

Yuudai flushed in shame, and Fusou winced before hanging her head and sighing, "I see."

"Aww, don't look so glum!" Kongou shook her head, "I may be only one _kiss_ behind you Fu-san, but I know you're the only fleet maiden he's kissed back!"

The young man rubbed his forehead, "Er…Kongou-san. You're not helping."

Fusou gently squeezed her rival's shoulder, "No, Admiral. Kongou-san is right. I shouldn't feel so insecure. I'm n-not trying to pressure you, but I can't help but adore you. You redeemed us all and are the linchpin to saving our homeland!"

Yuudai smiled back at his favorite battleship, "Heh…in a way that kind of pressure is worse."

Yamashiro walked over with a cocky smile and she yelled out to sea, "Hey Yamato-san, you're still an overrated hotel! Do you still think you're the greatest battleship ever?"

Limping with a cane, Arizona shook her head at her former foe's antics. "Admiral, Yamashiro shouldn't be disrespecting our foe. She fought with bravery and honor."

"Yeah, I know. I idolized her growing up. Having to fight her was…sobering." Taking Fusou's and Kongou's hands, he hoisted himself back upright as a Chinook helicopter roared overhead to drop off the rest of his armada. He looked at the wrecked bridge and felt a wave of nostalgic sadness wash over him as the scene before him reminded him uncannily of the rusted hulk of the _Space Battleship Yamato_ embedded in a dry seabed on a ruined Earth from his favorite anime show.

…

Shigure watched in tears as she escaped from the southern end of the Surigao strait alone, and she could still see the flames to the northeast from the funeral pyres for her dead friends. Her eyes opened as she woke from the nightmare and realized she was in the infirmary on a US Army base; presumably on Okinawa. She felt her tears being wiped away by one of her friends.

Yuudachi beamed at her, her green eyes sparkling, "You okay Shigure-neesan? You took quite a wallop in the last battle, poi!"

The determined ship girl grunted and sat up with difficulty, aching all over. She hung her head, "Who did I lose this time?"

Her friend looked puzzled and tilted her head slightly, "Lose? As in died? A bunch of us got the snot beat out of us, but we all pulled through, I guess. The Admiral got glass shards in his back but I don't think that's fatal either, poi."

"Thank God!" If there had been more any deaths on her head she wouldn't have been able to bear it! "Thanks for watching over me Yuudachi. I feel like a truck ran over me!"

"If you're up for it, we're meeting with the brass on here on the Kadena Air Base, poi."

With her sister's help, Shigure joined the rest of the group in a conference room overlooking the busy military airstrips. Everyone in the room was raptly watching a Japanese news coverage showing aerial shots of the partly submerged Yamato wreck. The Admiral toggled through dozens of international channels, all of which showed views of the deceased battleship from the sky, and from nearby Okinawa. He murmured softly to Ari, "Wow."

Arizona nodded seriously, "I think your country is more than a little obsessed over that battleship. She was nothing but wild rumors before the Second World War."

"Yeah. The IJN did a great job of concealing her existence until after she was constructed." He flinched as a young girl gently hugged him from behind without warning. He smiled despite the pain in his back, "Hey Shigure-san. I'm glad you're okay."

"A-admiral…I…failed…" She sobbed softly as he put his arm around her. She weakly sank into a chair and leaned into Yuudai.

"Shhh. You and the other destroyers did great! We won in no small part due to your sacrifices."

"Thank…you."

Yamashiro reached over and gently gave her loyal friend's shoulder a gentle squeeze, "I'm proud of you."

The door opened again and representatives from the US Army, US Marines, and Admiral White from the US Navy all entered with aides. All the fleetgirls and Yuudai' felt an emotional jolt as Argent Albedo wordlessly entered the room flanked a pair of Marine guards outfitted in camo BDUs. She was wearing an orange jumpsuit, and her hands and ankles were in manacles. Her left arm had a mechanical prosthetic that looked like it was made out of repurposed naval components.

Despite being battered in the last battle, Shigure stood up and glared with venom at her mortal enemy. What Argent had done to her Admiral was eternally unforgivable! Her pain from her battle wounds flared up, and Yuudai gently guided her back into her seat.

Commodore White nodded to Mizushima, "Hey son, great job out there!"

The Ensign gawked openly and nodded in the direction of the grey-skinned Typhoon Princess, "Ummm…sir."

"Utah! Sister! I'm so happy to see you!" Arizona sobbed as she hugged her horned elder sibling in a crushing embrace.

Argent smiled sadly and leaned into her luckless sibling, "Hi Ari."

Arizona wiped her tears away as she quickly recovered her composure, "I don't understand. How are you still an Abyssal, Utah?"

"I have too much blood on my talons." Her eerie white eyes looked at the Ensign with an expression of contrition, "My taint is too great to ever become a fleet maiden like you. I'm being extradited back to Pearl to face a USN tribunal, as I'm tired of running from my fate."

Yuudai sighed, "I lost irreplaceable friends due to your actions, but a debt is a debt. We may be foes, but you saved my precious destroyer girls from _Yamato_ 's wrath. For that I owe you my testimony on your behalf."

White had a seat, as did the other officials, "Your duties will keep you confined to the Citadel, Admiral Mizushima. I'll see that your recorded statements will be forwarded to the court." He turned to the guards and Arizona, "Miss Ari, please escort your sister back to the United States. Say hello to Admiral Ramirez for me."

She saluted, "Aye sir!" She gave Mizushima a salute as well, "Thank you, Admiral."

"Thanks for everything Miss Arizona. Send Bethany my best."

"I will." The American ships departed leaving an unsettled feeling in their wake.

Admiral Yamagata seemed to be channeling his inner military otaku as he spoke softly but with barely suppressed glee, "Admiral Mizushima, please restore _Yamato_ to her former glory! Japan needs her."

The US Army general, a fiftyish woman with dark hair and an angular face, suppressed a dry chuckle, "I'm General McAdams, Admiral Mizushima. I've been stationed in Japan for over twenty years, and if there's anything I know, it is that the Japanese can't get enough of their favorite battleship of all time!"

White pulled a face, "I'm not as big a fan of _Yamato_ as you lot are. The USN wasn't terribly fond of her during the war for one."

Yuudai felt the tension rise in Yamashiro and Fusou, as their crimson eyes clearly telegraphed their fears of being eclipsed as they had been during WWII. On the other hand, Kongou looked thrilled at the prospect of meeting her most potent sibling. He cleared his throat, "Of course I will strive to do all I can to recruit her, General, Admiral. Just know that she will be the most powerful ship in the Kanmusu Collective Task Force, but she will be part of a much larger team, from the smallest coastal defense destroyers to my majestic battleship maidens."

Fusou put her hands together and looked at her beloved with obvious adoration. Yamashiro rolled her eyes at her neesama's mushy display but still looked grudgingly pleased at her Admiral's defense of their place in the battleline.

Yamagata smiled to his loyal fellow officer, "Go retrieve her please."

He gave his superiors a stiff salute, "Yes sir."

…

After sending _Ikazuchi_ _,_ Suzutsuki, Shigure, Yamashiro, Katsuragi, and Kongou on a Chinook helicopter back to the Citadel drydock for repairs, Yuudai took to sea aboard the _Fusou_ and his undamaged flotilla. The flagship _Fusou_ sailed past Cape Hedo with _Sakawa_ to her starboard, and _Amagi_ aft. The carrier was engaged in launching Zeros to patrol the skies for any possible Abyssal attack. The destroyers _Yuudachi_ , _Akebono_ , _Michishio_ , _Akatsuki_ , _Inazuma_ , and newly restored _Verniy_ formed a rough circle around the three capital ships acting as guards.

Under the orders of the JMSDF with the Prime Minister's backing, he was taking his ships out to the _Yamato_ hulk in broad daylight under the clattering of numerous TV helicopters. He recognized that this was equally important both as a military operation and a PR campaign to boost an entire country's morale. His face flushed in embarrassment as he steered a course at her helm as his trusted ally was contentedly snuggling into his side. His back cuts nagged at him, but he didn't dare spoil Fusou's need to be close to him. He was lucky to be alive after all. All it would have taken was a slightly altered shell trajectory from _Yamato_ and he would currently be a wet stain on Kongou's deck!

After ten minutes, she finally spoke up as she reluctantly released him, "I know I'm not gorgeous like Yamato-san or as cute as Kongou-san. I also know Yamashiro is more attractive than I am. If you want to save that platinum ring for any of them, I completely understand, sir."

"I just hope I don't get demoted for fraternization," he muttered softly. He gave a good natured sigh, as he put his arm around her waist, "Don't tell anyone but Yamashiro-san this, but I'm saving the ring for you, Fusou-san. My mom already told me that she already knows that you're the one for me." He winked, "It's not wise to question her intuition about this matter."

Her eyes widened and she forced herself not to cry. "But…why me, Mizushima-kun?"

Yuudai shrugged, "You just have a spirit that glows with warmth, compassion and kindness, despite your misfortune. I know you're adorable when you support everyone with your whole soul. I know that you're a fleet maiden, a fusion of steel and flesh. You carry the noble spirit of the battleship _Fusou_ , incarnate…still I can't help but simply see you as a very beautiful woman that I will never be worthy of."

Fusou sniffled as she beamed, "You will be always worthy of my heart, Mizushima-kun." She gave him a tender kiss and leaned into his shoulder, "My brave and handsome Admiral."

In response to the Admiral's summons, two tiny coastal destroyers breached the surface on either side of the _Fusou_. They were identical 78 meter long ships with a spindly superstructure towering over a heightened bow 12.0 cm single mount, and two superfiring single mounts aft. A thin tripod mast loomed over the bridge. Antiaircraft and depth charge projectors were scattered on the remainder of hull. The Ensign smiled as he let Fusou take control of the ship's wheel. _Hello Etorofu-chan and Matsuwa-chan. How are feeling today?_

 _Oh, are you our new Commander? I'm Etorofu, the lead ship of my class. My imouto and I may be puny, but we've top tier against submarines!_

 _C-c-commander, I'm Ma-matsuwa, of the Etorofu-class. I will strive to do my best always!_

Yuudachi pipped up, _Welcome to the KanColle Task force, poi!_

 _Welcome comrades,_ Verniyadded as a warm greetings.

Both Escort destroyers hopped aboard the flagship, and made a mad dash up to the bridge level. Etorofu was an eight year old redhead dressed in a white sailor top with a navy blue collar, sky blue ribbon, and blue skirt. A cute white round cap adorned her head. Her lively violet eyes shimmered as she tugged at her shy sister's hand, "C'mon sis! Greet the Commander properly!"

Matsuwa was shorter than her older sister and wore an identical outfit, except her hair was adorned with a fancy ultramarine ribbon. Her hair was long and shaded from black down to violet at the tips. She regarded both Admiral Mizushima and Lt. Fusou with barely contained terror in her green eyes, "H-hello C-c-commander! Reporting for duty." 

He gave both kanmusu a thumbs-up, "At ease, young ladies. Feel free to watch the summoning." Inwardly he was shocked at how young they looked. He was unsure if could have the heart to send these adorable girls into the fury of battle.

Both girls saluted and took up watch positions on the bridge wings with binoculars.

Next up he revived Yukikaze and her sisters. Three _Kagerou_ -class ships surfaced around _Akebono_ and _Yuudachi_. All three were essentially upgraded Asashio ships with more powerful 12.7 cm Type 3 Dual purpose guns, and two quad torpedo launchers amidships. The three sisters quickly reached the _Fusou_ and saluted their new Commander. Yukikaze had chestnut brown hair, matching eyes, and cheerful smile. She was outfitted in an oversized white naval shirt with a blue collar. "It's a pleasure to serve, Commander!"

Behind her, with crossed arms, the black-haired Isokaze warily regarded Yuudai with reddish brown eyes. She wore an elegant white shirt with a grey-blue collar, amber bow, and grey pleated skirt. She spoke in a low, forceful tone, "I swear an oath to protect you and your fleet maidens, Commander."

The youngest sister Hamakaze was dressed like Isokaze, although her legs were covered with black stockings. Silver, shoulder length hair covered the right side of her face, but her uncovered blue-green eye regarded her new comrades with utmost seriousness, "Hamakaze, reporting for duty." She shifted uneasily on her feet, "Commander, can you really bring Yamato-senpai back?"

Good question, he reminded himself. He was honestly wondering that too. "I'll have to, Hamakaze-san. Everyone is counting on me."

Yukikaze beamed with a toothy smile as she put her hands on her hips, "Oh don't worry, sisters! The Commander looks so reliable!"

Fusou stifled a giggle behind her hand. These destroyers were so earnest and adorable.

"Please revive Yahagi-sempai too," Isokaze blurted out unexpectedly. She quickly bowed, "My apologies. Kindly excuse my lapse, sir."

Yuudai nodded, "Of course. Her sister Sakawa-san is eager to see her older sister again."

He dismissed the _Kagerou_ -class ships to spotting duty, and turned his attention to the main goal, as his ships slowed to a stop. He realized with a bit of a shock that Yahagi flatly refused his revival command.

 _Admiral, please summon Yamato-ojousama instead of me! I am an outdated cruiser that wasn't any good at protecting my lady._

Sakawa pleaded, _Yahagi-neechan, I've missed you so much, pyaaa! Come back!_

 _My apologies, Sakawa-chan._

Mizushima gave a salute and a smile to Fusou, "I'll be back soon. Please look after the fleet."

"Yes sir." The battleship gave her love a broad smile and confidently took over command of the fleet.

He walked off the bridge and donned his diving gear with a surreal feeling in his heart. This was the first time he had gone for a dive since the day his world was shattered and formed anew. He walked down a side ladder over the side and jumped into the water followed by his flaky cruiser. At his request, Sakawa joined him in the dive as he knew she was essential to recruit her stubborn sister. They swam just under the surface and both gaped at the submerged turrets of _Yamato's_ still fearsome battery. To his surprise he saw the wreck of the _Yahagi_ leaning up against the monster battleship. He was dumbfounded on how truly monstrously _huge_ this warship was. He eventually reached the bridge tower and started the long hike up to the flag bridge with his violet-haired cruiser in tow. Inside, he saw two ghostly figures kneeling on the deck like they were at a tea ceremony.

Sakawa choked out, "Pyuuun! Yahagi-neechan!"

The Abyssal cruiser with chitinous armor and ball-jointed limbs with intense red eyes and a long draping raven ponytail looked at her foolish younger sister sadly, "My apologies, Sakawa-chan. I want to be with you again, but I have my sworn duty."

The other girl dressed in a pitch black dress looked at the human and his shipgirl aide with implacable black eyes strongly contrasting with chalk-white skin. Bizarre, pronged horns emerged from her forehead. Her normally long hair was crudely hacked to shoulder length. She sighed in quiet despair, "Yahagi-san. I failed…again. You are freed from your pledge." She stood up and was slightly taller than the Admiral. Even as a tainted Abyssal she posessed an innate grace and refinement that her taint couldn't subvert.

Yahagi stood up as well and decisively stated, "I am not abandoning you, my lady."

"Yamato-san and Yahagi-san, my name is Mizushima Yuudai. I'm pleased to meet you both." He extended out his grey left hand.

The ghostly cruiser eyed the human intruder with suspicion, but Yamato smiled sadly and shook his hand, "Battleship Yamato, what's left of it, is at your command, Admiral."

Yahagi took Yamato's wrist, "Ojousama, don't trust-"

His power flowed into the connection into both spirits as their hulls burned away their contaminated Abyssal coating. By drawing from the goodwill of his fleet maidens (even Akebono), he was able to channel their positive energy into his newest allies. The visions of seeing thousands of both Yamato's and Yahagi's crews get chopped to ribbons, get incinerated or drown horrified the young man. The Abyssal taint spread up his leg and all the way from his left hand to his chest, face, and right shoulder. It would take all of his fleetgirls to undo the side effects of his unholy power this time.

Yahagi cursed, "Admiral, you tricked me!" Her hull evaporated as her skin shifted to a pink tone and her appearance switched from a mechanical doll-like construct to a human form attired in a white shirt, red skirt and long white gloves.

Sakawa instantly gave Yahagi a crushing hug, "Pyooooooon! You're back! You're back! You're back!"

The mighty _Yamato_ hull bucked up and down and reached the surface as millions of viewers from around the world watched the sight with amazement on live TV. Yamato was restored to a shipgirl form, with silken brown hair that draped to her thighs even tied up in a ponytail. Her sleeveless shirt with a blood red collar emphasized her substantial figure. Long white sleeves attached only at a single point to her top covered her sleeves from upper arms to wrists. An alphanumeric armband for the letter 'Z' adorned her left arm. A steel choker with the gold Chrysanthemum logo wrapped around her neck, and a decorative golden cord draped out from under her collar. Her short red pleated skirt was accented with black trim. Like Yahagi, her left stocking was twice the length of her right, and her shoes were grey. She regarded her new Admiral with pleading brown eyes. "Uuuuuu Admiral. B-battleship Yamato is ready to…" She broke down into sobs and embraced Yuudai in a hug that almost crushed him.

He winced partly from his wounds, partly from his half Abyssal form, and partly for the sheer unexpectedness of the contact. "Welcome to the Kanmusu Collective Task Force, Yamato-san. I'm happy to have you."

"I'm…I'm sorry Admiral. It is most unbecoming for a capital ship like me to act like this."

He smiled at the irony of what he was saying, "You're only human, Yamato-san."

She smiled shyly, "I understand sir. Thank you." She knelt deferentially, "I am a katana ready to use as you see fit, sir."

Yahagi smiled for the first time in what felt like forever. She joined her charge on the deck, "I may be a weak cruiser, but I will fight will all I have, Admiral."

He waved them up and gave both ladies a warm hug, "Don't be fools. You are both essential to the defense of Japan. I have no words to express how much I appreciate your service."

Yamato gently hugged back, "Thank you so much, kind sir."


	25. Chapter 25-Soiux Falls and Hamilton

**Chapter 25-Soiux Falls and Hamilton**

In her dress USN Naval Whites, Bethany started awake in the predawn light shining through the round windows of the chartered Gulfstream G650 luxury jet over the plains of South Dakota. She yawned as severe jet lag from her trans-Pacific flight had completely screwed with her sleep schedule, and the leather seats on this plush corporate jet were too damn comfortable! She smiled as she saw her loyal shipgirl Delphy nestled into her shoulder. She patted the adolescent brunette on the head affectionately, stood up and stretched. Scattered in the other seats were her _Clemson_ -class sisters Lee, Woodbury, and the pale skinned, flaxen-haired Young. She had only taken 4 destroyers on her recruitment trip to the Midwest as she needed her big guns to secure the seas around the Pacific Anti-Abyssal Seabase occupying the former Ford Island in the center of Pearl Harbor; this was especially important as Ari was in the drydocks.

A friendly voice with a distinct Eastern Midlands British accent inquired, "Coffee or tea, Admiral Ramirez?" A tall, distinguished gentleman in his late 60s with silver hair and a dark grey Brooks Brothers suit precisely tailored to his wiry frame offered two steaming cups to his guest.

"Oh, coffee! _Si_! Thanks, Mr. Lewis."

The bank Public Affairs officer chuckled softly as he handed over the coffee to Bethany, "A hero like you can call me Nigel."

She pulled a slight face, "Sure thing Nigel." She took a sip of the expertly brewed java and relished its reviving properties. "Thanks again for organizing the delivery of all those tons of steel I-beams, wiring, and glass to the battleship memorial. There's so little left of Sodak that I couldn't have done a proper summons without your company's help. The United States Navy is in your debt."

Nigel sipped at his teacup and gently shook his head, as he made a motion for them to belt in for the landing. "That material was earmarked to our new Citibank HQ annex skyscraper in downtown Sioux Falls; however considering the fact that our country is under a grave threat from aquatic Abyssals that threaten to destroy our commerce on the seas, I think a small sacrifice on our part is merited." He looked out the window as the jet aligned to the Southeast on the newly plowed runway 21 of Sioux Falls Regional Airport surrounded by a neat gridiron of streets, low-slung buildings, and nearly flat land covered by a thick accumulation of snow from the day before. "That memorial is the pride and joy of Sioux Falls, but I know everyone will be ecstatic to see Battleship X in action again."

The plane made a flawless touchdown in the bright morning, and once again Bethany found herself in yet another unfamiliar town on her cross country 'museum tour'. She mused to herself half jokingly that she should find out which of her fleet ladies had musical talents and form a band!

…

A police escort dropped the group on a cordoned off stretch of State Route 21. The surprisingly small memorial park against the highway had more space devoted to immaculately manicured softball fields than the bizarre light grey concrete wall tracing the outline of the hull of the name ship of the _South Dakota_ class . The 'deck' was nothing but a snowy grass field interspersed with concrete turret mockups, and a central cylindrical grey-green brick building flanked 'fore' and 'aft' with boxy tan concrete additions. Bits and pieces of the proud WWII veteran were scattered on the snow-covered lawn. Towards the 'bow' facing a drugstore was one of her anchors, a Mark 37 secondary director, and her jackstaff at the very prow. Facing 'Aft' was her pole mast carrying her surface search radar dishes, a full length 16"/50 cannon with two dummy shells, and the disembodied hatch to her armored conning tower. The parking lot behind the memorial was loaded to capacity with building materials that looked more than sufficient to construct a battleship with plenty left over.

With calm sky blue eyes, the _USS Young_ looked impassively over the sight, and turned to her commander, "Admiral, is this really it?"

Bethany tried hard to contain her amusement as she regarded the concrete battleship as looking bizarrely funny, " _Si, ninita_."

Delphy saw that the police had set up a security cordon around the park with the news trucks a block away and mused, "They're taking this seriously, Admiral."

The black-haired Lee added emphatically, "We'll keep yah safe, sir."

The bank executive beamed at the adorable four destroyer girls keeping a watchful eye for trouble, "Ladies, the security is only a precaution. There is no need to worry about the Abyssals here. Sioux Falls is decidedly landlocked."

Woodbury's green eyes widened she approached a freestanding white mast component sitting on the sidewalk with an empty surface radar bracket on top, a cylindrical crow's nest and an angular brace below. "Admiral! Come over here. This mast isn't from the _South Dakota_!"

Bethany's eyes lit up luminescent blue, as she synced with the mast, and a completely different fleet maiden materialized under it than she expected. Like her other USN battleship maidens, she expected a mature woman to materialize; not a tiny teenage girl in a white frilly dress looking barely older than her _Clemson_ girls with waist-length lilac hair and beautiful blue eyes, clutching a white horse plush! The Admiral blinked a few times in shock, before she regained her voice, " _Dios_! Umm….Miss Sodak?" Even as she said it she knew instantly that this girl wasn't a battleship.

The adorable girl stammered as she covered the lower half of her face with her stuffed toy, "I-I…I'm pleased to meet you big sist-I mean Admiral! Registry I72, support carrier _HMS Unicorn_ at your command. I am overjoyed to see family of my former crew present" She fidgeted bashfully, "T-tell Mr. Lewis that it was a true honor to serve with his uncle during the Pacific war."

Bethany hated deception, so she testily turned around to giver her host an annoyed glare, "Miss Unicorn says hello, Nigel."

His smile faltered, "Ah. Guilty as charged." He sighed, "Yes, well pardon my omission, Admiral. I figured you could use a support carrier alongside the _Saratoga_ and _Gambier Bay_. My uncle Nicholas served during World War II as a trainer in one of the _Unicorn's_ QF 4 inch twin defensive mounts when she was assigned to the British Pacific Fleet."

She crossed her arms, "Next time warn me in advance."

"Of course. You have my profuse apologies." He reached out and affectionately touched the flaking paint on the mast, "When I caught wind of your upcoming visit, I took it upon myself to have this mast removed from its home in Troon, Scotland and shipped here at my expense."

"I assume there is enough raw materials for both warships?"

"Of course."

Bethany shook her head in mild exasperation, "Fine. Thanks for your company's contribution to the war effort."

Nigel regained his cheerful attitude, "It's the least we can do, Admiral Ramirez."

She channeled her unholy power through her cursed eyes and the mast levitated as the construction components neatly assembled into the form of a diminutive aircraft carrier a mere 195 meters long. Its hull sank into the softball diamonds as the long and narrow island superstructure assembled on the starboard side along with its four QF Mk XVI 4" guns, four quadruple 2-pounder and ten twin and single mount 20 mm Oerlikon AA guns housed in starboard and port sponsons situated just below the straight flight deck. Like a decorative horn, the mast assumed its former position of pride atop the forward part of the island.

The ship quickly phased into mist as the new flesh and blood fleet maiden sailed through the air into the snowbank. She raced over and gave Nigel a crushing hug and sobbed, "Thank you Mr. Lewis! I am so happy to serve again!"

Nigel looked genuinely surprised at how overwhelmingly adorable the avatar of his family's ship truly was. "Of course Miss Unicorn. Admiral Ramirez will see that you will help protect us all."

"I-I will do my best!"

Delphy silently fumed as she felt a pricking in her chest as she saw a fellow fleet girl that was cuter than she was!

The group entered the cylindrical memorial proper appreciating the transition from icy cold to warm and found a plump middle-aged lady with curly black hair wearing a t-shirt that featured a picture of the _South Dakota_. The interior was filled with WWII memorabilia, although all the artifacts from the _USS South Dakota_ had been removed to the back sidewalk. She looked at her guests with a conflicted expression. "Good morning Admiral, and friends! I'm Cindy Delcarlo, and I've been working at the memorial for twenty years. Thank you so much for giving Miss Sodak another shot at service!"

Nigel shook her hand followed by Bethany, "We appreciate your committee opting to close the memorial to make this happen."

She smiled sadly, "Yeah. I'll miss her terribly, but Battleship X is needed by her country much more than we need her. Sioux Falls humbly sends their prayers and hopes with her." She looked at Admiral Ramirez and wiped away a tear, "Take good care of her, ma'am."

"We will Cindy."

The memorial official watched with astonishment for second time in a 10 minute span as the USN Admiral extended her arms and summoned a new shipgirl. Bethany's unholy power levitated over 30,000 metric tons of steel plating to form the outline of a mighty battleship. The haze grey ship with the countershaded numeral '57' was so massive it flattened the pavilions to two of the softball fields as the keel formed, followed by the 210 meter hull, main deck, turrets, citadel-style superstructure that narrowed in size from the bottom to the top of the main battery director 10 stories above the teak planks on the main deck. Three triple-sleeved massive 16"/45 Mk 6 caliber turrets formed the main armament; two in a superfiring arrangement on the bow, and one aft of the massive superstructure. All of the artifacts left over from its scrapping flew neatly into their former positions. Its superstructure was cramped into a very short citadel to increase armor protection for its vitals. As a flagship, it had a unique extra level on its conning tower and only 8 of the 5"/38 caliber Mk 12 twin DP secondary turrets instead of the 10 on its 3 sisters. Scattered all over the deck and were Bofors 40 mm quad AA mounts and 20 mm Oerlikon AA guns.

Cindy did her level best not to topple over as she stared at Sodak's gloriously reconstructed hull that she had only ever visualized in photographs, newsreels, visits to her intact sisters in Massachusetts and Alabama, and vivid descriptions by the veterans who had proudly sailed on her. "My…God. She's magnificent!"

Bethany slumped against Delphy and Lee, her power now completely spent. All of her _Clemson_ -class escorts and Unicorn gave her affectionate hugs and kisses on the cheeks to counteract her Abyssal taint from spreading out of control. She griped softly, " _Uf!_ _No quiero hacer eso otra vez._ "

The ship immediately dissolved into the frosty air revealing a tall, curvy, brown-skinned woman with penatrating amber eyes, and jet black hair tied into a thick braid. Her figure was covered by a brown leather top that left her midriff exposed, brown shorts, tall black boots and dark brown cape billowing in the slight breeze. She also wore a silver wire necklace around her neck, and a small golden woven ornament with two dyed feathers jutting backwards in her hair on the left side of her head.

Nigel blinked in surprise, "Bloody hell! That was amazing, Admiral!"

Bethany sighed and stood upright again giving the newly rebuilt battleship a snappy salute, which South Dakota recipricated. "At ease sailor!"

"Admiral! _USS South Dakota_ reporting for duty! It is a honor to be your shield in battle!"

Cindy approached the statuesque warrior and nervously shook her hand, "Miss Sodak! It's truly an honor to meet you like this! Your avatar looks like it hails from the Rosebud Lakota tribe."

"Indeed Miss Delcarlo." She gave a respectful nod, "I appreciate the memorial staff and veterans who looked after my scrapped remnants. I will never forget your kindness." Her face turned sorrowful, "I'm deeply sorry that I stripped your memorial bare. I couldn't protect you from losing your job."

Nigel shook her hand as well, "No need to be pessimistic, Miss Dakota. The memorial will stay open in honor of the service of South Dakotan veterans. Americans can't get enough of their revived naval armada. I'm sure if the USN can provide filmed interviews and photographs to display then we will still have visitors to this site."

"Oh. That is a relief then." She turned to her CO, "I am ready to depart anytime, Admiral."

Cindy hugged the stuffing out of the surprised battleship, "You're our hero, Miss Sodak!"

"Er...of course." She gave an awkward hug in return as Bethany chuckled.

…

In the late afternoon, Ramirez sighed wearily as her military flight out of Soiux Falls to New York City to recruit the _USS Intrepid_ had been diverted at the last minute to a midsized Canadian city named Hamilton on the far West border of Lake Ontario. She had frankly never heard of the place; all she knew was that as she was standing in the shadow of a grey metal building that she was about a half hour drive from Niagara Falls. She and her shipgirls stood in their dress whites at the insistence of the USN brass; although Sodak looked unconforatable at wearing a restrictive uniform that covered her from head to toe.

Docked directly in front her in the chilly spring morning was a 115 meter long _Tribal_ -class destroyer apparently famous all across Canada although she had never heard of the _HMCS Haida_ either. It was grey with a slight bluish tint with a raised bow, and cut down a deck just aft of the bridge. She had a substantial squared off superstructure for her size with a slender tripod foremast supporting her radar between her bridge and forwards funnel. Superfiring twin 119 mm/45 guns dominated the bow, and a lone mount adorned the stern. A low-slung aft superstructure left only enough room for an amidships Mk IX quad torpedo launcher just aft of her rear funnel. Antiaircraft cannons included a quad 40 mm QF 2-pounder, and six 20 mm Oerlikon single mounts. Two single projectors amidships an a stern mounted rail were designed to deploy Mk IV depth charges.

A pleasant voice interrupted her stewing, "Ah, Admiral Ramirez, welcome to Hamilton on behalf of the Royal Canadian Navy. We promise to give you a better reception to you Americans than we did in 1812."

She smirked at the joke and turned around to see a cheerful well-built man about her age with dark hair and brown eyes approach the assembly past the _HMCS Star_ concrete sign and present a crisp salute. She returned the salute along with her fleet maidens and snarked, "Hey, we kicked your butts on the high seas even as we lost the land engagements. It was a draw." Her contact was dressed in a classic white and black RCN Navy officer's cap with an anchor insignia topped with a gold crown. He was attired in a very smart black uniform jacket, trousers, glossy dress shoes, and tie matched with a white shirt. The uniform had gold cuffs with four gold bands around the cuffs indicating his senior rank as a Captain.

"Captain John Pullman, commander of the _HMCS Star_ at your service Admiral Ramirez. We may have a well deserved reputation for niceness in this Country, but we still have a long memory."

Bethany chuckled as she liked this officer already, "You're the Captain of an office building?"

"It's our Royal Canadian Navy Reserve Division in Ontario. It's complicated." He smiled at her subordinates, "Lieutenant South Dakota, Ensign Unicorn, Seaman Delphy, Seaman Woodbury, Seaman Lee, and Seaman Young, it is a pleasure to meet you all. This way please. The _HMCS Haida_ is the pride of the RCN even after it was mothballed in 1963."

As they boarded the ship, Unicorn tugged at Bethany's sleeve bashfully.

Bethany beamed, " _Si, ninita_ Unicorn?"

The violet-haired girl looked troubled, "Admiral, this ship still has WW II fittings. It should have been refitted several times already."

It hit Bethany like a thunderbolt. She spoke in a tense voice, "Captain, do you mind?"

John gave her a sly wink, "Ah, so you figured us out. Miss Haida?"

A young tween girl wearing glasses came out of a hatch leading up to the bridge with a knowing smirk. Her snow white hair reached her shoulderblades and covered up her left eye. Her one piece navy blue dress featured dark buttons in 2 rows, and triple pinstripes at the hem, cuffs and collar. A shawl-like matching cape insulated her shoulders from the nippy air, and knee high white socks and black loafers covered her feet. Proudly atop her head was a white cap on, with a black band around the base reading 'HMCS Haida' in striking gold lettering. She put her hands on her hips, "Admiral Ramirez, we've been eagerly expecting you! HMCS Haida at your service!"

Everyone except Pullman and Haida gawked for a long second before Ramirez exclaimed in frustration at the absurd sight of a shipgirl that somehow summoned herself, "Que esta pasando aqui? Quién te llamó, Senorita Haida?"

A pleasant man's voice came from the dark hatch firmly indicated his responsibility for the apparent paradox, " _Llamé a Haida, Almirante_ _Ramirez_." The RCN officer emerged in an nearly identical outfit to Pullman with Rear Admiral insignia on his sleeves and gave a respectful bow as he playfully tousled up Haida's hair, " _Buenas tardes. Me llamo Almirante Andrew P. Dixon._ "

Bethany stopped mid-gripe as she took stock of her fellow Fleet Admiral's baby blue eyes and completely lost her train of thought. She blinked in shock that the third Fleetgirl Admiral was quite the hunk, despite his half-Abyssal aura. He was a shade over six feet tall with a neatly cropped dark blond Navy crewcut, and a well toned physique. She flushed in embarrassment as she saluted, "Admiral Bethany Marie-Nieve Ramirez, at your service, Admiral Dixon."

John gave a good natured sigh as his handsome friend once again caught the ladies' attention without even trying. He suppressed a chuckle as he could only imagine what life would be like for his pal once he had a hundred shipgirls under his command instead of just one!

Dixon pointedly ignored his friend's antics as he gave a genuine smile as he saluted back, "And now there are three of us versus the Abyssals! Come inside everyone. There is a lot to cover."

Bethany mutely nodded and complied without a word.

*A/N: Many thanks from A.D. Fields for letting me transplant his Admiral and his beloved _HMCS Haida_ into my story! Thanks a lot AD!*


	26. Chapter 26-Tokyo and Hamilton II

**Chapter 26-Tokyo and Hamilton II**

Japan and the world watched in awe as a large part of the rejuvenated Ten-Go armada steamed Northeast of Yokosuka heading into Tokyo bay. Before shedding their steel forms, all of the fleet maidens not involved in the procession transferred all but their emergency reserve oil supply over to _Yamato_ in order for her to have sufficient fuel to make steam for the reception in Tokyo, much to the mortification of the fuel-guzzling super battleship. The partly reconstituted Itou fleet was proudly led by CL-24, the cruiser _Yahagi_ followed by BB-13, the iconic super dreadnought herself. _Yukikaze_ and _Hamakaze_ guarded her flanks, and the standard carrier _Amagi_ had been temporarily attached to the fleet to survey the skies above with CAP planes to ensure the Abyssals didn't spring a surprise attack. Last in line was the stoic _Isokaze_. Yuudai and his faithful fleetgirls were all dressed in black dress officer and enlisted uniforms in preparation for meeting the prime minister, party leaders, and senior brass from the JGSDF, JMSDF, and JASDF.

"Pyaaa! Soooo many people! Isn't it so wonderful, Yahagi-chan?" The wide-eyed violet haired girl bounced excitedly on the bridge of her elder sister as she waved to the mobs of people clustered on the shoreline all around them, and the numerous helicopters buzzing overhead.

At the helm, Yahagi glanced in mild exasperation at her youngest sibling's antics, "You really should act your age Sakawa!" Still she was still in elated as her precious lady was proudly steaming behind her. Despite being obsolete even during WWII, she was proud of her service; she honestly hoped that she and her lady could actually redeem themselves for the homeland. "Just remember, nobody is here to see clunky light cruisers like us. They are here for Yamato-ojousama."

Sakawa made a mock pout for a few seconds before breaking into girlish giggles. She playfully took one of Yahagi's hands and swung it back and forth, and spoke in a singsong voice, "Yahagi and Sakawa, back again~" She grinned, "I missed you so much. I'm so glad we can finally do some good for Japan rather that get decimated in futile sorties or rot on the sidelines!"

"Yes, I agree. I'm happy to fight by your side again. I know you felt left behind when I sailed with Admiral Itou and to my oblivion."

Sakawa's bright smile flickered, "It couldn't be helped, as I had no fuel." She released Yahagi's hand and looked out the window, "Still I wouldn't have gotten to meet Nagato-senpai and Eugen-chan, and I hope one day I can be friends with them again, pyu."

"You will. I promise."

…

On _Yamato's_ navigation bridge, the _Akatsuki_ -class fleet girls Verniy, Akatsuki, and Inazuma scanned the horizon with binoculars as spotters. Yuudai cleaned off his glasses as he scanned the shoreline using Yamato's optical main battery director. There were over a million flag-waving people crowding every dock, window, and open space facing the bay! Many more thousands were crowded on the open bridge deck and artificial island sections of the Tokyo Bay Aqua Line bridge and tunnel crossing the bay from Kawasaki on the Northeast side to Sodegaura to the Southeast. As a Naval otaku himself, he had always known that Japan adored _Yamato_ and her tragic legend, but he was still astonished by how devoted her fanbase was. "Hmmm," he mused. "This could be a problem."

At the massive helm, his newest battleship looked deeply embarrassed by all the attention, "Admiral Mizushima, please accept my humble apologies. I never meant to make this much trouble for you."

He gave a dismissive wave with a gloved hand, "Why apologize for something beyond your control?" He gave her a sympathetic smile as he linked, _Fleet,_ _left rudder 30 degrees. Chart a course to the Kawasaki dockyards._ He noted that Yamato was surprisingly deferential and demure; not a bit like he expected from the largest battleship ever built. He had honestly expected her to be brassy and overflowing with confidence.

Yamato and the rest of the fleet complied instantly. She focused on the turn Westward _, Left rudder, thirty degrees, aye._

He spied the bashful Fusou in her dress uniform facing out of the port windows, "You okay?"

Her crimson eyes met his, and she whispered softly, "Yes, Admiral! I'm just…astonished how powerful and gigantic Yamato's hull is. Even with the marvelous upgrades you bestowed on me, I know I'm a pale imitation of a battleship next to her."

He flashed a kindly smile, "Remember with your versatility and superior fuel economy that Yamashiro-san and you can be sortied more often than Yamato-san. Every fleet maiden has their role to play in this conflict, and your help is still vital."

Her eyes lit up and she nodded, "T-thanks, Admiral."

"Anytime, Fusou-san."

Yamato nervously eyed the massive crowds filling the vast container offloading/onloading facility, "Admiral, due to your rank shouldn't you be on the flag bridge instead of on the navigation bridge?"

He shook his head firmly with a good-natured shrug, "I'm actually just an Ensign. The Admiral title is strictly ceremonial."

Yamato's brown eyes flashed with indignation, "But sir! You command the entirety of Japan's Anti-Abyssal shipgirl fleet. You should be officially promoted with a rank commensurate to your responsibilities."

"A twenty year old Admiral, sure." Yuudai laughed with an amused twinkle in his eyes, "I just graduated from the Academy eight months ago! Don't sweat it. I am officially your admiral, but only as it concerns the Kanmusu Collective Task Force."

She bowed humbly, "Of course, sir."

"Let's dock aft of the Yahagi."

"Aye-aye!"

After docking both Yuudai and Yamato watched a gangway trundled out with banners that read "BB-13 Yamato" even with the #2 turret. Within seconds sailors rolled up a red carpet on the deserted deck and set up a podium. Yuudai's anxiety flared as he realized that he and his newest recruit would soon have to step outside and face the world. He saw her hands were shaking and quickly realized that he was dreading stepping out into the limelight as much as her, but their duty came first.

…

Further back in the line on the Standard carrier's island bridge, Akebono clenched her fists in raging fury as she saw politicians and officers of every rank from all three branches of the JSDF on display on a massive stage. All those fat cats had sat in comfort at HQ as she had busted her rear crisscrossing the Pacific with her crew becoming increasingly maligned with every failed mission. She growled, "Shitty…admirals. All of you are full of crap!"

Both of the Coastal Defense destroyers Etorofu and Matsuwa on spotting duty exchanged uncomfortable glances as their senpai vented her spleen.

Directly to Akebono's right, Amagi looked at her ally warmly, "Hey Akebono-chan. You seem upset."

"Oh? You can tell, Amagi-senpai", the purple-haired destroyer snarked.

Amagi giggled softly as she patted her escort on her head. "Just so you know; Admiral Ramirez seems to have sent a recruit over to the JMSDF. You might find her of interest."

"Hmmph! What do I care who she is?"

After a polite knock the bridge door opened behind them and Akebono was flabbergasted at the sight.

An unusually well endowed teen destroyer fleet girl of her own age dressed in black pants, a black sailor top with white piping and a black cravat stiffly saluted Amagi. She had a nervous face with golden brown eyes, and mostly straight black hair except for an unruly cowlick curling up on the right side. She spoke with a slight hitch in her voice, "Ensign Amagi, Seaman Recruit Ushi-"

Akebono screamed as she gave her sibling a tight bearhug and spun her in tight circles, "Ushio! Ushio! Ushio!"

"Aaaaah! Akebono-neechan! S-stop it!"

"I-I was so lonely!" The violet-haired shipgirl put her sister down and her emotions boiled out, "I was brought back by that shi-skeevy Admiral Mizushima but I was the only _Ayanami_ -class in the KanColle TF!" She wiped at her tears, "You jerk…why did you make me wait?"

Ushio panted out of breath, and gave a deep apologetic bow, "S-sis, I survived the war, only to get scrapped afterwards. My chart table ended up in the Kure Naval Museum, and Admiral Ramirez used that anchor to reconstruct me at Yokosuka just before she left for the United States. I just linked to Admiral Mizushima and was transferred over to his command."

Etorofu couldn't help herself as she giggled loudly at the adorable reunion.

Akebono snapped with her hands on her hips, "Hey! What does the Wendy's mascot find so funny?"

The feisty redhead gleefully ignored the insult, and went back to spotting duty, "Nothing, senpai~"

Ushio gushed, "I'm happy to see your battle damage was repaired, and that your luck in this lifetime has changed for the better! Admiral Ramirez told me that you've fought fearlessly in the Battle for Udone island with devastating AA fire against Abyssal aircraft, helped guard a resupply run to the Citadel that helped to upgrade Fusou-senpai, and personally helped Admiral Mizushima and Kongou-senpai to win the day in the new battle for Okinawa!"

Akebono sputtered incoherently as she flushed beet red at the cascade of compliments. Damn it, she fumed helplessly.

Amagi gave her suddenly flustered comrade a beaming smile, "You saved many lives, Akebono-chan. I am most humbly in your debt."

"Yeah, yeah." Akebono was still blushing as she put her arm around Ushio and pulled her into a grateful hug. She was beside herself with joy of course; but not that she would ever admit it out loud. And it wasn't like she owed a massive debt to that Shitty Admiral Mizushima!

…

On the other side of the world, in Hamilton Ontario, Admiral Ramirez received a surprise of her own. Waiting for Dixon, Ramirez, Pullman, and the fleet girls in the _HMCS Haida_ wardroom was a short teenage girl with deathly pale skin, flaxen hair and utterly serious blue eyes. She was dressed in German Kreigsmarine enlisted grey trousers, a matching tunic with a row of buttons, a dark grey leather overcoat, and a distinct watch cap decorated with an insignia featuring a red dot inside a white circle, a cartoonish swordfish logo on the left side; however the gold Teutonic eagle patch with its talons gripping a swastika inside a wreath had been ripped off the front of the cap. She was also wearing set of headphones with a short antenna.

Dixon smiled as he returned his rescuer's stoic salute, "At ease Yuu!"

" _Danke, Kaleun Dixon. Guten tag, Oberst Pullman, Konteradmiral Ramirez."_ The submarine girl stood at attention and spoke softly but sternly, _"Ich bin Unterseeboot_ _fünfhundert elf. Ich werde für dich kämpfen._ _"_

Dixon smiled, "U-511 says hello, and she will fight hard for our side."

Bethany blinked in surprise, "How on earth did you recruit a German shipgirl?"

Andrew's expression fell and he gave a long, exasperated sigh as he shook his head, "It's a very, very long story. When we aren't so pressed for time, I'll fill you in."

Both Unicorn and the USN shipgirls eyed a former enemy sub warily as U-Boats were notoriously dangerous opponents to surface ships.

Haida's blue eyes lit up with mischief as she went over and cheekily poked U-511, "You gotta loosen up a bit, Yuu. Nobody likes a Keener, you know!"

Bethany pulled a face, "A what?"

Pullman chuckled and asided to Ramirez, "Haida just called Yuu a kiss-ass."

" _Si, si_ ," she nodded in understanding and chuckled.

The sub looked at her former enemy and nodded solemnly as she struggled to translate her thoughts, "I'm here to…fight, Haida."

Bethany smiled as she pulled out a chair, but before she could sit down a deafening feedback shriek emitted from the _Haida_ 's PA system and all three officer's cell phones, causing everyone in the room to wince in pain. Inexplicably, out of every device that possessed a speaker, a sentimental accordion played a vintage song that U-511 and Admiral Dixon knew all too well! Andrew clenched the mess table edge with a white knuckled grip as it sank in that the crazy bitch had finally found him!

Marlene Dietrich's voice sultry sang the song _Lili Marlene_ in German, " _Vor der Kaserne, Vor de gro_ _ß_ _en tor. Stand eine Laterne und steht sie noch davor_."

South Dakota listened with a perplexed expression at the husky lady's voice sing of pain and heartache, "I've heard this song before; many years ago. Who is broadcasting this signal?"

Dixon and the kriegsmarine fleet maiden both blurted out in unison, " _Bismark_!"

A high pitched whistling sound grew in intensity as suddenly explosions from large caliber enemy shells rocked the docks and blasted a massive hole in the HMCS Star building. Nearby splashes rocked the RCN destroyer from stem to stern.

Yuu swore softly, " _Scheiße._ "

The music faded out and an alto voiced Abyssal spoke with a slight reverberation, "Herr Dixon, _meine leibe_! Did you really think you could escape me?"

Bethany barked, " _Vamos, chicas!_ Let's go!"

"Yes, ma'am," half a dozen voices chorused. U-511 silently vanished underwater in her sub form. Four _Clemson_ -class hulls entered the water, and the _Delphy_ , _S.P. Lee_ , _Woodbury_ and _Young_ steamed ahead at flank speed with black smoke streaming out of their 4 identical funnels. The _Haida_ gleefully deployed with her American cousins. The human officers scrambled aboard the _USS South Dakota_ to assume the flagship role. _HMS Unicorn_ assumed her Light carrier configuration and quickly launched 10 sleek RAF Supermarine F Mk III Seafire fighters off her short deck in pairs of 2. Her elevators quickly delivered 6 biplane RAF Fairey Swordfish Mk I torpedo bombers which wouldn't have looked out of place in a WWI action movie. As a second salvo splashed around the multinational fleet Dixon and Ramirez each synchronized with a Seafire to get a better view of their foe. Two _I_ -class Abyssals steamed Westwards towards the city, followed by a black coated _Admiral Hipper_ -class German cruiser and the menacing Bismark herself. Despite the alien growth all over the Kriegsmarine capital ships, the rear decks behind the superstructure still was adorned with the infamous black swastika design inset in blood red circles.

As he stood on the flag bridge Dixon fumed as he turned on the radio and railed at his lovesick Abyssal stalker. "Bismark, stop shelling civilians! It's me you're after!"

"Ah! My love! My eternal soulmate! I _will_ have you after I kill every last _verdammt_ fleet wench under your command! _Feuer!_ "

Eight 38.0 cm shells whistled down on the _Sodak_ , four missing, two blasting holes on her unarmored bow, one hitting her portside torpedo bulge amidship, and one detonating on the roof of the #1 turret.

After the deafening roar subsided and The _South_ _Dakota_ began to list to port, Bethany stared at Andrew in amazement, "What's the deal with this _mujer loca_?"

Dixon couldn't decide as Sodak unleashed her own forward battery barrage whether his rapidly flaring headache was more due to the unholy cacophony of battle or his coping with his very own deranged Teutonic yandere!


	27. Chapter 27-KanColle VITokyo IIHam III

**Chapter 27-KanColle Citadel VI, Tokyo II and Hamilton III**

Mogami exhaled in relief as the repairs on her hull were finally complete in the Citadel Seabase Slip #2. It had been a few weeks since she had been in tip top shape. She happy levitated over to the dock edge as her steel form evaporated. She patted the spunky Katsuragi on the head as the standard carrier gave a cheerful thumbs up and took her turn in the dock. The comically tall pagoda-style of the _Yamashiro_ loomed over the docks in Slip #1. She was nearly finished with her repairs and postwar refit. The short-haired tomboy hummed to herself as she jogged around the periphery of the dock and ran over the gangplank over to _Shigure_ ' _s_ hull. As she set foot on the teak deck she could see straight down into a gaping hole in her machinery space as intangible sprites efficiently firmly bolted her new Kampon boiler #1 into its cradle and plumbed in the new high pressure steam lines. She smiled as she took several ladders up to the bridge where a cluster of fleet maidens were seated in a group around a temporary satellite feed hooked up to a LCD TV propped up on the bridge windows. Shigure herself was propped up on a cot, as her mobility was still hampered by her extensive injuries. Sitting on either side of her were her younger sisters Harusame and Yamakaze. The fully repaired silver-haired Suzutsuki and brunette Inazuma were also watching the live broadcast of the aerial view of the _Yamato_ and the _Itou_ -fleet ceremonies.

Yamakaze looked up at the heavy cruiser with a worried expression, "H-how is Kearsarge-san, Mogami-senpai?"

Mogami looked exasperated, "Well, he has barely stopped for half an hour at a time over the last two days. He is determined to get us all repaired for front line duty. Ooyoda-san had to order him three times to take a break."

Yamakaze nodded solemnly, with deep concern in her blue-green eyes. She looked over to the dock and watched a massive silver naval crane swing an industrial sized AC compressor around and lower it below the deck aft of _Yamashiro_ 's boiler room. Her interlaced fingers clenched in frustration, "He…he doesn't feel worthy of being a kanmusu. Because he can't fight…unlike us. He wants to contribute as hard as he can."

The pink-haired Harusame stood up and gently patted her younger sister's head, with affection visible in her pale orange eyes, "Go to him, Yamakaze. He'll listen to you, and only you."

Yamakaze looked over to Shigure who gave an affectionate nod with a cute smile on her lips. The short destroyer girl gave a flustered bow and then raced out of the bridge as fast as she could run.

Mogami giggled, "Yama-chan is too sweet for her own good!"

Shigure sighed guiltily, "She was the first _Shira_ sister to sink. She died all alone too, with all her crew lost. I feel like that there must have been something I could have done to protect her."

Mogami frowned, "Shigure-san, look. You can't take the fact that you outlived nearly all of us in this room as a sign that you are star-crossed. It wasn't your fault about Yamakaze-san any more than it was about the loss of the _Nishimura_ fleet." She smiled reassuringly, "Admiral Mizushima thinks of you as his lucky charm; and he's not the only one."

Shigure blushed at the compliment but nodded once, "Okay. I'll try, Mogami-senpai." Her eyes suddenly widened, "Look on the TV! It's the Admiral and Yamato-senpai!" Everyone in the roomed gaped at the momentous scene.

Not long afterwards a winded Yamakaze finished climbing ladders up the leg of the crane scaffold and up into the sweltering roundtable. She muttered to herself as she was worried sick about her friend. She finally reached the control cabin and saw Kearsarge sitting in his shorts and sweat-soaked undershirt as the temperature in the cabin topped 40°C, robotically manipulating the levers to ship a pallet of steel plates for the sprites to install as armor around _Yamashiro's_ new AC unit. Her new CIWS mount, and Iowa-class director were fully installed, bringing her up to her elder twin's level. The radio squawked, "Kearsarge-san, Ooyoda!"

He wearily toggled the radio receiver and spoke in a monotone, "Ooyoda-san…Kearsarge."

"Yamashiro-san sends her thanks for her upgrades. Time to take a break! Admiral's orders."

"I…okay."

He started to stand up, but woozily collapsed into his control chair again.

A panicked Yamakaze raced up to the top level and got in front of the drained shipboy, "Kerasarge-san! You need to s-stop!"

He didn't even seem to register her presence as he vacantly reached for the mechanical levers, "Katsuragi-san needs repairs." He toggled the radio to the hail the warehouse, "Factory, Kearsarge. Deploy…engine #2. Need…new deck plates…for carrier. Must…keep going."

"Kearsarge-san! Stop!"

His blue eyes flickered in confusion, "Huh? Yamakaze-san? Why…you here?"

The petite destroyer maidens clenched her pale hands on the boy's powerful shoulders, "P-please! Stop!"

He looked deeply conflicted, and torn equally by contradictory impulses. "Must help fleet."

"Not b-by overstraining yourself! Your machinery…is overheating."

He looked around at the water condensing on the windows and gauges as he confirmed her assertion that his cooling systems were at their limit. He glanced at her pleading eyes and finally capitulated. He locked the crane into position, winched open the windows to dissipate heat, and deactivated his engine. "Sorry. You…win."

She sighed with relief, as she helped him to his wobbly feet. With his arm thrown over her shoulder he started the walk to the back of the cabin where he had a white and blue striped bare mattress, grey wool US Navy blanket, and thin pillow on the deck plates. He quickly collapsed heavily onto his jury-rigged futon, groaning softly.

Yamakaze squeaked in shock as she was pulled down with him. She squirmed and tried to protest but realized that he was already out like a light. She quickly knelt and propped his head and pillow onto her lap to give him a more comfortable rest, blushing furiously. Despite looking like a mess, with burns and grease stains and sweat covering his body, she thought he looked very handsome. Her heart ached that he thought so little of himself that the only way that he could redeem his so-called flaws was to work his body half to death. She realized as she tenderly stroked his flaxen locks that they had formed an unbreakable bond ever since their first meeting aboard the _USS Mason_ when he was still an Abyssal. She wiped tears from her eyes as she whispered, "K-Kearsarge-s-san…I k-know I'm w-weak and pathetic. I would not b-blame you if you…found one of my sister ships to l-love. But I know…my h-heart belongs to you." She lowered her head and relished the moment.

"Yamakaze, stay with me forever," Kearsarge murmured causing the shy shipgirl's heart to somersault in shock.

…

Yuudai had never heard such a momentous roar that ebbed and crested like a monster wave. The vibration of countless thousands of voices arrayed in every direction shot right through his slender frame. He forced himself to walk at a crisp marching pace even as his heart thundered out of control. Both the Admiral and Yamato walked side by side in gleaming dress whites past the mammoth barbettes for the fore 15.5 triple mount secondary battery and then the 46.0 cm triple mount #2 turret.

Yamato's eyes were wide with shock at the sea of cheering faces in every direction. Admiral Mizushima had attempted to explain that a ridiculously large percentage of the populace of the homeland was obsessed over a superbattleship that had been mostly stuck in harbor in between ineffective sorties where her contribution in battle had been woefully inadequate and downright shameful in her own estimation. Although seen by many during the war as a symbol of Imperial pride; being stuck on the sidelines had earned her the derisive nickname 'Yamato Hotel', after her luxurious living conditions and her being used to station high ranking IJN brass. In truth her inept reputation still caused her immense embarrassment. So why were hundreds of thousands of civilians and JSDF soldiers of all three branches of service cheering her on? It was completely inexplicable to her. They reached the podium and stood face to face with the Prime minister; who was a stiff, dignified older gentleman. Both Mizushima and Yamato came to attention and saluted stiffly.

The minister bowed politely in return and nodded appreciatively to the battleship fleet maiden, "Admiral Mizushima, Lieutenant Commander Yamato, it is a pleasure and honor to finally meet you both."

"T-the pleasure is all ours," Yuudai stammered slightly. "We will eternally fight for the honor of Japan until our final breath." Despite his stern demeanor, the Admiral knew full well that the Prime minister was a tireless supporter of Japan's resurgent military strength and doubtless saw the reappearance of long sunk IJN warships as conscripted JMSDF fleet maidens to be a source of great pride and even well-concealed glee. Only a few years before the Abyssal war, he had even greenlighted the reintroduction of Aircraft carriers to the Japanese fleet, albeit ones carrying helicopters. The second _Izumo_ -class carrier had even been named the _JS_ _Kaga_ , after her infamous namesake whose planes had help wreck Pearl Harbor in 1941!

"It is a great honor to meet you, sir," Yamato intoned softly. Considering her ignominious defeat offshore of Okinawa, twice, she was genuinely shocked that so many seemed truly ecstatic to see her. "Please convey my deepest apologies to his Imperial majesty for my failure in the Spring of Showa 20, as well as my despicable revival as an Abyssal. I have no excuse for my dishonor."

The minister flashed a slight smile of reassurance, "Yamato-san, please do not look so disheartened. His highness welcomes your return for you are a blinding symbol of hope in these dark times with invaders occupying the seas right off of our shores. He wishes to give you a present that is appropriate given your timely arrival in your new Anti-Abyssal role."

Yamato tried desperately to hold back her tears as she was handed a gold antique pocketwatch with the Chrysanthemum seal engraved on the cover. Photographers just beyond the gangplank took hundreds of pictures with blinding flashes as the three posed for the cameras. She bowed deeply, "My deepest thanks, sir. I will treasure it forever."

He looked appraisingly over at the young Admiral that commanded the entirety of the Anti-Abyssal Kanmusu Collective Task Force and could only think to himself, such a heavy burden for a boy barely out of the Academy. He bowed to two individuals that he counted on not only to clear the sea lanes of the horrendous alien invaders, but also to firmly cement Japan as a regional Naval powerhouse in East Asia. He stood up straight at the podium, "Welcome everyone. I promise to keep this brief." He gave an respectful nod, "People of Japan and our allies. We have a new hope. Just two days after the New Year festivities the oceans in both the Atlantic and Pacific were overrun by mysterious alien invaders intent on dominating the seas and destroying our worldwide network of commerce. Conventional military strength had little effect in halting their advance. Less than a week later, on January 5th, in the historic Surigao strait, our first counterpunch was made courtesy of this fine gentleman to my left and the revived Nishimura Southern force. His name is Admiral Mizushima and he has been selected to head the Anti-Abyssal KanColle Task Force. Two commendable victories later under his sterling command and the Anti-Abyssal ships ranks have only grown in the month since." He turned and gestured proudly to Yamato.

The battleship paled and stiffened up under the relentless gaze of thousands of eyes and countless cameras. How on Earth could she live up to her own ridiculously over-inflated image in the seven decades since her capsizing and sinking?

"Now it is my great pleasure to reintroduce the world to our linchpin against the alien Abyssals. She is our iconic pride of the entire nation, Battleship #13, Lieutenant Commander Yamato, the newest representative of the Japanese Maritime Self Defense Forces!"

Cheers thundered so loudly neither Yuudai nor his underling could hear themselves think.

…

A different roar assaulted the _ad hoc_ task force defending Hamilton, Ontario. South Dakota's avatar waved Dixon, Pullman and Ramirez in to the cylindrical conning tower armored with 12" steel as she knew being hit by Bismarck's high caliber shells was not conducive to the humans' well being. Bethany heard the hatch wheel being shut and ordered through the telepathic link, _All ships, fire at will!_

The black and grey Prinz Eugen, her teenage form bonded to her bridge, cheerfully yelled, _Feuer, Feuer!_ As she rained medium caliber fire on the Sodak's port secondary 5" dual mounts, _Haida_ and the _Clemson_ girls eagerly launched torpedo spreads and followed up with fire from their main guns. One of the I-class ship's had her bow blasted off and started to fire blindly. Due to the constrained firing arcs, all but three of the torpedoes missed the capital ships. One was a dud, and the other two struck _Eugen's_ bow even with its "A" turret, and the battleship's bulge just fore of the superstructure. The cruiser took moderate damage as water streamed into her forward compartments and caused a noticeable 10° port list.

The insane Bismarck railed, _Dixon! Meine liebe! We will be together soon; as soon as my forces scrap every little teufelhund under your command!_

Andrew was getting very, very tired of his deranged fangirl. Yes, she had, technically, saved his life a month earlier; but that did not grant the Abyssal Princess ownership over his body and soul! He directed Unicorn's incoming planes as he fumed, _Look Bismarck! I am not your plaything!_

 _I am not playing_ , Bismarck countered. _You belong to me! Just let me slaughter those bitches that you're sailing with and we will be happy together forever!_

Dixon pounded the inside of the armored conning tower in frustration. He knew he had no choice but to place this insane, tragic battleship to the bottom of Lake Ontario by force.

John patted his friend's shoulder as he saw Andrew's pained expression, "It's a mercy kill."

Dixon nodded feeling disgust at having to slay the Abyssal that insane as she was, was a tragic figure that he actually admired when she wasn't acting as a dangerous yandere.

Bethany winced as she saw _Lee_ take a nasty hit from _Eugen_ 's forward battery. The laconic shipgirl drawled, _That stings a mite._

Dephy roared, _Onwards, ladies! Victory for the sake of Admiral Ramirez_!

The German battleship's and cruiser's 3.7 cm dual mount SK C/30 and 2.0 cm FlaK 30 antiaircraft cannons roared to life at the strafing Seafire fighters.

Haida whooped with glee as her two forward mounted twin 4.7 cannons scored direct hits on Eugen's bridge and superstructure causing fires to immediately flare up. She relayed to Dixon, _Didja see that Admiral?_

Dixon pulled his pain back inside and put on a brave front for his underlings, _Go get 'em, Haida!_

 _Aye-aye, Admiral!_

Secondary fire from the Bismarck straddled the _Young_ , but _Dephy_ took a stern hit that wrecked her port screw and propulsion shaft. Dephy squealed in pain, but kept up fire from her three remaining 4"/50 single mount cannons as black smoke billowed from her burning fantail.

 _Eugen_ 's main battery salvo rained down on South Dakota's bow, blasting apart her unique forward Quad Bofor's 40 mm mount as well as wrecking her mine clearing paravane and a dozen of her single-mount 20 mm Oerlikon cannons. A follow up from Bismarck took out her forward secondary battery director and nicked the starboard wing of her weather bridge. South Dakota stoically absorbed the damage without a single grunt of pain. She would shield her precious Admirals, whatever the cost. Her 16"/45 triple mounts roared with HC fire at the enemy battleship even as the heavy vibrations reverberated throughout her hull. Her fire started numerous fires aboard the enemy combatant, and damaged her foremast.

Unicorn hugged her plush unicorn as she watched the battle with terror-filled blue eyes even though she was far back from the furious slugfest between the fleet maidens and Abyssals. As the Germans were busy shooting down her strafing aircraft, her 6 Fairey Swordfish biplane torpedo bombers sailed over _cul-de-sac_ single family tract homes in neighboring Oakville; running so low that their fixed landing gears nearly clipped the tar shingle rooftops and brick chimneys. They headed SSE over Lake Ontario and drew a bead on _Bismarck_. One had its underslung torpedo caught by AA fire and its plane pinwheeled inelegantly into the Great lake in a massive fire ball as the other five skimmed just over the placid water. Two more were felled by furious AA fire and all three of the remaining planes wire shot through with massive holes in their flexible metal skins. They persevered in their attack run, and released their torpedoes. Bismarck screamed in rage as she saw the same pathetic biplanes that sealed her fate by wrecking her rudder during her only meaningful sortie during WWII fire on her again. " _Nien! Nien! Nicht noch einmal!_ " Why was her true love doing this to her? Why? She furiously used her Flak guns to vindictively splash the remaining Swordfish fighters, even though they had already released their payloads. Seconds later one 'fish' struck the other I-class destroyer, which cracked in half and rapidly sink. Another just missed the stern of the alien battleship and struck the _Eugen_ amidship, causing a detonation as starboard stores of AA ammunition cooked off. A third detonated just fore of the outboard starboard shaft, holing her side.

Printz, her white hair spattered with blood showed pain in her glowing blue eyes as her hull burned all around her, _Princess Bismarck! Let us withdraw! We did our best, but we are overmatched!_

Bismarck screamed, _Nien, nien, nien! Retreat if you like Eugen, but if I go down, my lover goes with me! Feuer!_ Her battery fire scored a direct hit on _South Dakota_ 's bridge and Turret #2. Half of the navigation bridge was turned into Swiss cheese of deformed metal, but the armored conning tower was only badly dented on its port side. South Dakota reeled in pain as shrapnel pieced her side, but she maintained her course as the winter wind whistled through the gaping space to her left.

Eugen screeched as a sniper spread of torpedoes from U-511 struck her port rear quarter causing magazine detonation even with her "C" turret. She cried softly as she wished her CO well, _Ich liebe dich, Printzessin Bismarck! Auf Wiedersehen._ A final explosion ripped through her "D" turret magazines, breaking her hull's back, as the cruiser rapidly sank to the lake bed.

The deranged battleship was struck with two of the U-boat's torpedoes crippling her powerplant. _Bismarck_ drifted past the crippled _Delphy_ and mauled _S.P. Lee_ and reached out with a taloned hand toward the love that plunged a dagger in her heart. Why did Dixon hate her so much? She roared in pain as her hull dissolved and her biomechanical form vaulted into the air in an arc, crashing down on _Sodak_ 's conning tower. She dug her claws into the steel and shimmied down to the navigation level, plunging her talons through the vision slit at Andrew's throat and the thick metal stopping her hand just shy of the shocked Admiral.

An emotional Andrew stared into Bismarck's tortured luminescent sky blue eyes, as a trickle of blood ran down from a nick on his neck caused by his adversary. "Bismarck…I'll forever be grateful you saved me from death. I truly am. But I'm sorry, you don't own me."

The dying battleship cried rivulets of black tears as several destroyers including Haida, Lee, Woodbury and Young adjusted their main batteries in her direction, "You're mine! You're mine! _Ich muss dich haben!_ "

John wordlessly pulled Bethany and Andrew to the deck and numerous 4.7 cm shells from the _Haida_ and 4" shells from the _Clemson_ sisters struck the conning tower with deliberate friendly fire, causing smoke to fill the small control room. After the unbelievable racket, the silence was nearly deafening.

Dixon stood up in a daze, as he plucked _Bismarck's_ disembodied mechanical hand from the viewing slit, as the rest of her body had been obliterated. He wiped at his eyes as he sighed deeply. It wasn't fair, he rued sadly. If she had been a normal ship maiden, he really would have liked or even admired Bismarck.

Bethany smiled sadly, "We won. _Buen trabajo_."

John put on his singed RCN officer's cap, "Andrew, don't blame yourself."

The Admiral clenched the black metal talon tightly, "This is all my fault."

Ramirez shook her head in resignation, "It's nobody's fault."


	28. Chapter 28-Hamilton IV

**Chapter 28- Hamilton IV**

South Dakota groaned as she regained her bearings in a cramped and dim sickbay. Her head pounded from her bandaged head wound, but she groaned as she sat up. Her side shrapnel wounds protested stringently but the pain was forgotten as she saw Delphy and Lee slumbering in the next two beds over, both swathed in bandages. The battleship sighed even as she knew it was their duty as warships to fight, and potentially get sunk. Their brunette sister Woodbury looked up from her vigil and stood up with a rigid salute. She wiped at her green eyes and spoke softly as to not disturb her injured sisters, "Hi Miss Sodak."

The battleship gave a return salute, "As you were, Woodbury."

The diminutive destroyer was awed by how much of a beating her superior had taken, and still managed to get out of bed. After the brief but destructive battle, Woodbury had been stunned to see that the bridge, one of the secondary 5" mounts, director, and multiple AA emplacements of BB-57 were savaged by main battery fire from both _Printz Eugen_ and _Bismarck_. She timidly inquired, "Are you okay, ma'am?"

"I'll live. I served as the shield for our human allies. My citadel armor held and Admiral Ramirez, Admiral Dixon, and Captain Pullman survived. The other damage is incidental." She held on to one of the columns for support. "What is our current situation?"

"Its 1700 hours. The Admirals and Captain Pullman are in the _Haida_ wardroom awaiting RCN brass confirmation from Halifax to revive the Kreigsmarine ships." A faint chattering roar outside made the destroyer girl shrug her shoulders, "Also, the news helicopters have been circling around us for hours."

"I see." The dignified battleship gave a courteous salute, "Thanks, I'll join the brass now. I hope your sisters recover quickly."

"Yes ma'am!" The girl wiped at a stray tear and saluted her superior with a brave smile as Sodak ruffled up her hair.

She then limped down the gangway and was surprised to see Young standing guard at a locked door. The blue-eyed teen gave a stiff salute to her far more powerful comrade, "Nothing new to report about the prisoner's disposition, ma'am!"

South Dakota returned the salute in kind, and showed interest in her impenetrable brown eyes. "I can feel the German Battleship Princess' spirit inside. I thought her wreck was still underwater."

"Most of her is in the lake, but Admiral Dixon brought a remnant of her human avatar aboard for study. He informed us that she can't hurt us as long as her hull doesn't regenerate."

The native American ship maiden gave a stern nod, "I'd like to speak to her."

"At once, sir!" Young unlocked the door and let the limping battleship inside the small chamber. The door locked shut behind her.

She saw Bismarck's wraith-like spirit standing in a darkened room adjoining the wardroom staring through a ventilation grate at the cheerful party in the next room over. Dakota quickly noticed that Bismarck's charred metallic hand was resting on the desktop, and realized she was using it as a physical anchor to manifest her soul aboard the _Haida_. She attempted an opening, "Bismarck?"

The fallen German battleship scraped her translucent claws together as she watched over her obsession with an unhealthy sheen in her sky blue eyes, " _Ich muss ihn haben._ _Ich muss ihn haben. Ich muss ihn haben. Ich muss ihn haben."_

South Dakota sighed more in exasperation than annoyance. She raised her voice slightly, "Bismarck!"

" _Ich muss ihn haben. Ich muss ihn haben. Ich muss ihn haben."_

She finally barked, "Bismarck, look at me!"

" _Was_?" The Abyssal Princess finally snapped out of her trance and stared with a poisonous glare at her American rival that had ended her dreams. She scornfully dismissed her out of hand, " _Ich rede nicht mit dir!_ "

Sodak sighed and forcibly used the telepathic link, _Bismarck; I only fired on you because you were endangering my commanders._

 _I must have him. I must have him. I must have him_ , the German warship replied as a crazed mantra _. I must have him, and I'll gut you if you get in my way, Battleship X!_

Well I least I have her attention now…sorta, South Dakota mused. _Well you're one room away from him true, but your hull is now stuck as a sunken wreck in Lake Ontario. What now?_

 _If you're here to rub your victory in my face, you're wasting your time._ _All I care about is my love, Mister Dixon. I know his heart far better than you harpies will ever even fathom! He will never destroy my sad remains._ She chuckled creepily as she cradled her cheeks with her mechanical hands, _I will have him, and I will be at his side eternally! Khihihihihi!_

The American warship realized solemnly that this is what Admiral Ramirez termed a 'yandere'.

…

Over in the cramped wardroom, the human officers were seated around the rectangular oak table seated in cushioned chairs. A white and red checkered tile floor, hanging octagonal lampshades, and walls adorned with polished cutlery cabinets attempted a homey feeling, but the efforts to disguise the nautical setting was undermined by the white-painted bulkheads, portholes showing the shoreline of Lake Ontario and overhead wiring and ventilation ductwork.

John sighed as he poured tea and noted with amusement that the irrepressible Haida had once again dove into her candy stash as she was practically bouncing around the room recounting the battle to her captive audience with breathless excitement, an awed violet-haired Unicorn in particular. Only U-511 looked on the shenanigans with wide-eyed bafflement.

Admiral Dixon looked on attentively as he was inordinately fond of his scrappy _Tribal_ -class shipgirl. He was also majorly creeped out by the sight of a pair of glowing blue eyes staring at him through a small grate with an insane intensity, but he reminded himself wearily that as long as Bismarck was staring possessively at him, she wasn't occupied with shelling civilians or his precious ladies of steel.

Ramirez looked bemused at the girl's antics, but reminded herself that she had her own share of boisterous fleet maidens waiting back for her at Pearl. The blond destroyer cheerfully made explosion sounds as she imitated Bismarck shelling the South Dakota. "…and then Miss Dakota went booooom with her big guns and the _Prinz_ was pudding!"

Bethany took a grateful sip and chuckled to Dixon, "Is Haida always like this, Andrew?"

"And _Fräulien_ Bismarck was all like, 'You are _Toten_! _Feuer_!' And her big guns went blaaaaam!" She mimicked the American battleship reeling under the relentless shellfire. She raced over and hugged the discombobulated German sub girl, "And then Yuu sniped the _Bismarck_ and _Eugen_ and the German Abyssal Princess was one sour-kraut!" She giggled mirthfully as she bowed, "Thanks for your attention everyone!"

Dixon chuckled good-naturedly as he applauded Haida's one-woman skit, "Only when she gets into her _Maltesers_ and _Crunchie_ stash, Bethany." His only destroyer refrained from eating her beloved sweets unless her cherished CO gave her leave when she had truly earned it. Decimating an Abyssal Nazi task force certainly qualified.

Pullman handed out several local candy packages as matter of explanation, and teased Ramirez, "They are like your _Whoppers_ or _Butterfinger_ bars in your States, but actually taste good."

Bethany playfully pelted John with a few malt balls in retaliation. Everybody chuckled at the good-natured camaraderie.

Haida's eyes widened, "Admiral Dixon! CFB Halifax just hailed us! You have the green light Admiral!"

Dixon stood up excitedly, "Great news! I really need more than 2 ships to defend my homeland!"

Pullman put his tea down and enthused, "Let's get cracking!"

…

In the blustery winter night, the team assembled on the _Haida's_ deck even with her bridge above, and her white painted G 63 hull insignia below. Ramirez was impressed by Dixon's effortless summoning of two 1934 _Maas_ -class ships as his chest glowed with violet energy. She was also extremely annoyed that the intangible spirit of the German Battleship Princess was tightly clinging to Andrew's back, looking like a contented cat who had finally caught her prey.

Both dark grey destroyers were only 119 meters long, with an ungainly high bow, and a cutaway stern. The superstructure was elongated, angular and squat. Each had five 12.7 cm shielded open mounts mounted in superfiring pairs on the bow and stern, and one fore of the stern superstructure. They also had four 3.7 SK C/30 and six 2.0 cm FLAK 30 AA guns, two quad torpedo launchers, and mine-launching rails. After shedding their less than overpowering interwar hulls, two young teens gingerly clambered aboard the Haida with fatalistic expressions. Both siblings were attired in blue grey sailor tops and matching trousers, black loafers, and rounded nautical caps adorned with their hull numbers.

The elder destroyer had grayish blond hair in a boyish haircut and no-nonsense blue eyes. Z1 gave a stiff Nazi salute extending the right arm out straight. " _Seig heil! Guten morgan, Konteradmiral Dixon!_ _Ich heiße Z1. Sie können mich auch Leberecht Maas oder Lebe nennen_ _."_

The younger destroyer had longer light brown hair and darker brown, with an impassive expression. She spoke calmly, " _Seig heil, Konteradmiral. Z3. Max Shultz, oder Max."_

Dixon sighed and smiled slightly, despite the pain of the summoning ritual, " _Guten Morgen Fräulien Lebe und Fräulien Max. Willkommen in der flotte._ " He was an avid fan of warships of every stripe, including WWII German ships, but he wasn't in the mood for Bismarck's clingy behavior or opening up a new Canadian chapter of the Hitler Youth.

"Yawhol!" Both stood rigidly at attention, although Z3 shot U-511 an annoyed glare as the sub girl joined the line.

Lebe tentatively raised a hand.

Andrew nodded to the tomboy destroyer with a genuine smile, "Ja?"

" _Ich bin eigentlich ein Junge, kein Mädchen_ ," he admitted his true gender with a resigned sigh.

Z3 looked at her sibling with a stunned expression, and Yuu's mouth fell open in astonishment.

Andrew reluctantly linked with Bismarck, _How did you summon Lebe as a fleet boy?_

Bismarck giggled softly as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, _Faulty summons, my love! Our wartime crews considered us male, and it must have been too strong a sentiment to overcome with Z1._

 _Thanks._ Dixon extended his hands outwards and felt his partly Abyssal heart thump out of control as thin tendrils of grey flesh tones radiated from his chest to his stomach, neck, and shoulders. The _Prinz Eugen_ , the infamous 'Mini-me' version of _Bismarck_ manifested in the lake. The heavy cruiser's hull quickly dissolved as a well-developed sixteen year old human version of the _Prinz Eugen_ alighted on the _Haida_ 's deck. She was a sprightly girl with German Naval officer's coat with grey, white, and crimson sleeves, short grey pleated skirt, black boots, and a peaked Kreigsmarine cap. Her strawberry blond hair was paired into short sidetails and her innocent blue eyes regarded her new CO with pure joy! Instead of saluting, she opted to hug the stuffing out Andrew! " _Konteradmiral! Ich bein Eugen!_ _Ich bin froh dich zu treffen!_ _"_

"Ooof," Dixon recoiled as he had not expected that crushing embrace. He was beginning to realize what he was in for with his personal Teutonic warriors.

John, Bethany, and Haida broke into laughter at the adorable sight. Unicorn and South Dakota looked more surprised than anything else.

" _Eugen_ ," Bismarck sternly rebuked her former subordinate.

The cruiser bowed apologetically with a contrite smile, and stood at attention along with her comrades-in-arms.

Andrew ran his head through his blond hair as he considered the best way to get out what he had to say. He linked to his Kreigsmarine followers, _Look. I hate to say this, but please knock off the salutes or the hails! Nazi Germany was obliterated over 70 years ago, Hitler is long dead, and Germany is now a peaceful democracy. The Axis powers were defeated and are now on the same side as most of the Allied countries. Officially you are now in the Commonwealth Navy. If any of you have Nazi regalia on your person or adoring your hulls, please remove them at once!_

His subordinates linked back in unison, _Yes sir!_

Well that's a start, Dixon mused as he threw the Abyssal metallic hand into the lake and his summoning powers went into overdrive as he purged the German battleship of her taint. Bismarck's ghostly avatar vanished, and he groaned as his cheeks and hands turned grey with black nails, and his normally blond hair became ash white. The compact warship gently bobbed to the surface again, restored to its former glory. The warship had a main battery of eight 38.0 cm guns in 4 twin turrets, and numerous secondary 15 cm CK/28 guns and 3.7 cm and 2 cm AA guns. Her superstructure with a single funnel behind was an angular vertical tube with squared off platforms at various levels which gave her an intimidating air. Much to the humans' irritation, two massive black Nazi swastikas inset in white circles overlaid on red backgrounds prominently adorned her bow and stern teak planking.

Wonderful way start to my PR campaign, Andrew rued as the world watched blatantly Axis-aligned ships reappear in their former glory.

The warship was briefly illuminated by a news helicopter searchlight, before Bismarck in human form appeared on the prow. She did not disappoint. Like Eugen, she was dressed in a grey Naval Officer's tunic trimmed in black, detached black and crimson sleeves, a peaked Navy commissar cap, a short black skirt, grey thigh high stockings, and black shoes. She had the figure of a mature woman with long flaxen hair and a pretty face filled with abject misery. Tears filled her ice blue eyes as she stared at Dixon contritely and apologized, " _Es tut mir lied, Konteradmiral! Es tut mir lied!_ " She cried out in frustration and shame and reversed her engines and pulled away from the _Haida_ as her avatar raced below deck in utter despair.

Dixon sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in defeat, "Great. Just great." All his new German allies save one gave him bashful kisses to force his Abyssal taint back to the nasty scar over his breastbone; as Z1 settled for a brief hug instead.

…

An hour later, a motorized launch departed from the Canadian destroyer with Pullman, Ramirez, South Dakota, and the _Clemson_ sisters so they could catch a chartered flight to NYC. At the helm, Bethany smiled fondly as Unicorn had just bashfully asked her to remain with her Commonwealth destroyer cousin. She had assented and allowed the adorable escort aircraft carrier to join Dixon and supply his fleet its first air wing. She knew she couldn't be greedy as she already had the carriers Sara and Gamby on the USN PACFLEET division, with the _USS Intrepid_ next on her recruitment list. She sighed restlessly as she realized despite her attraction to Andrew, as Fleet Admirals a relationship was out of the question. Sometimes responsibilities seriously sucked.

At the same time a rowboat from the _Haida_ alighted next to _Bismarck's_ gangplank. Andrew clambered up the ladder on the deck and gaped at the bow emblem. The entire painted white circle and black twisted cross swastika symbol had been scoured down to bare wood. She had been laboring all by herself. He cursed his lapse as he walked past the secondary battery at the base of the superstructure and funnel. Sure enough he saw a sweat-soaked figure cursing in German as she holystoned the stern Nazi symbol off the stern planking. She was about a third of the way done, and looked spent from her exertions. He spoke softly, "Bismarck. I was worried about you."

She whirled around like she had been shot, "Aaah! Konteradmiral Dixon! I'm…sorry…over my actions. I am an awful _teuful_ …and I don't…deserve… _dich_." She dropped the brick mounted on a stick and wailed, " _Ich bin eine schreckliche Frau!_ "

He switched to the telepathic link, as he knew her English was very limited, _You're not a horrible lady, just an unlucky one. Eugen and the others are worried about you._

 _Just…just leave me be!_ She shook her head, _I stalked you and tried to kill you. I'm a sick woman to save your life, and then try to end it! I'm rotten to the core!_

His powerful hand gently squeezed her shoulder, as his kind blue eyes looked at his former adversary. He sincerely hoped she could be his friend now. _Yes you did save me. I'll be forever grateful for that. Part of your heart beats in my chest, so we will always be connected._

 _I'm a sick stalker. I-I don't deserve you. I n-never will._ She sat on the deck and faced away from him, sobbing softly. Dixon was silent, so she assumed he was going to walk away in disgust. To her shock she heard the scraping sound of a brick abrading away her despised Third Reich iconography. She stood up in shock, _Admiral Dixon, that's my penance! Please let me do it!_

 _Andrew will do off duty._ He beamed to her as he handed over another stick, _Why don't we do it together, Bismarck?_

She wiped at her tear-streaked cheeks. _Why? Why show me such kindness?_

Instead of answering, he beamed, removed her hat and kissed her forehead. With a devilish wink he replaced her cap, and enjoyed the sight of the battleship turning crimson in a complex mix of elation and utter humiliation apparent on her face. He cheerfully whistled as he returned to work.

Bismarck muttered with clenched fists, "S _cheiße."_ Eternally incapable of resisting her beloved's affection, she silently renewed her oath to look after him. She regained her vigor as she started to scrape the paint off the teak boards alongside her one and only love.


	29. Chapter 29-New York City I

**Chapter 29- New York City I**

The sleet buffeted the Gulfstream jet inbound to Runway 24 in Teterboro airport in New Jersey directly across the Hudson river from Manhattan Island. Accompanied by her destroyer girls Woodbury and Young, Bethany was still brooding over the fact that after the Kriegsmarine battle that 3 of her fleetgirls had been flown out of Hamilton in the opposite direction to be repaired at Pearl Harbor. She was fond of South Dakota and Lee, but she realized with a pang that this was the first time that she had ever been separated from her Destroyer fangirl Delphy. The USN brass had inquired if she wanted South Dakota to be replaced by the newly repaired Arizona or Oklahoma, but she had firmly told them that she wanted her battlefleet in position to ward off an Abyssal assault that could happen at any time. She knew it was for the best that the girl that had pulled her out of the North Pacific in the Devil's Jaw was going to be fixed up as good as new, but she still felt a bit lonely without her #1 fangirl constantly at her side. She sighed as the nimble commercial jet touched down on the slick tarmac.

Her phone chimed and a single text message appeared: "WTC ASAP. 2 C-MNKYS. CDRE WHITE"

Two hostile Abbysals at the World Trade Center complex. As the plane taxied off the runway Bethany cursed "Maldición." She turned to her subordinates, "Young, Woodbury, let's get ready for battle."

"Yes, Admiral," both girls stridently replied. The plane quickly came to a halt in a hanger by an unmarked SUV police cruiser. Standing at rigid attention was a tall lady dressed in a Navy Dress whites. She had Ensign rank epaulets, a voluptuous chest, long red hair paired into sidetails draping down to her thighs, and resigned brick red eyes. Although Ramirez was fond of the eternally serious light cruiser, she still found her underling standoffish and a little curt.

Bethany quickly deplaned and returned the salute from her first light cruiser recruit courtesy of the Abyssal assault on Pearl Harbor. "Glad you could make it Ensign Honolulu. Commodore White said there was hostiles in NYC."

"Yes ma'am. Less than 20 minutes ago two Abyssals came out of the Upper bay and walked through Battery Park to the WTC on foot. No casualties as yet, but the entire area is blockaded off and the towers are still being evacuated." She opened the backseat to allow her comrades to get in, "Ready to depart when you are, sir."

" _Si, si, vamos._ " The driver put the car in gear and they soon roared off the airport grounds with its concealed red and blue strobe lights flashing. As they raced north to link up with the iconic George Washington Bridge, Bethany glanced to her right. Honolulu as an Abyssal had assaulted the Pearl base with Hiei and Kirishima in the lead. After reviving the Brooklyn-class cruiser she was a bit surprised to find that her new recruit was so dour and withdrawn. She was hoping that she might make friends with her ally, but other duties had taken precedence until now. "So, um, Honolulu…have you got enough training in with Oklahoma, Gambier Bay, Saratoga and the Clemson sisters?"

The girl frowned and nodded, "Yes, Admiral."

"Are you up to date on repairs and upgrades?"

"Yes ma'am."

Ramirez sighed as Woodbury and Yong watched the drama unfurl with wide-eyed fascination. She was getting annoyed that there was no metaphorical crack in Lulu's armored citadel. "Look, if you have an issue with me, I'd rather be in the know. Permission to speak freely is granted."

Honolulu clenched her hands but looked ill at ease, "It isn't you Admiral personally. I can't help how others react to me."

Bethany was baffled, "React? Like how pretty you are?"

The flustered cruiser's cheeks started to resemble the color of her fiery hair, "N-no! Not at all, Admiral. You can't have failed to notice how…endowed I am."

Was the sky blue? Bethany pelt a pang of jealousy yet knew better than to envy her shipgirl's figure as she knew a nasty side effect was back pain. "Huh? Yeah I can see that. So what?"

Honolulu looked at her CO with shame-filled red eyes, "I know my ship fleet colleagues mean well but most of them asked about what I ate or drank to get them this size. That all everyone ever sees."

Bethany beamed as the car raced down the West side of Manhattan Island on 12th Avenue, "Oh, yeah I see how that can be a pain. Well don't worry. I am much more interested on how you can contribute than what you look like."

"…O-okay." Lulu looked resolutely straight ahead and clenched her fists silently. She was trying her best to keep her composure, but her Admiral made it all too difficult. From the moment the friendly Latina had pulled her wrecked hull out of the Middle Loch, she was terminally distracted over her superior. Although she vigorously denied it, the perceptive Sara had figured out that the cruiser used her quiet coldness towards her superior to mask the fact her heart thumped painfully whenever Bethany was around. Surely the misguided carrier was wrong, Honolulu insisted to herself. These torturous feelings were beneath her, and so she would ignore them and carry out her duty with dignity until they went away…hopefully.

Ramirez saw the distress in her Cruiser's face and she gently squeezed her shoulder with a kind expression in her glowing blue eyes, " _Esta bien, señorita._ "

Honolulu jumped up with a start causing the Admiral to recoil like she had just touched a hot stove. Honolulu looked ashamed at her outburst, "I'm…sorry, ma'am. I'm sorry I'm such a poor excuse for a warship."

"No. I should be the one saying sorry." She sighed, "You are magnificent and I am proud to have you in my fleet. But what do I know? You probably dislike me anyway. I know I'm a brash, loudmouthed, tomboy tugboat pilot. I guess I always will be no matter how many ranks I'm promoted."

Honolulu looked up and firmly shook her head, and spoke in nearly a whisper, "No, Admiral. You are an extraordinary commander. You are a hero to me."

Bethany flushed and chuckled, "Thanks so much. I'm lucky to have you serve by my side. I'm truly grateful. _Gracias_."

"Ma'am." Lulu looked ahead and softly took deep breaths to calm herself the hell down. She was very grateful to see the turn East at last to the looming towers of Lower Manhattan.

The car passed a police barricade and stopped just beside a massive glass, concrete and steel spire. The ship girls and Admiral hopped out under the impressive towering bulk of the replacement WTC Tower 1 and winced as the freezing sleet hit them in the face. A small crowd of NYPD and Army officers were conferring with Commodore White as they discussed how to deal with the intruders in the tree-lined memorial plaza. The entire area was cordoned off as Police SWAT units and Army tanks ringed the massive square.

"Ah, you're a sight for sore eyes, Ramirez!" The white haired Commodore returned Bethany and her underling's salutes in kind. "Two armored and armed Abyssals are near the Tower One Memorial Fountain. They have been there for over 15 minutes, and are silently standing at attention."

The Police chief shook hands with the Admiral, "Admiral Ramirez, if you could deal with these intruders without collateral damage, I'm sure all of New York would be eternally grateful. We are standing on sacred ground."

"I promise, Captain Perez." She waved at her loyal ladies of steel and they nervously walked into the tree-lined park as their boots crunched into the bitterly cold and wet slush. As they neared the fountain they could see that water jets arrayed on every face of the square jetted water inwards to a recessed square pool with a tiny inset rectangular opening at the base that drained water out of the bottom to recirculate it back to the nozzles. Thousands of names of lost lives were deeply etched into the angled bronze railings. A few hundred feet away an identical pool with different names marked the former location of the South tower.

Honolulu inhaled sharply in recognition of the enemy, and covered her mouth with a gloved hand, looking like she was looking at a ghost.

The two Abyssals were striking in appearance. The taller one had chalk-hued skin, tiny grey horns, long navy blue hair hanging down to her knees, glowing violet eyes that looked full of sorrow rather than malice, a short white dress dark stockings and boots, and long gloves that extended halfway up her upper arms. Her chitinous battle rig had miniature versions of her five triple-sleeved 6"-47 turrets entwined with black snake-like heads with glowing eyes and jagged teeth. Proudly adoring her hair barrette was a rotating scale version of her famous curved SG type Surface contact radar dish. She looked up from her silent prayer for the souls of the departed in this square and looked up at her close cousin with a sad half smile, "Hello Lulu. Long time no see, big sis."

Honolulu cried out in shock and pointed, "Helena! I saw you torpedoed and sunk off Kolombangara island in 1943."

The short humanoid I-class covered with a white dress and black cloak gave a sleepy-eyed bow as she stifled a yawn. Her eyes were a mismatched crimson and amber and she spoke with a singsong high pitched voice, "I saw big sis _Tsu_ sink too. I rescued a bunch of her crew in the waters of Kula Gulf, but I kept getting called away to pursue the IJN. Since my resurrection I swore that I would never leave big sister alone again."

Honolulu looked horrified at seeing her two old comrades as tainted adversaries. "Nicky, Lena…I can't believe what they did to you."

Bethany watched the exchange tensely as she wasn't sure how well her force would do against a light cruiser equal in strength to _Honolulu_ and a _Fletcher_ -class destroyer, versus a _Brooklyn_ -class cruiser and two _Clemson_ -class destroyers; to say nothing of the collateral damage the battle would inflict on the area. "You are CL-50, _USS Helena_ , and DD-449, _USS Nicholas_ , correct?"

Young blinked in surprise at hearing her sister's name.

Woodbury's green eyes went wide with shock, "No way, Admiral. Nicholas is my little sister, Destroyer hull number 311."

The tiny Abyssal looked at the indignant brunette _Clemson_ -class destroyer impassively and shrugged, "I don't remember another ship sharing my name. All I remember from my previous life is that I was named for Major Samuel Nicholas, a Revolutionary war hero."

Woodbury stammered, "S-so was my sister. There c-can't be two Nickys in the fleet."

A gentle pat on the head by Bethany stopped the agitated destroyer girl cold, "It's okay _niñita_. This Nicholas was born during WWII, two decades after your sister was wrecked off Point Honda." She flashed her troubled destroyer a bright smile, "Think of it this way. This Nicholas was named in honor of your lost sister."

"O-oh! I hadn't thought of that." Woodbury looked immensely relieved, "Thanks, Admiral."

The Abyssal destroyer looked on with an impassive expression. "Well, technically I don't have any other name than ' _I_ -class Destroyer', and she's a ' _Tsu_ -class Light Cruiser', so call us whatever you like. The hive doesn't care much about names for its disposable mooks."

Ramirez took a deep breath and looked over to Helena, "So what did you come here to accomplish?"

The ashen-faced cruiser looked up at the half-human, half Abyssal officer and sighed. "I was drawn here. I feel the energy of destruction and despair all around this shiny plaza even now. I can still hear the ghost of screams, sirens, and explosions. I am a creature of darkness and I lost so many of my crew in a cataclysm of chaos. I sank to the seafloor in the eternal darkness accompanied by so many of my faithful men. This place…it feels like home to me."

A pale Honolulu piped up, "Are you here to attack us?"

The _Tsu_ -class looked deeply shocked at the very suggestion, "If you wish to battle, must we not do it in the open water, away from the innocent humans? I would never attack you within a holy shine to your war dead."

"A-allright."

Following her instincts, Bethany walked right up to the Abyssal cruiser and as both Honolulu and Woodbury opened their mouths to protest, and drew her in a warm hug. "There, there, my sorrowful friend. You're such a sweet and sad girl. You're not alone anymore."

Helena stared ahead and made no effort to return the embrace; however tears quickly started running down her cheeks, "I'm a tainted girl. Even as a warship I had no luck. I couldn't protect anyone at Pearl. I saw _Wasp_ die by the torpedo hits and I was helpless to save her, even with my SG radar. When I was holed at Kula Gulf, too many of my men were abandoned to the seas and perished."

Honolulu wiped at her own moist eyes with her sleeve, "You always did your best, Lena. Always. You fought valiantly on December 7th. You rescued hundreds of survivors from the _Wasp_ as she foundered. You later helped sink the _Furutaku_ , and _Akatsuki_ and helped protect the transports and landings. Even Tokyo Rose called you the 6-inch machine gun boat." The heavy cruiser sobbed and joined the hug, feeling incredible guilt for surviving the war while her close cousin had perished.

Helena floated into midair with her saviors still clinging to her. Bethany's eyes lit up brightly, and Helena's ghostly hull materialized around her briefly showing her steel hull and slightly damaging West street and crushing a few street signs. Nicholas also briefly displayed her translucent _Fletcher_ -class profile before taking on a fleetgirl form.

Helana sobbed softly, "I'm so sorry. I messed everything up." She banished her steel alter ego and took on a fully human appearance. She was an adorable young lady with light violet eyes, long sky blue hair, and short sleeveless black and white dress paired with long black gloves and stockings.

Nicholas still with the red right eye, and yellow left eye now stood as a proud fleet maiden. She had pale skin like Helena and impossibly unruly pastel blue hair that was nearly white. She wore a short pink skirt, a white blouse, knee-high white socks and brown loafers. She gave a slightly sleepy salute, as if nothing special had just happened. "Thanks, Admiral. Can I take a nap now?"

Bethany, now with ghastly dark skin color spreading all over her face laughed, "Sure! Once our mission here is done, you can sleep all the way to Massachusetts on the plane."

The destroyer gave a silent, expressionless nod in agreement.

Helena saw her commander's transformation and looked sickened at the sight, "Your taint spread because of me. I'm so sorry."

Ramirez rubbed at her alien skin as her head pounded. She could never get used to that damned transformation. "If you want to apologize, just kiss it all better…or a hug if that's too much for you to manage."

"Oh! Of course, ma'am." Helena blushed as she gave a quick peck on her cheek.

Soon enough, the grey flesh soon turned tan again, although the scars and the glowing eyes could never be restored. Bethany turned to a thoroughly flustered Honolulu, "Lulu, you ready?"

The Light cruiser shook with agitation and softly spat out, "P-please be gentle!"

"Huh, for a kiss on the cheek?"

"A…what?" Honolulu looked to sink into the cracked roadway in deepest shame, "Y-yes of course. Just on the cheek. Where else would you want it?"

Bethany mused to herself, she's acting really weird. The redhead lent over and her lips tenderly kissed the Admiral's other cheek. Her appearance went as far back to as human as it could be forced.

Commodore white grinned from ear to ear as he walked over in the relentless freezing rain, "Great job, Beth. Disaster averted."

"Commodore White, may I present to you my two newest recruits, the _USS Helena_ and the Second _USS Nicholas_."

"Charmed, ladies." He returned the salutes, and brushed slush off his overcoat, "Now that that's settled, you have two magnificent carriers to conscript before you leave town, Admiral Ramirez."

"Of course sir. You let me-huh? Did you say two carriers? There's only the _Intrepid_ docked here, right?"

White giggled like a mischievous schoolboy out on a three day weekend, "CV-11 the _USS Intrepid_ is indeed waiting for you floating on the Hudson, as well as a barge carrying the stern plate and five portholes from CV-6. Think of it as a little present from our friends in River Dale."

Everybody else's face paled appreciatively, as Bethany looked incredulous, "Not _the_ CV-6! The Grey Ghost herself?"

"Indeed!" White savored every syllable, "The _USS Enterprise_."


	30. Chapter 30-Tokyo III

**Chapter 30- Tokyo III**

The voice interrupting his slumber at 0300 was soft and tentative, "Admiral?"

Yuudai groaned as he put on his thick glasses and stretched out in the Flag officer's stateroom in the extreme stern end of the _Fusou_. It was one of the few places on the ship other than a few of the officer's staterooms that were furnished with anything better than cramped bunks stacked up three deep. He yawned at he looked at the silhouette of his beloved battleship standing in the brightly lit doorway, "Couldn't sleep Fusou-san?"

"Sorry for disturbing you, Mizushima-kun. I just can't over the shock of seeing the crowds of hundreds of thousands turning out to see Yamato-sama. I never realized how much she was adored by the people of Japan."

"Come in, come in," he waved his loyal and adorable love inside. He chuckled, "You know that the Admiral's quarters is part of your steel form; so you shouldn't need permission to go anywhere aboard your own hull."

After closing the door behind her, she bashfully knelt on the base of the bed mattress, attired in shorts and Yuudai's pilfered Navy blue JMSDF t-shirt. "I would never violate your privacy, Mizushima-kun. I was t-thrilled when you opted to berth here overnight rather than stay aboard Yamato-sama, despite her far superior accommodations."

Yuudai sat up and couldn't help smiling at the thought that his long haired beauty still had on his t-shirt. He was such a geek that he couldn't help thinking that it looked downright sexy on her. Part of him started to urge him to encourage her to lie next to him, cover her with kisses and…damn it, he chided himself. She's not like that! Don't think with your libido he cursed silently.

"Mizushima-kun?" She blushed as she saw he was only in a sleeveless undershirt and boxer shorts. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He exhaled softly, and stood up, "How goes the overnight operations?"

"Ooyoda-san reported that Kearsarge-san repaired Shigure-chan, and Katsuragi-chan in record time by pulling double shifts. He also finished repairing Mogami-san and Yamashiro yesterday. He's passed out in the infirmary due to overwork with Yamakaze-chan at his bedside."

Yuudai sighed deeply, "Tell him that I'm proud of him when he wakes up."

"Yes sir." She admired his confident command, even when he was half awake with a comical disheveled bed head. In truth she found that he trusted her enough to let his guard down around her irresistible. It made her heart thud that he relied on her so much. She had been irrationally terrified that she would be relegated to backwater duties as soon as he had recruited _Yamato_ ; even though she knew he had sacrificed the _Iowa_ -class directors and other resources to upgrade both _Fusou_ -class sisters.

He noticed her stare and he shook his head in mild embarrassment as he tried to get his tousled hair to behave, "What else?"

"Yamashiro and Katsuragi steamed to Tokyo harbor four hours ago; both _Unryuu_ -class standard carriers were shipped upgraded air wings over the last two hours. Katsuragi-chan, Amagi-san, Yahagi-san, Sakawa-san and I are completely topped off with fuel oil; as are all the destroyers. Yamashiro is at 90% capacity, but Yamato-sama is only 75% full."

Yuudai shook his head, "And yet I put Yamato-san at the head of the line at 1800. She hasn't completed her refueling even after 9 hours?"

"It can't be helped. She has such large fuel capacity and she burns through tons of oil like its nothing." She gave him a solemn nod, "She's a thirsty kanmusu."

Yuudai broke out into hysterical laughter at Fusou's completely oblivious innuendo. "Ha ha ha! No argument there."

Fusou's crimson eyes widened in incomprehension, "Am I missing something, sir?"

He abruptly stopped chuckling as he gave an embarrassed nod at being such an internet-loving dweeb. "Y-yeah. 'Thirsty' in some contexts can mean someone who is lusting after the object of their desire.

"Oh dear!" Fusou turned beet red, "M-mizushima-kun, I never meant to speak ill of her."

"You didn't. It's not your fault my mind is in the gutter." He walked across the cold deck and stared out of one of the portholes at the cityscape bordering the East side of Tokyo bay. "You do know about my clumsy feelings for you, don't you Fusou-san?"

He heard her get off the bed and walk up next to him to admire the view as well. She fidgeted with her hands, and then looked out of the glittering lights. She steeled her courage as best she could, "I l-love you Mizushima-kun…and yes I want you too."

His brown eyes met hers in shock, "But I would never act so…selfishly."

Fusou smiled as she stroked down his unruly hair affectionately, "It wouldn't be selfish if it was mutual, would it?" She broke into soft giggles at seeing her beloved's open-mouthed gape, "Surely you didn't think that fleet maidens were incapable of impure thoughts?"

The Admiral suddenly looked felt more like a bashful kid than a mature fleet commander. "I've n-never dated before, much less…tried for more."

"Then we will learn it together, Mizushima-kun," the fiercely blushing battleship proclaimed. "Let me know when you're ready." In truth Fusou's heart was beating madly, and she still wasn't sure she was the right choice for him, but he seemed single-mindedly intent on being at her side.

He took her shaking hands in his, "To start with; I think you can call me Yuudai now."

"B-but sir…"

He gave her a reassuring smile, "I'd appreciate it."

She lowered her head with her cheeks aflame, "Y-y-yuudai-kun."

He ran his tainted gray hand on her hot cheek as they gazed at each other with a mixture of adoration, and nervousness.

She broke the impasse by pushing into him and hungrily kissing him on the lips, softly pushing him into the bulkhead, with her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

He basked in the pressure of her body against his, kissed her back, stroked her hair, and was wrapping his other arm around her slender waist when suddenly his grey hand twitched. _Shit_. He broke off from their preempted intimate moment and softly panted, "S-sorry Fusou-san. I'm picking up Abyssals in Tokyo bay."

Fusou flushed and rested her head on his chest, "Such is my misfortune." She sighed, "I will be by your side as long as I am afloat. Go take command of the fleet, Yuudai-kun." She kissed him again, and then raced out of the door fore towards her bridge tower.

"Damn it all," he muttered.

…

Three minutes later he had thrown his khaki duty uniform on along with a navy blue ballcap that featured yellow block lettering that read FUSOU above and BB-05 below a white silhouette starboard profile of her 1944 configuration. As soon as he reached the bridge he saw Fusou was in her digital BDUs at the wheel, and a blur of motion as a _Shiratsuyu_ -class destroyer gave him an ecstatic embrace.

"Admiral! I'm so happy to see you again," Shigure sobbed softly.

He smiled and gave a comforting hug back, "Good to see you repaired, Shigure-chan. Take your spotting position."

"Aye sir!" She saluted and took up her position on the starboard wing of the bridge with a powerful set of binoculars.

His hand pulsed with an ethereal purple glow as he pinpointed the two Abyssals just underwater abeam of the _Fusou_. He linked with the fleet, _We've got company. Arm your weapons but check fire until we know the situation._

Yamashiro replied, _Aye sir! Both Abyssals are too close to use the main battery. Adjusting secondary weapons and CIWS._

 _I'm ready to fight whenever you are, Admiral_ , Yamato added. _Terminating refueling operations. Stardboard side secondary and AA mounts tracking the target, sir._

Yuudai synched with _Fusou's_ main battery director as its owner traversed it starboard. He thought he was ready for anything, but he was truly shocked to see a oily, black and grey goo-encrusted standard carrier break the waters of Tokyo bay a mere two clicks away bathed in the half dozen searchlights of the _Fusou_ , _Yamashiro_ , and _Yamato_. He knew that profile anywhere…after all he had two others just like it in his current fleet.

Three ships down the line, Amagi gaped as she spotted a tainted version of her third sibling fused to its microscopic island superstructure, _Unryuu-neesama!_

 _Neesama_ , an incredulous Katsuragi cried out in disbelief.

Even Shigure looked horrified, _Un…Unryuu-senpai…_ As was her typical lot during the war, Shigure had been an escort of _Unryuu_ on her only sortie in the last month of 1944, only to helplessly watch her charge get repeatedly torpedoed until she exploded, capsized to starboard and sunk. Her only consolation was that she had at least picked up some of the survivors. She flinched as she felt Admiral Mizushima's hand gently squeeze her shoulder. He is such a kind man, she thought as tears streaked down her cheeks.

 _Abyssal ships! You realized you're completely outgunned. What are your intentions?_ He grimaced as his destroyer girls' steel hulls materialized with their torpedo mounts trained on their adversaries.

 _Hello Admiral Mizushima_ , the _Wo_ -class figure calmly replied from her bridge, looking at three battleships with their secondary armament trained on her with fearless glowing yellow eyes. She was a curvy maiden with curly snow white hair, a white top, and black pants with built-in heels. A teeth-lined chocker was around her neck, and a crustacean-like headdress was atop her head with four spindly legs and glowing amber eyes.

Mizushima inquired, _Are you here-_

An annoyed voice from the elongated one-eyed fish-like Abyssal destroyer brisling with retracted torpedo mounts both port and starboard, cut into the conversation impatiently, _What took us so long to get here, Wo-senpai? You were way too slow!_

 _Apologies, Ni-chan. We came to deliver a warning, Admiral._

Yuudai knew he'd need to act with great delicacy. He wasn't worried about the carrier as much as he was by the fact an enemy destroyer armed with torpedoes was far too close to his anchored fleet, should she decide to attack. _Ni-class destroyer, were you a fast ship in service?_

 _Ah ha ha ha! I was only the very fastest destroyer in the IJN flotilla!_

 _Shigure realized at the same moment as the Admiral as she murmured softly, "Shimakaze."_

 _Yuudai swallowed nervously as he shifted his attention back to the carrier, "Wo-class carrier. What is your message?_

 _The battleship Princess says: I desire to have your head on a plate, Admiral. If you do not wish to see your precious capital city leveled, you will meet my armada today 100 kilometers to the Southeast in the Philippine Sea at 1200 hours. Bring all your forces if you want to have even a prayer of avoiding being sent to hell along with your fleet wenches._

All up and down the line, battleship, cruiser, destroyer and carrier warriors notably paled at the brazen challenge.

Yuudai exchanged incredulous glances with Fusou and Shigure before continuing, _Why did she announce her plan in advance? Plus she must know I've recruited Yamato-san. Even a Big-Seven ship like her can't stand up to firepower of that magnitude._

The Wo-class carrier replied in an almost bored tone, _She is obsessed with ending you in an honorable duel, Admiral; surely you must recall the Kantai kessen strategy of obliterating the foe in a single epic strike. Oh, she apparently just recruited Musashi, so even your precious Yamato will be outmatched._

He heard Yamato's wavering voice _, S-sister…no._

Yamashiro, as always was defiant, _We'll smash right through your precious Battleship Princess!_

Yuudai nodded grimly, _I agree to her terms._ _Tell here we'll be there._

 _Oh, she already knows. I've relayed our chat through one of my scout planes. So my usefulness to her is terminated. Thanks for responding._

Mizushima realized the Abyssal form of Unryuu was expecting to be sunk on the spot, and just didn't care. He gave Fusou a reassuring squeeze by linking hands, "I've got an idea. Stay on alert, Fusou-san. Be ready to open fire at any moment."

She nodded and gave him a firm hug, "Just come back to me, Yuudai-kun. I was the one that left Yamashiro and Shigure-chan behind, the last time. Please don't leave me behind…please."

Yuudai gave a reassuring hug to his lovely battleship and reluctantly released her. He lightly teased her by putting his Fusou ballcap on her head. "I'll be back for that soon, Fusou. Let's go Shigure."

The freshly repaired _Shiratsuyu_ -class destroyer maiden saluted with fire in her blue eyes, "Aye-aye, sir!"

Fusou adjusted the cap and beamed even as her eyes misted up. She thought to herself, that if-no _when_ her love returned, she had no intention of giving him back his cap or his t-shirt.

…

Five minutes later the _Shigure_ steamed away from the docked warships directly towards the two Abyssals. He sighed as the spotlight-illuminated Abyssal carrier grew ever larger in the bridge windows. He hoped against hope that his lucky charm could once again pull his fat from the fire. "I'm sorry to impose on you Shigure-can. This could well be a one way sortie."

The black-haired maiden softly chuckled, "Oh I know, Admiral. Still I couldn't think of a higher honor than you selecting me as your conveyance."

The young Admiral glanced back at the memorial plaque neatly bolted into the back bulkhead that he had left on her bow during his last few moments of humanity. He spoke with utmost sincerity, "For what it's worth, I'm truly glad that we met on your wreck all those weeks ago. You have exceeded your legend in every way imaginable. I'm truly humbled to have fought at your side, Shigure-chan of Sasebo."

"T-thank you…Admiral," she replied in a choked up voice as tears stained her wooden helm.

Yuudai smirked playfully as he dropped a bomb on his dear friend, "I'm asking my folks to ship me the 1:100 wooden model I made of you in high school. It's yours if you want it."

Shigure blushed all the way to her earlobes, "You made a w-what?"

Yuudai kissed Shigure fondly on her forehead and winked.

Shigure banished her hull and gently set down on the encrusted gangway leading up to _Unryuu_ 's flight deck. "You meanie," she intoned in a whisper.

Yuudai grinned, as Shigure always had a way of making his day ever more joyful. He activated his link, _Ni-class destroyer, come here please._

The ugly monstrous destroyer with a single glowing white eye maneuvered to within a meter of the gangway and insisted, _Make me fast, Admiral! Super fast!_

 _Understood, Shimakaze._ With a flourish his hand pulsed brightly, and the destroyers black hull vanished to be replaced by a graceful destroyer with three quintuple 'long lance' torpedo mounts and a pointed bow. Her unique hull then dissipated, leaving a short young teen girl standing on the bottom step of the stairway.

"'lo Admiral," the pale blond teen ship maiden casually saluted as she looked at her new comrades with inquisitive grey eyes. The Admiral noted she was slender and dressed in a black barrette with rabbit ear-like extensions on her head, a white sailor fuku with a black cravat, and blue collar. Ankle high boots transitioned to horizontally striped white and red stockings up to her thighs. And finally a navy blue microskirt that exposed her- 

"Oh hell no," a suddenly completely flustered Mizushima averted his gaze as he undid his long-sleeved shirt and handed it to Shigure, leaving him in his undershirt slacks and shoes.

The destroyer giggled as she threw the oversized khaki shirt over her cousin's petite frame and buttoned it up, and then rolled up the sleeves, "There you go, Shimakaze-san."

The fastest destroyer in the IJN looked completely muddled as a still flustered Yuudai ascended the stairs, "Shigure-san, I didn't need this shirt. What is it for?"

"Our Admiral's sanity, my friend," Shigure replied. "I'll make sure you get the digital BDU set like I'm wearing once we're on the _Fusou_."

Shimakaze pulled a face as she followed her older cousin up to deck level, "I don't like that look at all. I'd rather feel the breeze on my body."

Shigure sighed and shook her head, "Yes, but trust me on this: the Admiral does not need to know the color of your intimates ever again."

Of course as soon as they reached the portside deck, Shimakaze took off at a dead run to the Starboard-side island, outpacing both Shigure and Yuudai. She laughed as she winked at her slower comrades, "Too slow!"

Yuudai reached the deck directly under the bridge and looked up at the _Wo_ -class Abyssal with a frown. "Aren't you afraid, Unryuu-san?"

The Abyssal looked down at the human with a slightly wearied expression, "Of what? Dying? I've died before. Whatever you're going to do, just do it."

He smiled up at her as his arm banished the Abyssal infestation off her hull starting at the stem, and traversing her entire 227 meter deck to the rudder.

A slightly surprised Unryuu detached from her bridge and floated down to her renewed flight deck. As a fleet girl, she still retained the braided white hair and amber eyes, although her skin was now peach toned. She bowed formally, "Admiral. I'm not sure why you just spared me."

"Honestly", Yuudai murmured to himself as he took in his new ally's daring outfit. She had a tightly fitting white top with cloud decorations over her chest, attached to dark green shoulders and vestigial sleeves, tied shut with golden cords. She had a dangerously short skirt, and long green and white thigh-high leggings over dark grey boots. He bowed in return, "I'm honored to meet you, _Unryuu_ -san. Your reputation precedes you."

"But I never accomplished anything other than a one way sortie of transporting-"

A caustic, violet-haired Akebono called out from the opposite side of the deck, "Hey Scheming Admiral, look what the cat dragged in!"

Everyone turned to see two cute fleet maidens race across the deck at full tilt. One was a well built girl with flowing brown hair and warm brown eyes; the other was shorter and more girlishly built with wild black hair and burning green eyes. Unryuu's eyes widened in surprised as Katsuragi tackled her onto the deck and Amagi joined in the snuggle-pile, "S-sisters?"

"Unryuu-nee, Unryuu-nee, I missed you so much," Katsuragi bawled.

"Neesama, welcome home," Amagi sniffled as she wept as well.

"I'm…home," Unryuu replied quietly as she enfolded her younger sisters in her powerful arms.

In less than nine hours would be a brutal fight to the death, but Yuudai was deeply touched and elated as he saw the three sisters joyfully reunited.

Shigure snuggled into her Admiral's side with utter contentment. She believed in her Admiral, and had absolute faith that they would win, no matter what.


End file.
